Dos años después
by Philana
Summary: Draco está solo después de la muerte de sus padres y se queda en Hogwarts trabajando como profesor y es aquí donde comienza a cambiar su vida. Entren leanla y me cuantan que opinan.
1. 20 Agosto

20 de agosto.

Nunca creí que un día llegaría a escribir esto, pues jamás fui bueno para expresar mis sentimientos y mucho menos para escribirlos, corriendo el riesgote que tal vez alguien encuentre esto y descubra que muchas veces soy muy vulnerable.

Nadie me enseño a expresar nada más que odio y quizás respeto, aunque creo que nunca fue respeto sino nada más que temor.

Todo eso se lo debo a mi padre que nunca me enseñó nada, solo ser un buen Malfoy, nunca mezclarme con sangres sucias ni traidores ala sangre, que no debía permitir que los demás descubrieran mis sentimientos si es que llegaba a tenerlos, y creo que aprendí del mejor pues nunca vi una muestra de amor de él hacia mi madre.

No recuerdo quien me dijo que escribiera todo esto y tampoco se porque le estoy haciendo caso, pero los momentos de debilidad me hacen hacer cosas que ni yo les encuentro razón. Y creo que no me detendré pues es la única manera de poder expresar lo que en estos momentos siento.

Hace dos años que salí de Hogwarts, creo que siempre quise a este colegio aunque frente a mi padre demostraba lo contrario. Siempre fue mi hogar, pues aquí sentí verdaderamente el cariño. Eso e que en Slytherin son todos fríos, nunca fue así o por lo menos no con los que me rodeaban.

Crabbe y Goyle siempre fueron como fantasmas que me seguían sin opinar ni comentar, siempre me molestó y creo que por esa razón se alejaron de mí en séptimo.

En cambio Blase y Pansy todo siempre fue una linda amistad. Ellos me enseñaron a expresar cariño, aunque solo lo hice hacia ellos, pues, más que mal la imagen que me había formado tenía su valor y por algún motivo me gustaba.

Blase siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, me escuchaba y Pansy aunque por algún tiempo sintió algo por mí, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca llegaríamos a ser más que amigos. Por un lado fue mejor, pues nunca me atrajo como mujer y al ser mi amiga sentí el apoyo femenino que nunca sentí por parte de mi madre. Nunca me lo expresó, creo que mi padre no se lo permitía.

Aquel último año en Hogwarts fue realmente difícil de enfrentar y de no ser por Blase y Pansy me hubiera perdido.

Al final de sexto cuando volví después de haber escapado con Snape y explicar lo sucedido a Mcgonagall y al Ministerio de Magia fui perdonado, fue difícil, pero fue perdonado. Pero dos días después me dieron la noticia de que mis padres habían sido asesinados.

Parecía un zombi, no hablaba con nadie, no respondía las cartas que Blase y Pansy me mandaban durante las vacaciones las cuales pasé en el colegio pues no quería estar en mi casa. Vendí todo lo que tenía y el dinero lo doné, no se a que pues lo entregué a la profesora Mcgonagall, sacando claro, solo lo necesario para el último año. Pues después quería mantenerme por mi mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie. No se porque, pero creo que en mí comenzó a nacer algo contra mi padre, ya que le daño que nos causó a mi madre y a mí nunca lo perdonaré aunque ya este muerto.

Al comenzar séptimo año todos los alumnos me miraban de forma diferente. Los de Slytherin entre lástima y traición por parte de los que sus padres aún eran mortífagos. Los de Hufflepuf con pena, Ravenclaw me ignoraba y Gryffindor me odiaba aún, pero ellos nunca me importaron, solo me importaba una sola persona, la cual siempre había sido mi enemiga.

Cuando Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso aquel mismo verano (claro con un poco de mi ayuda, ya que di muchos datos con respecto a su ubicación que ayudaron mucho y que también ayudaron a adelantar mi proceso de inocencia) todo cambió, ya no peleábamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, pues yo aún era un zombi siempre acompañado de Blase y Pansy y ellos tampoco lo hacían pues creo que les daba lástima el que fuera un huérfano y creo que de alguna manera u otra Potter sabía lo que yo sentía en esos momentos, Weasley ni me miraba, hacía como que yo no existía, pero poco me importaba.

Pero ella si me importaba, pues comenzó a mirarme de una manera diferente, como la mirada que de desde quinto deseaba que me regalara, no era de lástima, pena, rencor, ni odio.

Siempre la quise, bueno la verdad no siempre, sino, que desde que me di cuenta o me ayudaron a darme cuenta (Blase y Pansy) que la quería. Creo que desde quinto cuando cambió en cuanto a su actitud, físicamente y todo para mejor, quizás antes la odiaba, no me gustaba que fuera mejor que yo aunque en pociones si lo era pero para mi no bastaba, quería ser el mejor en todo.

Nunca hice nada para cambiar mi actitud, pera que notara lo que sentía hacia ella, por mi padre, por ella (sus amigos jamás lo entenderían y creo que lo peor fue el temor a que ella me rechazara).

Ya cuando mi estado de ánimo mejoró mis amigos intentaban que me acercara a ella, ya sea empujándome hacia ella lo cual provocaba la furia de Potter y Weasley o tocándole el hombro haciendo que ella se volteara dejándome solo, cuando ella notaba que era yo quien estaba detrás de ella me miraba con esos ojos y quedaba hipnotizado y cuando lograba despertar solo corría y me iba donde Blase y Pansy se estaban riendo de mi idiotez.

Si, nunca hice nada, salimos de Hogwarts y nunca lo supo.

No tenia donde vivir y le pedí a Mcgonagall que me permitiera quedarme en el colegio, pero lo que me respondió fue algo que nunca pensé iba a salir de su boca:" Me pidió quedarme como profesor de pociones". No sé con que cara la miré pues no lograba comprender, aunque claro siempre fui el mejor en pociones, incluso mejor que "ella".

Claro que acepte de inmediato, pues también necesitaba trabajo.

Mi primer día de clases fue algo extraño para mi y para los niños (solo hacía hasta tercero pues solo hasta ahí faltaba profesor) nunca había hecho clases y los niños habían tenido un profesor tan joven, pero después de la primera semana todo se relajó.

Al otro año llegó de profesor Blase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que Lupin no lograba mantenerse en sus dos estados y Pansy por Adivinación pues la profesora había renunciado sin dar explicaciones.

Todo iba de maravilla, volvía estar junto a mis amigos, hace unas semanas en Junio recibí una nueva noticia: el profesor Horace de pociones renunció por estar muy viejo y cansado pues la batalla con el Señor Oscuro lo envejeció mucho.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo Mcgonagall –he decidido ascenderlo a profesor de TIMO y EXTASIS y también a jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pues a demostrado mucho compromiso con el trabajo. Bueno eso es todo se puede retirar- esas fueron sus palabras.

Estaba feliz, celebramos con Pansy y Blase hasta tarde aquel día en mi despacho.

Todo iba bien, más bien de maravilla. Hasta que un día en que caminaba al despacho de la directora, la vi. Estaba hermosa, no era mucho lo que había cambiado, su cabello era mas largo pero igual de castaño y ondulado, en cuanto a su cuerpo no lo pude apreciar pues iba vestida con una larga túnica color turquesa.

Yo estaba ahí parado no sabía que hacer me quede petrificado, ella volteó y me miró con aquellos ojos que siempre me derretían y luego.. lo que siempre quise…

Me sonrió y luego se fue.

Si, me sonrió.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que les allá gustado dejen RR plis .

Los Quero.


	2. Deseo

31 de Agosto

Bueno hace más de diez días que no escribía, la verdad no tenía que escribir. Es bastante extraño estar dándole explicaciones a un libro, pero bueno, ¿todos caímos algunas veces no?

Desde ese día en que la vi (¿saben a cual me refiero no?), solo volví a pensar vagamente en ella, tal vez había sido solo producto de mi imaginación y solo fue una ilusión la que vi salir ese día del despacho de Macgonagall.

Es extraño, hace más de dos años que no pensaba en ella y cuando comencé a escribir en este cuaderno, volví a pensar en ella, de verdad es muy extraño.

Bueno ya no escribiré más, pues solo recordé escribir un poco pues ordenando mis libros (ya que mañana comienzan las clases), lo encontré y solo quería… escribir un poco.

Olvidaba un detalle… no mencioné a Blase ni a Pansy el hecho de haberla recordado a… "ella" ni creer haberla visto aquel día, no se, creo que me costó mucho convencerlos de que ya no me atraía, como para volver a lo mismo otra vez.

1 Septiembre.

Y aquí estoy nuevamente, nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación pero bueno.

Hoy pasaron cosas, creo que comenzaré desde la mañana, primero advertirte querido lector, quienquiera que seas que he decidido que si algún día este cuaderno cae en manos de otra persona, desearía que se llevara una buena impresión, así que trataré de ser lo más detallista posible, lo cual creo que no se me será fácil, nuevamente gracias a mi padre que como dije anteriormente nunca me enseñó nada.

Bueno hoy en la mañana desperté algo agotado, creo que se debe a dos razones: primero me quede hasta bien entrada la noche preparando las clases, hasta al menos dos semanas de todos los cursos y segundo una vez que me fui a la cama y pude dormir tuve un sueño de lo más extraño del cual querido lector no podré dar mayores detalles ya que es muy poco lo que recuerdo aparte de muchas sombras y que desperté empapado en sudor.

Una vez listo, el resto del día fue normal. Era el último día en que le castillo permanecía en silencio, pues esta noche llegaban los alumnos.

Como Blase y Pansy también tenían sus clases ya programadas decidimos pasar el resto del día junto al lago, digamos que estuvimos bastante tiempo, pues almorzamos y cuando decidimos volver al castillo el cielo estaba ya casi oscuro lo que no agradó mucho a Macgonagall.

El estar todo el día en el lago constaba de tres razones: la primera disfrutar de las últimas horas de tranquilidad, la segunda era que los elfos estaban como locos limpiando todo el castillo para la llegada de los alumnos y la tercera pues no era muy agradable pasar todo el día con los demás profesores pues escuchar como se quejan por los dolores y penas de la edad ¿no era lo más entretenido para tres jóvenes de 20 años no?

Bueno al llegar la noche el castillo estaba repleto, debo aceptar que extrañaba todo el ruido que los alumnos producían y que también yo hice cuando era alumno.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, los profesores tomamos nuestros lugares. En medio estaba McGonagall por supuesto, a la derecha iba la profesora Sprout y junto a ella el profesor Flitwick y a la izquierda de la directora iba yo y luego Pansy y Blase, pero cuando miré a mi lado no estaba Pansy sino que estaba el puesto vacío y en los otros venían ellos. Miré a mis amigos a la cara extrañado pero ellos evitaban mi mirada y estoy seguro de que sonreían.

Justo en el momento en que les iba a preguntar que sucedía la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y comenzó la selección y sí era la directora pero seguía haciendo la selección creo que le gustaba. Me quede mirando a los niños de primero unos instantes y en realidad eran muy pequeños, no recuerdo haber sido tan pequeño.

Cuando el último alumno Stan Zabini, primo de Blase fue seleccionado, extrañamente para mi a Gryffindor para Blase de lo más normal, la profesora McGonagall comenzó la bienvenida.

-Queridos alumnos ¡¡Bienvenidos!! Este año se viene muy agotador para unos –dijo mirando a los de séptimo- y lleno de misterios y aventuras para otros –volviendo la mirada a los de primero- lo cual espero que disfruten como si fuera el último años de vida jijiji –eso fue extraño nunca la había visto sonreír y digamos que no le favorecía mucho- Bueno, todos aquellos personajes que ven detrás de mí, van a ser sus profesores, sí ellos también –dijo señalándome junto con Pansy y Blase ya que muchos de primero nos apuntaban y murmuraban- y créanme tienen su carácter –dijo riendo nuevamente- Alumnos Hufflepuf la profesora Pomona Sprout será y seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo la jefa de su casa –aplausos- alumnos Ravenclaw, su querido profesor Flitwick sigue siendo el suyo y esperemos que también por mucho tiempo más –aplausos- alumnos Slytherin –al escuchar esto mi corazón de aceleró un poco pues no sabía como reaccionarían, mi preocupación iba a los más grandes pues ellos me conocían desde que era uno como ellos- el profesor Slughurn ha decidido tomarse una vacaciones u tanto largas así que me complace presentarles a su nuevo jefe de casa el señor Draco Malfoy –aplausos y gritos se escuchaban del ala este del gran comedor, creo que ha sido uno de los pocos momentos en que de verdad me he sentido feliz y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, de verdad estaba feliz.

Pero aún no todo estaba dicho la profesora McGonagall continuó.

-Mis queridos niños Gryffindor, temo que el hecho de ser profesora, jefa de casa y directora es muy agotadora para alguien de mi edad, así que desde este año solo seré su directora –un Ohhh, no puede ser, una lástima y me lo esperaba se escucharon por el salón pero la profesora continuó- pero mis queridos niños la noticia que les tengo los alegrará, me complace y enorgullece presentarles a su nueva profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor la señorita Hermione Granger.

Todos los alumnos saltaron de alegría al verla entrar al gran comedor, yo… estaba petrificado era el único que permanecía sentado y de no ser por Pansy que me dio un codazo, aún estaría ahí sentado.

Era ella, mi nueva colega y Pansy y Blase lo sabían, los miré y los dos reían de sobremanera, no se con que cara los habré mirado porque rieron con más ganas y lo peor, se sentaría junto a mi y no sabía como reaccionar.

Cuando hubo saludado a los demás profesores se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

-Hola Malfoy –me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Malfoy, me había dicho Malfoy, aunque no sabía de que me extrañaba pues nunca hicimos las pases.

-Hola Granger –le respondí tomándole la mano. Sentí que una corriente recorría mi cuerpo, pues nunca la había tocado a acepción de cuando la empujaba y creo que eso no cuanta. Tenía la piel muy suave y tibia y eso me dejo aun más mal pues nunca podría tacar más que su mano.

Cuando nuestras manos se soltaron ella se sentó junto a mi.

McGonagall terminó el discurso y la cena comenzó. No recuerdo si comí o no aunque creo que no porque me está dando hambre en estos momentos.

Por lo que alcancé a notar ella y Pansy si habían hecho las pases y creo que Blase también pero tal vez por respeto a mi, su mejor amigo no habló con ella.

En lo único que pensaba, era en esos dos, tenían mucho que explicar.

Cuando la cena terminó agradecí enormemente el hecho de que los prefectos llevaran a los de primero a la sala común, pues lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era encerrarme en mi despacho.

Y bueno aquí estoy, con una lucha de sentimientos que no saben como actuar frente a ella.

Mañana tengo que enfrentarlo y el resto del año, qué es lo que haré para lograrlo, no se, pero de algo estoy seguro… La felicidad que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos querido lector quisiera que la compartieras conmigo, pues lo que durante dos años sentí como una daga en mi corazón, ese deseo se esta cumpliendo. Volver a verla, ¿fue real la sonrisa que me regaló aquel día? No importa pues mi primer deseo se cumplió: volver a verla.

¡¡La vi!!

Muchas gracias a anna202malfoy, unkatahe, jass y oromalfoy por leer mi fic de verdad muchas gracias.


	3. Más cerca

2 de Septiembre

Me he dado cuenta que dependo más de lo que desearía. No me gusta depender de nada y menos de un cuaderno, pero no me siento cómodo contarle lo que estoy sintiendo a Blase ni a Pansy así que no me queda otra salida.

Esta mañana nuevamente desperté empapado en sudor, las sombras invadieron mis sueños, tengo miedo, pues la primera vez que tuve estos sueños mi padre me presionaba para que me uniera a los mortífagos, pues esta vez no hay nada que me presione. Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie… pues estos últimos días mi brazo me ha estado doliendo… sí el brazo de la marca, no quiero pensar en nada con respecto a ella, no se lo que sea ni tampoco quiero averiguarlo..

Me levanté muy temprano pues tenía pues después del sueño no me quedaron muchas ganas de quedarme en la cama. Salí a mi despacho, ordené mis cosas y salí al comedor a desayunar.

Tenía que arreglar un asunto con ciertos jóvenes que habían ocultado más que unos pequeños datos con respecto al día de ayer.

Una vez ya en el comedor solo había unos pocos alumnos y aquellos dos cómplices con los cuales desde ayer que quería hablar. Me acerqué a ellos y me recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Draco.

-Me van a explicar todo o se los tengo que sacar a la fuerza –dije sentando junto a ellos.

-A ver hermano –me dijo Blase ya un poco más serio aguantando la risa- solo lo supimos hace unas semanas cuando no0s encontramos con ella en el despacho de McGonagall y aquí con Pansy pensamos que lo mejor era darte una sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué pensaron que para mi sería una sorpresa?

-Pues sabemos que aún sientes algo por ella –dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se supone que saben eso ustedes? Yo les dije que hace dos años que ya no siento nada por ella.

-Y como nosotros sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-¿Por qué sabrían eso ustedes?

-Pues porque aún tienes la foto de ella cuando le hicieron el reportaje de premio anual –me respondió Pansy con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso tú? –pero yo ya sabía la respuesta miré a Blase muy enojado.

-¿Por qué son tan entrometidos? Les he dicho que ya no siento nada por ella.

-¿Interrumpo? –era ella- Profesor Malfoy está en mi lugar.

-Yo… este… si lo siento –le dije saliéndome de su puesto y sentándome en mi silla con demasiada torpeza a mi parecer ¿Por qué no podía actuar con naturalidad frente a ella?

-¿Cómo amanecieron profesores? –nos preguntó con esa linda sonrisa con la cual siempre sueño.

-Tan solo somos Draco, Pansy y Blase nada más y tu eres Hermione y no profesora Hermione para nosotros –le dijo Blase. Mala idea ¿Cómo le decía Hermione, cómo le hablaría como a cualquier otra persona? si las únicas palabras que hemos cruzado han sido insultos y un hola de ayer.

-De acuerdo Blase, Pansy… Draco –dijo mirándome.

No dije ni hice nada, nunca me había ocurrido eso y menos con una mujer las cuales eran mi9 especialidad, no por nada era el más codiciado entre las mujeres del colegio.

Así que solo comencé con mi desayuno, sin decir ni una sola palabra, no recuerdo lo que comí lo cual me está preocupando cuando estoy con ella no recuerdo nada de lo que hago ni como tendré que preocuparme por ese detalle. Estaba pensando en eso cuando noté que me estaba hablando.

-Draco, Draco –era ella, que bien suena mi nombre cuando sale de sus labios- Draco –me desperté y note que Blase y Pansy se estaban riendo cosa que últimamente hacen muy a menudo- Draco –gritó por última vez ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si, lo siento ¿Me hablabas? –logré articular.

-La hora del desayuno ya se está acabando y tenemos que darle los horarios a los alumnos de quinto.

-Si claro Granger.

-Hermione, para ti Hermione, lo pasado, pasado está.

-Claro Hermione –Pansy y Blase ya no disimulaban nada estaban muertos de la risa- Vamos.

Hermione, me había pedido que le dijera Hermione, creo que todo va bien, pero nunca tendré el valor.

Caminé hacia la mesa de mi casa y comencé a dar los horarios.

Los chicos eran de segundo cuando yo salí de séptimo.

-Watson ¿Tomarás todos los TIMOs que aprobaste? –le pregunté a una chica que no recordaba mucho y eso que cuando estaba en tercero le había hecho clases.

-Sí profesor, pues aún no se que seguir fuera de Hogwarts.

-Por lo que veo puedes estudiar lo que quieras, pues sacaste excelentes calificaciones.

-Gracias profesor- me sonrió, la miré y le sonreí, curiosamente se parecía mucho a Hermione.

Continué con los demás alumnos, había de todo, alumnos con grandes calificaciones y otros que no tenían remedio.

Cuando terminé con todos los de quinto miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Hermione aún no terminaba, me quedé un instante mirándola, es tan hermosa, cando sentí las risas de los alumnos de mi casa, los miré severamente y las risas se acabaron de inmediato.

-Los espero en clases –les dije y me retiré del salón-

El resto del día fue normal, aun que claro, seguía evitándola.

Así que ya notaron por esa misma razón estoy encerrado desde temprano, no podré soportarlo, soy tan estúpido, una mujer, esto me lo provoca una mujer, a mi Draco Malfoy el mejor de los mejores en cuanto al tema de mujeres, no puede ser.

Me voy a dormir.

Lo necesito.

15 de Septiembre.

Todo sigue como siempre, no hablo, no me habla, no nos hablamos.

Ella con sus clases, yo con las mías.

Pansy como siempre entrometida quiso ayudar.

-¿Y si la invitamos al lago? –dijo Pansy.

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté.

-Para que disfrute un poco, se pasa todo el día trabajando, no sale de su despacho, además te ayudaría a acercarte a ella –acotó Blase.

-¿Acercarme a ella?¿Para qué quiero yo acercarme a ella?

-Por favor Draco casi te la comes con la mirada, todo el mundo lo se da cuenta hasta los alumnos, solo ella no lo nota.

Solo callé, no tenía fundamentos para refutar eso, tenía razón, pero sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, ¿Por qué sentiría algo por alguien que la trató como lo peor por cinco años? Es algo imposible.

-Creo que no es buena idea –les dije, pero Pansy ya salía corriendo donde Hermione. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto hubiera pensado que era una alumna y no la profesora de adivinación.

Cuando volvía venía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, esta todo listo, el viernes en la tarde en el lago.

Pansy, cuanto la odie y a la vez agradecí aquel hecho.

Cuando aquel viernes llegó no quería salir de mi despacho, traté de demorarme lo más posible, algo me detenía no quería salir. Pero un golpe en la puerta hizo que no me quedara otra opción que salir, debía ser Blase que me vendría a buscar.

Pero algo me hizo sentarme nuevamente detrás de mi escritorio, y solo decir "pase".

Pero no era Blase, tampoco Pansy, era ella, Hermione estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi despacho se veía preciosa, iba de jeans, unas zapatillas negras y solo llevaba un chaleco (suéter) color miel.

-¿Listo? –me preguntó- Iba a venir Pansy a buscarte pues demorabas mucho, pero dijo que mejor buscaba a Blase que también tardaba y yo venía por ti y bueno aquí estoy ¿Nos vamos? –dijo mientras que con la mirada recorría mi despacho guardando en su retina todo detalle- Tu despacho es el más lindo de todos los profesores de pociones que he conocido –dijo sonriéndome, como me encantaba que hiciera eso, pero yo, serio.

-¿A si? –pregunté- ¿Habías entrado cuando Snape era profesor? –no habría querido nombrar a Snape pues nadie lo recordaba por haber sido profesor de pociones sino por el hecho de haber matado a Dumbledore. Su rostro se entristeció pero luego cambio y continuó conversando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sí, pues constantemente tenía que luchar con él por la poca calificación que asignaba a mis trabajos pues yo sabía que se merecían una mejor nota y el también lo sabía, pero bueno.

-Me lo imagino, bueno ¿Vamos? -le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Y piensas ir así? –me miró de pies a cabeza y sentí un calor en mis mejillas- Por Merlín Draco ponte algo más cómodo- Draco… cada vez me gustaba más que dijera mi nombre.

-Pues ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es que la túnica es muy incómoda.

-De acuerdo, espérame unos minutos- ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Nadie me había dicho nunca como vestirme y si lo hacían los ignoraba o los insultaba y ahora entraba en mi habitación a cambiarme. Estoy loco.

Me puse unos pantalones negros y un suéter del mismo color, pus aún me gustaba el negro y eso no iba a cambiar.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunté cuando estaba nuevamente frente a ella.

-Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar –dijo- Vamos.

Salimos de mi despacho y ninguno de los dos nada hasta que llegamos junto a Blase y Pansy los cuales reían maliciosamente. Me las iban a pagar.

Caminamos hacia el lago, Pansy y Hermione iban adelante y Blase y yo unos pasos más atrás.

-Ustedes dos me las van a pagar –le dije a Blase.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si en lo único en que pensamos es en ustedes, además hay haré algo que tal vez te anime un poco –me dijo. Me asusté pues Blase era capaz de cualquier cosa y mucho más.

-¿En qué estas pensando?

-No te asustes, solo que yo… yo… le diré a Pansy lo que siento por ella y créeme cuando te digo que no es un simple cariño de amigos.

-Vaya amigo si que la tenías guardada aunque me lo esperaba, no se porque.

Cuando llegamos junto al lago hicimos aparecer un par de cosas y nos sentamos, conversamos un rato, hasta que Blase le pidió a Pansy que lo acompañara a caminar.

Me dejaron solo con una hermosa vista y con una hermosa chica a mi lado.

Querido lector lo que pasó después de que Blase se fuera con Pansy y me dejara junto a Hermione creo que lo contaré mañana pues ya es bien entrada la noche y también necesito dormir, pues les digo que no se ilusionen pues para mi fue un lindo momento pero para ustedes puede no significar nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&  
&&&&&  
&&&&  
&&&  
&&  
&

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi Fic en especial a:

Marata1507

Mary

Anna202malfoy

Unkatahe

Jass

Oromalfoy.

Muchas gracias.

Si tienen alguna idea o quieren acotar algo bienvenida sea.

Besos.


	4. Iguales

Capitulo 4

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente, hoy nada fue diferente, la rutina se esta haciendo parte de mi vida.

Continúo con la tarde en el lago.

Cuando Blase y Pansy salieron a caminar, Hermione y yo nos quedamos solos, no sabía que hacer ni que decir y la situación se estaba incomodando demasiado, gracias a Merlín ella rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar conmigo.

-Jamás pensé que estaría en una situación así contigo, tranquilamente y sin insultarnos –me dijo- y me imagino que para ti debe ser lo mismo, pues aún soy una sangre sucia ¿No?

-No creo que la pureza de nuestra sangre sea un tema para conversar, y más para dos personas que se encuentran en nuestra condición –le respondí un poco incómodo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero como es la primera vez que hablamos civilizadamente y recordando bien, la verdad es que no sé nada de ti.

-Y ¿Te interesa saber algo de mí?

-Creo que si, pues si lo vemos de un modo más personal, vamos a vivir juntos –dijo- a lo que me refiero es que para los dos Hogwarts desde ahora es nuestro hogar, bueno por lo menos para mi desde este año para ti desde antes.

-¿No tienes un hogar fuera de aquí? –le pregunté.

-No, tuve un problema con mis padres, y… -calló.

-Entiendo que no quieras seguir, ¿Por qué confiarías en alguien como yo? –le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos por primera vez en mi vida. Ella me miró y quedamos así un largo tiempo el cual disfrute cada segundo, pero desvié la mirada, no quería que ella supiera lo que siento por ella, por lo menos no aún.

-No, aunque no lo creas no es eso –continuó- es que es muy difícil el haberme peleado con mis padres y hace tiempo que no hablaba de esto –dijo con la mirada en un punto fijo.

-Siento haberte recordado esto –le dije.

-Tranquilo, creo que de alguna manera hace bien desahogarse ¿no?

No dije nada, callamos por un rato, no sabía que decirle, realmente esto me estaba frustrando, nunca me quedaba sin palabras.

-¿Por qué desde que empezamos el quinto año ya no me insultabas? –preguntó. Fue como un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mí, me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Las personas crece, cambian, maduran, yo crecí, cambié, maduré y bueno insult… bueno…

-Insultarme –terminó mi frase.

-Bueno si, eso, eran cosas de niños.

-Crabbe, Goyle y Nott no piensan lo mismo, pues hasta hoy aún lo hacen.

-Ellos siempre fueron unos imbéciles, Nott es hijo del mortífago más poderoso después de mi padre, lo criaron así, y Crabbe y Goyle siempre fueron unos idiotas y siempre tenían que tener un líder al cual seguir al no tenerme a mí, se unieron a Nott –le dije lo mas natural del mundo.

-Vaya por lo visto ellos no eran tus amigos.

-Nunca lo fueron, sus padres tenían lavado el cerebro al igual que a Lucius y le decían a sus hijos lo que tenían que hacer.

-Lucius, ¿Por qué lo tratas de Lucius?

-Porque nunca fue un padre para mi –no quería hablar de él- Bueno creo que las únicas personas que realmente me importan y a las cuales quiero de verdad como hermanos sobón Pansy y Blase.

-Vaya hermano no sabía que sentías eso por nosotros –Base y Pansy venían caminado y no note cuando ya estaban junto a nosotros.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo Pansy dándome un beso en la mejilla, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Ya basta de hablar de esto, no es mi área –les dije terminado con el tema, no quería quedar muy expuesto.

-Hermione ven quiero mostrarte algo –le dijo Pansy llevándosela, dejándome con Blase.

-¿Y? –Blase

-Y ¿Qué?

-Bueno ¿Cómo te fue con ella? O solo estuvieron sentados sin hacer nada.

-Conversamos.

-Y de ¿Qué?

-Solo cosas, que ella no tiene otro hogar, que ya no tiene a nadie y cosas así –dije con indeferencia.

-O sea que son iguales, tu tampoco tienes otro hogar y solo nos tienes a nosotros –dijo sonriéndome- Bueno por lo menos conversaron más que solo un ¡Hola!, ¡Adiós!, ¿No? –dijo terminando con la conversación, pues creo que notó que yo no diría más y tenía razón no le diría nada más de lo que hablamos.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo te fue con Pansy?

-Creo que bien –dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que "creo"?, no le dijiste lo que sentías por ella.

-Si se lo dije, pero me respondió que ella también me quería pero que era muy difícil mantener una relación acá en el colegio por los alumnos y porque esta prohibido, pero que lo iba a pensar. –Fingió una sonrisa- por lo menos sé que me quiere.

-Amigo me haces un favor –le pregunté.

-Claro Draco el que quieras.

-No me dejen solo con Hermione.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Son muy obvios y temo que ella lo note, si alguna vez llegara a pasar algo quiero que sea iniciativa mía y no con ayuda.

-Claro amigo, como quieras, pero como que vea que tardas demasiado tendré que intervenir nuevamente –rió.

-Lo pensaré –le dije.

Estuvimos conversando largo rato, hasta que Pansy y Hermione llegaron. Comimos un poco, reímos, conversamos, la pasamos de maravilla.

Si Lucius hubiera estado en estos momentos me hubiera tomado y torturado hasta matarme, no lograba entender que la gente disfrutara por el solo hecho de estar con los que quieres y no por la noticia de que algún muggle hubiera muerto.

Una vez que comenzó a oscurecer decidimos volver al castillo, muchos alumnos aún rondaban por las afueras del castillo. Hermione y Pansy iban nuevamente adelante y Blase y yo atrás.

Muchos alumnos se acercaban y las saludaban pero a nosotros solo nos miraban con respeto. Nuestra fama aún seguía en pie, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

En el vestíbulo me volvía hacia ellos.

-Bueno, adiós, ha sido una tarde muy agradable gracias, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós –dijeron los tres juntos.

Camine a las mazmorras.

Bueno esa fue la tarde del lago, se los dije tal vez para ustedes no fue tanto pero para mi significo mucho.

1 Octubre.

Hoy me levanté muy temprano, McGonagall no había citado a los cuatro a su despacho antes de que empezaran las clases.

Llegué al despacho y golpeé.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días directora.

-Buenos días profesor Malfoy, muy puntual como siempre, esperaremos a los demás y comenzamos.

A los cinco minutos después ya estábamos todos en el despacho de McGonagall.

-Muy bien, los llamé porque aunque sea un poco adelantado, el 31 de octubre es la fiesta de Halloween y quiero pedirle que organicen el baile ¿Qué les parece?

-Pues excelente –Blase.

-Genial –Pansy.

-Por supuesto que lo haremos –Hermione.

Silencio.

-¿Y usted señor Malfoy que opina? –preguntó McGonagall.

-Claro que ayudaré –dije.

-Muy bien, se los pedí a ustedes porque son jóvenes y saben los gustos de los alumnos, su deber es la decoración y la música, pues lo demás es lo mismo: de disfraces, claro que esta vez será de máscaras, pues como la situación sigue igual y no hemos logrado juntar algunas casas –dijo mirando a Hermione y luego a mí colocándonos en una situación incómoda- por lo que si los hacemos venir con máscaras no notarán las diferencias de sus casas.

-Me parece una excelente idea directora, aunque Draco y Hermione ya no llevan mal –dijo Pansy entrometiéndose como siempre.

-Bueno que el profesor Malfoy y la profesora Granger hallan hecho a un lado sus diferencias en una buena noticia. –dijo la directora marcando mucho la palabra profesor, no le gustaba que los profesores fueran tuteados, ni siquiera por otros profesores- Bueno si hay cambios o noticias se las haré saber, pueden retirarse, las clases están por comenzar y no quiero que lleguen retrasados, hasta luego y Buenos días.

Fui el primero el pararme y salir del despacho, me dirigí a las mazmorras.

Un baile odio los bailes, los detesto.

Los bailes nunca fueron una buena experiencia para mí, adivinen gracias a quien: ¡Claro! Quien más, mi padre. A él le encantaban, amaba lucirse frente a los demás, demostrar que el era el más rico y poderoso de todos. Cuando bailaba con mi madre dejaban a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. Me obligó a tomar clases de baile desde pequeño y en cada fiesta me hacía bailar. Gracias a Merlín me hacía bailar solo una pieza y con Pansy, que también tomaba clases. Así que digamos que me defiendo en lo que es el baile.

En los bailes de Hogwarts nunca iba, bueno desde que comenzaron a hacerlos, cuando estaba en cuarto que fue para navidad que solo fui por… por… bueno ustedes sábenoslo que ese entonces yo no lo aceptaba. Bueno luego en quinto decidieron hacer los bailes en la noche de brujas y así hasta ahora.

En quinto no fui, sexto tampoco y séptimo menos. Mi primer año de profesor, tuve que vigilar los pasillos, segundo año de profesor lo organizó Pansy con la directora y yo me ofrecí para vigilar los pasillos pero este año no me pude escapar pero igual ¡vigilare pasillos! Si eso haré.

&&&&&&&

&&&&&&

&&&&&

&&&&

&&&

&&

&

Perdonen la demora por el capitulo es que había tenido unos problemitas familiares pero ya esta todo arreglado.

Cualquier idea para el fic bienvenida sea.

Gracias nuevamente a las personas que han leido el fic:

- Krissalis Potter

- Darkred-sun

- Marata1507

- Ana202love

- Unkatahe

- Jass

- Oromalfoy.

Gracias.


	5. Sospechas

15 de Octubre.

Creo que la organización del baile va bien, pues no he estado muy interesado y creo que Blase tampoco.

-Cuando se trata de bailes hermano, es mejor dejarlo a las mujeres –me dijo Blase un día- además si dices algo se enojan si no dices nada también se enojan, pero bueno así las queremos ¿no? –me dijo con esos ojos en los cuales se notaba que venían con una segunda intensión.

-La quieres, querrás decir.

-Bueno… no. Porque los dos sabemos perfectamente que babeas por Hermione –rió.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, todo esto es un show entre tú y Pansy –dije ya un poco irritado.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo amigo, prometo nunca más hablar del tema.

Yo sabía que no era así, pero para terminar con el tema bastaba.

No quería que notara que estaba llegando al límite que la amaba, no sé cuando pasó, ni cuando comencé a darme cuenta, pero es la verdad, la amo. Y no quiero por nada del mundo que lo sepa ni ahora ni nunca. Ella nunca entenderá este sentimiento que ella me provoca. Con suerte cree que hablarnos está bien, no creo que decirle que la amo sea lo más natural.

Además las cosas están bien así, ¿Para qué cambiarlas?

22 de Octubre.

El colegio esta vuelto loco, aunque es una fiesta como la de todos los años, la producción siempre es un escándalo. Mañana hay reunión para ver los detalles del baile con la directora. Pansy Y Hermione estuvieron media hora contándonos los detalles del baile en caso de que McGonagall nos pregunte algo a Blase o a mí y no sepamos que responder.

Tendré que presentarme al baile quiera o no. Pues McGonagall lo pidió así o más bien lo exigió, no se que le dio pero quiere que los alumnos también disfruten junto a sus profesores. Gracias a Merlín no nos obligó a bailar ahí me muero, además es solo la primera media hora pues después tendré que vigilar los pasillos.

24 de Octubre.

Estuve revisando mi armario y no tengo nada decente para la fiesta pues hace años que no asisto a un baile y no pienso presentarme con trapos, pero el sábado 27 hay una salida a Hogmade y ahí compraré una túnica de gala nueva, le pediré a Blase que me acompañe.

26 de Octubre.

Hoy las clases fueron un desastre y eso que solo es lunes imagínense el resto de la semana.

-Señor Montana –le dije a un alumno de quinto- ¿escuchó las indicaciones que di?

-No profesor –me respondió.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no las escuchó?

-Bueno verá profesor, la cosa es que aún no tengo pareja para el baile y le estaba pidiendo a Watson que me acompañe –me respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Y ¿Usted cree que eso es más importante que mi clase?

-Pues… yo…

-Yo creo que no –le grité- ¡Watson!

-Si profesor –me respondió la chica con un poco temor y otro poco de interés en su rostro.

-¿Tienes pareja? –le pregunté.

-Yo… he… no profesor.

-¿Quieres ir con Montana al Baile?

-Yo no se… creo que si profesor.

-Ya ves ahí lo tienes Montana ya tienes pareja para el baile además de dos informes para la próxima clase uno sobre la poción que haremos hoy y la otra sobre el por qué estas actividades colocan estúpidos a los alumnos como tú. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.

Yo nunca me coloqué así, ni me comporté de una manera tan estúpida, o sea uno se comporta así con la persona que realmente le importa. Bueno no lo se pero odio cuando se colocan tan estúpidos, nos dejan mal al resto de los hombres.

Hoy habré armado unas quince parejas para el baile, y por lo que me contó Blase el armó una quince más.

En realidad creo que hasta me divertí pues por cada pareja que armaba, les daba dos trabajos por hacer la cual me tendrá ocupado un buen tiempo y no tendré que pensar en otras cosas de las cuales no quiero pensar.

A eso de las seis cuando las clases ya habían terminado fui al despacho de Blase.

Golpee su puerta pero nadie respondió, así que solo entré como lo hacía siempre y la sorpresa con la que encontré fue genial.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a Blase abrazando fuertemente a Pansy y esta rodeando el cuello e el con sus brazos en un beso más que apasionado.

-Ejem, ejem –tosí, no quería interrumpirlos pero era inevitable, no me escucharon así que tosí más fuerte- EJEM, EJEM.

Se separaron bruscamente, Pansy me miró y se sonrojó y salió corriendo del despacho. Blase solo sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya –le dije.

-No podías ser más inoportuno –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Agradece que fui yo y no mcGonagall o algún alumno.

-Vaya gracias, aunque igual me arruinaste el momento.

-Y bueno ¿Ya son novios o aún no? –le pregunté.

-No aún no pero lo voy a lograr, te lo aseguro, pero buen a que se debe que me hayas interrumpido en este momento.

-A si verdad lo había olvidado, necesito que mañana me acompañes a alguna tienda para comprarme una túnica de gala para la fiesta.

-Vaya vaya así que quieres producción, o bueno yo te puedo prestar una de las mías.

-No me malinterpretes amigo pero no gracias, además lo necesito, pues hace años que no me compro una y puede que la necesite algún día para alguna ocasión especial.

-Como tu compromiso con Hermione.

-No, como el tuyo con Pansy, ya pues amigo me acompañaras o ¿no?

-Pues claro que si, además creo que también yo me compraré una y podemos irnos temprano y pasar todo el día por allá solo los dos, recuerda que mañana no hay clases.

-¿Y no pasarás el día con Pansy?

-No, pues no quiere que vea el vestido que se va a comprar, ira con Hermione y estará todo el día con ella, eso me recuerda ¿La invitaste ya al baile?

-No, para que si solo estaremos media hora en el baile.

-Error mi amigo, McGonagall les informo a las chicas que estaremos todo el baile, pues todos los alumnos irán y nadie tendrá que salir del salón y por esa razón no hay necesidad de patrullar los pasillos.

-¿Qué? no puede ser ¿Y qué haré toda la noche?

-Pues lo que se hace en un baile: bailar. Y es la perfecta oportunidad para demostrarle a Hermione… bueno tu sabes. Además no te puedes quejar de que no sabes bailar.

Así es mi querida o querido lector tendré que ir al baile, quedarme toda la noche y también invitarla. Tal vez este esperando que la invite, pues quien más lo haría, Blase seguro irá con Pansy.

¡Demonios! Nunca me había pasado esto, soy un gran bailarín ¿A qué le temo? ¿Y si me dice que no? Imposible pues ella va a ir y quien mejor pareja que yo. Pues no creo que vaya con Flitwick. Bueno si se da la oportunidad la invito sino, no la buscaré.

27 de Octubre.

Salimos temprano aquella mañana con Blase hacia Hogmade, tomamos desayuno en las tres escobas y a eso de las diez ya caminábamos por las tiendas.

-Muy bien iremos donde Madame Malkin supongo ¿no? –preguntó Blase.

-No, creo que no, pues todos los alumnos irán allí, además quiero ir donde siempre iba con mi madre, es un lugar exclusivo, mi padre también me llevaba ahí, además no estará lleno de alumnos.

-Vaya, así que exclusivo, bueno esta bien, pero luego me acompañas a comprar un regalo para Pansy.

-¿Está de cumpleaños?

-No.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para qué quieres un regalo para ella?

-Pues de cortesía, tú deberías hacer lo mismo y comprarle algo a Hermione.

-Y ¿para qué? Si no iré con ella.

-¿Aún no la invitas? Pero por Merlín si no te apuras Flitwick te la quitará.

-Ja ja, que graciosos, deberías dedicarte a humorista y no a profesor.

-Si mi amigo lo he pensado, pero tú sabes que siempre quise ser profesor y no perderé esta oportunidad.

-Si Blase lo sé.

Una vez en la tienda, la cual estaba casi vacía de o ser por unas viejas que compraban unas prendas horribles que hasta la vendedora puso cara de asco al darle las prendas.

Nos tomaron las medidas, hicieron las túnicas las cuales me quedaron perfectas y a Blase igual pero no tenía el encanto Malfoy pero igual se veía bien.

-Vaya Blase aunque lo intentes y vuelvas a vivir cien veces no tendrías ni un poco de mi encanto.

-Eres muy humilde lo sabías.

-Si lo sabía, la humildad me sale por los poros.

-Pero la valentía por lo visto no te sienta.

-¿De qué hablas Blase?

-De que aún no tienes el coraje suficiente como para decirle a Hermione que la amas apasionadamente.

-Blase te pedí que no te entrometieras.

-Si lo sé y también yo te dije que en cuanto notara que tardabas demasiado si me iba a entrometer y solo te quedan cuatro días para que la invites al baile.

-Me lo recuerdas cada dos minutos, si se que la tengo que invitar.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo Draco.

-Es que es terrible ¿y si me dice que no?

-Eso es imposible ¿Con quién más iría?

-Y ¿Por qué iría con la persona que la insultó casi toda su niñez?

-Porque ella sabe que tu estas arrepentido y que eres diferente, que dejaste el pasado atrás y que desde que empezó el año empezó todo desde cero entre nosotros –dijo una voz detrás de mí, era ella- y no te preocupes ella te dirá que si.

Solo me quería perder en ese momento, hasta que grado había escuchado nuestra conversación ¿Y si lo sabía?

Miré a Blase en busca de alguna respuesta, pero lo único que hacía era sonreír, quería matarlo.

Y ahí estaba yo frente a ella.

-¿Y bien? –dijo ella.

-A si, bueno, yo… este quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo.

-Pues claro, me encantaría, además, no querría ir con Flitwick ¿No?

-Pues no claro.

-Muy bien todo arreglado, bien señoritas las dejamos eligiendo sus vestidos, elijan bien las queremos espectaculares.

-De eso no te preocupes –le respondió Pansy.

-Bien entonces, vamos Draco.

Una vez que salimos del local, estábamos en silencio hasta que doblamos una esquina. Tomé a Blase por los hombros y lo acorrale contra la pared, lo iba a matar ahí mismo.

-¿Qué acaso estas loco? –la ira me invadía.

-De que hablas, si hasta te sirvió.

-¿Y si escuchó más de lo que debía? –aún lo tenía de los hombros pero el estaba calmado.

-No escuchó amigo relájate, llegó justo en el momento en que tu preguntabas que por qué iría con alguien que la insultó toda su niñez.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si amigo, no hay problema, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien –le dije y lo solté.

-Así esta mejor, ahora vayamos a almorzar, yo invito.

-Más te vale que tú invites después de lo que me has hecho, sino fueras ni amigo te habría matado.

-Ya tranquilo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea quiero despejarme un rato.

-Vaya que quedaste mal amigo.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Fuimos a almorzar, después pasamos toda la tarde en una tienda de Quittdich. Creo que una de las mejores cosas de Hogwarts eran las temporadas de Quittdich y el haber estado en el equipo fue lo mejor.

Después de la tarde en la tienda y pasar por la droguería por algunas cosas que necesitaba nos fuimos al colegio nuevamente.

Nos separamos en el vestíbulo y me fui a mi habitación estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Cuando estaba por entrar en mi cama un sonido en mi cama me lo impidió, traía una carta. La tomé y note enseguida de quien se trataba: Blase.

_Querido amigo Draco:_

_No olvides comprarle algo una flor o un arreglo para su cabello o cosas así._

_Tu consejero amoroso Blase._

31 de Octubre al mediodía.

Hoy es el gran baile, ¿Nervioso? Para nada porque habría de estarlo, después de todo soy un Malfoy ¿No? Además hay algo que está invadiendo mi cabeza hace días. Es muy repentino el cambio de ella, nunca preguntó algo concreto con respecto a mi cambio y ella lo ha aceptado todo muy bien. No se como pero voy a averiguar que es lo que está pasando y esta noche va a ser el día, sea como sea lo voy a averiguar.


	6. El diario de perdió

31 de Octubre "El Baile".

Bueno y el baile fue, y lo arruiné todo. Si algo entre ella y yo a cambiado o había cambiado ahora esta igual que antes.

A eso de las siete y treinta salí de mi habitación para ir por ella, golpee en su despacho y ella salió casi de inmediato con un lindo vestido negro ajustado (no me preguntes más pues para prendas femeninas nunca fui bueno, no como Blase que las conoce todas).

-Vaya que guapo –me dijo.

-Y tú estas bellísima –mi educación de caballero no me permitía decirle nada más.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y nos dirigimos al gran comedor. En cuanto a un regalo como me dijo Blase, no le llevé nada pues estuve recordando que si le llevaba algo era que estaba insinuándole algo y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era eso y todo debo agradecérselos a unas niñas que castigué en mi clase porque conversaban sobre si que era lo hacían si su pareja les llevaba un regalo, pero igual les acorté cinco minutos el castigo por la ayuda.

Bueno una vez en el comedor nos acercamos a Blase y Pansy que estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para cuando comenzaran a llegar los alumnos.

-Chicos porque no van a ver si la banda necesita algo –nos dijo Pansy.

-Claro –dijimos los dos y nos dirigimos a ver la banda que las chicas habían conseguido, creo que era algo así como Hoobastank o algo parecido.

-Y bien ¿qué le diste? –me preguntó Blase.

-Un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué? –me miró atónito Blase, pero luego al mirar mi rostro volvió a preguntar.

-Pues no le di nada.

-¿Cómo que n le diste nada?

-Así es mi querido Blase, no caí en tu trampa.

-No era una trampa era solo una ayudita.

-Pues ya me cansé de tus ayuditas.

-Ya lo prometo, nunca más.

-Y ya deja de prometer que ya jamás podré volver a confiar en ti.

-Ya de acuerdo lo siento.

Hablamos con la banda y gracias a Merlín todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando al salón.

Fue divertido verlos llegar con sus trajes de gala. De a poco comenzaron a bailar. Blase tomó a Pansy de la mano y salieron a bailar, no sabía si sacar o no a Hermione pero era un Malfoy que podía salir mal.

-¿Bailamos? –le pregunté tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro –dijo ella tomándome la mano.

Y salimos a bailar.

Debo admitirlo, bailaba bien pero no tan bien como yo, por supuesto solo bailamos las piezas que los profesores deben bailar por protocolo. Pues McGonagall así lo había pedido. Creo que temía que Pansy y Blase hicieran algún show que llamara demasiado la atención.

Volvimos a nuestra mesa la cual compartimos con nuestros amigos quienes llegaron mientras nos sentábamos.

-McGonagall es una aguafiestas –se quejaba Blase.

-Es mejor así, además la fiesta es para los alumnos y no para nosotros los viejos –le comenté.

-¿Viejos? Por favor tengo 20 años estoy en la flor de la vida, además ella bailaba durante toda la noche cuando estaba Dumbledore.

Hubo un silencio de cementerio, me sentí verdaderamente mal y sentí que Hermione estaba incómoda aunque no sé si por mi o por respeto a la memoria de Dumbledore.

-Pansy me acompañas al tocador –dijo ella y sin esperar una respuesta de Pansy se colocó de pie y salió con Pansy detrás.

-Creo que metí la pata –dijo Blase.

-Si creo que un poco –le contesté.

Pero no quise hablar más del tema así que después de eso solo me quedé en silencio.

Cuando llegaron las chicas, conversamos de las clases que era lo único que teníamos en común aparte de la vida de colegio cuando éramos alumnos y enemigos.

Gracias a Merlín el tiempo pasó volando y la fiesta acabó. Comenzamos a cambiar las cosas y ordenar el salón para que estuviera todo listo para el día siguiente y nos fuimos.

-Te acompaño a tu habitación –le dije a Hermione.

-Gracias –me dijo y nos fuimos caminando hacia su habitación.

-Creo que esos dos necesitan espacio –le comenté.

-Si tienes razón, se ven bien ¿no?

-Si creo que si, aunque encuentro estúpido esa regla de McGonagall de la relación entre profesores.

-Pero así son las reglas y hay que acatarlas.

-Cuando estudiábamos no pensabas lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que tú, Potter y Weasley siempre se las arreglaban para romper las reglas y siempre salir impunes.

-Tú también hacías tus cosas y nadie lo descubría.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que cuando entraron los mortífagos lo hiciste todo muy bien y nadie lo notó.

-Si claro, adiós y que tengas bunas noches –ya me iba cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Siempre te escondes y escapas de tus problemas?

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Siempre evitas hablar de estas cosas o te escondes de la realidad.

-De que hablas no conoces nada de mí ya me estaba hartando.

-¿Por qué no enfrentaste la realidad y decidirte de que bando estabas en vez de dejar entrar a los mortífagos aquella noche?

-No entiendes nada.

-Hubieras evitado más de una muerte.

-No seguiré hablando de este tema ni contigo ni con nadie –comencé nuevamente a caminar hacia mi habitación.

-Eres un cobarde –me gritó desde donde había estado desde el principio de nuestra conversación, me acerqué a ella la tomé de los hombros y la pegué junto al muro y me acerqué lentamente a su oído.

-Escúchame bien Granger, ya no estamos en el colegio como alumnos, no pretendas que lo sabes todo, ni te imaginas lo que sería estar en la posición en la que me encontraba, jamás lo entenderías, porque estás enfrascado en un mundo en que nada puede hacerte daño, no estas ni cerca de pasar ni lo más mínimo lo que yo pasé así que jamás vuelvas a llamarme cobarde, ¿me escuchaste bien Granger?

-Déjame –me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-No te preocupes Malfoy te escuche fuerte y claro ahora déjame.

La solté y se fue.

No sé si lo que hice esta bien o no pero necesitaba descargar mi ira, pero ella se lo buscó, llamarme cobarde después de todo lo que tuve que pasar ¿Quién se cree que es? Siempre pensando que tiene la razón. Quizá la única razón para volver acá fue para sacarme información, si tal vez fue eso, si Potter y Weasley le metieron cosas en la cabeza, ¿Qué acaso no les he dado pruebas suficientes?

Y pensar que yo te amaba.

Después de esa noche no se volvieron a escribir palabras en este diario.

Diez años después de estos escritos encontré este libro en una vieja estantería en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Lo leí y me di cuanta de que esta historia no merecía este final.

Me llevé el libro a mi casa y comencé a averiguar cosas sobre el autor y las personas que aparecían. Poco a poco fui reuniendo recuerdos que me ayudaron a saber el final de esta más que vida, historia.

A continuación les digo lo que sigue en esta historia, claro que ya no estará contado por Draco Malfoy sino por mi un narrador externo. Eso sí no se preocupes de nada mi curiosidad llegó a tanto que hasta algunos de los pensamientos de mis protagonistas alcancé a recapitular.

&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&

Bien hasta aquí llega este capítulo pero no el final de esta historia.

Ojala les haya gustado.. Y ahora agradecimientos…

Dreyco

Mariapottergranger

Oromalfoy

Krissalis Potter

Unkatahe

Mutsuki Tao

Drakred-sun

Marata1507

Mary

Ana202love

Gracias.


	7. El nuevo Draco Malfoy

Bueno como les comenté en el capítulo anterior después de la conversación que Draco tuvo con Hermione, este se fue lleno de ira hacia su habitación, silencio con un hechizo su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a gritar y a maldecir a todo el mundo, no lloró pues nunca llegaba a tal extremo, gritó y gritó, se descargó por horas, hasta que ya no le quedaron más energías y se durmió.

Como a las dos de la mañana despertó algo más calmado y escribió todo lo que leímos de aquella noche, pero en el momento en que escribió las últimas palabras "Y pensar que yo te amaba" todo el dolor y la rabia volvió a él y no soportó más, tomó el diario y salió de su habitación, iba donde ella, le explicaría todo, esto no podía quedar así. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho se detuvo.

-No, ella no sabrá nada, no le daré la satisfacción de saber todo lo que sufrí por ella, no se lo merece, no me dio la oportunidad para explicarle las cosas, me juzgó sin antes preguntar nada, si quiere al Draco Malfoy de catorce años que la insultaba en todo momento lo tendrá, se arrepentirá de lo que me ha hecho, nunca sabrá que algún día la amé.

Giró sobre sus pasos y esta vez se dirigió al bosque y se adentró en el por casi una hora, se detuvo en lugar donde los árboles y los arbustos estaban muy tupidos y lanzó el diario lejos y se devolvió antes de que el diario tocara el suelo, No quería saber donde había caído. Volvió a su habitación y se durmió.

Les confieso que este recuerdo lo robé así como muchos otros, pues Draco nunca me quiso dar ningún recuerdo, no así Hermione la cual le debo muchos agradecimientos pues ahora tenemos las dos partes de la historia y ni que decir de Pansy y Blase que cuando les comenté que quería seguir con esta historia me ofrecieron toda la ayuda que necesitara ya que sus recuerdos o testimonios los cuales a Blase le encantaba contar y se entusiasmaba tanto que Pansy muchas veces tenía que frenarlo.

La verdad lamento mucho que Draco haya tomado esta decisión, pues me hubiera gustado que conocieran el resto de la historia contada por él y no por mí, pero él decidió lo contrario el día que arrojó el diario en el bosque, aunque tiempo después se haya arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero eso se los iré contando con el transcurso de la historia, pero esta vez no hay nada que temer pues tengo todo los datos hasta el final de estas vidas y no me rendiré hasta relatárselas enteras. Pero bueno no los canso más y sigo con el relato, ¿en que estábamos?... así Draco volvió a su habitación y se durmió.

Al otro día, ya que por el baile suspendieron las clases, Draco se quedo encerrado.

A eso de las doce alguien tocó en su puerta, pero él no respondió.

-Draco abre soy Blase.

-Vete Blase.

-Vamos abre sabes que no me iré.

Draco sabiendo que esto era correcto se levantó y le abrió y luego volvió a la cama. Blase entró y cerró la puerta acercó una silla junto a la cama de Draco y se quedó en silencio.

Draco sabía que su amigo no se iría hasta que él le contara o que ocurría.

-¿Qué quieres Blase? –le preguntó.

-Saber qué pasó anoche que te tiene así.

-Así ¿cómo?

-En este estado, no bajaste a desayunar y el barón sangriento dice que anduviste de madrugada rondando los pasillos con un libro en las manos y que no te dirigías a la biblioteca ¿A dónde ibas?

-A ningún lado.

-Vamos Draco, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amigo casi tu hermano ¿Qué ocurrió anoche después que te fuiste con Hermione?

Malfoy sabía que podía confiar en Blase, siempre estuvo con él, en las buenas y en las malas, se levantó sentándose en la cama y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos y le contó todo hasta que se separaron y luego cuando lo escribió en el diario.

-¿Y es el diario el que llevabas cuando te vio en barón sangriento?

-Sí.

-¿Y a dónde ibas?

-Donde ella quería contarle todo, absolutamente todo, incluso aquellas cosas que solo tú sabes y ni siquiera el ministerio de magia sabe, todo Blase te juro que lo iba a hacer para que me creyera.

-¿Y no lo hiciste?

-No, no pude, no fui capaz o más bien no quería que notara que era débil por su culpa, llegué hasta su puerta, pero me fui, no quería darle la satisfacción de que me volví débil solo por ella, no lo podía permitir.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste con el diario?

-Lo boté.

-¿Dónde?

-En el bosque.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque en ese diario esta toda mi debilidad y ya no quiero volver a ser débil, todo se fue con el diario, ya no quiero ser el mismo, ella me hizo daño y ahora va a pagar por eso.

-Bueno amigo se que diga lo que te diga no vas a cambiar de parecer, pero si quieres demostrarle que todo lo que sucedió anoche no te afectó debes salir y enfrentar todo, no puedes quedarte aquí el resto del día, ella lo notará.

-Sí, tienes razón, hoy saldré y seré el nuevo Draco Malfoy. Me esperas me ducho y salgo.

-De acuerdo no demores.

Draco entró al baño, se duchó rápidamente, se puso unas de sus mejores túnicas y salió junto con Blase.

Era el nuevo Draco Malfoy al cual todos debían respetar por ser el príncipe de Slytherin.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor todos estaban esperando el almuerzo para luego volver a salir pues era día libre y querían pasarlo en los jardines aprovechando los últimos días de calor.

Draco se sentó en su silla habitual junto a Hermione, pero no le habló ni la miró y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Pansy notó esta actitud y miró a Blase, este solo alzó los hombros y comenzó con su almuerzo.

Fue algo incómodo nadie hablaba con nadie.

-No quiere al Malfoy que según ella es un cobarde que no acepta la realidad, pues lo va a tener –pensaba Draco.

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy –pensaba a la vez Hermione.

Aquella semana fue todo un desastre, las clases eran solo descuentos de puntos para la casa del otro, insultos de Draco a Hermione durante las noches mientras vigilaban los pasillos ya que por las noches era la única manera pues en el día estaba lleno de alumnos.

Una noche:

-¿Vienes a tomar aire Granger? Me lo imagino debes estar ahogada yo en tu caso haría lo mismo pues no duraría cinco minutos en tu despacho pasado a sangre sucia.

-No, solo vine a cerciorarme de que no habías dejado pasar a algún mortífago.

-Aún sigues con ese cuento Granger, no fue suficiente toda la información que le di a Potter, y fue mucha pues dudo que hubiera podido hacer algo el solo pues es un inútil.

-No re creas demasiado Malfoy, puede sorprenderte de lo que es capaz de hacer Harry cuando quiere información sobre algo.

-Como poner a su supuesta amiga de espía para así poder controlarme de más cerca ¿no?

-No sabes nada Malfoy.

-Puede ser, pero por lo menos lo admito y no me las doy de sabelotodo, cuando se que en realidad no sé nada y todo son solo especulaciones que puede que a lo mejor sean ciertas, me das pena Granger, tratando de averiguar alguna cosa sobre mí cuando en realidad lo que deberían saber ya se los he dicho y lo que tengo guardado –le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la chica- lo tienes bajo tus narices y no sé si no quieres o es que en realidad no te has dado cuenta –se volvió a alejar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo.

-Después de decir esto Draco dio por terminada su ronda y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se recostó en su cama.

-Pero que he hecho si hasta parece que me hubiera declarado y ella no lo notó o no quiso darse cuenta. Esta situación no puede seguir así, yo creí que ya no sentía nada por ella pero solo me estoy engañando. (La volvía a amar)

En otra parte del castillo Hermione en su cuarto pensaba en lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

-¿Qué sería lo que estaba bajo sus narices y que no se había dado cuanta? Seguro que son solo inventos de Malfoy para fastidiarme, si eso debe ser porque ¿Qué más podría ser? Aunque ¿Por qué lo costó tanto invitarme al baile? ¿Sería posible que él sienta algo por mí?.. No lo que pasa es que me estoy volviendo loca.

Hermione agitó su cabeza como para esfumar todos esos pensamientos que estaban en su cabeza. Se levantó del escritorio en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a su cama, cuando un sonido en la chimenea la sobresaltó.

-Harry que susto me diste –dijo hermione colocándose de rodillas junto a la chimenea en la cual aparecía el rostro de Harry.

-Lo siento Hermione, bueno solo quería saber por qué desde el día antes del baile que te contactabas con nosotros, estábamos preocupados ¿Todo va bien? –preguntó Harry.

-No Harry las cosas no están nada bien, lo arruiné todo, estamos enojados con Malfoy y nos hemos vuelto a insultar como cuando estábamos en el colegio, lo siento Harry, pero lo solucionare todo, te lo prometo.

-Pero hermione ¿Cómo pudiste? Tú sabes lo importante que es esta misión para nosotros, necesitamos esa información.

-Si lo se harry, pero él me dijo que ya le había dicho todo lo que sabía.

-Por Merlín, no puedes ser tan ingenua, ¿Por qué crees que él te diría la verdad? Recuerda que es Draco Malfoy el enemigo.

-Pero el se arrepintió, les dio la información.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Si sigues diciendo esas cosas tendrás que terminar con todo esto.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

-Solo no vuelvas a cometer errores, se supone que eres inteligente.

Y sin decir más Harry desapareció dejando solo cenizas en la chimenea y el corazón herido a Hermione.

¿Por qué la trataba así? Desde que le habían encomendado esta misión, había cambiado muchísimo, como si lo hubieran cambiado, ya no era el mismo y Ron y Ginny también lo habían notado.

Pero eso no le daba el derecho a insultarlo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, estaba sumida en su pena, Harry nunca la habían tratado de esa manera.

Cuando ya había dejado de llorar y se disponía a dormir un ruido nuevamente se lo impidió. Se dirigió a la ventana y una linda lechuza parda estaba en ella con una pequeña nota en su pata izquierda.

En la habitación de Draco.

Cuando se encontraba ya en su cama con un libro en las manos, una lechuza en su ventana hizo que quitara los ojos del libro. Draco al ver la lechuza se levantó u se acercó, era una linda ave blanca como la nieve, tomó la nota de su pata y desplegó el papel para leer su contenido.

_Querido Draco:_

_Amigo sé que es muy tarde y de verdad no te molestaría si de verdad no fuera tan importante y necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor necesito que a las tres de la madrugada vengas a mi despacho, no es nada grave no te preocupes. Te lo repito si de verdad no fuera tan importante para mí no te molestaría. No llegues tarde, pues necesitamos el tiempo._

_Desde ya muchas gracias._

_Con cariño, Blase._

_P.D. Ven abrigado a esa hora hace frío._

Draco volvió a leer la carta dos veces más por si acaso se le había ido algún detalle. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Pues no era nada grave pues le dijo que no se preocupara. Quizás que loca idea se le ocurrió esta vez a Blase.

Eran las una y treinta de la madrugada así que Draco decidió quedarse despierto hasta que se hiciera la hora pues si no lo hacía podía quedarse dormido. Mientras esperaba se sentó en un gran sillón de su despacho a pensar.

¿Por qué las cosas tendrían que haber salido así? iban tan bien. Granger es una estúpida no se da cuenta de las cosas ni aunque se las digan de frente, si no están en un libro no las da por hechas. Y para sumarle a su desgracia, había vuelto a soñar con esas sombras y volvía a despertar empapado en sudor ¿Qué significaría eso? Bueno tendría que averiguarlo solo pues no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Blase.

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la madrugada Draco tomó su capa y salió hacia el despacho de Blase.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que en ese mismo momento Hermione se dirigió al despacho de Pansy por una carta muy similar a la que él había recibido.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno ahí les deje un nuevo capítulo ojala les haya gustado, si me demoro en el próximo retenme no mas pues ahora estoy de vaga y lo único que hago es escribir.

Bueno los agradecimientos a:

**Krissalis Potter**

**Joselyn Andrea:** No te preocupes Draco va a volver a ser como antes.

**Unkatahe**

**Xgirl1**

**LUZAPOTTER**

**Oromalfoy**

**Dreyco**

**Mariapottergranger**

**Mitsuki tao**

Gracias las quiero mucho.


	8. Pansy y Blase

_Hola como están espero que bien, bueno les cuento me demoré un poquito no porque no tuviera el capítulo sino porque me demoraba en escribirlo._

_Este capítulo es más Pansy y Blase pero creí que también sería interesante poner un poco de ellos ojala les guste, bueno aquí lo tienen ojala les guste. Va con cariño._

Capítulo 8: Pansy y Blase

Caminaba muy lentamente pues su despacho con el de Blase solo quedaba a unos cinco minutos pero no quería ir apurado, mientras caminaba muchas cosas invadían sus pensamientos pero ninguno de ellos era de su agrado en aquellos momentos. Cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de Blase no golpeó pues no quería hacer ruido, así que solo entró. Al entrar notó de inmediato a su amigo sentado en la silla de su escritorio pero le daba la espalda así que no notó cuando Draco entro en la sala y por lo visto tampoco lo había escuchado pues no hizo ninguna seña de haber notado la presencia de alguien en su despacho. Draco esperó unos segundos pero al notar que Blase no hacía nada comenzó a asustarse así que le habló.

-¿Blase? –pero no hubo respuesta- Blase –dijo alzando un poco el tono de su voz, y al parecer si había funcionado pues en ese momento Blase se giró y vio a Draco directamente a los ojos, parecía nervioso- Blase ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó rodeando el escritorio y situándose junto a él.

-Yo… si creo que estoy bien, gracias Draco por venir.

-No hay problema, pero ¿para qué me necesitas y a estas horas? –volvió a preguntar poniéndose de rodillas quedando casi a la misma altura de Blase.

-Pues yo, te necesito, porque estoy esperando una respuesta y sea cual sea necesito de un hombro amigo –le respondió Blase ya un poco más calmado.

-¿Una respuesta sobre qué?

-Veras, esta noche mientras hacía la ronda, busqué a Pansy por todo el castillo hasta que la encontré, le pedí que me acompañara pues necesitaba hablar con ella y bueno ella accedió. Entramos en una sala y entonces yo le dije:

"_Pansy esto ya no puede seguir así, te amo demasiado como para no tenerte a mi lado, así que necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mí –así que le dije acercándome a ella y tomándole una de las manos- Pansy quiero saber si ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? No me respondas ahora por favor, si la respuesta es sí ve a mi despacho a las cinco de la mañana con Hermione y nos casamos de inmediato McGonagall no podrá hacer nada una vez que ya estemos casados si la respuesta es no, no vayas y yo te juro que lo entenderé y me alejaré de tu vida para siempre pues no podré estar junto a ti y saber que no eres mía. La decisión ahora es tuya –y luego salí de la sala y la dejé sola._

-Vaya amigo nunca pensé que era tanto.

-Lo es Draco, la amo, nunca pensé que podría llegar a tanto y si me dice que no ye juro que me voy de Hogwarts.

-Pero Blase no crees que eso sería mucho.

-No amigo, no sabes lo que sufriría viéndola todos los días y saber que no puede ser mía.

-Pero no creo que McGonagall sea tan estricta como para no dejarlos estar juntos.

-Es que no es solo ella, los padres de Pansy no nos quieren juntos.

-¿Qué? Eso es estúpido si toda la vida han estado juntos, a ellos les agradas.

-No desde que supieron la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-De que yo soy… sangre sucia –dijo Blase bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? Pero si tus padres eran mortífagos.

-Soy adoptado Draco.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –extrañamente para Blase, Draco estaba calmado.

-Porque tu siempre hablabas de la pureza de la sangre y temía que, bueno no quisieras ser más mi amigo.

-Pero amigo cómo piensas eso después de lo que he pasado, de quien me he enamorado –dijo abrazando a Blase- Blase entiende esto y quiero que te quede muy claro, eres mi hermano, no importa que hubiésemos nacido en diferentes ambientes, aún así lo eres y nada más importa ¿Entendiste?

Blase solo asintió y se volvieron a abrazar, nunca habían tenido una conversación así y fue extraña para ambos, pues siempre demostraban esa estampa de hombres serios y altaneros.

-Ah y otra cosa –dijo Draco mirando serio a Blase- esto no sale de aquí ya que la fama que me he ganado tiene mucho valor y no la perderé por una conversación de niñitas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Blase con una sonrisa, la cual se borró de inmediato pues la angustia volvió a invadirlo y Draco lo notó.

-Ahora –volvió a hablar el rubio- no te preocupes porque a las cinco en punto por esa puerta pasará Pansy, tu futura esposa.

-Gracias, necesitaba que me dijeran algo así, ah y por cierto si dice que sí, quería pedirte que fueras mi padrino de bodas ¿qué opinas?

-Pero hermano eso ni se pregunta pues claro que sí.

Mientras que en otro lugar del castillo Hermione se dirigía al despacho de Pansy. Al llegar tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que Pansy le abrió la puerta. Entraron y se sentaron en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que al fin Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre Pansy, estás bien?

-Hermione no sé que hacer, necesito de tu ayuda.

-Pero dime que necesitas.

-Que me ayudes a tomar una decisión.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Blase me pidió que me casara con él.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es estupendo –dijo Hermione pero al ver el rostro de Pansy volvió a preguntar- ¿Cuál es el problema, no lo amas?

-No Hermione, nada de eso, yo lo amo más que mi propia vida, pero el problema son mis padres.

-Pero si siempre los han visto juntos, yo pensé que les agradaba Blase.

-Sí, les agradaba, pero siempre quisieron que me casara con Draco, pero cuando les dije que amaba a Blase lo entendieron, ahora el problema es otro.

-¿Cuál?

-Blase es un sangre suc… bueno es hijo de muggles.

-¿Qué? Pero si sus padres eran mortífagos.

-Si pero eso es algo que nunca entendí creo que por eso nunca dejaron que Blase se uniera al señor oscuro, además Blase es adoptado y aunque mis padres no fueron mortífagos siempre fue importante lo de la sangre y ahora que se enteraron que era muggle nunca aceptaron esta relación.

-Pero, mira tu ya no vives con ellos, ahora Hogwarts es tu hogar y serás tú la que compartirá el resto de tú vida con él, además estoy segura que tus padres entenderán.

-Si, puede ser, lo que pasa es que él me dijo que yo quería ser su esposa fuera a su despacho a las cinco y nos casaríamos, es demasiado pronto, yo siempre soñé con algo en grande.

-Eso es lo de menos ¿lo amas?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿qué harás? –preguntó Hermione pero al ver el rostro de pansy no esperó ninguna respuesta- Ya sé lo que haremos.

Cuando sonó el reloj del despacho de Blase dando las cinco este se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro.

-Tranquilo hermano harás un agujero en el suelo –le dijo Draco e iba a continuar cuando escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban y se detenían en la puerta. Blase estaba quieto y no hacía nada. Cuando de pronto Hermione apareció en la puerta.

-Oh no, dijo que no –se lamentaba Blase, Hermione entró vio a Draco pero lo ignoró y él hizo lo mismo y luego ella se acercó a Blase.

-Blase tú futura esposa te espera a las siete de la mañana en la capilla de Hogmade para su matrimonio, te da dos horas para que te arregles y busques a tu padrino.

-Yo… -Blase aún no podía procesar la información- creí que ella había dicho que no.

-¿No creerás que Pansy querría casarse en tu despacho y en la oscuridad no?

-Pero a las siete tenemos que dar clases.

-Por Merlín de eso no te preocupes ¿Qué es más importante una clase o unirte a la persona que más amas? Además yo puedo reemplazar a Pansy el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Y yo puedo reemplazarte a ti –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie acercándose a Blase y colocándole una mano el en hombro en seña de apoyo.

-Gracias amigos, de verdad.

-De eso no te preocupes, ahora me voy porque debo ayudar a la novia y espero que vayas guapo para que sorprendas a Pansy, a las siete no llegues tarde –y diciendo esto salió de la habitación ignorando a Draco casi por completo.

Pero aquí la palabra clave es casi pues si lo notó y más de lo que ella hubiera deseado, por alguna extraña razón después de la conversación con Harry algo en ella había cambiado, le dolió ver a Malfoy.

Nunca se había sentido así, era como si de alguna u otra manera estuviera traicionando a Malfoy. Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se enojó con ella misma y siguió su camino, cuando llegó junto a Pansy notó que tenía entre sus manos un hermoso vestido de novia.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Pansy a la castaña.

-Bien está todo arreglado, pobre Blase sentí pena al verlo tan nervioso, hubieras visto como lo tenías, si hasta sudaba, pero cuando le dije que lo esperabas a las siete en la capilla del pueblo se le iluminó el rostro, se nota que te ama –le dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, Pansy al notar esto se le acercó y le puso los brazos sobre los hombros.

-Hermione no estés así, estoy segura que algún día encontraras alguien que te ame tanto que la tristeza no podrá entrar en tu vida y como sabes, tal vez aquella persona está más cerca de lo que crees –le alentó Pansy, aunque claro con una segunda intensión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que nunca sabemos que nos tiene deparado el destino, que sorpresas nos tienen a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Si puede ser –le sonrió Hermione- pero bueno no hablemos más de mí, dime tú ¿cómo te fue en la casa de tus padres?

-Bueno, no estaban así que no les pude decir nada, pero aproveche para sacar el vestido más tranquila, no quería tener a mí madre reprochándome y además no me sentía lista para contárselos y también te traje un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?, pero por qué si eres tu quien se casa.

-Porque quiero que tú seas mi madrina de bodas, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Pero claro, sería un gusto –le respondió acercándose dándole un abrazo- nunca pensé –dijo ya separándose- que estaríamos en esta situación, yo con ustedes de amigos.

-Sí, tienes razón, es extraño, Hermione nunca me perdonaré lo que te hicimos.

-Pansy, lo pasado está olvidado.

-Gracias -le dijo a la castaña- pero bueno abre tu regalo, espero que te quede, aunque estoy segura de que es de tu medida -le dijo indicándole una caja que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

Hermione se acercó a la caja y la abrió, en ella había un hermoso vestido color rosado pastel muy sencillo, pero hermoso.

-Mi madre los tenía para las damas de honor cuando me casara y como hoy es ese día quiero que lo uses.

Hermione estaba encantada, era un vestido hermoso.

-¿Hermione? Necesito que me ayudes con mi vestido, tenemos solo una hora.

-Si, si claro –le dijo la castaña saliendo de la magia del vestido- lo siento.

Y así comenzaron a arreglarse.

Mientras que en la habitación de los chicos.

-No puedo creerlo, que seas tú, Blase Zabini, quien hoy se nos casa ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado no?

-Bueno así son las cosas, cuando nos llega el amor hay que atenderlo.

-Vaya si hasta poético te pusiste.

-Ya está –dijo Draco, terminando con la corbata de Blase- si hasta casi llegas a tener mi encanto. Parece que te ha hecho bien pasar tiempo conmigo- rió Draco.

-Tú y tu modestia amigo, muy bien ahora tú.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, como vas a ser mi padrino quiero que uses esto –le dijo enseñándole un espectacular traje.

-¿Pero de donde lo sacaste?

-De por ahí, lo tenía para mi padrino cuando me casara y como hoy es el día.

-Muy bien lo usaré, pero Blase no será responsabilidad mía si el padrino se ve mejor que el novio.

-Y sigues con la modestia.

Rieron los dos. Draco miraba de reojo como estaba su amigo, se notaba tan feliz, pensaba mirando a la castaña en su mente, pero eres tan terca y testaruda. Cuanto desearía que fueras tu la novia y yo el novio.

-¿Pero qué dices? –se decía Draco.

-Solo lo que sientes –le dijo su conciencia.

-Yo no la amo, me daño.

-Sabes que no es así, que aún la amas, incluso más que antes.

¿Sería así? Ya no se podía engañar, pero él había puesto de su esfuerzo, pero ella no ¿Y si lo volvía a intentar? ¿Qué podía perder? Después de todo nada podía empeorar ya todo estaba mal… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Odio que ella provoque esto en mí, yo Draco Malfoy que nunca me afectaron las cosas del amor.

Una vez que el novio y su padrino ya estuvieron listos y faltando media hora para las siete salieron en dirección a la capilla del pueblo. Draco miró a Blase de soslayo y notó el nerviosismo en su rostro pero no dijo nada pues cualquier cosa podría colocar más nervioso a su amigo.

Ya en el pueblo se acercaron a la pequeña capilla y entraron, junto al altar se encontraba un pequeño y regordete sacerdote.

-Los estaba esperando –dio al verlos acercarse.

-¿Cómo sabía que veníamos? –preguntó intrigado Blase pues habían quedado con que el sería quien hablaría con el sacerdote.

-Eso ahora no es lo importante, lo que si debería importarte es que no puedes recibir a tu futura esposa con la capilla en estas condiciones –dijo mostrando con sus manos los alrededores- ¿Me ayudan?

-Pues claro –dijeron los dos al unísono y sacando la varita comenzaron a preparar todo. Cuando ya estuvo todo arreglado y muy bien decorado Draco se dirigió a la salida.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo esperara a la novia para acompañarla en su entrada.

-Si, si claro, ve –le respondió Blase quien ya no soportaba más el nerviosismo. Esperó y esperó lo que para él había sido una eternidad la verdad solo habían sido cinco minutos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a Hermione primero y detrás de ella a una hermosa Pansy del brazo de Draco. La ceremonia fue linda y emocionante, aunque solo estuvo Draco y Hermione presente.

-Cuanto desearía que fuéramos nosotros los que estuvieran casándose –pensaba Draco mientras le lanzaba unas pequeñas miradas a Hermione.

Mientras ella no se daba cuenta que la observaban pues estaba ensimismada mientras se reprochaba por estar pensando lo mismo que el rubio.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó Draco se acercó y les entregó un pequeño sobre.

-No es mucho, pero creo que les servirá para esta noche –dijo riendo picadamente, Blase tomó el sobre, lo abrió y vio su contenido.

-Draco no tenías para que molestarte.

-Si tenía., es todo pagado así que disfrútenlo –dijo refiriéndose a una reservación para una noche en el mejor hotel del Londres mágico- y nos por terminar con la felicidad pero creo que se nos hace tarde a nosotros –dijo apuntando a Hermione pero sin mirarla- pues tenemos clases.

-Si, es verdad, felicidades nuevamente –dijo Hermione abrazándolos – y que disfruten de la luna de miel.

Y así Hermione y Draco regresaron al castillo. Un vez en el vestíbulo Draco se dirigió a Hermione.

-Ven, sígueme.

-No, tengo que cambiarme para las clases.

-No seas terca y sígueme.

-Ya te dije que no ¿qué acaso no entiendes?

-Mira a mí me da lo mismo lo que hagas, pero no voy a permitir que los alumnos de mi casa reciban una pésima clase porque su profesora no se encuentra en condiciones porque no durmió en toda la noche, más aún si tienes que reemplazar a Pansy, así que si quieres me acompañas para darte una poción reabilitizante o prefieres dormirte en clases.

-Esta bien.

Una vez en el despacho de draco.

-Toma bébetelo toda –dijo dándole una pequeña botellita.

Hermione tomó la botellita y bebió su contenido con una confianza, tan segura que se asustó pero cuando vio que Malfoy también la tomaba se tranquilizó.

Hermione como ya no tenía nada más que hacer se dirigió a la salida, pero antes se dio vuelta y le habló.

-Gracias Malfoy.

Draco solo le inclinó la cabeza como diciéndolo de nada, pero no le habló, Hermione percibió esto y salió.

-Sí, quizás lo volveré a intentar –se dijo y luego se preparó para las clases.

Una pregunta a continuación les dejo la siguiente pregunta con alternativas ojala cuando dejen un RR dejen la alternativa que quieren

-Bueno yo me demoro dos noches en escribir un capitulo entonces:

Prefieren que me demore más y haga un capitulo más largo.

Prefieren que me demore menos y un capítulo más corto.

Lo dejan a mi criterio.

Gracias por responder

Bueno los agradecimientos a:

**Krissalis Potter**

**Joselyn Andrea**

**Unkatahe**

**Xgirl1**

**LUZAPOTTER**

**Oromalfoy**

**Mariapottergranger**

**Mitsuki tao**

**Dreyco**

Gracias las quiero y los quiero mucho.


	9. Hermione

_Hola disculpen la demora no se que me pasó pues tenía el capitulo escrito solo me faltaba pasarlo al computador. Disculpen. Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo ojala les guste._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 9: **Hermione se va.**

Aunque Draco y Hermione habían tomado una poción rahabilitizante nada reemplazaba unas buenas horas de sueño. Estaban realmente agotados y más los agotaba el hecho de tener que reemplazar a Blase y Pansy. Draco parecía controlarlo pues les daba un trabajo para realizar en clase y luego descansaba en el escritorio, pero Hermione era un caso aparte, pues las clases eran fundamentales para ser un buen mago o bruja. Bueno y así se las arreglaron durante ese día. Pues ya al día siguiente llegarían sus amigos y todo volvería ala normalidad. En cuanto a McGonagall extrañamente no se había aparecido en todo el día por el castillo. Lo cual facilitaba las cosas y no tenían que estar dando explicaciones.

Cuando el día ya terminaba Draco fue a cenar y le pareció extraño que Hermione no se apareciera y con la ausencia de Pansy y Blase más el de la directora la mesa de profesores se encontraba casi vacía lo cual hacía que de algún modo Draco se sintiera más cómodo, extrañaba aquella soledad en la cual la mayor parte de su vida había disfrutado.

Cuando iba camino a su despacho pasó por fuera del de Hermione y por una extraña razón se sintió atraído hacia ella, pero cuando se acercaba escuchó unas voces así que se acercó sin hacer ruido. Estaba seguro que una de las voces era de ella y la otra era de ¿Potter?

-Hermione tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces no podré seguir con mi misión, ya te lo dije antes, creí que te había quedado claro.

-Pero Harry, el ha cambiado, el no es mortífago ¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Vamos Hermione esto ya lo hablamos tu quisiste, dijiste que podías.

-Pero no puedo, no puedo matarlo.

¿Matarlo? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Matar ¿A quién? Potter está loco no le puede pedir esto a su supuesta amiga

-Tienes todas las herramientas para hacerlo, se supone que lo odias, vamos es Malfoy.

Draco se quedó petrificado ¿Potter le pedía a Granger que lo asesinara? Ya no quiso escuchar nada más. Pero en que estaba pensando cuando sentía algo por ella, hasta llegó a amarla. En que momento calló en esta situación tan humillante, nunca debió enamorarse era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no son débiles, no creen en los sentimientos hacia las otras personas a menos que sea en beneficio pero esto no iba a quedar así.

-No Granger, esto no se queda así, te lo juro que esto me lo pagas.

Pero el error de Draco fue no quedarse a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-No puedo Harry, ya no me pidas eso por favor –decía Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué te está pasando? Algo te hizo Malfoy estoy seguro.

-Yo… creo… que estoy enamorada de él –le dijo ya llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pero ¿Estás loca? Es el enemigo, Hermione me decepcionas y si es así creo que ya no nos serás de mucha ayuda, estas fuera. Ya no tienes que seguir en Hogwarts mañana debes irte. Ah y ni siquiera se te ocurra contarle algo a Malfoy si lo haces lo pagaras muy caro.

Y sin decir más desapareció de la chimenea.

-Y ahora que haré, no tengo a nadie –pensaba Hermione- Me iré al mundo muggle donde nadie me conoce.

Entonces Hermione con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzó a llenar hacer su maleta pues su estadía en Hogwarts había terminado.

Draco era una mezcla de ira y furia, rabia e impotencia, cuando llegó a su despacho rompió todo, no había nada que no había sido destruido por él. Una vez que ya no le quedó nada se acostó.

-Por qué volvía caer en la debilidad, fui un tonto no merezco ser un Malfoy, después de todo lo que hice por ella, arriesgué mi vida por ella, maldita sea. Pero no, no volverá a suceder, ahora debo preocuparme por mi seguridad, por algo me quieren muerto, Potter habló de una misión que ella no pudo cumplir (¿Por qué no puedo, que se lo impidió?) Vamos Draco ya no pienses en ella es una traidora.

Y así poco a poco fue quedándose dormido después de pensar mil formas de protegerse, mil formas de por qué Granger no había podido cumplir con la misión y otras mil más regañándose por estar pensando aún en ella.

Una muchacha de una larga cabellera castaña y rizada iba caminando por un oscuro callejón, camina a paso rápido y ágil, pero al doblar en una esquina dos hombres se pararon frente a ella acorralándola. La muchacha no hacía nada, pero en su rostro se notaba el temor. Los hombres de entre las túnicas sacaron unas varitas con las que apuntaron a la chica.

-Sectusempra .dijo uno, mientras la muchacha se retorcía de dolor por miles de cortes que se formaban en su piel.

Pero aún así logró articular una palabra.

-Draco –dijo entre gritos, mientras unas sombras negras envolvían a la chica.

Draco nuevamente despertó sudoroso y agitado. Aquel sueño por fin se había aclarado de una vez.

-¿Pero quién era la chica? –se dijo pues no la reconocía, solo los ojos, los cuales sabía que los había visto en alguna parte.

Se levantó de la cama un poco confundido por el sueño, pero al notar que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior lo despertó por completo. Odiaba quedarse dormido con ropa y no con pijama. Entró al baño para relajarse, pues quería estar como todo un Malfoy para enfrentar a la asquerosa sangre sucia –pensó Draco. Pero al decir estas palabras algo en su interior le dolió. Pero ignoró aquel dolor, se arregló y salió rumbo al comedor.

El nuevo, renovado y petulante Draco Malfoy iba caminando por los pasillos sacando a un lado a todo aquel que interfiriera en su camino.

-Quítate muchacho –le dijo a un pequeño niño de primero que había tropezado con él- ¿De qué casa eres?

-Ravenclaw, señor –le dijo el muchacho casi apunto de llorar.

-Quince puntos menos para ravenclaw por empujar a un profesor, ahora lárgate.

Y el muchacho corrió hacia el comedor, dejando a Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-He vuelto –se dijo, entrando al gran comedor.

Mientras caminaba miraba a todo el mundo como si se tratara de elfos domésticos inferiores a él. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los profesores se sentó sin mirar a nadie, solo lo hizo hacia los asientos de su izquierda los cuales se encontraban vacíos.

Como creía que Blase y Pansy no llegarían comenzó con su desayuno. Justo en el momento en que tomaba un vaso de Hugo de naranja, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Granger –se dijo- empezó el juego- sonrió. Pero algo le quitó la sonrisa del rostro.

Draco volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado, no era Granger, era alguien completamente diferente. Era una muchacha de unos veinte años, tenía una larga cabellera negra y lisa pero que terminaba en unas definidas ondas, sus ojos eran de una negro profundo, cubiertos por unas largas pestañas bajo unas tupidas cejas pero bien delineadas, una nariz pequeña y bajo ella una gran boca con unos labios rojos y carnosos, en resumen era bastante atractiva, pero que en Draco no llamó para nada la atención.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó arqueando una ceja y mirándola despectivamente.

La chica sintió el rechazo de Malfoy así que borró la sonrisa que le había regalado y le habó mirándolo de la misma manera en la que el lo hacía.

-Soy la nueva profesora –dijo enderezándose y comenzando a desayunar.

Que Malfoy recordara no faltaba ningún profesor así que le volvió a preguntar.

-¿De qué clase?

-Eso lo dirá McGonagall a su hora –dijo sin mirarlo, ya tomándole mal gusto a Malfoy por como la había tratado.

Esa respuesta no le gustó mucho pero guardó silencio, tampoco le iba a estar rogando, así que siguió con su desayuno.

Al poco rato después llegó Pansy y Blase muy contentos, pero al notar a la extraña en el lugar de Hermione sus rostros cambiaron. Draco al notar esto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos tampoco sabían quien era aquella mujer. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. El disgusto de la chica aún seguía pues no saludó a los dos enamorados cuando estos de se situaron a su lado.

McGonagall al notar que ya estaba todos en el comedor se puso de pie y pidió silenció. Una vez que ya no se oía ningún ruido comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos de seguro habrán notado que en la mesa de profesores falta un personaje y también que hay uno nuevo.

-¿Pregúntemelo a mí? –pensó Draco que le había enfurecido no encontrarse con la castaña a su lado y si con aquella mujer que desde un principio le disgustó.

-Bueno, lamento informarles –comentó la directora- que la profesora Granger ya no estará más junto a nosotros por lo menos durante algún tiempo- al escuchar esto Pansy y Blase miraron a Draco quien solo se hizo el desentendido y que no le importaba, pero en su interior miles de preguntas inundaban su mente ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? De seguro era algo con aquella misión, tal vez Potter le hizo algo por no poder realizarla ¿Y por qué ella no lo había hecho? Si hasta casi me ofrecí en bandeja ¿Qué la detuvo?

-Pero no se preocupen –continuó McGonagall- ya tenemos a su reemplazo, me complace presentarles a su nueva profesora y jefa de la casa de griffindor, la señorita Devorah Hodges- algunos aplaudieron, otros gritaron y otros hasta silbaron.

Devorah se levantó y saludó a todos los alumnos y luego volvió a tomar asiento.

El desayuno pasó, como así también las clases de la mañana, el almuerzo, las clases de la tarde y la cena.

Muchas preguntas rondaban aún por la cabeza de Draco y tenían que encontrar alguna solución así que con mucha prisa se dirigió a la despacho de la directora. Tocó la puerta y cuando escucho el "adelante" abrió la puerta y entró.

-Oh, señor Malfoy ¿Qué se le ofrece a estas horas?

-Saber saber qué pasó con Gran… con la profesora Granger.

-Eso a usted no le es de importancia.

-Yo creo que si es mi compañera de trabajo.

-Lo es sí, pero si ella no se lo dijo, no veo porque yo tendría que hacerlo, ahora retírese.

Draco no dijo una palabra más y salió del despacho. Y caminó a su habitación cuando nuevas preguntas venían a él ¿Pero por qué me interesa saber tanto lo que le pasó?

-Porque aún sientes algo por ella- le dijo una voz dentro de él.

-Eso es estúpido ¿Por qué me atraería una asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Sabes que eso no te importa, que nunca te importó.

-Claro que me importa soy un Malfoy.

-Hey Malfoy ¿Con quién hablas? -.preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Era Blase, caminaba solo por una pasillo y se acercaba a él.

-Con nadie solo ordenaba ideas en voz alta.

-Pues deberías hacerlo en tu despacho, pues si alguien te ve pensaría que estas loco.

Entraron en el despacho de Draco, encendieron la chimenea y se sentaron junto a ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a Hermione? –preguntó Blase directamente.

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Eso, no lo se.

-¿Qué pasó mientras no estaba?

-Se acobardó, no pudo matarme.

-¡¿Matarte!? ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

Entonces Draco le contó todo, desde que se habían separado en la oda, hasta la conversación que escucho en el despacho de ella.

Blase no lo podía creer, era imposible ¿Hermione?

-No puede ser Draco, Hermione nunca haría eso, es incapaz.

-Así es, fue incapaz, es una incompetente –dijo una voz junto a la puerta, los chicos miraron de hacia donde venía la voz.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco.

-Haciendo lo que la estúpida de Granger no pudo hacer, es una inútil, nunca supo separar el trabajo de los sentimientos.

-¿De qué hablas? –volvió a preguntar Draco.

-Pues ella siempre pensó que tu habías cambiado, pero que equivocada estaba, sigues siendo un asqueroso mortífago.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues vasta con mirarte y ya no tengo tiempo para hablar así que despídanse, Avada Keda..

Pero no pudo terminar el hechizo, alguien la detuvo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno lo siento mucho por la demoras es que no había tenido tiempo para pasar el capítulo al pc. Bueno pero ahora el capítulo 10 está listo y el 11 va en la mitad así que no creo que me demore mucho._

_En el capítulo anterior me deprimí un poco porque llegaron muy pocos RR pero les digo que no se preocupen no me molesto si le dan al Go de vez en cuando solo haganlo._

_Saludines para: __Mitsuki Tao__, unkatahe, __oromalfoy__Krissalis Potter__Annkora__, Dreyco, jocelynandrea, __Xgirl1__LUZAPOTTER__, miapottergranger, __Darkred-sun__marata1507__, mary, __anna202love__, jass_

_Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo._


	10. ¿Qué le pasa Harry?

_Hola bueno no me demoré tanto como antes no? Y siguen pocos los reviews pero bueno he tomado una decisión y he llegado a que si bien sus opiniones son muy importantes, si quieren dejan o si no quieren no importa lo entenderé así que actualizare no importa si hay o no comentarios._

_Un aviso estoy enamoradísima de Draco Malfoy así que cualquiera que tengo un poster o alguna foto linda que me la de lo agradecería mucho que me la mandaran por encomienda.. No broma pero si quieren no tengo problema._

_Es que leer muchos fic de le me esta haciendo mal. Pero que más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

_Disfrútenlo._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 10: **En otro lugar.**

Aquella noche después de haber dejado Hogwarts Hermione no sabía donde ir y que iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante. Donde sus amigos no, era imposible, pues si Harry la había despreciado Ron y Ginny también lo harían, en el mundo mágico no conocía a nadie. Sus padres jamás les perdonarían lo que ella les había hecho. La única solución era buscar trabajo, arrendar un departamento y comenzar una nueva vida sola. Ahora el problema era donde pasaría la noche.

Camino sola durante horas, acompañada de unas vagas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-¿En qué momento acepté esta misión? –Se decía Hermione- era imposible, ella no era de las que hacían ese tipo de cosas, ella no era una asesina, ¿Por qué le hizo caso a Harry?

_Flash Back_

_-Hermione tú eres la única que puede hacerlo._

_-Pero ¿Por qué yo Harry y no tú o Ron?_

_-Porque así lo dice la profecía, además él está enamorado de ti._

_-Pero Harry por qué no me muestras la profecía tal vez la interpretaste mal, quizás yo pueda ayudarte a descifrarla mejor._

_-No Hermione ya te dije, la profecía desapareció, o es que acaso no confías en mí._

_-No es eso, pero es que…_

_-Es que ¿Qué, qué cosa?_

_-No nada, muy bien lo haré._

_Fin Flash Back_

¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a Harry? Él no era así, por qué se comportaba de esa manera, necesitaba respuestas, algo le estaban ocultando ¿Pero qué? Tenía que averiguarlo e iría a preguntarle a Harry que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero primero tenía que ver donde pasaría la noche.

Cuando ya llevaba un tiempo caminando por las calles de Londres, no encontraba nada, se sentó en un banco de un parque donde lloró y lloró no sabía que hacer. Y volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza ¿Por qué no lo había hecho o intentado? Pues porque Harry dijo que había que hacerlo y el es tu amigo y confías en él –se respondía ella misma- ¿Pero desde cuándo confías en él tan ciegamente en su criterio? Después de todo siempre ha sido muy impulsivo y nunca analizaba bien las cosas al igual que Ron.

Miles de dudas iban y venían de su cabeza y no sabía como resolverlas, pero lo que si era seguro era que harry tendría las respuestas.

Cuando ya había decidido que dormiría en un parque, frente a ella encontró la salvación. Una gran casona antigua que sobre la puerta tenía un cartel que decía: "Posada", solo eso, Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la posada. Aunque era muy tarde, cuando llamó a la puerta no demoró en salir una persona a recibirla. Era una mujer baja de estatura y un poco regordeta, es su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Hermione en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, lamento molestarla a estas horas pero necesito urgente un lugar donde quedarme –le dijo la chica suplicando.

-Pero pasa, pasa querida entra que afuera está helado –le dijo la mujer y ahora que la observaba mejor era muy parecida a la señora Weasley.

-Siento molestarla tan tarde –se disculpada Hermione- pero no tenía donde ir.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, aquí tenemos abierto toda la noche, ven, te daré algo caliente, estás congelada.

Hermione siguió a la mujer por un largo pasillo en el cual se veían muchas puertas, las cuales debían ser las habitaciones –pensó- luego llegaron a una gran sala la cual se dividía en una sala de estar y en comedor y junto a ella una gran cocina.

-Siéntate querida –le dijo la mujer indicándole un gran sofá- te traeré un café.

Hermione dejó sus cosas junto al sofá y se sentó. El lugar era muy cómodo y acogedor y poco a poco comenzó a sentir la tibieza, pues desde que había salido del castillo que el frío había invadido su cuerpo.

La señora apareció en la sala con una bandeja en la que traía un café y unas galletas, se las ofreció a Hermione quien las recibió gustosa.

-Mire –le dijo la chica- necesito que deje quedarme unos días aquí, le prometo que le pagaré, solo es que vengo de muy lejos y necesito cambiar el dinero para pagarl... –pero hermione no terminó de hablar pues cuando la mujer se daba la vuelta para dejar la bandeja en la mesita de arrimo notó que algo le salía de su delantal- ¿Eso es una varita? ¿Usted es una bruja?

La mujer la miró, le sonrió y asintió.

-Así que no te preocupes puedes pagarme con dinero mágico.

-¿Usted sabía que yo era bruja? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Con el tiempo, con solo mirar a una persona uno lo nota, al igual que se nota cuando una brujita tiene problemas ¿Quieres contarme que te tiene así?

-Bueno, no lo sé.

-Espero, primero me gustaría presentarme y conocer el nombre de la linda bruja que ha llegado esta noche a mi humilde hogar. Mi nombre es Amanda Wood.

-Hermione Granger –se presentó.

-Ahora, no espero que confíes en mí por completo pero te digo que no es bueno guardarse las cosas, dañan el alma y el corazón.

Extrañamente Hermione se sentía cómoda con aquella mujer, sentía que la conocía desde siempre, y no supo como comenzó a contarle todo, absolutamente todo. La señora Wood no se asombró nada cuando la chica nombro a Harry Potter ni la profecía, pero sonreía cada vez que nombraba a Draco.

-Y bueno ahora estoy aquí, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Por qué no hablaste con Draco?

-No podía, enfrentarlo, temía que no me creyera.

-Mira querida no te diré lo que tienes que hacer pues la decisión la debes tomar tú, ahora creo que es mejor que descanses, cuando estés descansada toma la decisión . Te llevaré a tu habitación.

Hermione tomó sus cosas y siguió a la señora Wood, pero ahora iban por un pasillo diferente.

-Solo me queda una habitación que tiene dos camas, puedes ocuparla con tranquilidad no te pondré a ningún compañero –le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Hermione lo notó muy acogedor. Era muy amplia, tenía las dos camas, una grande y la otra un poco más pequeña, un escritorio y una chimenea.

-Es toda para ti, descansa, esta habitación tiene baño propio, es esa puerta de ahí –le dijo indicándole una puerta entre el escritorio y la chimenea- bueno espero que descanses, ah una cosa, no uses magia aquí viven muchos muggles y no me gustaría que notaran algo extraño, que descanses –y diciendo esto dejó a Hermione en la habitación, nuevamente sola.

Hermione se sentía bien en esa habitación. Se acercó a la cama pequeña y se recostó, era muy cómoda y decidió quedarse con esa pues la otra era demasiado grande para su gusto.

Se levantó y se fue al baño. Cuando salió ya venía con el pijama puesto. Se acostó en la cama y puso su cabeza en la cómoda almohada. Al hacer esto miles de recuerdos, dudas e inquietudes alojaron en su cabeza. Pero el sueño y el cansancio eran más fuertes y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione se durmiera profundamente.

Cuando despertó, se sintió reconfortada por completo, era como si estuviera en total paz y tranquilidad. Era muy temprano pero si deseaba hablar con Harry tenía que ser cuanto antes. Se levantó tomó alguna ropa y se fue al baño. Media hora después salía lista y arreglada y más dispuesta aún a enfrenta lo que fuera.

Al salir de la habitación sintió el rico aroma de las tostadas que seguramente la señora Wood estaría preparando. Guiada por el aroma llegó al comedor donde solo dos personas tomaban su desayuno. Mientras algunos niños recorrían la sala, ella los miraba muy divertida y en eso estaba cuando la señora Wood apareció con una bandeja con una taza de té y unas tostadas.

-Hermione querida, tomo asiento y sírvete –le sonrió- siempre es bueno andar con el estómago lleno para enfrentar los problemas de la vida.

-Muchas gracias –le aceptó la chica y se sentó, pues había que admitir que aquella mañana había amanecido con mucha hambre.

Una vez que había terminado, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su chaqueta, guardó su varita en ella y salió.

-Señora Wood ya me voy, creo que para la tarde ya estaré de vuelta –le dijo una vez que se encontró con ella cerca de la puerta que daba a la salida.

-Bien querida, que tengas mucho éxito –le dijo acercándose y colocándole sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica- y recuerda que si dudas en algún momento solo escucha tu corazón –y le dio un beso en la frente.

El día a pesar del frío de la noche anterior estaba cálido, el sol al darle en el rostro hizo que se sintiera con más valor.

Buscó alguna calle o algún callejón donde no hubiera mucha gente. Dobló en una esquina y cuando notó que no había nadie, desapareció. Destino: cercanías de Grinmauld Place.

Hermione apareció nuevamente en un callejón pero este era diferente. Salió de él y caminó hasta donde debía estar la casa de Harry. Recordando lo que había hecho aquella primera vez que la llevaron a esa casa. Llegó a la puerta. Y como lo esperaba los gritos de la señora Black comenzaron. Pero al poco tiempo fueron callados por una voz muy familiar, la misma que le abrió la puerta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ginny necesito hablar con harry –le dijo Hermione entrando en la casa.

-No deberías estar aquí, estás en problemas, él no quiere verte.

-¿Quién no quiere verme?

-Harry, esta furioso contigo, dice que eres una traidora, que ya no perteneces a la orden y que para él no existes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso está loco? Cómo puede pensar eso si siempre he estado a su lado, quiero hablar con él.

-ÉL no está, Hermione mejor te vas, él ha cambiado mucho no sé que le pasa, desde esa misión que está así, y cuando supo que no habías podido matar a Malfoy, se volvió loco, prohibió que te dejáramos entrar y que si te veíamos te mandáramos s Azkaban.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque dice que estas de su lado.

-Pero si Malfoy es inocente.

-Pero él no piensa lo mismo y también sobre Parkinson y Zabini, los llevará a Azkaban.

-Pero ¿Qué dicen los demás miembros de la orden?

-Están todos cegados, piensan igual que él, algo está pasando y estoy segura que esa profecía tiene algo que ver.

-¿La has visto?

-No, no me lo permite, dice que se le perdió, pero no le creo pues siempre anda con un papel guardado que cada cierto tiempo lo abre y se enfurece, comienza a gritar traidora –unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Ginny- Hermione por favor vete, en cualquier lugar que te estés quedando vuelve ahí y no salgas por un tiempo.

-Pero no puedo, tengo que prevenir a Malfoy, Blase y Pansy –le contestó hermione.

-No te preocupes ya fueron advertidos desde anoche que no aparecen en Hogwarts.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé y Harry está aún más furioso, no es seguro que estés aquí, vete por favor.

-Esta bien Ginny Gracias por todo.

Ginny no respondió nada solo le abrió la puerta y dejó que la castaña saliera.

Hermione salió a la calle, caminó unas cuadras y desapareció. Pero por tener tantas cosas en la cabeza no se apareció donde correspondía.

-Bueno después pensaré en eso –dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca- Pero qué está pasando con harry el nunca había actuado así, algo está pasando con todos. Muchas preguntas invadieron a hermione sobre todo preocupaciones. ¿Estarían bien Draco, Blase y Pansy? ¿Dónde estarían ahora si no estaban en Hogwarts? Pensó durante todo el día, pero el repentino rugir de su estómago la hizo despertar del trance y notó que era muy tarde pues ya estaba oscureciendo y estaba perdida.

Caminó por muchas calles buscando el parque que quedaba frente a la posada pero nada. Cuando dobló una esquina notó que no tenía salida, pero cuando se volvió algo la hizo retroceder.

Dos grandes sombras estaba frente a ella las cuales se acercaban lentamente.

-Mira lo que nos hemos encontrado, a la traidora –dijo una voz que notoriamente era de hombre, pero que Hermione no reconocía- ¿Qué podemos hacer con aquellas que traicionan He?

Hermione intentaba hablar pero no podía articular nada

-Ya se –dijo el otro apuntándole con la varita- ¡Sectusempra!

Hermione sintió miles de cuchillos cortar su piel la cual comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, ya no soportaba más el dolor y cayó al suelo desmayada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Aquí les dejo sin mucho tiempo._

_Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo._


	11. La Escapada

Bueno hay no tengo nada que contar solo que estoy feliz porque Chile le ganó 4 a 0 a Nigeria.

Del Fic nada nuevo de mi parte solo que lo sigan leyendo y muchas gracias por hacerlo. Acá las dejo con el capítulo 11.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 11: **La Escapada.**

-Expelliarmus –gritó una mujer detrás de Devorah- ¿están bien? –Era Pansy.

-Sí estamos bien y ¿Tú cómo estas, te pasó algo? –le preguntó Blase abrazándola y luego mirándola ceñudo por todas partes viendo si tenía algo.

-Blase estoy bien –le dijo entrando al despacho de Draco- chicos algo muy extraño está pasando –se sentó en un sillón- cuando iba hacia mi despacho, escuché muchos murmullos en el vestíbulo y vi a mucha gente entre ellos a Potter y Weasley. Bueno lo logré escuchar nada pero todo me pareció muy sospechoso, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a ver que es lo que está pasando.

-Sí, vamos a ver, pero no nos mostraremos, si escuchamos algo nos escondemos, no me fío de Potter –les dijo Draco saliendo inmediatamente.

Blase lo siguió y junto a él Pansy. Con varita en mano los tres caminaban sigilosamente por los pasillos. Cuando ya casi llegaban al vestíbulo sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban. Casi sin dejarles tiempo para reaccionar Draco empujó a sus amigos a una sala y se pusieron contra la puerta. Junto a los pasos se escuchó una voz.

-Si los atrapan llévenlos de inmediato a Azkaban.

-Potter –susurró Draco.

-Y si se resisten mátenlos, Parkinson y Zabini no me importan, solo quiero a Malfoy.

Y las voces se perdieron. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo escucharon estas palabras. Pansy estaba choqueada.

-Tenemos que irnos, no podemos estar aquí, nos van a matar –decía Pansy asustada.

-Sí, tienes razón tenemos que irnos, es lo mejor –le acotó Blase.

-Pero antes tenemos que saber que es lo que está pasando, no podemos dejarlo así como así y escapar siempre –le dijo Draco un poco enfadado.

-Sí Draco, pero tenemos que pensar bien todo esto, estamos mal con esto que está pasando, hay que meditar el siguiente paso –le aconsejó Pansy.

-Pueda que tengas razón ¿Pero a donde vamos a ir?

-Si todos están con Potter, el mundo mágico no es el mejor lugar para nosotros, deberíamos ir al mundo muggle –habló Blase.

-¿Al mundo muggle?

-Si Draco, es lo mejor.

-Está bien pero debemos tener cuidado.

Extrañamente les fue muy fácil salir del castillo, pues no había vigilancia en la salida. Caminaron hasta salir de los territorios del colegio hasta donde ya podían aparecerse.

-Una vez estuve en un lugar muggle, podemos buscar donde quedarnos por ahí, yo los guiaré –les dijo Blase y de inmediato Draco y Pansy le tomaron el brazo y desaparecieron.

Los tres aparecieron en una oscura calle muy desabitada.

-Creo que me alejé un poco, hacia allá hay un parque y frente a ella una posada podemos ver si hay alojamiento y quedarnos ahí… Draco ¿A dónde vas? –le decía Blase a Draco que caminaba como hipnotizado en dirección contraria.

-Yo conozco este lugar.

-Pero si nunca has estado en este lugar.

-No lo sé –pero mientras más caminaba más familiar se le hacía aquel lugar. Pansy y Blase lo seguían con mucha curiosidad.

Entonces Draco dobló hacia un callejón y ahí lo entendió todo.

-Mi sueño.

-¿Qué sueño?

-Soñé con este lugar, van a atacar a una muchacha –y sin pensarlo más corrió, pero no se veía nada, hasta que lo que escuchó le heló la sangre.

-¡Sectusempra!

Y sin pensarlo más atacó. Uno de los hombres chocó contra un muro y este al ver que su atacante llegaba junto con otros dos que venían tras él, se levantó y corrió seguido por su compañero.

Draco corrió hacia la chica que había visto en sus sueños. La muchacha estaba vuelta hacia abajo cubierta de sangre. Pansy y Blase se acercaron y ayudaron a Draco a voltear a la chica.

-Por Merlín, es Hermione –dijo Pansy.

Malfoy estaba congelado, no sabía que hacer estaba petrificado, una mezcla de sentimientos se formaban dentro de él, por un lado la mujer que había amado o amaba y por otro aquella mujer que había ido a Hogwarts a matarlo.

-Draco hay que hacer algo, llevarla a San Mungo, está perdiendo mucha sangre –le dijo Pansy sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No –le respondió Draco- es muy peligroso, no podemos aparecernos por allá, si nos andan buscando nos detendrían de inmediato y más si nos aparecemos con Granger en este estado.

La respiración de Hermione se agitaba cada vez más y eso les comenzaba a preocupar.

-Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

-No lo sé, en algún lugar nos tenemos que ubicar –decía Draco mientras que con algunas tiras que sacaba de su ropa intentaba detener el sangrado.

Mientras tanto Pansy buscaba en los alrededores por si encontraba algo de Hermione que pudiera servir de ayuda. Cuando a unos pasos de distancia una pequeña lucecita llamó su atención. Caminó hasta el lugar y recogió el objeto.

-Miren una llave –les dijo a los otro- creo que ya sé donde quedarnos, aunque no se donde queda el lugar- continuó viendo que con la llave había un pequeño pedazo de cuero en el que decía "Posada" y abajo la dirección.

-Yo sé donde queda, ahora lo recuerdo, es solo aquí a la vuelta, vamos –le dijo Blase quitándole la llave y saliendo del callejón.

Draco tomó suavemente a Hermione en sus brazos y con ella siguió a Pansy y Blase.

Cuando ya estaban en el lugar Pansy golpeó desesperadamente la puerta y de inmediato salió una mujer quien al ver a Hermione los dejó pasar enseguida.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Síganme, debemos curarla, no debí dejarla sola ¿Quién la atacó? Pobre chica ¿Dónde la encontraron? Resiste me cielo –y la mujer seguía hablando y preguntando más auque nadie le daba respuestas.

Mientras caminaban Draco sentía la respiración agitada de Hermione en su cuello. Cada vez se preocupaba más.

La señora Wood los hizo entrar en la habitación de Hermione y le indicó a Draco la cama de la chica para que la dejara ahí.

-Acuéstala aquí. Pansy y Blase en el baño hay tollas para que le limpien las heridas. Draco acompáñame, debemos preparar unas cuantas pociones.

Los jóvenes miraron a la mujer extrañados pues no sabía como ella los conocía y sabía tanto de ellos. La mujer al notar esto los miró enojada.

-Creo que no es tiempo de dar explicaciones, vamos Malfoy.

Malfoy miró a sus amigos y con un movimiento de su cabeza ellos entendieron lo que debían hacer.

Cuando notó que sus amigos iban al baño por las toallas para las heridas de Hermione Draco siguió a la mujer. Esta lo llevó por un largo pasillo y entraron por la puerta que estaba en el final. En el había una infinidad de ingredientes para preparar pociones las cuales Draco reconoció enseguida.

-Muy bien, tú prepara una poción para curar las heridas y yo haré una para las cicatrices y otra para el dolor –le dijo la señora sin siquiera mirarlo y se dirigió a los estantes por los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Draco estaba bloqueado por un lado no quería que nada le pasara a Hermione pero por otro lado se preguntaba el porqué debía ayudarla después de saber que el propósito de ella era matarlo. Y como si la señora Wood leyera su mente nuevamente respondió a sus interrogantes.

-Muévete muchacho, no hay tiempo que perder, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en tonteras, ahora la tienes que salvar –le dijo enojada.

Draco ya sin pensarlo más comenzó con la poción. Tomó los ingredientes del estante más cercano, pues estaban todos allí. Mientras la preparaba miles de imágenes volvieron a su mente, el día en que volvió a Hogwarts después de escapar de Voldemort, cundo ella comenzó a mirarlo diferente, cuando la vio irse en séptimo año pensando que jamás la volvería a ver, cuando lo hicieron jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el día en que la vio entrar al gran comedor como la nueva profesora, sentada a su lado, aquellos momentos en que la tuvo en sus brazos en el baile, pero todos esos agradables recuerdos se borraron de inmediato cuando otros tomaron su lugar, cuando ella le llamó cobarde, cuando se ignoraron en el matrimonio de sus amigos y el peor de todos cuando junto a la puerta del despacho de ella escuchó aquella maldita misión que la había hecho volver a Hogwarts.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Y ahora la ayudaba.

-No piense en eso ahora, te aseguro que ella a sufrido más que tú con todo esto –le dijo la señora Wood.

-¿Qué sabe usted? Le gritó Draco.

-Más que suficiente como para decirte que cuando despierte tengas paciencia y te controles, si le vas a pedir explicaciones por sus actos lo cual no te reprocho hazlo con calma.

-¿Y cómo se supone que usted sabe tanto de mi si ni me conoce? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? –ya estaba más que enfadado con esa mujer entrometida.

-Hermione me habló de ti.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué le dijo?

-Me contó como eras físicamente, lo cual veo que hizo muy bien pues realmente eres muy guapo, también me dijo que eras muy impulsivo, lo cual acabas de demostrarme y por supuesto que eres un experto en pociones, lo cual estamos por descubrir –le dijo mirando la poción de Draco que estaba casi lista.

-¿Y por qué ella le habló tanto de mí? –le preguntó el chico con algo de inquietud y ansiedad.

Pero ella no le respondió, solo miraba la poción de Draco y luego lo miró.

-Creo que las pociones ya están listas, vamos Hermione las necesita.

Draco desvió la mirada a su caldero y confirmó que la mujer tenía razón, apagó el fuego y vertió el contenido del caldero en una botella que ya tenía de antemano.

Cuando entraban en la habitación notaron a Pansy y Blase con una extraña preocupación en su rostro.

-Gracias a Merlín que llegaron, solo logramos contener la hemorragia por momentos, pero luego vuelve –dijo Pansy muy cansada.

-Bien, querida necesitaré de tu ayuda –le dijo a Pansy- toma esta botella y de a poco vierte un poco en cada herida y yo las iré cerrando con la varita y Draco tu irás colocando el ungüento para que no queden cicatrices.

Los dos muchachos solo asintieron y se acercaron a la cama de Hermione. Pansy echó unas gotas en una de las heridas que tenía en el brazo, la señora Wood la cerró y Draco le puso el ungüento. Al hacerlo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, comenzando por su mano y esparciéndose por el resto del cuerpo. Era tan suave y delicada que temía romperla, temía separarse de ella pero al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí, cuando recordaba a Potter y la famosa misión.

Cuando ya habían terminado Hermione ya respiraba de forma normal. Los cuatro ya más calmados, también se recuperaban de la agitación del momento y volvían a la tranquilidad.

-Bueno señora…

-Wood, señora Wood.

-Señora Wood necesitaremos quedarnos aquí por algún tiempo –le dijo Blase.

-Sí me lo imaginaba –le dijo ya más amorosa volviendo a ser la de antes- Hoy en la mañana se fue un matrimonio, ustedes pueden ocupar esa habitación queridos –les dijo a Pansy y Blase quienes le sonrieron- y tu cariño puedes dormir aquí en esta cama –le dijo señalando la cama junto a la de Hermione.

-¿Aquí? –le preguntó este un poco incrédulo.

-Si, no tengo nada más disponible, así que no te queda otra opción, además necesito de alguien que cuida a Hermione de vez en cuando.

Draco solo asintió, no porque quisiera estar con ella, sino porque estaba cansado y no se sentía con ánimos de discutir.

A los diez minutos Draco ya estaba solo en la habitación junto a Hermione, quien aún dormía.

Se desvistió y quedó solo en bóxer pues no tenía nada de su ropa y no sabía con que dormir.

Miró su cama y un sueño lo invadió en el instante, no había dormido y estaba cansado, pero cuando se disponía a entrar en la cama algo se lo impidió.

Hermione gemía desesperadamente y parecía sufrir. Draco pensó que la poción para el dolor se había terminado y su efecto se estaba acabando pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar notó que solo estaba soñando o mejor dicho teniendo una pesadilla.

-No lo hagas por favor, no a él.

Discutía con alguien, Draco se acercó a la cama de la chica y escuchó con atención.

-Por favor no lo hagas, es inocente.

Hermione estaba cada vez más desesperada y Draco comenzaba a preocuparse así que optó por tratar de despertarla, pero no lo hizo, pues lo que ella dijo se lo impidió.

-A él no, a Draco no.

Draco la miró fijamente, estaba paralizado, petrificado pero cuando notó que unos ojos castaños se encontraban con los suyos y lo miraban fijamente volvió a reaccionar.

-Granger –susurró.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo ojala lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en especial a los que dejaron en el capítulo anterior:**

**-****Lostbrethilien**

**-****princess.noelia**

**-****Xgirl1**

**-****oromalfoy**

**-unktahe**

**Gracias hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	12. Son Pruebas que la vida te da

_Bueno pasando al tema del fic espero que les esté gustando, así que aquí les dejo el capítulo disfrútenlo._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 12: "Son pruebas que te da la vida"**

Era una noche muy oscura, demasiado para su gusto, ni siquiera la luna la acompañaba. Caminaba, poco a poco el bosque se hacía más tupido y las ramas parecían no querer que ella siguiera su camino pues parecían estar cada vez más bajas, impidiéndole el paso o enredándose en su cabello.

Caminó unos pasos más, hasta que el bosque le ofreció dos alternativas a elegir. Casi sin pensarlo ni meditarlo tomó el camino de la izquierda.

No había caminado casi ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó unas voces, aceleró el paso y las voces se notaban más claras, hasta que al fin llegó a un claro. En el estaba harry con su varita lista para el ataque, pero no era a ella a quien quería atacar. Hermione desvió la mirada en dirección a lo que apuntaba la varita de harry. Ahí estaba Ron sujetando a Draco entre sus brazos.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Harry al ver llegar a Hermione- llegó la protagonista de nuestra historia, sin ti no podríamos darle el final.

-Harry ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿A mí? absolutamente nada, eres tú la que está diferente, la que nos cambió por este asesino, nos traicionaste.

-Eso no es cierto, no podía hacerlo, el es inocente.

-Y sigues con la misma historia, Hermione sabes, siempre me hartaste con eso de creer que siempre lo sabías todo, pero eso se acabó, porque después de lo que pasará aquí no habrá un mañana para ti ni para él –le dijo harry tomándola bruscamente por un brazo y colocándola frente a Draco, quien no hacía nada, solo tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Ahora verás como mato a tú amorcito.

-No lo hagas por favor, no a él.

-¿A no, prefieres hacerlo tú? Me harías un gran favor, pues aún no logro descifrar la profecía pero estoy seguro que decía que le sangre pura caía por sangre sucia y bueno muchas cosas más sobre traición y otras cosas que no vienen al caso.

Hermione lloraba.

-Por favor no lo hagas, es inocente.

-¿Inocente? Por favor no seas tan ingenua.

-A él no, a Draco no.

Después de decir estas palabras un fuerte viento los envolvió. Hermione miraba a Draco pero este seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Luego la oscuridad los invadió. No veía nada, hasta que finalmente esos ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos.

-Granger –le dijo el chico.

Hermione aún estaba perdida, no sabía donde estaba, pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar la habitación de la posada.

-¿Malfoy qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione con una mezcla de inquietud y alegría de saber que estaba bien.

-Vine a que terminaras con lo que empezaste ese maldito día que te apareciste en el castillo –le contestó el rubio con un odio incalculable que le salía por los ojos.

Hermione al escuchar la respuesta quiso pararse pero un dolor en todo su cuerpo se lo impidió. Entonces volvió a acostarse.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No te entiendo.

-Por favor no me vengas con eso, se que volviste a Hogwarts solo a matarme ¿o no? Dime Granger ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué te lo impidió? ¿He? Dímelo o aún no era el momento –Draco estaba vuelto loco se acercó al velador y tomó la varita y se la puso en el corazón- pues hazlo ahora, vamos, solo di las palabras aquí no hay nadie que te lo impida. ¡HAZLO MALDITA SEA!

-Por favor, para –le rogaba la castaña con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Por qué lo haría ¿Esa era tú misión no? Pues que esperas.

-Déjame en paz, para de una vez.

-No sé por qué Potter pensó que podrías hacerlo, mírate.

Hermione le iba a responder pero se sentía ahogada, algo le impedía respirar y Draco no hacía nada, estaba tan sumergido en su furia que no notó que tres personas entraban en la habitación.

-Por Merlín Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Pansy muy preocupada colocándose junto a Hermione.

-Por Merlín Draco te dijimos que debía descansar –le dijo la señora Wood sacando su varita y colocándola sobre Hermione recitando unas palabras que hicieron que la chica se calmara y se volviera a dormir.

-Blase deberías llevártelo de aquí, yo me quedaré con Hermione esta noche –le dijo Pansy a su esposo.

-Sí, es lo mejor, vamos Draco, tienes que calmarte –le dijo tocándole el hombro.

El rubio se colocó unos pantalones, miró de reojo a Hermione y salió de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? –le preguntó Blase una vez que ya estuvieron en la habitación que compartía con Pansy.

-Solo le pedí que terminara con lo que empezó el día en que llegó a Hogwarts –le contestó Draco sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me matara.

-¿Y por qué le pediste eso? ¿No quieres seguir viviendo acaso?

-Solo quería saber por qué no lo hizo, qué le impidió hacerlo, tuvo miles de oportunidades y no lo hizo –le dijo mirándolo fijamente permitiendo a su amigo notar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo y solo volvió para cuidarte e lo que Potter te podría haber hecho?

-No Blase eso es imposible.

-No amigo nada es imposible, quizás ese día que escuchaste la conversación, no la escuchaste por completo, debes calmarte hermano, cuando Hermione esté mejor habla con ella, pero relajado para no provocar lo que pasó esta noche ¿no crees?

-Puede que tengas razón, gracias hermano no sé lo que haría sin ti.

-Pues morirte.

-Si claro.

-Ahora descansa que lo necesitas, vamos acuéstate.

Draco no tenía más ánimos como para reprochar a su amigo por estar dándole órdenes, solo obedeció como un niño de cinco años obedece a sus padres.

Aquella noche durmió como nunca, muy calmado y sin soñar, solo los golpecitos que Blase le deba en el hombro hicieron que despertara.

-Vamos dormilón es hora de levantarse, es un nuevo día.

-Por favor, déjame en paz –le contestó Draco tomando las tapas y colocándoselas sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué te deje en paz? Draco son pasado el medio día ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto? Acá te dejo ropa para que te pongas hoy, tu ropa está en la lavandería.

-¿Ropa? ¿Qué ropa? –le preguntó a Blase, pues que el supiera habían salido con lo puesto.

-La señora Wood me la facilitó, dijo que eran de su hijo que tiene la misma edad que nosotros, trabaja en el ministerio.

-¿En el ministerio y si nos delata a Potter? –preguntó Draco preocupado levantándose rápidamente y colocándose la ropa- Tenemos que salir de aquí, puede ser peligroso.

-Draco…

-Debemos buscar un lugar seguro…

-Draco…

-Partiremos ahora mismo, ve a avisarle a Pansy que nos vamos.

-¡Draco! –le gritó Blase, ya que estaba perdiendo la cabeza- ¿Puedes calmarte y dejarme explicarte como son las cosas?

-Esta bien –le contestó sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Bien, esta mañana la señora Wood me presentó a su hijo y me contó que era del ministerio –comenzó Blase caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación- al igual que tú me asusté, creo que ellos notaron que yo estaba preocupado, así que me contaron que hace casi un año que sigue los pasos de Potter y su grupo, pues están tramando algo que no está con permiso del ministerio y bueno después no me contó nada más pues dijo que debía salir al ministerio y cuando volviera esta tarde nos contaría más detalles y además quiere que estemos los cuatro.

-¿Granger también?

-Sí.

-Pero si ella es del clan de Potter.

-No se, dijo que de eso hablará esta tarde.

-Bien.

-Ahora sal a tomar desayuno, la señora Wood aún te está esperando.

-Bien paso al baño y voy para allá.

-De acuerdo pero no te demores, mira que te está esperando toda la mañana.

-Sí, si como digas.

Draco entró al baño y Blase salió de la habitación. Una vez que Draco ya estaba más despejado, salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor. Cuando llego allí solo estaba Blase, quien leía el profeta.

-¿El profeta llega acá? –preguntó Draco sentándose junto a Blase.

-Sí –dijo el chico mirando al recién llegado y cerrando el diario colocándolo sobre la mesa- no sale nada importante.

-Hasta que apareció, espero que haya dormido bien –le dijo la señora Wood apareciendo con el desayuno de Blase- ¿Te sirves lo mismo querido? –le preguntó a Draco.

Este miró el desayuno de Blase: un café, unas tostadas y mermelada.

-Si, eso estaría bien –le contestó él.

-Bien –le dijo la mujer sonriéndole y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

-Así que ella es bruja, quien lo hubiera pensado.

-Si y gracias a Merlín, de otra forma no se como hubiéramos sanado las heridas de Hermione.

Draco no le contestó, solo desvió la mirada a otro lugar. En el había un hombre sentado en un sofá, parecía ser muggle pues leía un periódico y no era el profeta, junto a él una mujer flacucha y de cara muy larga, le hablaba al hombre pero esta no se daba cuenta que el hombre la ignoraba. En un sillón frente a ellos había una pequeña niña de unos diez años que jugaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz, bueno en realidad escribía. Draco se quedó observando detenidamente a la niña pues le llamaba mucho la atención. Era una niña muy delgada, llevaba una falda cuadrille rojo y un chaleco negro, pero en realidad era a su rostro el que más notaba, era de rostro redondo pero fino, unos ojos castaños y muy grandes y su cabello castaño era largo y rizado. Sí, era muy parecida a ella. La niña escribía muy concentrada en su cuaderno, cuando de repente alzó la vista y la fijó en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ella en la cual se hallaba el lápiz que necesitaba. La niña estiró su mano para tomar el lápiz, pero este se acercó solo hasta su mano. Tanto la chica como Draco se asombraron, pero Draco sabía lo que pasaba.

-Futura bruja –susurró.

-Sí, así es, hace días que lo hace, pero sus padres no saben, teme a su reacción cuando lo sepan –le dijo la señora Wood acercándose a su lado, dejando el desayuno frente a el y luego se sentó a su lado- tiene mucho poder, pero aún es muy joven para utilizarlo.

-¿Usted cómo lo sabe? –le preguntó Draco cada vez más interesado en cómo aquella mujer sabía tantas cosas.

-Hasta ahora solo e diré que la edad y el tiempo me han entregado muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas y he tenido que aceptarlas, pues son pruebas que la vida te da, así que Draco escúchame bien –le dijo acercándose al chico hasta casi susurrarle en el oído- ten paciencia, no juzgues antes de saber como realmente sucedieron las cosas, ella a sufrido mucho y lo menos que necesita es que la sigan atacando.

-Intentó matarme –le respondió un poco alterado.

-Pero no lo hizo y créeme cuando te digo que nunca quiso, escucha lo que tenga que decir, pero no la presiones, todo a su tiempo.

La señora Wood se separó de Draco y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Draco cada vez más confundido, si antes no sabía que hacer o creer, ahora menos.

-¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó Blase.

-Nada nuevo, que debo tener paciencia y tranquilidad.

-¿No te lo dije?

-Sí, si como quieras y ¿Dónde está tu esposa? –le preguntó Draco tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Fue a ver a Hermione, creo que ya estaba mejor, incluso se quería levantar, así que Pansy dijo que la ayudaría.

-Ah –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Oh, aquí vienen –le dijo Blase solo unos segundos después.

Draco alzó la vista y vio acercarse a Pansy y a Hermione que ya estaba repuesta casi en su totalidad. Cuando él la miró ella ya traía su mirada dirigida en él, mantuvieron la vista fija hasta que Draco rompió el contacto volviendo a su desayuno. De reojo notó como ella tomaba asiento frente a él.

Durante la hora del desayuno no cruzaron la mirada. Ya cerca de la una de la tarde Draco ya estaba levantándose cunado la señora Wood se acercó a Hermione.

-Querida en la puerta hay alguien que te busca.

Todos se miraron. ¿Los habrían encontrado? ¿Qué harían ahora? Draco nuevamente la miró y notó que Hermione estaba preocupada.

-¿Granger no le dijiste a nadie donde estábamos? –le preguntó Draco muy serio.

-No –le respondió ella extrañada tratando de recordar si se lo había dicho a alguien, pero que recordara solo había hablado con Ginny.

-¿Entonces quién puede ser? –preguntó Blase.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejarla pasar, se ve muy asustada y parece estar herida, dice que es urgente hablar contigo, s una chica pelirroja.

-No puede ser –dijo alarmada Hermione- Déjela pasar rápido.

Hermione aún con pocas fuerzas se levantó y esperó. Cuando apareció la señora Wood con la chica que la buscaba.

-¿Weasley? –dijo Draco.

-Hermione –susurró Hermione.

-Ginny –le dijo Hermione y se acercó a abrazarla, pero Ginny se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Blase quien era el que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

Hermione ya junto a Ginny notó que esta abría los ojos.

-Ginny ¿Quién te atacó? –preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Ha… Harry, esta loco –logró decir Hermione antes de volver a desmayarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hola siento la demora es que con esto de estar leyendo el séptimo libro me tenía un poquito alejada de mi fic, el capítulo lo tenía listo solo faltaba pasarlo al PC._

_Bueno que les pareció el libro para las que lo han leído, yo voy en el capítulo 29 pero ya me se el final pues mi hermana que ya lo terminó me lo contó._

_Bueno aquí van los salucines de siempre:_

_Jass, anna202love, mary, marala1507, darkred-sun, joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, dubhesgrid, Mitsuki tao, luzapotter, ana Karen Malfoy, lostbrethilien, princesa.noelia, xgirls1, unkatahe, miapottergranger, bebasalinas, oromalfoy, krissalispotter, yole, va, sam93._

_Gracias, hasta el proximo capítulo._


	13. Revelando algunas cosas

_Hola siento la demora es que la verdad estaba un poco cansada por eso no había podido actualizar antes pero aquí esta el capítulo que lo disfruten._

_Este capítulo en especial va dedicado con mucho cariño para una personita que de verdad sentí un gran cariño por ella ya que se notó que estaba encariñada con el fic. Bueno __**Karita34**__ con mucho cariño para ti y que lo disfrutes._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 13: Revelando algunas cosas.

Ginny después de unos momentos acostada y con la ayuda de las pociones de la señora Wood ya se sentía mejor. Aún no había dicho nada después de las pocas palabras que había articulado antes de desmayarse y tampoco ninguno de los cuatro chicos había querido preguntarle nada, pero la angustia y la curiosidad ya no dio para esperar más.

-¿Y bien Weasley, nos dirás que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Draco apoyándose en una de las paredes cruzando los brazos.

-Bien –comenzó Ginny ya notoriamente mejor- después de que Hermione fue a vernos a la casa buscando a Harry, yo quedé muy asustada pues temía por la seguridad de ella y la mía.

-¿La tuya? –preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-Sí, la mía, verás, Harry a aprendido a notar cuando alguien le miente y le esconde algo y le resulta más aún cuando se encuentra enfadado, pues bien, como no pudo hallarlos a ustedes en Hogwarts –dijo mirando a Draco, Pansy y Blase- su genio empeoró muchísimo, así que esa tarde después que tu te fuiste a los veinte minutos llegó él y como era de suponer notó que algo le estaba ocultando, fue entonces cuando… cuando… -pero Ginny ya no podía más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ginny si quieres podemos seguir en otro momento –le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

-No Hermione, estoy bien, entonces cuando quiso saber donde estabas y yo no lo sabía me… golpeó para descargar su enojo.

Pansy y Hermione se llevaron una mano a la boca y lanzaron un gemido de miedo.

-Vaya hombre –comentó Draco.

-Y luego me mandó a encerrar, pero antes de que lo hicieran alcancé a escuchar que mandaba a dos hombres por ti.

-Entonces fue Harry quien mandó a esos hombres que me atacaron –Ginny solo asintió.

-¿Y cómo fue que lograste escapar? –preguntó Blase con el seño fruncido.

-Ron me ayudó, anoche me dejó escapar y me comentó a donde fue que te habían atacado, que te buscara, que te contara lo sucedido y que me quedara contigo, te he buscado desde anoche, posada por posada, de este sector, hasta que te encontré y bueno aquí estoy.

-Bien Ginny ahora creo que debes descansar –le dijo Hermione a su amiga quien asintió y se recostó quedando inmediatamente dormida.

-Chicos –les habló la señora Wood que se había asomado en la puerta- vengan necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron y se encontraron con otro joven junto a la mujer.

-Mi hijo Tom Wood.

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron a Tom el cual les sonrió pero no con muy beuna cara. Era alto y moreno, de contextura delgada y tez clara.

-Hola, un gusto –les dijo estrechándole la mano a cada uno, pero su rostro estaba muy serio- si me acompañan por favor quisiera hablar con ustedes.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y por una extraña razón confiaron en él.

Lo siguieron por uno de los tantos pasillos que tenía la posada, hasta que entraron por una puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo. Cuando entraron en la sala notaron que en ella solo había una mesa y muchas sillas. Tom con un gesto de la mano les indicó que se sentaran, él se sentó en la esquina de la mesa a su izquierda estaban Blase y Draco y a la derecha Pansy y Hermione quien quedó frente a Draco, pero ninguno le dedicó una mirada al otro.

-Bien –comenzó Tom- los he llamado porque necesitamos hablar sobre el asunto de Potter y necesito que me digan que es lo que saben de él.

-Un momento ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? –lo desafió Draco.

-Porque yo he confiado en ustedes y además quiero que le hecho de haber perdido mi trabajo haya valido la pena.

-¿Te despidieron del ministerio de magia? –le preguntó Blase.

-Sí.

-Muy bien entonces creo que primero debemos escuchar lo que tu nos tengas que decir y luego nosotros iremos aportando lo demás –acotó nuevamente Draco alzando una ceja.

-Muy bien, si así están mas confiados, empezaré yo –le dijo Tom mirando muy serio a Draco quien no parecía verse afectado en lo más mínimo- Bien hace dos años luego de salir de Hogwarts...

-Un momento ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts, por qué no te vimos? –preguntó Pansy que a ella no se le escapaba ningún detalle y menos si era un chico como Tom.

-Pues yo estaba en Hufflepuf.

-Ahhhh –dijeron los tres Slytherin.

Hermione colocó los ojos en blanco y Tom siguió hablando.

-Continúo, cuando salí de Hogwarts, el ministerio me ofreció trabajo en uno de sus departamentos.

-¿Te lo ofreció? –preguntó Draco con cierta incredulidad.

-Sí, siempre fui el que tenía las mejores notas en mi casa pero nunca tan sobresalientes como las de ustedes –dijo mirando a Draco y luego a Hermione a quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Bueno, como siempre fui muy callado y casi pasaba desapercibido, el ministerio me ofreció un trabajo en el departamento de expedientes de magos y brujas especiales.

-Nunca escuché aquel departamento –le comentó Hermione sacando su veta de sabelotodo, el cual Draco notó y sonrió.

-El hecho e que tu no lo hayas escuchado nunca no significa que no exista Granger –le dijo el rubio dirigiéndose una mirada sin expresión.

Hermione solo frunció los labios y volvió a mirar a Tom queriéndole decir con la mirada que continuara.

-En realidad ese departamento no es muy conocido, el trabajo principal es seguir la vida de ciertos magos que son conocidos por una u otra razón y que hoy ya no sabemos nada de ellos, pues yo debía informar cada cierto tiempo al ministerio en que situación se encuentran actualmente –miró que sus receptores le entendían entonces continuó- mi primer caso fuiste tú –dijo apuntando a Draco.

-¿A sí? –dijo este sin ninguna importancia.

-Sí, al ministerio le interesaba mucho saber que sería de ti una vez que no fueras estudiante. Pues tu padre era mortífago y creía que seguirías sus pasos.

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione y notó que esta movía nerviosamente sus manos.

-Cunado supimos que eras profesor del colegio, nos sorprendió a todos, cada semana iba donde McGonagall a preguntar cosas de ti –Draco alzó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada- después de seis meses sin novedades ya solo iba una vez al mes y luego cada cierto tiempo, pero después el ministerio me mandó a investigar a otro personaje.

-Harry –susurró Hermione.

-Exacto, Harry Potter, en un principio pensé que sería lago fácil pues siempre fue muy sociable y creí que sería muy amable cunado recibiera mis vivitas.

-¿Por qué a Potter le informabas de las visitas y a mi me espiabas? –preguntó Draco interrumpiendo a Tom.

-Eso no puedo responderlo, pues nunca lo supe.

Draco solo miró a otro lado, ya estaba aburrido de tanta tontería.

-En un principio me recibía muy amable, pero luego de unos mese todo comenzó a cambiar y ya no me permitió hablar con él, hablé con mis jefes y me dijo que lo dejara ya no valía la pena seguir. Pero a mí todo me parecía todo muy extraño así que seguí por mi cuenta –Tom se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó- Luego supe que tú estabas en el colegio –dijo mirando a Hermione- fui donde McGonagall a averiguar pero me dijo que no eran asuntos míos y me hecho de su despacho sin darme tiempo para reclamar.

-¿Y por qué dejó que averiguaran de mí y de Granger no?

-Lo mismo me pregunté yo, necesitaba respuestas. Cuando supe que Hermione Granger estaba aquí quise preguntarle pero ya no estaba, mi madre me comentó que estaba enojada con Potter y que iba a Hablar con él, decidí seguirla.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero el ignoró a la chica y siguió.

La vi entrar en una casa y a los pocos minutos salir, me quedé fuera de la casa unos segundos y luego entré.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-Eso ahora no importa, cuando entré no había nadie, busqué por todos lados algo que me mostrara lo que ocurría, pero no había nada. Cuando escuché unas voces que se acercaban al lugar donde yo estaba, me escondí en la primera sala que encontré, me pegué a la puerta y escuché que Potter discutía con alguien. Pero no logré escuchar pues mi atención se fijo en una gran lista escrita en la pared.

-La Orden del Fénix –dijo Hermione- en ella están todos los miembros de la Orden.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba, cuando me acerqué a ella noté que un nombre estaba borrado.

-El mío –dijo Hermione.

Tom solo asintió.

-Pero mientras me acercaba oro nombre se iba borrando, el de Ginny Weasley.

-Por mi culpa –se lamentó Hermione.

-No Hermione, fue para mejor, lo que Harry está haciendo es un error.

Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blase y Tom volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta donde provenía aquella voz. Junto a la puerta estaba Ginny Weasley mirando a Hermione con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Ginny necesitas descansar –dijo Hermione acercándose a su lado y tomándola de un brazo.

-No Hermione, Harry está mal y hay que detenerlo ya, antes que sea demasiado tarde, si no lo hacemos Ron caerá con él y no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.

Juntas se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

-Ginny él es Tom.

-Un placer –dijo el chico, Ginny solo inclinó la cabeza, pero no apartó la vista del chico- Bueno –continuó Tom- eso es todo lo que sé, después de salir de la casa de Potter vine hacia acá, necesitaba pensar y saber cual sería mi siguiente paso, pero no elegí el correcto pues cuando fui a hablar con mi jefe no me dio tiempo para decirle nada, pues lo único que pronunció fue "ya no trabajas aquí, estás despedido" y ahora estoy aquí contándoles todo.

-Bueno –siguió Blase- lo de nosotros no es mucho, haber comenzaré desde cuando llegó Hermione –y así Blase comenzó con su relato, pasó por el baile, su matrimonio, cuando Hermione se fue, la llegada de Devorah, el ataque en el despacho de Draco, la huída, la llegada al callejón, cuando encontraron a Hermione- y bueno- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Tom- y ahora estamos aquí contándoles todo.

Draco escuchó todo el relato de su amigo sin ningún interés, pues eso lo había vivido, lo que quería saber y escuchar era el relato de ella, saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Harry nunca confió en mí –comenzó Ginny rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en esos momentos- jamás me contó sobre sus planes, creo que en realidad nadie los sabía, ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en Ron que siempre ha estado a su lado, pero de algo estoy segura y es que ese algo está relacionado con Hermione y Malfoy- estos dos se miraron por breves segundos pero Draco rompió el contacto- y por eso creo que no es mucho lo que les puedo contar.

Era su turno ahora hablaría ella y si no lo hacía, él la obligaría, tenía que saber lo que ella tenía que decir. No le pidieron tiempo ni paciencia, pues ahí lo tenían, había aguantado aburridos y estúpidos relatos, pero el que a él le interesaba era el de ella.

-Bien Granger- le habló Draco mirándola fijamente- es tu turno y no omitas ni un solo detalle.

Hermione respiró hondo y comenzó.

-Todo comenzó una tarde en que Harry llegó muy agitado y creo que un poco impactado a la casa, nos llamó a Ron y a mí a una sala apartada y nos hablo de una tal profecía que había encontrado, en la cual según él…

-Según él ¿Qué? Granger –preguntó Draco ya irritado, temiendo la respuesta.

-En la cual según él yo… yo debía… debía matarte.

Al escuchar esto todos pusieron cara de asombro, menos Draco quien ya sabía la que eso se venía.

-¿Estás segura que eso decía? –preguntó Tom.

-No, nunca estuve segura, muchas veces le dije que me explicara bien la profecía para estar segura y si es que era cierto que sería lo que ocurría si no se cumplía la profecía.

-¿Y qué te respondía?

-Nada, siempre se alteraba y comenzaba con cosas así como que si acaso no confiaba en él, que nunca jugaría con una cosa así y muchas cosas más.

-Pues aún así aceptaste no Granger.

-No, nunca dije que había aceptado Malfoy.

-¿Entonces que hacías en Hogwarts?

-Protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? Por favor Granger no me hagas reír.

-No es un chiste Malfoy porque crees que nunca te pasó nada mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts y cuando me fui te atacó esa mujer.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó Draco.

-Porque Harry supo que mi intención nunca fue matarte.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Así te sacabas un peso de encima y no te paliabas con Potter.

-En primer lugar –comenzó Hermione colocándose de pie y mirado fijamente a Draco- porque no creo que así se solucionen los problemas, en segundo porque no soy una asesina y en tercer lugar porque… porque…

-¿Por qué? Granger –el corazón de Draco latía muy fuerte estaban frente a frente.

-Porque…yo…

-Porque tu ¿Qué?

Blase temiendo que la situación terminara mal, se paró y tomó a su amigo por un brazo.

-Bien creo que a todos nos queda más que claro que la intención de Hermione nunca fue matarte.

-Creo que ahora lo que debemos hacer es averiguar que es lo que decía esa profecía realmente.

Estuvieron más de media hora pensando en opciones para averiguar la dichosa profecía. Draco tenía la solución pero no quería recurrir a ella, pero viendo que nadie tenía alguna idea, habló.

-Bien, sé donde podemos saber algo de la famosa profecía –dijo colocándose de pie.

-¿Dónde?

-En la única propiedad que me queda, que no vendí.

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber en lo que el rubio pensaba.

-La Mansión Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Muchas gracias por esperar y aún leer mi fic._

_Jass, anna202love, mary, marala1507, darkred-sun, joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, dubhesgrid, Mitsuki tao, luzapotter, ana Karen Malfoy, lostbrethilien, princesa.noelia, xgirls1, unkatahe, miapottergranger, bebasalinas, oromalfoy, krissalispotter, yole, va, sam93, princesaartemisa, karita34._


	14. La Mansión Malfoy

_Hola como están? Espero que bien, bueno en este capítulo me demoré menos en publicar pues estoy un poquito más ágil._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Unkatahe pues gracias a ella he escrito varios capítulos ya que me en cada uno de ellos me ha dado ánimos para continuar, ojala te guste el capítulo va con cariño._

_A una cosa más alguien sabe de alguien que haga fan art que me diga porfis pues me encantaría que mi fic tuviera fan art, bueno solo eso gracias._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 14: La Mansión Malfoy.**

-Pero Draco, no se suponía que habías vendido todas tus propiedades –le preguntó Blase acercándose a su amigo.

-Solo tengo la mansión todo lo demás lo vendí, necesitaba tener algo, si es que por alguna razón me salía de Hogwarts.

-Pero bueno por qué dices que encontraremos en tu casa algo con respecto a la profecía –preguntó con cierto interés Tom.

-Porque en mi casa hay material suficiente como para encontrar "eso" que queremos buscar. Mi padre necesitaba de ciertas cosas y yo aún las conservo y entre todo eso creo haber visto un libro que nos pueda servir.

-Bien entonces nos iremos a tu casa –agregó Blase.

-¿Podemos ir todos? Sería bueno, pues es mejor estar todos juntos y así averiguaremos más y podemos ocupar tu casa como cuartel –dijo Tom mirando muy serio a Draco.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, no es buena idea que nos separemos ahora que nos hemos unido más y el haber compartido cierta información –esta vez fue Pansy quien habló.

Draco no sabía que responder, pero si esa era la única alternativa para saber que planeaba Potter, esa era la mejor solución.

-De acuerdo, como sea, pero debemos irnos cuanto antes, si Weasley llegó hasta aquí, puede llegar alguien más.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero creo que lo mejor sería que compraran algo de ropa, pues necesito la que llevan puesta –les dijo Tom a Draco y a Blase un poco avergonzado- y no creo que puedan ir a Hogwarts por la suya.

Definitivamente es eso tenía razón, pues lo que llevaba puesto no era para nada su gusto, el Draco Malfoy usando colores más claro que el negro era imposible.

Todos se miraron y notaron que hace dos días que andaban con la misma ropa.

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos si ninguno se puede aparecer así como así en publico? Deben andar buscándonos, a todos –rompió el silencio Hermione después de estar mucho tiempo callada.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución –dijo Tom- solo espérenme unos segundos, voy con mi madre y vuelvo.

Tom Salió dejando a los cinco jóvenes en la habitación.

Ginny estaba sentada en un asilla con los brazos apoyados en la misa sin mirar ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Hermione, Pansy y Blase parecía que nada les afectaba se encontraban en un rincón conversando muy cariñosamente.

Hermione se paseaba de un lado para otro. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Malfoy lo que estaba sintiendo por él, pero no puedo ¿Por qué? ¿Temor? ¿Miedo a su reacción? ¿O es qué solo sus sentimientos no estaban tan claros como ella creía? Bueno cuando llegó a Hogwarts era solo para protegerlo, pero ¿Por qué quería proteger al chico que por años me insultó y que luego la ignoró? Pero luego te trató bien –le dijo su inconciencia.

-Pero eso fue una vez que ya estaba de profesora, no sabía que él cambiaría –se dijo.

-¿Y es séptimo? Ya no te insultaba –continuó la conciencia.

-Bueno él me ignoraba, perdió a sus padres, maduró, ya no era un niño, él me lo dijo –se dijo nuevamente recordando aquella tarde en el lago.

-¿Desde cuándo mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia él?

En otra esquina de la habitación Draco se afirmaba en la pared, cruzando los brazos, viendo como la castaña se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

-Sería cierto que nunca quiso matarlo, que solo quería protegerlo, pero ¿por qué ella haría algo así? Debería esperar como le dijo la madre de Tom. Esperar hasta que fuera ella quien hablara y le contara su verdad, pues no había contado a los demás la conversación que había escuchado que tenía con Potter, ¿Qué ocultaba?

Pero todas esas inquietudes quedarían para después, pues ya entraba Tom nuevamente a la sala.

-Bien –dijo un vez que todos le prestaban atención- tengo poción multijugos para todos y un poco de la esencia de algunos alojados e la posada, dos hombres y tres mujeres, no son jóvenes pero fue lo único que conseguí.

Les fue entregando a cada uno la poción con la esencia quienes la tomaron y se la bebieron. Poco a poco fueron cambiando su aspecto. Ginny ya no era la chica pelirroja, ahora era una mujer alta y delgada, pelo largo y negro, Pansy era una mujer bajita pero esbelta y muy elegante, Hermione era un poco más joven que las otras dos chicas, pelo largo y rubio, más alta que Ginny, Blase era un señor bajo y un poco rechonchito, unas pobladas cejas y una gran boca y Draco era un hombre alto y delgado, de gran estampa, pelo negro bien corto y muy elegante, lo que le pareció agradable de cierto modo.

-Ahora que están todos listos debemos salir cuanto antes, pues la poción solo dura dos horas.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda la cual era muggle pues no se querían arriesgar a ir a una mágica por si los buscaban por ahí, les quedaban una hora y cinco minutos, entraron y se dividieron, los hombres se quedaron en el primer piso y las chicas subieron al segundo.

No era de extrañar para Draco que Blase se fijara en las cosas más extravagantes que encontraba en la tienda.

-No hay tiempo para buscar ese tipo de ropa Blase, debemos apresurarnos –le reprochó Draco, cuando notó que veía con mucho entusiasmo unos bóxer que tenían unos tigres en él.

-Por Merlín Draco, no seas aguafiestas, para ti es fácil comprar solo ropa negra, deberías aprovechar y comprar algo más atrevido ahora que Hermione estará en tu casa, en tu territorio –le sonrió Blase pícaramente.

Draco solo lo miró y se volvió a otro lado. Mientras se acercaba a unas camisas (Obviamente negras) una mujer se le acercó.

-¿Busca algo para su hijo? –le preguntó la mujer muy amablemente.

-¿Cómo? –Draco estaba un poco perdido, pues no sabía de que hablaba la mujer, pero luego recordó que no era Draco Malfoy en apariencia- Sí, si claro para mi hijo.

Blase que estaba detrás de él solo sonrió.

Media hora más tarde ya se juntaban con las chicas y salían del local todos con bolsas de compras.

-Bien ya ¿Tienen todo? –preguntó Tom y todos asintieron.

-Ahora es tu turno de guiarnos Malfoy.

-Nos apareceremos, no hay otra manera de llegar a mi casa, así que habrá que buscar algún lugar, pues por aquí hay mucho muggle.

-Aquí muy cerca hay un callejón –le comentó Tom.

-Bien, vamos.

Caminaron solo unos pocos pasos y encontraron el callejón del cual hablaba Tom.

-Bien, llevarlos a todos puede ser un poco difícil y se puede perder alguno –le dijo Tom a Draco- creo que deberías llevar a las chicas primero.

-Como quieras, bien tómenme del brazo –Ginny, Pansy y Hermione lo tomaron del brazo.

Cuando Draco sintió el contacto de Hermione en él un pequeño calor lo invadió en la zona de contacto. Hermione sintió que su mano se ponía fría, cuando volvió la vista hacia el chico esta lo estaba mirando, pero el contacto no duró mucho, pues sintió un tirón en su estómago, cerró los ojos para cuando los abrió nuevamente ya estaba en un lugar diferente, frente a ella la majestuosa Mansión Malfoy.

-Espérenme en la entrada –les dijo Draco y volvió a desaparecer.

-Vamos tenemos que esperar en la entrada –les dijo Pansy ya comenzando a caminar.

Iban lentamente, solo faltaban unos pasos cuando Hermione salió despedida hacia atrás unos cinco metro.

-¡Hermione! –gritaron Ginny y Pansy a la vez, corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó Ginny ayudando a su amiga.

-NO se, fue como si hubiera chocado contra una pared y me hubiera expulsado hacia atrás, me duele mucho el brazo.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los tres jóvenes quienes al ver a Hermione en el suelo se acercaron presurosos a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Draco siendo el único que se había quedado de pie, pero que se notaba su preocupación.

Pansy le contó lo que había sucedido.

-Entonces Ginny y yo pasamos, pero algo así como una barrera no dejó pasar a Hermione.

-Ya comprendo –les dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione mientras se volteaba en dirección a su casa- fue una protección que puso mi padre para que gente como tú –dijo volviéndose a la castaña- no pueda entrar.

-¿Gente como yo?

-Bueno que no son descendientes de brujos.

-Oh ya entiendo y como entrare entonces.

-Tendrás que tomarme de la mano, solo así podrás entrar –le contestó el rubio desviando la mirada. Sabía que Blase y Pansy se reían tras él.

-Bien alguien puede ayudarme creo que me rompí el brazo con la caída.

Tom y Draco fueron quienes la ayudaron. Draco que en un principio no quería, no le quedó más opción al notar que Blase se alejaba, con la clara intención de obligar a Draco que fuera él quien ayudara a Hermione. Con mucho cuidado la chica ya estaba de pie.

Hermione sentía la electricidad de la mano que Draco le proporcionaba. El chico no la soltó hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa. Una vez que ya estuvieron fuera de la protección Draco la soltó de inmediato pero con mucho cuidado.

La casa era muy grande y la elegancia se notaba en cada rincón de ella. Muebles muy bien cuidados y que de inmediato se notaba el gran valor que poseían. Muchos cuadros observaban a los recién llegados con mucha curiosidad.

-Vaya Draco tanto tiempo ¿Qué te había hecho, creímos que habías muerto como tus padres? –le dijo un cuadro que estaba sobre una gran chimenea, en el retrato se mostraba un hombre muy robusto de pelo largo y rubio y una gran cara pálida, a Hermione le recordó mucho al padre de Malfoy- Y veo que traes compañía ¿Pero qué huelo, sangre sucia?

-Guarda silencio si no quieres que te saque o te destruya ¿me escuchaste? –le dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Hermione que se encontraba a su lado notoriamente afectada por las palabras del retrato.

-Y la defiendes ¿No será tu novia, por eso la defiendes? nunca pensé que un Malfoy caería tan bajo.

-Tu te lo buscaste –y con un movimiento de su varita el cuadro desapareció- creo que será mejor que les muestre sus habitaciones, síganme.

Mientras subían las escaleras nadie dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a un largo pasillo Draco se detuvo.

-Estas son las habitaciones de los alojados, creo que lo mejor será que yo también duerma en una de estas, para estar más cerca en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Blase miró a Pansy y los dos sonrieron, Draco notó el gesto de sus amigos pero los ignoró.

-Bien Weasley tu dormirás aquí –le dijo a Ginny enseñándole la primera puerta de la izquierda, la pelirroja asintió.

-Gracias Malfoy, entraré de inmediato quiero descansar –le dijo Ginny entrando y cerrando de inmediato.

-Wood tu estarás frente a la de Weasley, Blase y Pansy ¿Quieren la habitación junta)

-Pues claro, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo Blase comenzando a besar a Pansy.

-Bien entonces entren pronto en la habitación junto a la de Wood, no quiero un espectáculo en mi pasillo.

Blase y Pansy entraron en la habitación sin dejar de besarse.

-Yo los dejo, voy a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas y descansar –dijo Tom dejando a Draco y Hermione solos en el pasillo.

Se miraron unos instantes pero luego Draco desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que estaba junto a la habitación de Pansy y Blase.

-Esa es tu habitación Granger –luego dio media vuelta, estaba por entrar a su habitación junto al cuarto de Ginny cuando la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse.

-Gracias Malfoy –le dijo la chica.

Draco solo asintió y entró, se afirmó en la puerta y cerró los ojos ¿Sería posible, estar sintiendo esto nuevamente por Granger? Esa sensación cuando se tocaban lo estaba torturando, era como si ella le diera algo, algo que nadie más le había dado, le asustaba pero estaba pensando en darle nuevamente una oportunidad a sus sentimientos.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien le tocó la puerta. Dándose vuelta lentamente abrió.

-Malfoy siento molestarte –era ella, llevaba una bata de levantar de seda blanca, se notaba que era nueva y también se notaba que con ella intentaba tapar lo que más pudiera de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? –le preguntó una vez que salía del trance en que había entrado al verla tan bella.

-Pues quisiera saber si tienes alguna poción para el dolor de mi brazo y para poder sanarlo –le contestó la chica.

-Ah claro, lo había olvidado, iré a buscar si encuentro algo, espérame en tu habitación.

-Gracias –le dijo Hermione y desapareció de la puerta de Draco.

Draco se quedó unos instantes viendo como Hermione desaparecía tras la puerta, sacudió la cabeza como tratando de esfumar aquellos pensamientos que nuevamente volvían a él e imágenes en las que él y Hermione hacían algo más que discutir.

Caminó por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y entró en la cocina en la cual estaba la bodega donde se encontraban todas las pociones e ingredientes que la familia Malfoy guardaba. Entró en la bodega y comenzó a buscar la poción para la curación de huesos, la cual encontró fácilmente. Iba saliendo cuando recordó las peticiones de ella "Dolor de brazo y poder repararlo".

-Olvidaba algo para el dolor –se dijo Draco mientras entraba nuevamente en la bodega.

Una vez en la cocina y mientras cerraba la puerta de la bodega escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Algo para el insomnio? –le preguntó Blase cuando notó que Draco llevaba pociones en su mano.

-He no es para los huesoso y para el dolor –le contestó Draco evitando mirar a su amigo.

-¿Tienes algún hueso roto? –preguntó nuevamente Blase a Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que las pociones no eran para él.

-No, son para ella, para Granger.

-Draco, hermano, ven siéntate aquí un momento –llamó Blase a Draco indicándole una silla junto a él- Draco tienes que decirle lo que sientes de una vez por todas.

-No puedo Blase, era mi enemiga, ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si le dijera todo lo que siento?

-No creo que sea eso Draco, tienes mucho que ganar y nada que perder ¿o es que tienes miedo?

-No es miedo, es solo que sé que las palabras nunca puede decir saldrán de todas maneras.

-¿Y cual es el problema? –le preguntó Blase.

-El problema no es quererla, es que ella no sienta lo mismo.

-Si no se lo dices nunca lo sabrás.

-Si, lo se.

-Por lo menos sabes que confía en ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Draco con curiosidad a su amigo.

-Pues esta contigo y en tú territorio, el cual conoces mejor que nadie y eso vale mucho ¿no crees?

Draco no le respondió, solo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una vez en ella se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Gracias Blase.

-No hay de que hermano.

Subió las escaleras y se plantó fuera de la habitación de Hermione. ¿Podría hacerlo? Según el consejo de Blase decirle de una vez por todas aquello que sentía por ella. No sabía que hacer así que se decidió por al improvisación, pues siempre le había resultado.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó unos gritos dentro de la habitación, así que no tocó y solo entró con la varita lista para el ataque. Pero no había un ataque ni una pelea dentro de la habitación, solo estaba Hermione en la cama teniendo nuevamente una pesadilla y parecía se la misma de siempre.

-No lo hagas por favor no a él.

Esta vez la despertaría.

-Granger despierta –le dijo sin tocarla.

Pero la chica no despertaba.

-Por favor no lo hagas, es inocente.

Draco dejo las pociones que traía en el pantalón sobre el velador y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le tomó los hombros y la movió.

-Vamos, despierta.

-A él no, a Draco no.

-Despierta Hermione.

Y tal como la vez anterior sus miradas se encontraron.

-Oh gracias a Merlín, estás bien –le dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama abrazándolo, pero al instante se separó de él dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Draco no sabía lo que había pasado, no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien? –solo atinó a preguntar.

-Sí, si yo lo siento –dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y yo estaba en ella ¿Qué soñaste Granger? –preguntó Draco un poco emocionado.

-Yo, yo no lo recuerdo –le contestó al chica sin mirarlo.

Pero Draco no le creyó, pues si no lo recordara no lo hubiera abrazado agradeciendo que estuviera bien, solo se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Sobre el velador están las pociones, solo toma una pequeña cantidad de cada uno –le dijo el chico.

-Gracias Draco –le dijo Hermione pero aún sin mirarlo.

Draco cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación. Una vez ya acostado, comenzó a pensar.

-Me llamó Draco nuevamente ¿Será posible? –Draco miró el techo de la habitación sonrió y se dijo- Sí, puede ser posible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bien espero que les gustara el capítulo, me demoré menos que el anterior así que me merezco un regalo, ustedes decidan cual jajaja._

_Bien los agradecimientos de siempre: Jass, Anna202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dubhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Bebasalinas, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va, Sam93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva. Gracias._


	15. Tu me das algo

_Bueno aquí nuevamente con el nuevo capitulo me agrada que les gustara. Para los que querían un poco de Dramione acá se viene nos es mucho pero algo es algo._

_Bueno no las entretengo más y aquí les dejo el capítulo, si escuchan música mientras leen los fic les recomiendo que escuchen You give me something de James Morrison es muy buena._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 15: ****Tu me das algo.**

Al día siguiente Draco despertó cerca del mediodía, al notar la hora en un pequeño reloj en el velador, se levantó rápidamente.

-No me puedo acostumbrar a levantarme tarde –se dijo entrando rápidamente en el baño para tomar una ducha.

Una vez ya fuera del baño, fue a su armario y se vistió como siempre, de negro. Una camisa de seda, pantalones de tela y una chaqueta, todo obviamente muy caro. Cuando salió de la habitación no se oía nada en el pasillo, así que bajó las escaleras pasándose la mano por el pelo tratando de despeinarlo de aquella manera en la que solo a él le resultaba sexy. Ya no lo usaba peinado pues nunca le gustó, pues solo lo hacía porque era profesor. Cuando llegó a la cocina en ella estaba Ginny quien conversaba muy cómodamente con Tom y frente a ellos estaba Hermione quien parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Hermione cuando notó que Draco entraba en la cocina se puso inmediatamente de pie y colocó frente a él una taza de café y unas tostadas.

-Tu desayuno Malfoy –le dijo sonriéndole y sentándose frente a él bajando la mirada.

-Gracias Granger –le contestó pero no le sonrió solo se dedicó a servirse el desayuno- ¿Te sirvieron las pociones? –le preguntó solo para entablar algún tipo de conversación, pues esa misma mañana había decidido comenzar con su nueva vida y en ella estaba incluida Hermione Granger.

-Heee si, muchas gracias, ya no siento nada de dolor.

¿Pero que estaba pasando? ¿Una conversación civilizada con Malfoy? ¿Sería posible que estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella sentía por él? Pero esto no puede ser y de a poco un miedo la fue invadiendo ¿Miedo a qué? No lo sabía, pero no quería sufrir de nuevo.

Como si un temor la invadiera se levantó rápido de la silla y se fue a su habitación, subió rápidamente las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación, una pálida mano la tomó por el brazo y la empujó a otro cuarto.

-Granger tenemos que hablar –le dijo Draco comenzando a pasearse por la habitación.

-De acuerdo, pero puedes encender la luz –le contestó Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Yo, no puedo, lo haría, pero si te veo, temo no poder decirte lo que quiero decirte.

-Bien, pero ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Yo quiero saber la verdadera razón por la cual no cumpliste tu misión.

-Yo, yo, ya te dije, nunca lo quise hacer, solo quería protegerte.

-¿Por qué querrías pretejerme? Nunca te traté bien.

Pero Hermione no contestaba, tenía la vista pegada en el suelo evitando a Draco.

Draco ya no aguantaba más, no podía soportar esta espera, si Hermione lo quería o no, tenía que saberlo ya.

-¡Maldición Granger responde! –le gritó acercándose a ella colocando los brazos alrededor de ella afirmándose en la pared donde Hermione estaba afirmada. Se acercó lentamente a su oído y le susurró- ¿por qué?

Pero Hermione seguía sin hablar. Draco se alejó de ella furioso.

-No sabes lo que es estar pensando en ti todo el día, maldición, soñaba contigo cada mañana, tu estabas conmigo, me abrazabas mientras dormía.

Draco se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

-Una parte de mí te quiere ahora –le dijo acercándose- pero otra parte quiere esperar –se alejó.

Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró, no necesitaba de luz para saber donde estaba ella y que no lo estaba mirando.

-Mírame –le dijo.

Hermione levantó la vista y un pequeño rayo de luz entró por la ventana iluminado la habitación, Draco notó que ella estaba llorando.

-Tú, me das algo continúo Draco- algo que a veces me asusta, algo que nadie más puede darme, podría esperarte por horas, solo para pasar algún tiempo contigo a solas, muchas veces quise darte flores, pero nunca supe lo que realmente significan.

Hermione ya no lloraba, lo miraba con mucha atención.

-Nunca pensé sentir esto por alguien, tampoco sé lo que es, nunca me enseñaron a sentir, no sabía lo que eran los sentimientos.

De a poco iba avanzando hacia Hermione y ya solo estaban a centímetros.

-Esperé demasiado tiempo para decirte estas cosas, quizás puede que sea demasiado tarde, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado y entenderé si no quieres volver a verme nunca más, pero aún quiero intentarlo y está yendo demasiado rápido como para frenarlo.

Volvía a tenerlo aprisionada entre sus brazos y la pared pero no la tocaba, se acercó a su oído y le habló en el oído.

-Por favor dame algo que pueda calmar mi corazón.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y Hermione seguía sin decir nada ni reaccionar.

Draco asumiendo lo peor se separó de ella y la miró, ella nuevamente miraba hacia el suelo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

-Ahora solo quiero que me enseñes a olvidarte –y salió.

Su corazón y su alma se partieron, se maldijo, el haber vuelto a ser débil, y haber caído en los sentimientos los cuales nunca debió dejar entrar en él.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando una voz tras él lo hizo detenerse.

-No quiero enseñarte nada, no quiero que me olvides.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Granger? –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Hermione se acercó a él. Draco subió nuevamente la escalera y quedaron frente a frente.

-No quiero que te olvides de mí, no quiero alejarme de ti.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella, podía sentir su aliento a fresa. Estaba a escasos centímetros de besar esos labios los cuales más de una vez lo habían vuelto loco.

-Draco, Draco, ¿Dónde estás?

Bruscamente se separaron, pero Blase ya había roto la conexión y se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Yo lo siento, no quería molestar, realmente lo siento –Blase estaba muy avergonzado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Blase? –Draco estaba notoriamente enojado.

-Yo, los dejo, seguimos hablando más tarde Malfoy –le dijo Hermione y salió hacia la cocina.

Draco y Blase notaron como Hermione bajaba las escaleras y entraba en la cocina.

-Draco hermano, no sabes cuanto lo siento, bueno no sabía…

-Blase no pudiste llegar en peor momento, maldición, por qué siempre eres tan inoportuno.

Blase ya había subido las escaleras y estaba junto a Draco, parecía que el enojo del momento ya se le había pasado.

-¿Y? ¿La besaste? –le preguntó Blase golpeándole el brazo con el codo.

-Lo habría hecho si no hubieras llegado a interrumpir –le contestó a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando las palabras de ella le había dicho "seguimos hablando más tarde Malfoy"- ¿Y bueno que querías, para que me buscabas?

-No, antes cuéntame ¿cómo pasó todo? –le sonrió Blase pícaramente.

-Por haberme interrumpido mi querido amigo tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde ¿Y bueno me dirás que querías o no?

-Esta bien, Tom necesita hablar contigo, cree que mientras más temprano comencemos a averiguar sobre la profecía más rápido sabremos que quiere Potter.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y entraron en la cocina, Tom conversaba animadamente con Ginny, Pansy leía una revista y Hermione lavaba la loza que habían ocupado en el desayuno. Blase tomó asiento junto a su esposa, quien al verlo le dio un cariñoso beso.

-Bien, aquí estoy, creo que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca y separarnos por sectores para una mejor búsqueda –les comentó Draco.

-Espera un momento ¿Separarnos por sectores? ¿De qué tamaño es tu biblioteca? –preguntó Tom.

-Bueno solo para que tengas una idea, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no es nada comparada con esta –dijo Blase sonriendo.

-No exageres Blase –le dijo Draco desviando la mirada hacia Hermione que se sentada a su lado.

-No exagero, solo digo, que si Hermione la viera no querría irse jamás de la Mansión –le dijo Blase sonriendo y mirando a Draco y notando como Hermione se sonrojaba.

-Bien entonces si es tan grande como dices, lo mejor es comenzar cuento antes y no perder más tiempo –acotó Tom poniéndose de pie.

-Antes Tom me gustaría que habláramos de la organización de la casa –lo interrumpió Hermione- pues no se si han notado que la casa estaba desabitada hace mucho tiempo y creo que necesita de una buena limpieza y por lo que veo no tienes elfos, ¿No es así Malfoy?

-No, no tengo elfos y creo que tienes razón, pues si vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo deberíamos limpiar por último las salas que vamos a utilizar así como sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales son todas suyas y pueden decorarlas como quieran.

-¡Vaya! Gracias a Merlín que dijiste eso, pues la decoración de nuestra habitación es terrible –le contestó Pansy.

Tal vez el comentario no había sido de lo más gracioso pero quizá en esos momentos un poco de buen humor les hacía bien y el comentario de Pansy les ayudó un poco para alivianar el ambiente.

-Bien, creo que la cocina, la sala de estar, las habitaciones, la biblioteca y el comedor, no se si prefieren hacerlo en grupos, parejas o por separado –les preguntó Hermione, mirando a sus compañeros esperando a ver que opinaban.

-Por mí en parejas esta bien y mejor si es un hombre y una mujer si es que llegase a necesitarse fuerza para algunas cosas –dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la casa.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo –le respondió Blase mirando pícaramente a su esposa abrazándola.

-Muy bien –dijo Draco- pero no quiero ver nada extraño si llego a abrir una puerta, si tienen algo que hacer háganlo en su habitación.

-Tranquilo Draco, sabremos como hacerlo –le contestó riéndose.

-Bien, entonces nos dividiremos en el comedor, la cocina y la sala de estar ¿Alguna preferencia? –les preguntó Hermione.

-Por mi parte prefiero la cocina, me llevo bien en ese ambiente –agregó Ginny.

-Bien, Tom podrías ayudarla ¿No? Parece que se llevan bien –le habló Blase a Tom y mirando de reojo a Draco dándole a entender que tenía la oportunidad para devolverle la mano que él le había arruinado.

Draco notó aquella mirada y supo lo que su amigo le decía. Por un lado lo odió por haber sido tan obvio, pero al mismo tiempo le agradeció esta oportunidad.

-Sí, claro, yo voy con Ginny –les dijo Tom mirando a Ginny con una gran sonrisa, de la cual todos se dieron cuenta de que iba más allá de una sola sonrisa de amistad.

-Bien entonces Malfoy y yo podemos ordenar la sala de estar y Pansy y Blase el comedor, bueno mientras antes comencemos mejor, así que manos a la obra ¡Oh! –dio Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny.

-Yo, lo siento, Malfoy me estoy tomando muchas atribuciones y es tu casa, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer.

-No te preocupes, creo que es bueno que organices esto, pues a mi no se me había ocurrido y estaríamos viviendo en la inmundicia.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, cada uno absorbido por la mirada del otro, como si nada más estuviera a su alrededor.

-Ejem, ejem –fue Ginny quien interrumpió esta unión de miradas.

Los dos desviaron la vista, Hermione a Ginny ligeramente sonrojada y Draco a Pansy y Blase quienes le sonreían maliciosamente y Draco extrañamente para ambos les devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero necesitamos saber en donde sacaremos los utensilios de limpieza.

-Bueno la verdad no lo sé pues nunca vi nada de eso cuando vivía aquí, pero creo que en el sótano podré encontrar algo –le contestó Draco apartando la mirada de sus amigos y volviéndola a Ginny- bajaré a ver si encuentro algo –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo voy contigo –agregó Blase poniéndose también de pie.

-Nosotros buscaremos algo por aquí –les dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo, vamos Draco.

Blase y Draco salieron de la cocina por una puerta que se encontraba en un costado, en ella se encontraba una pequeña escalera. Bajaron por ella y llegaron al sótano.

-Bien Draco esta es tu oportunidad, no la puedes desperdiciar- le dijo Blase mirando escaleras arriba en caso de que se asomara alguien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos hermano, tendrás toda la mañana para estar a solas con ella, la mitad del camino ya lo avanzaste, solo te queda la otra mitad, no lo arruines.

-Y hubiera completado el camino entero si el estúpido de mi amigo no nos hubiera interrumpido ¿No crees?

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, pero te devolví la oportunidad dejando a Tom con Ginny para que pudieras estar con Hermione.

-No se Blase, todo a su tiempo, no seguiré tus consejos, esta mañana todo iba bien hasta tu llegada, la situación se irá dando sola, no forzaré nada.

-Vaya amigo, me impresionas.

-Solo ayúdame con esto –le dijo a Blase señalándole unas escobas y otros utensilios de aseo que se encontraban sobre una mesa.

-A Pansy no le agradará para nada esto, en su vida jamás a tomado una escoba.

-Bueno es el momento que lo haga no, tendrás que enseñarle.

-Sí, bueno hay bastantes cosas que le enseñado últimamente, hacerla que tome una escoba no será para nada difícil –sonrió Blase.

-Veo que has aprendido muchas cosas de mi Blase, pero no olvides que en esto el aprendiz jamás superará al maestro.

-No te preocupes Draco, nunca lo haría.

Los dos sonrieron, tomaron las cosas y juntos subieron las escaleras. Cuando estaban en la cocina, notaron que todos se habían cambiado de ropa.

-Aún no entiendo por que tenemos que hacer todo esto a mano y no podemos utilizar magia –preguntó Pansy.

-Mi padre hizo un hechizo para que los elfos ni nadie que trabajara en la casa utilizara magia cuando acacia la limpieza, no me preguntes por que pues nunca lo supe –les contestó Draco.

-Muy bien, cariño ve a cambiarte la ropa no quiero que le ensucies con quizás que cosa y tú Draco deberías hacer lo mismo –les dio Pansy.

-Si amos ya voy –le dijo Blase- Vamos Draco.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a la cocina.

-Bien –dijo Hermione- manos a la obra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bien espero que les agradara el capítulo y la gota de Dramione no es o único más adelante habrá más._

_Los agradecimientos a: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dubhsigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Bebasalinas, Oromalfoy, Krissalis-Potter, Yole, Va, Sam93, Princesaartemisa, Karita34, Mps94, Eva, _


	16. Temores

_Bueno aquí de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo, gracias por los cometarios del capítulo anterior, de verdad muchas gracias._

_Y ya no las entretengo más._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 16: ****Temores**

Ginny se dio media vuelta y comenzó con unas ollas y cacerolas que se encontraban sobre una repisa. Tom que también le correspondía la cocina optó por comenzar con la vajilla. Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Hermione salieron de la cocina y entraron a sus respectivas salas. Blaise y Pansy al comedor y nuestros protagonistas a la sala de estar.

No había palabras para describirlos, los nervios y el no saber como reaccionar o de que hablar los estaba matando ¿Pero por qué actuaban así si minutos antes estuvieron a solo centímetros de besarse? ¿Había sido solo un impulso?

Sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar Draco estaba destrozado, solo ella lo hacía parecer un completo imbécil, no saber el siguiente paso no era lo suyo, no era lo que su padre le había enseñado, pero ¿Querría ser esa persona arrogante y petulante que su padre le había enseñado a ser? O ¿Prefería esa parte un poso más débil que había experimentado lo que era estar enamorado y saber si aquella persona sentía lo mismo?

-Prefiero la segunda opción –se dijo para si mismo.

-Perdona no te escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

¿Había estado pensando en voz alta?

-He no, bueno, yo solo pregunta que donde y como debemos comenzar –le contestó Draco, rogando que hubiera sonado natural.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por los muebles? pues son varios y luego barremos, no es mucho yo creí que sería más trabajo pero por lo que veo no había tanto polvo.

-Pues bien entonces comencemos.

Estuvieron casi dos horas limpiando muebles. De vez en cuando Draco miraba de reojo a Hermione y esta hacía lo mismo cuando él no miraba.

Ninguno de los dos había querido tocar el tema de su acercamiento, las razones no las sabían muy bien quizás los dos preferían que las cosas se dieran solas y no fueran forzadas.

-Iré por unos refrescos o agua ¿Qué prefieres? –le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

-Solo agua estaría bien, además solo falta un mueble.

Draco solo asintió y salió hacia la cocina. Hermione se dirigió al mueble que estaba faltando para ya tener toda la sala impecable. Era extraño pues parecía un armario y no tenía sentido que estuviera en una sala. Se acercó lentamente a el y lo abrió. Lentamente salía de el Harry con Draco entre sus brazos y muerto. Harry arrojó al rubio al suelo y comenzó a patearlo. Hermione no podía ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Harry, no déjalo –le gritó Hermione pero Harry no se detenía.

Hermione estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer para detenerlo pues su cuerpo no reaccionada. El cuerpo de Draco sangraba. Cuando de pronto una voz detrás de ella hizo que algo en su interior se calmara.

-¡Riddiculus!

Pero Hermione no logró ver en que se había transformado el Boggart pues solo sintió que sus ojos se nublaban y se derrumbó en el suelo.

0o0o0o0

Hermione despertó lentamente, se sentía agotada, cuando abrió los ojos notó que varios ojos la miraban. Ginny se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –pero Hermione no miraba a Ginny, su mirada estaba enfocada en Draco quien se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos entre feliz y preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Blaise- Solo sabemos que Draco te encontró desmayada en la sala.

-Yo no lo recuerdo –le contestó ella, pero ya quería descansar- chicos quisiera descansar.

-Sí claro, ahora nos vamos, además ya es tarde y es hora de dormir –le dijo Pansy.

-Pero ¿Qué hora es? –les preguntó.

-Es casi media noche.

-¿He estado dormida toda la mañana? Vaya ¿Y por qué me siento tan cansada?

-Eso lo averiguaremos mañana cuando te sientas mejor –le respondió Tom.

Los chicos fueron saliendo de uno en uno de la habitación, Blaise le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Draco para que este saliera de los últimos. Cuando ya solo quedaba Draco y se disponía a salir Hermione lo detuvo.

-Draco espera –lo llamó la chica.

Draco se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y se volteó lentamente encontrándose con eso ojos marrones que siempre hacían que se sintiera débil pero que extrañamente le irradiaban tranquilidad.

-Yo quisiera que conversáramos ¿Puedes acercarte? .le pidió Hermione.

Draco solo asintió y acercó una silla colocándola junto a la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó al rubio.

Quiso buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado, desde el por que había un armario con un boggart en la sala hasta el momento en que se había desmayado, pero a lo que más temía era afrontar aquella parte en la que el boggart le mostraba su propia imagen muerta en el piso.

-Bien, creo que comenzaré por el principio. Hace algunos años cuando mi padre era mortífago –comenzó Draco un poco incómodo al tocar temas de los cuales no quería recordar, pero al encontrarse con aquella mirada cálida le dio el valor para continuar- para poder sacarle información a ciertas personas las colocaba frente a este armario sin varita y los hacía enfrentarse a sus perores miedos, al no tener la varita en mano las personas se hundían en aquello que más les aterraba haciendo que hablaran y dijeran lo que los mortífagos querían oír.

La expresión de Hermione no cambiaba en nada mientras Draco hablaba, estaba siempre con aquella tranquilizadora mirada.

-Esta mañana –continuó Draco- cuando hacíamos la limpieza no recordé aquel armario, entonces cuando te dejé sola para ir por los refrescos no pensé que habría algún problema, pero cuando volví no fue la visión con la que me hubiera gustado encontrarme, estabas tendida en el suelo llorando y frente a ti estaba el boggart convertido en…

-Eras tú muerto –terminó Hermione por él.

Draco solo asintió by se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Hermione solo miraba la nada pero a Draco le inundaban las dudas. ¿Sería cierto que siente algo por mí? ¿Será su temor más grande verme muerto? Pero Draco no logró seguir con las dudas pues unos sollozos la hicieron volver a la realidad.

Hermione se abrazaba las rodillas mientras lloraba. Draco nunca había tenido que consolar a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre cuando la escuchaba llorar sola en las noches en su habitación, pero aún así lo intentó. Se acercó lentamente a ella, se sentó en la cama a su lado y la abrazó. Hermione al sentir el contacto con Draco solo se dejó abrazar por el chico.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, temo por ti, no se de lo que Harry sea capaz de hacer, no puedo permitir que algo te ocurra, no lo soportaría –sollozaba Hermione.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba escuchando, ni lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre había querido tenerla entre sus brazos, esa calidez que ella le daba hacía que el ya no sintiera ese frío permanente en el cual se encontraba.

-Tranquila no me pasará nada, todo estará bien, encontraremos la solución, te lo prometo –le consolaba el chico.

Hermione poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse y a sentirse más tranquila de algún modo el encontrase entre los brazos de Draco la hacían sentirse segura, algo que nunca sintió en los brazos de Ron.

Draco al notar que Hermione ya estaba más tranquila quiso levantarse e irse, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-Por favor quédate solo hasta que me duerma, no quiero estar sola me gusta que estés conmigo –le dijo la chica.

-Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te duermas –le contestó Draco acomodándose junto a ella.

Hermione colocó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y lo abrazó. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar el estar así, solo él la hacía sentirse segura y protegida, solo él siendo el mismísimo Draco Malfoy había sido de demostrar sus sentimientos de la manera en la que lo había hecho él con ella y en ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, se daría una oportunidad con el hombre al que secretamente había amado.

-Te quiero –le susurró quedándose dormida.

0o0o0o0

Cuando sintió que la chica se acomodaba en su pecho se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, lo que pensaba que había sido un sueño aquel encuentro en la escalera poco a poco se hacía más claro y más posible el "no quiero que te olvides de mí". La respiración de Hermione ya se hacía más constante por lo que Draco supuso que ya estaría durmiendo.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie lo que le susurró ella lo hizo quedarse congelado.

-Te quiero –con estas palabras Draco se acomodó junto a ella y se durmió a su lado ya nunca más querría separase de ella.

0o0o0o0o0

Aquella noche como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía no soñó nada, durmió tranquilamente y nada podía molestarla. Cuando despertó no quiso abrir los ojos, pero algo que estaba entre sus brazos la hizo abrirlos.

Ahí estaba él junto a ella, él abrazándola y ella abrazándolo, no quería separase de él. Él aún dormía, se veía tan hermoso parecía un ángel, su ángel, pues desde ese momento no dejaría que nadie lo alejase de ella. Con una mano comenzó a tocar cada rasgo de la cara del chico, su frente, cejas, ojos, nariz, labios, se detuvo en los labios ¿A qué sabrían? ¿A menta? Pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la miraba y es que no había notado como mientras ella admiraba esos labios Draco la miraba.

Se miraron unos instantes, aquella misma mirada que se regalaron en la escalera, pero Draco no perdería esta oportunidad, se acercó lentamente a la chica y la besó. No fue un beso apasionado ni lujurioso sino que fue de amor, aquel que tanto se querían expresar el uno al otro.

Pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre y como la vez anterior fue interrumpido por Blase que sin tocar había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Cómo está la enfer… ma? –dijo el chico mientras se quedaba de una pieza con lo que estaba viendo.

Draco se apartó de la chica y se levantó pero no con brusquedad, volvió la vista hacia Blaise y notó que no estaba solo sino que estaba junto a Pansy, Ginny y Tom quienes sonreían.

-Veo que estas mejor –le comentó Ginny a su amiga sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Sí ya estoy mejor, pero esa no es manera de entrar a una habitación –les reprochó Hermione aunque sonreía- que hubiera pasado si estaba desnuda.

-Bueno si hubiésemos entrado unos segundos más tarde estarían los dos así –les dijo Blase provocando la risa de todos- ¿No Draco?

Draco solo lo miró con mala cara.

-Creo que debemos dejarla para que se cambie y baje a desayunar ¿Te esperamos abajo Hermione? –le dijo Tom saliendo e la habitación seguido de todos los demás. Draco fue el último en salir, el cual le sonrió y salió.

Hermione esperó a que su habitación estuviera vacía y luego se levantó y se dirigió al baño con la imagen de Draco sonriéndole en su cabeza.

Entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha caliente. Siempre el agua caliente la había ayudado para aclarar sus ideas y no precipitarse en tomar las decisiones. Dio el agua y poco a poco el cuarto de baño se fue llenando de vapor, entró en la ducha y sintió como el agua al hacer contacto con su piel esta comenzaba a colocarse roja, estaba acostumbrada, le gustaba así.

Mientras la habitación de llenaba de un olor a fresas, la cabeza de Hermione de llenaba con los últimos acontecimientos vividos.

¿Qué le estaría pasando a Harry? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Había golpeado a Ginny, el Harry Potter que ella había conocido no era así, Quizás las personas sí cambian. Así como Draco. Él Cambió. ¿Podía resultar algo entre ellos? ¿Y si volvía a sufrir por amos? No quería volver a pasar por eso. Pero aún era joven tendría mucho que aprender aún, por muchas dificultades por las que pasar y ella sabría que vendrían y no quería enfrentarlas sola.

U por más intentos que hacía a Draco de la cabeza nada resultaba. Así que mientras salía de la ducha y se arropaba con las toallas decidió que nada perdía con intentarlo, además lo más importante estaba a su favor, se amaban.

0o0o0o0

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Hermione se dirigieron a la cocina. Draco iba muy detrás encerrado en sus pensamientos, cuando lo que para Blaise se estaba volviendo una costumbre lo interrumpió sacándolo de aquel trance del cual no tenía nada de deseos de salir.

-¿Y? –le miró Blaise alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Y qué? –le preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

-Vamos Draco, sabes a lo que me refiero –le reprochó el moreno- Te quedaste con ella desde que la dejamos anoche.

-¿Cómo sabes si es que estuve toda la noche? –preguntó Draco.

-Muy simple mi querido Draco, estás con la misma ropa con la que andabas ayer y viniendo de ti eso es muy extraño ¿Y pasó algo?

-¿A qué te refieres con que si pasó algo? –preguntó alzando una ceja, ya no caminaban estaba detenidos en uno de los pasillos de la casa.

-Ya sabes, lo que hacías con las chicas de la escuela, te encantaba, lo hacías con todas ellas.

-Pero Hermione no es como las otras, ella es diferente.

-Claro que es diferente, ahora estás enamorado.

Draco no respondió, solo le sonrió a su amigo, el cual con este simple gesto comprendió que la respuesta era afirmativa. Pues por primera vez desde hace ya bastantes años se notaba que su amigo era feliz.

-Muy bien –continuó Blaise- entonces si quieres que todo siga así de bien deberías ir a darte una ducha, pues no creo que Hermione quiera a alguien que apesta.

-En primer lugar no apesto y en segundo por primera vez en tu vida creo que tienes razón necesito una ducha –le contestó Draco.

-¿Quieres que te de uno de aquellos bóxer que vimos en la tienda, esos atigrados?

-No me digas que los compraste –Blaise sonrió- no tienes remedio amigo.

Solo sonrieron y salieron en diferentes direcciones, Draco a su habitación a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa y Blaise hacia la cocina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno espero que el capítulo hubiera sido de su agrado, el próximo capítulo es el doble de este._

_Agradecimientos a: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dudhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Lostbrethillien. Princes.noelia-green.girl, Xgirl1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Bebasalinas, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va, Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Maps94, Eva, Angels46._


	17. Una salida y más cicatrices

_Bien creo que no he demorado demasiado en este capítulo y bueno si creen que si he demorado es que estoy en un nuevo proyecto para un fic así que tengan paciencia. Si se preguntan cuando viene sobre la profecía eso es el capítulo 18 por algo se llamará "La Profecía" así que nuevamente pido paciencia._

_Sin más los dejo con el capítulo 17._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 17: ****Una salida y más cicatrices.**

Draco entró en su habitación, se recostó en su cama y al fin pudo respirar. Desde el momento en que aquellas palabras salían de los labios de Hermione sintió que por fin las cosas saldrían bien y la suerte daría a su favor. Cuando despertó esa mañana Hermione aún dormía, pero al sentir que ella comenzaba a despertar volvió a hacerse el dormido, cuando de repente sintió que unos suaves dedos tocaban su frente con mucho cuidado, con lentitud fueron bajando por sus cejas hasta sus párpados, luego su nariz hasta que el recorrido terminó en sus labios, sentía los dedos de Hermione pasar una y otra vez por ellos, abrió los ojos y notó que ella los miraba, hasta que posó su mirada en los ojos de él y cuando notó en aquellos ojos marrones todo lo que le abría querido sentir durante mucho tiempo supo que ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca. Fue acercándose lentamente a ella y al notar que ella no se alejaba la besó.

Cuando los demás entraron en la habitación se separó de ella, pero no bruscamente no quería que ella pensará que el beso había sido un error, porque para el ese beso jamás lo sería.

Entró en la ducha, dio el agua y la sensación fría en su cuerpo lo hizo volver a la tierra.

Se vistió como siempre de negro y bajó a la cocina, aún no llegaba Hermione, pero todos los demás ya estaban ahí.

Blaise y Tom preparaban el desayuno, Pansy se daba los últimos retoques en el maquillaje y Ginny leía una revista.

Cuando Ginny notó que Draco entraba en la cocina lo tomó de un brazo y le habló.

-¿Te molesta si hablamos u segundo? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Ven, vamos a la sala –Ginny abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella, a Draco no le quedó otra opción que seguirla.

-Bien –dijo Draco y vez que estaban sentados en la sala- te escucho.

-Quiero hablar de Hermione.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Mira Malfoy, yo a Hermione la quiero como una hermana y se lo que sientes por ella, puedo notarlo en tu mirada y no me preguntes como lo se, pero creo que hasta me lo esperaba.

Draco solo la miraba silencioso.

-Antes de que Hermione entrara en Hogwarts como profesora, había terminado una relación con Ron y Hermione no quedó bien después de eso, pues Ron la trató de lo peor cuando ella le contó que solo iría para protegerte y ella aún así lo hizo, Malfoy te pido de todo corazón que si pretendes tener una relación con ella no le hagas daño haciéndola sufrir como lo hacías con las chicas que salías en el colegio.

Draco la miró unos segundos y después le dijo:

-Mira Weasley, lo que te voy a decir ni siquiera yo se por qué te la voy a decir, pero quiero que te quede bien claro, nunca pensé en enamorarme, creía que eran sentimientos de gente débil, me criaron para que fuera incapaz de amar, pero estoy amando, tengo este sentimiento de débiles y me enamoré y soy feliz sintiendo esto y no te preocupes jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño.

-Sentir algo por una persona sobre todo si es amor no es sentimiento de débiles, es de personas fuertes que son capaz de reconocerlo –le contestó Ginny colocándole una mano en el hombro y regalándole una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más Draco se levantó y entró nuevamente en la cocina.

Nos upo por qué aquella conversación con Weasley le había hacho sentir mejor, quizás de algún modo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien cercano a ella y que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Ginny entró tras él y se sentó a la mesa, Blase y Tom comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

-Bien chicos es lo que hay, no encontramos nada más en la casa lo cual nos dice dos cosas –les dijo Tom- una, que tendrán que comer si o si y dos que debemos salir de compras.

-De acuerdo pero lo veremos después, ahora a comer porque muero de hambre –dijo Blaise.

Mientras desayunaban entró Hermione quien les saludó con una gran sonrisa y se sentó junto a Draco.

-Buenos días chicos –los saludó la castaña.

-Parece que para ti son más que buenos días Hermione ¿Haz pasado una buena noche? Preguntó Pansy logrando que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Sí, dormí bien –fue lo único que contestó ella.

-¿No crees que hasta se ve más bella Draco? –esta vez fue Blase quien preguntó.

-Sí claro, las mujeres son bellas siempre, duerman bien o no –le contestó el rubio.

-Tú siempre tan galán, nunca quedas mal con nadie –dijo su amigo.

¿Acaso no crees en lo que dijo Draco, que somos lindas siempre? –le preguntó su esposa algo enojada.

-O no amor, claro que sí, opino igual que Draco, no te enojes.

Todos los demás rieron de la pareja. Hermione deslizó suavemente la mano sobre la mano de Draco que estaba bajo la mesa, dándole a entender que sí había pasado una buena noche y el chico le apretó ligeramente la mano respondiéndole que estaba más bella que nunca.

Al parecer Blaise había encontrado en Tom un cómplice para sus bromas, los cuales a Hermione le recordaron mucho a los gemelos Weasley y esto la hizo acordarse de Ron y Harry entristeciéndola.

Draco notó cambio de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó acariciándole la mano.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, es solo que me estuve acordando de Harry y Ron y me entristeció un poco, solo es eso, no tiene importancia –le contestó la castaña pasando una de sus manos por el rostro del chico.

-Bien jóvenes –dijo Tom- lamento interrumpirlos –pues Blase y Pansy también estaban muy juntos es un rincón de la cocina.

-Tal vez deberías pensar seriamente en comenzar algo con Ginny, son los dos guapos y simpáticos y así dejarías que nosotros nos quedáramos en nuestros asuntos –le dijo Blase serio pero con una clara segunda intención haciendo que Ginny y Tom se sonrojaran y que se sintieran incómodos.

-Mi única intención al interrumpirlos fue para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en quién será él que irá por las compras y para que comencemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer, que si no lo recuerdan era buscar la profecía.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Pansy- pero no seré yo quien vaya por las compras, pues nunca he ido de compras a menos que sea ropa y tampoco me arriesgaré a que me atrapen pues el traje a rayas de Azkaban no va conmigo.

-Ay amor tu nunca cambiarás –dijo Blaise dándole un beso a su esposa.

-Lo que yo creo es que nadie quiere arriesgarse, pero no tenemos poción multijugos y no tenemos tiempo para prepararla, así que si no quieren morir de hambre hay que hacerlo, lo más justo es que lo hagamos por sorteo –dijo Draco haciendo aparecer un pequeño saquito en la que habían seis esferas, una roja y cinco blancas- bien el que saque la esfera roja irá por las compras otros van a la biblioteca en busca de la profecía ¿Qué les parece?

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer –dijo Tom.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? Preguntó Blaise provocando la risa de los demás.

-Muy bien comencemos, Hermione tu primero –dijo Draco acercándole el saquito. Hermione metió la mano y sacó una esfera blanca.

Junto a Hermione estaba Blaise quien estaba estirando la mano para sacar una esfera pero Draco se la alejó.

-Las damas primero ¿o eres mujer? –le preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

-No hermano de eso puedes estar seguro y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Pansy.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme con la duda, Pansy es tu turno –Pansy sacó una esfera blanca al igual que Ginny y Tom. Solo quedaban Blaise y Draco.

-Vamos Draco saca de una buena vez se me acaba la paciencia –Draco ya estaba enojado por el hecho de que Blaise demorar tanto.

-Uy que genio, solo quería darle un poco de emoción al asunto –Blaise sacó la esfera blanca, dejando a Draco como el encargado de las compras.

-Bien ya saben que hacer, nos vemos luego, el dinero lo pongo yo, la próxima lo hacen ustedes, nos vemos más tarde y aprovechen la mañana voy por mi abrigo y salgo.

Salió de la cocina y fue a su cuarto, tomó un poco de dinero que tenía en una caja en su escritorio, tomó su abrigo y bajó hacia la salida.

-Draco espera –era Hermione quien se acercaba corriendo con su abrigo- voy contigo.

-No, no lo harás, puede pasarte algo.

-Vamos, no pasará nada, además no creo que alguna vez en la vida hayas ido de compras ¿Sabes lo que tienes que traer? –le preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja del mismo modo que lo hacía él.

-Bueno, no, pero no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Vez no tienes ni la más mínima idea, vamos yo te ayudaré.

Draco no estaba seguro si ir con ella sería una buena idea pero el solo hecho de estar algún tiempo con ella a solas sin que llegara Blaise de pronto terminó por convencerlo.

-De acuerdo, pero avísale a alguien que vas conmigo para que no se preocupen.

-Ginny ya lo sabe, ella le dirá a los demás.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe Weasley?

-Pues yo estaba completamente segura de que me dejarías ir contigo –le sonrió Hermione.

-Bueno, pero no te fíes puedo ser una caja de sorpresas.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bien vamos.

Draco abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó salir a Hermione y luego salió él. Cuando ya estaban afuera Hermione le tomó la mano

-No necesitas tomarme de la mano para salir de la casa, es solo para entrar –le dijo Malfoy elevando una ceja.

-Ya lo sé pero me agrada estar así y además es necesario para aparecernos ¿O pretendes que vayamos separados? pues si es así no creo que sea una buena idea.

-No, yo solo había pensado que quizás podríamos ir en auto ¿Qué te parece la idea? –le dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Hermione la miraba incrédula.

-Pues claro, yo no bromeó.

-Entonces deberías hacerlo, pues nunca te he visto sonreír y sí me parece una excelente idea ir en auto, aunque nunca pensé que los Malfoy tenían este tipo de automóviles muggles.

-Fue una idea de mi padre –le contaba mientras se encaminaban hacia la cochera que se encontraba detrás de la casa- pues decía que de alguna manera eran útiles para ciertos trámites, pero como siempre nunca me enteraba de que se trataban aquellos trámites –decía aún de la mano de Hermione- y dudo que mi madre también los supiera y bueno me obligó a aprender a manejarlos, pues creyó que alguna vez me podrían ser útiles y me parece que esta es la ocasión pues dudo que alguien piense que nos apareceremos en auto ¿No?

-Tienes razón, nadie pensará eso –decía ella mientras se detenían frente a un gran portón de madera, Draco sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ella el portón se abrió dándole un gran espectáculo a Hermione.

Por un lado había dos grandes limusinas y junto a ella autos de todos los años y los mejores, frente a las limusinas, habían tres camionetas y unas diez motos.

-¿Sabes manejar todos estos vehículos? –preguntó Hermione anonadada.

-Bueno casi todos, pues en las limusinas siempre iba atrás pero no creo que sea tan difícil, pero para hoy creo que con este estaremos bien –le dijo enseñándole un convertible último modelo.

-A mi me parece genial.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro del auto Draco preguntó.

-¿Y bien hacia donde vamos primero?

-Pues al mercado, necesitamos frutas y verduras.

-A no, por favor las detesto –le comentó Draco poniendo una cara entre asco y disgusto.

-Hace bien para el cuerpo y para mantener buena salud, ya vamos.

Draco no dijo nada solo puso el auto en marcha y salieron de la mansión.

Desde aquella mañana en que habían despertado juntos y el beso de buenos días que no hablaban del tema, pues él no había querido presionar nada, después de lo que Ginny le había dicho, no había querido que Hermione se sintiera obligada a empezar una relación con él, pues lo más importante ya lo sabía y era que ella también lo amaba.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a alguna población que Hermione reconoció enseguida.

-Pero esto es Londres ¿Tú casa está en Londres?

-¿Y dónde pensabas que estaría en Japón?

-Muy gracioso, a lo que me refería era que estamos en el Londres muggle pensé que vivías en el mágico –Hermione realmente estaba extrañada pues nunca pensó que los Malfoy podrían vivir tan cerca de los muggles.

-No preguntes, cosas de mi padre que jamás entenderé.

-Estamos en el sector donde viven mis padres –dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Quieres ir a verlos?

-No, no estoy preparada para verlos aún, mejor sigamos por aquí cerca hay un mercado.

-Muy bien –le dijo Draco siguiendo el camino que ella le indicaba. Tampoco quiso preguntarle la razón por la cual había discutido con sus padres pues creía que ella se lo diría cuando fuera el mejor momento.

Cuando estaban en el mercado para Draco fue como estar en otro mundo, nunca pensó que eso sería así, gente de todos lados se aparecía para ofrecerles sus frutas y verduras de todo tipo, estaban agobiándolos, pero Hermione parecía estar feliz, así que decidió dejarla a ella manejar este asunto.

-Niña Hermione –la saludó una mujer muy anciana que se acercaba a ellos- pero que grande estás, ya eres toda una mujer y ya estás casada –le dijo mirando alegremente a Draco.

-Buenos días señora soy Draco Malfoy –se presentó- y no, no soy su esposo –le dijo seriamente.

-Pues deberías serlo pues eres muy guapo y hacen una linda pareja.

-Gracias señora Linch –dijo Hermione sonrojada y mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Y bueno ¿En qué andas Hermione? –preguntó la señora Linch.

-De compras.

-Pues háganlas en mi local, es el mejor.

-Por eso estamos aquí –le sonrió Hermione.

Compraron todo lo necesario y las demás cosas las compraron en un negocio cercano. Se dirigieron al auto dejaron las cosas en el auto trasero y luego entraron al auto.

-Bueno creo que ya tenemos todo, volvamos a la casa –dijo Hermione.

-No, aún me falta algo –le contestó Draco emprendiendo la marcha.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te lo diré es algo privado –Hermione no dijo nada solo sonrió.

A los cinco minutos paraban en el centro comercial

-¿Me esperas aquí o bajas? Pero tendrás que ir a otro lado, no me puedes acompañar hacia donde voy –le dijo Draco.

-Bajo, aprovechare de hacer algunas compras que necesito.

-Bien, cuando termines con tus compras me esperas aquí en el auto para que no nos perdamos –le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, señor –dijo Hermione poniéndose firme con una mano en la frente, pero Draco aún seguía serio- vamos ríete.

-Solo me río cuando es necesario.

-¿Y si te pido que me regales una sonrisa? –preguntó ella haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y qué recibo yo a cambio? –decía Draco acercándose.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo.

-Entonces lo guardaré para después –se bajó del auto y Hermione le imitó- nos vemos en diez minutos –y se encaminó hacia el centro comercial.

Hermione entró en una tienda de regalos, pues pronto llegaría navidad.

A los diez minutos Draco ya estaba plantado fuera del auto esperándola pero ella no aparecía. Cuando ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse la vio venir con dos bolsas. Pero cuando ya estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de él vio que de la nada aparecía un rayo azul que chocaba con la chica, quien al sentir el contacto se detuvo de golpe. Draco corrió rápidamente junto a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mirándola por todos lados en busca de alguna herida que pudiera tener.

-Sí, solo fue que sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mí.

-Parecía ser un hechizo de madia negra, lo mejor es que no vayamos cuanto antes –le dijo Draco tomándole las bolsas y ayudándola a llegar al auto.

-¿Magia Negra? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Es imposible –Hermione no lo podía creer era imposible- pero si estamos en un lugar muggle –decía entrando al auto.

-Créeme, es muy posible.

Ya en el auto emprendieron hacia la mansión. Para Hermione era imposible que lo que había sentido era magia negra, aunque nunca la había visto o sentido pues solo había leído sobre ella, aquella sensación que sintió jamás sería algo oscuro, pero para Draco era lo más probable pues conocía ese hechizo, se la habían enseñado pero lo extraño era ¿Por qué no había causado nada en Hermione? Bueno hasta el momento.

Hermione ya no sabía que pensar pues no se imaginaba quien podría ser la persona que le había lanzado aquel hechizo fuera cual fuera. Los mortífagos eran muy improbable pues la gran mayoría había muerto y los que quedaban estaban repartidos entre azkaban o locos en San Mungo y aunque no quisiera pensarlo la otra alternativa era Harry pero el sería incapaz de utilizar magia negra si es que Draco tenía razón, aunque últimamente las acciones de Harry le habían dejado mucho en que pensar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba de regreso a casa Hermione sumergida en sus pensamientos Y Draco pensando, pendiente en el camino y mirando constantemente a Hermione si es que le ocurría algo por el hechizo.

Cuando ya estaban en la casa Draco tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina, no había nadie a la vista seguramente estarían en la biblioteca.

-Draco yo quisiera descansar, el viaje me agotó un poco –le dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina.

-Bien, creo que es buena idea, yo te acompaño –Hermione solo asintió pues extrañamente un fuerte sueño comenzaba a invadirla.

Cuando ya estaban en Draco la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta. Hermione se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

Draco se quedó unos instantes mirándola, si lago llevaba a pasarle nunca podría perdonarse por haber permitido que la lastimaran. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto de la chica.

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, todos los chicos pararon la búsqueda y se acercaron a él.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que llegaron ¿Acaso fueron a pie? –Preguntó Blaise- Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Este fuimos en auto, Hermione está arriba durmiendo, algo muy extraño pasó en el centro comercial, creo que nos descubrieron –les contó Draco.

-¡Los atacaron! –se horrorizó Pansy.

-A Hermione, pero no le ocurrió nada gracias a Merlín solo es que quiso descansar –los tranquilizo.

-Bien creo que será mejor que preparemos el almuerzo, hemos estado toda la mañana aquí y creo que ya es hora de descansar –habló Tom.

Cuando iban saliendo Draco tomó a Blaise por el brazo y lo hizo quedarse con él en la biblioteca.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Draco? –le preguntó su amigo una vez que ya estaban sentados.

Draco le contó a Blaise todo lo sucedido y su amigo escuchaba con mucha atención todo el relato tomando en cuenta cada detalle.

-Blase yo reconocí ese hechizo y se muy bien que tu también sabes a cual me refiero –le dijo Draco una vez que ya había terminado de contar lo sucedido.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Pero por qué no le hizo nada Blaise?

-Pues para mi es muy obvio.

-¿A sí? Pues dímelo –Draco estaba muy intrigado.

-Ese hechizo como muy bien sabemos causa gran daño a la persona que lo recibe ya sea físico como psicológico, pero solo funciona cuando la persona está triste o en un estado de depresión que es lo que pensaban los atacantes, ya que creyeron que Hermione al no estar con sus amigos o seguramente estaría poco más que secuestrada por nosotros estaría triste y así el hechizo la dañaría, pero no lo hizo porque está feliz y la razón de que este así eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí mi amigo tú, de alguna manera ella al estar contigo la hace sentir bien y feliz, ¿Y cual es esa manera? El amor, ella está enamorada de ti, pero Draco recuerda y esto tenlo muy claro, ese hechizo también causa que las viejas heridas vuelvan y no solo las físicas.

-¿Crees que tal vez vuelva a odiarme por todo lo que la hice sufrir? –preguntó Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé, pero si es así haz todo lo posible para que esas heridas no vuelvan.

Ya en la cocina Ginny y Tom preparaban el almuerzo, mientras que Draco y Blase ordenaban en la despensa los alimentos que habían traído. Los roces de Ginny y Tom no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie y parecía que ellos tampoco querían ocultarlo. Cuando al almuerzo solo le faltaban algunos minutos de cocción Ginny decidió ir a ver a Hermione. Subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta.

-Pasa –le dijo Hermione desde dentro. Ginny abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga aún acostada.

-Hola Herms ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ginny acercándose a la cama de la castaña.

-Hola Ginn, pensé que eras Draco, estoy muy bien en realidad solo estaba cansada, no hay por qué preocuparse.

-¿Estás segura? Malfoy parecía preocupado, estuvo unos instantes conversando con Blaise en la biblioteca y cuando volvieron su cara no cambiaba para nada.

-Sí, estoy segura, no es nada –por alguna razón no quiso contarle a su amiga lo que había dicho Draco que podría haber sido magia negra, pues lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos en que lo principal era la profecía, sería ser un problema más por el que preocuparse.

-Bueno te creeré, así que tú y Malfoy están juntos –dijo Ginny de sopetón.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Cómo que crepo que sí? Es sí o no Herms no puedes estar a medias –le dijo Ginny.

-Bueno es que no me ha pedido que sea su novia –le respondió Hermione y luego le contó lo que había dicho Draco el día anterior, luego lo de la escalera hasta que Blaise los había interrumpido.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que Malfoy pudiera ser capaz de decir esas cosas, parece que de verdad está enamorado de ti, entonces no demorará mucho en pedirte que seas su novia.

-¿Tú crees?

-No creo, lo sé, ahora me voy a ver el almuerzo, te lo traeré a la habitación no quiero que bajes hasta que estés totalmente repuesta –le dijo Ginny con un tono que a Hermione le recordó al señora Weasley.

-Muy bien, mientras tanto yo iré a tomar una ducha –le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y Ginny salía.

Hermione entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo por largos minutos, nunca le había gustado el agua fría, el agua caliente poco a poco hacía que su piel se fuera enrojeciendo, pero la costumbre hacía que no le incomodara. Salió de la ducha y se secó lentamente con unas toallas que encontró en el baño, pues había olvidado llevar las suyas. Eran grandes toallas verdes con un bordado en las puntas, una delicada M, Hermione miró aquella letra y sonrió, lo que esa letra representaba, muchos años odió aquel apellido y ahora hasta lo amaba, nunca había amado, lo de Ron nuca había llegado a ser tildado como amor, quizás solo un ligero capricho, pero lo de ahora era distinto, no sabía que era lo que había cambiado en Draco que amaba tanto, pero agradecía a Merlín que hubiera sucedido.

Salió del baño solo con ropa interior, se fue directo al ropero a buscar la ropa que se pondría pero algo en el camino la hizo detenerse y se quedó plantada frente al espejo.

0o0o0o0

Draco esperó a que Ginny volviera de ver a Hermione para luego ir ella a verla. Cuando notó que la pelirroja entraba en la cocina, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Se iba a tomar una ducha, pero Hermione nunca demora tanto, así que debe estar por terminar –le dijo Ginny a Draco cuando notó las intenciones del rubio.

Draco solo asintió y salió de la cocina, pues ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con ella y lo haría ahora. Subió las escaleras, se plantó frente a la puerta de Hermione y se acercó a escuchar si aún caía agua de la ducha pero no oyó nada, así que se decidió a tocar la puerta. Tocó un par de veces, pero Hermione no contestaba, así que temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo entró.

Vio a Hermione frente al espejo, estaba solo con ropa interior y se miraba fijamente y Draco supo de inmediato lo que sucedía. Cicatrices comenzaban a salir por su cuerpo, espalda, piernas y por lo que el espejo le reflejaba abdomen y parte de su pecho también se llenaba de cicatrices, lo que tanto había querido evitar con la señora Wood tras ese Septusempra ahora estaba pasando por el hechizo que ella había recibido en el centro comercial. Lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que solo quedó a un metro.

-Hermione –le dijo Draco.

-Hermione escuchó su nombre y por el espejo notó que Draco estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Vete! –le gritó- ¡Vete, lárgate de aquí!

-Pero Hermione , espera tienes que saber…

-No quiero saber nada, vete, no quiero que me veas así, doy asco, vete ya, vete Draco.

-No me iré, jamás darías asco.

-Mentira, no me mientas –decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba una sábana para cubrirse- Draco por favor vete, no me mires.

Pero Draco se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-No te acerques –le decía poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico para que no se acercara más- no me toques –pero Draco no hacía caso a las suplicas de la chica y se acercaba más hasta que la abrazó y Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-No me iré, n te dejaré –le susurró Draco.

-¿Viste mi cuerpo Draco? Soy asquerosa, me doy asco me viste ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Porque vi tu cuerpo y no me daba asco, porque para mí eres hermosa y así te amo –Draco la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la acostó y se sentó junto a ella- Te amo y nada me separará de ti.

-Pero soy horrible –sollozaba- horrible.

-Escúchame Hermione, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, porque para mí nunca lo serás –le reprochó Draco.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? –le preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

-Porque tu confiaste en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía, solo Blaise y Pansy, porque perdonaste todo el daño que te había hecho y porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo –le dijo Hermione recostándose en su pecho y quedándose dormida.

Draco se quedó con ella, no quería dejarla sola, por su culpa había pasado eso, por no cuidarla y desde ahora jamás dejaría que volviera a pasar algo similar. La tapó cariñosamente y se quedó velando su sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, bueno como les dije arribita el próximo capítulo hablará sobre la profecía._

_Muchas gracias por aún seguir leyendo mi fic de verdad las (los) aprecio mucho._

_Los agradecimientos a: __**Jass, Ana202love, Mary, marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dubhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Prices.noelia-Grenn.girl, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Bebasalinas, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va, Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham**_

_Muchas gracias._


	18. La Profecía

_Hola aquí estoy nuevamente después de un 18 de septiembre poco bailado pero bien comido._

_Espero que el capítulo anterior aya sido de su agrado por los escribo para ustedes._

_Bueno y sin molestarlas más las dejo con el capítulo 18._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 18: La Profecía.**

Los días pasaban, la navidad ya estaba cerca y Draco aún no le pedía a Hermione que fuera su novia formalmente, pues quería esperar el momento justo. Pasaban muchas horas en la biblioteca buscando algo sobre la profecía, tenían varias alternativas pero ninguna que los convenciera. Pero un día el trabajo y el esfuerzo les dio su recompensa.

-Creo que la encontré –dijo Hermione reuniendo a los demás, quienes se acercaron de inmediato a ella.

-Pues léela –le dijo Tom, cuando notó que ya estaban todos.

-Bien dice así –comenzó a leer la castaña:

"_Aquel que fue nombrado como el elegido,_

_Tendrá que probar su valor frente a los que como amigos a escogido,_

_Pues aquellos que una vez se odiaron,_

_Ahora se unirán para enfrentarlo,_

_Así como el cielo y el mar se unen en el ocaso para matar el día,_

_El fuego y el agua se unirán para hacer perecer,_

_Al que un día al innombrable pudo vencer."_

Hermione terminó de leer y de inmediato miró a Draco quien ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.

-Pues para mí está clarísimo que ahí se refiere a Hermione y Draco, aunque debo decir que es muy romántico –comentó Pansy.

-Pero podrían ser cualquiera -dijo Tom.

-No lo creo, por alguna razón Harry sabía que eran ellos –esta vez fue Ginny quien habló.

-Weasley tiene razón, Potter lo sabía de alguna manera, y si no fuera aún así es evidente que se refiere a nosotros, en primer lugar dice que tendrá que probar valor frente a sus amigos, quien más que Hermione o Weasley que son sus amigos más cercanos, segundo dice que los que se odiaron se unirán y bueno Hermione y yo no llevábamos una relación muy de amigos, tercero habló de que lo enfrentarán , quienes mejor para cumplir esa rol más que la mejor bruja que es Hermione y bueno yo no me quedo muy lejos, pues hablando en serio –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny- tu hermano no es lo que nosotros llamaríamos un gran mago y el resto de la profecía está más que claro.

-Aunque no lo queramos admitir Draco tiene razón –dijo Blaise.

-Ahora tenemos que averiguar que planea Potter y ver si la profecía es cierta aunque dudo mucho que ustedes se unan para matarlo –les dijo Tom mirando a la pareja- debemos pensar en un plan para enterarnos de lo que está haciendo.

-Y me temo que eso no será más difícil que buscar la profecía, pues ahora no confía en nadie, ya que Hermione y Ginny ahora no están con él y dudo mucho que confía en Weasley después de dejar escapar a su hermana, está más desconfiado que nunca –decía Blaise mirado inquieto a los demás.

-Lo que aún no logro entender es por qué la profecía habla de que lo enfrentarán si no hay razón alguna para hacerlo –decía Pansy confundida.

-Esperen un momento –Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas las páginas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

-Aquí falta algo, la hoja no está completa, a la profecía le falta un pedazo.

-¿Qué? –gritaron todos acercándose todos nuevamente a la mesa.

-Sí falta un pedazo, vamos busquemos puede que esté en algún lado, quizás se cayó cuando tomé el libro.

Todos comenzaron a buscar desesperados por toda la habitación aquel trozo de papel.

Draco muy intrigado con lo que aquellas palabras decían se arrodilló y miró por debajo del estante en el que Hermione había sacado el libro, iluminó con su varita el oscuro lugar y notó que muy en el fondo se encontraba algo. Intentó introducir la mano pero era muy grande, probó con un "accio" pero nada.

-¡Hermione ven aquí! –le gritó a la chica.

La chica llegó de inmediato al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó asustada.

-Ven aquí, arrodíllate, asómate bajo el estante –Hermione se agachó mientras Draco le iluminaba- ¿Ves aquello que está en ese rincón?

-Sí, lo veo.

-Ve si logras alcanzarlo –Hermione estiró sus dedos lo más que pudo. Cuando retiró la mano entre sus dedos venía enredado un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y lo leyeron juntos.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Hermione una vez que había terminado de leer. Miró el rostro e Draco y notó que los ojos le brillaban. Se acercó a él y le besó.

-Vamos, debemos mostrárselo a los demás –le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Se acercaron a la mesa en la que se reunían con los demás y los llamaron.

-¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó Tom cuando estaban todos nuevamente reunidos.

-Sí –le dijo Draco.

-¿Pues entonces que esperas? Léela –le exigió Blaise.

-Bien dice así:

"_El elegido tendrá un poder,_

_El cual solo él a de conocer,_

_Solo que del agua y el fuego va a nacer,_

_El fruto del amor que el elegido siempre tuvo temor,_

_Pues será el quien logrará,_

_Que el mundo mágico en paz por fin vivirá."_

Draco terminó de leerla y elevó la vista para ver el rostro de sus amigos. Blaise parecía algo confuso, Tom estaba aún digiriendo las palabras, Ginny parecía no darle mucha importancia y Pansy sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó.

-Pues por todo, en primer lugar porque esto nos dice que estaban destinados a estar juntos, en segundo que no serán ustedes lo que enfrentarán a Potter y en tercer lugar que tendrán un hijo, esto cada vez se pone más romántico –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tendrán un hijo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, creí que confiabas en mí? – decía un Blaise de lo más ofendido.

-Nada de eso Blaise, Pansy se refiere a lo que dice la profecía, lo que nos deja mucho más claro el por qué Potter quiere matarme –le dijo Draco acercándose a su amigo.

-¿A sí? -Dijo este.

-Sí, pues obviamente a Potter se le subieron los humitos a la cabeza con eso de ser el elegido y más aún al saber que tiene un tal "poder", como siempre fue el niño bueno que salvaba al mundo del terror, pero al enterarse de esto, teme perder ese poder de ser el mejor mago –les dijo Draco.

-Entonces él no teme el enfrentarse a ustedes sino que a su hijo quien será él que traiga la paz al mundo mágico –terminó Tom la idea de Draco.

-Vaya –dijo Ginny al fin- esto es extraño y yo que pensé que Hermione se casaría con mi hermano –dijo provocando algunas sonrisas que aliviaron el ambiente.

-Bien, creo que esto a sido mucho por hoy –comentó Tom- además quiero proponerles algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué tal esto por las dos semanas de fiestas y nos dedicamos a decorar la casa con motivos navideños? Además debemos hacer las compras de navidad.

-Me parece una idea excelente, ya estoy agotado necesito descansar un tiempo –dijo Blase desperezándose.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y salieron contentos de la biblioteca, pero dos jóvenes salían con aquellas palabras aún rondando en sus cabezas "El fruto del amor", un hijo.

0o0o0o0o0

Cada uno de los jóvenes se fue a su respectiva habitación, pues necesitaban un descanso, el agotador día les estaba pasando la cuenta, hace días que estaban encerrados en la biblioteca rodeados del pasado que poco a poco los iba absorbiendo quitándoles la energía. El trabajo estaba un poco avanzado ahora faltaba lo más difícil: detener a Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny entró en su habitación y cayó rendida sobre la cama, aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, después de haber llegado a amar a Harry, ahora lo odiaba. Siempre tuvo el temor de que la fama y el poder de Harry le jugaran en contra pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, las cosas se estaban saliendo de su rumbo normal.

Una parte de ella deseaba poder verlo y decirle que estaba cometiendo un error, que su sed de poder le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero por otro lado quería que su hermano saliera de ahí y lo dejara solo, hundirse en su error, solo sin Ron.

Ahora estaba Tom, siempre pensó que Harry sería su único y verdadero amor, pero luego de las acciones de este y el haber conocido a Tom la hizo darse cuenta que estaba equivocada, que al igual que Hermione había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva, Harry había sido su pasado y no tenía pensado incluirlo en su futuro.

0o0o0o0o0

Tom entró en su habitación y se fue directo a tomar un baño, necesitaba aclarar las ideas absorbidas en los últimos minutos. Por fin luego de tanto trabajo habían avanzado algo. Le gustaba lo que estaba viviendo, años siendo un simple servidor de alguien, nunca había estado con personas que confiaran en su trabajo, que tomaran en serio toda esta investigación, cegados por el amor a Potter, pero ahora estaba con personas que le había creído y confiaban en él, les había sido de ayuda para escapar y lo trataban como a uno más del grupo. Su amistad con Blaise era especial, con él había podido sacar un lado sociable que ni el mismo conocía.

Y luego Ginny, la recordaba del colegio, la eterna enamorada de harry Potter, bueno en ese entonces no sentía nada por ella, pues solo la conocía de vista, pero ahora la conocía, era con quien más hablaba dentro de la casa y se estaba formando una linda amistad y ¿Quién sabe? Algo más que amistad

0o0o0o0o0

Blaise y Pansy estaban recostados en un gran sillón en su cuarto, Pansy recostada en el pecho de su esposo suspiró.

-¿Por qué suspiras? –le preguntó él.

-Por todo esto de la profecía, es tan romántico, nadie pensaría que estamos intentando evitar que maten a Draco –le contestó ella.

-Sí, tienes razón pero Draco es fuerte al igual que Hermione y sé que serán capaces de salir de esto, siempre lo hacen, no me imagino a Draco con un hijo, siempre tan serio y arrogante, ¿Te imaginas viéndolo hacerle caras graciosas a su hijo para que no llore? –rió Blaise.

-No, aunque esto aún sigue siendo complicado –continuó Pansy cambiando la expresión de su rostro- ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que un psicópata intenta matarte para que no tengas un hijo, que será más poderoso que cualquiera?

-Bueno si lo pones de esa manera claro que es difícil –dijo, luego volvió su rostro hacia Pansy- hablando de tener hijos ¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

-No se si quisiera tener un pequeño Blaise revoloteando por todos lados, con uno me basta –le contestó sonriendo.

-Pues entonces una pequeña Pansy y creo que estamos en el momento justo de encargarlo a la cigüeña –dijo comenzando a besarla.

-Degenerado –dijo ella rindiéndose a los encantos de su esposo.

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione entró en su habitación seguida de Draco quien cerró la puerta. El chico se recostó en la cama y llamó a Hermione para que se acostara junto a él. La castaña se acercó lentamente y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, hasta que Hermione habló.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto Draco? –le preguntó acariciándolo formando pequeños círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

-Muchas cosas.

-Dime algunas –le pidió ella.

-Pues en primer lugar que no permitiré que Potter le haga algo ni a ti ni a mi hijo.

-Pero si no tenemos un hijo –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero en algún futuro lo tendremos –le dijo él aún muy serio.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo será eso? Sí nosotros no somos nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres mi novia.

-Pues te informo que a mí nadie me ha pedido que sea su novia, haber espera un momento Krum lo hizo y Ron también pero no recuerdo a ningún Draco Malfoy en mi lista –decía ella tocando su mentón como tratando de recordar una larga lista de pretendientes y mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Muy bien. Hermione Jane Granger ¿Me darías el placer de aceptar ser mi novia? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Claro que sí tonto –le respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza provocando que el sonriera.

-Te ves guapo cuando sonríes –le comentó- deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Es un placer que no permito que muchas disfruten.

-Eso quiere decir que soy una privilegiada –le dijo ella poniendo cara de asombro- no sabes lo agradecida que estoy –bromeó.

-Si claro y ahora que recuerdo usted señorita me prometió una recompensa si yo te regalaba el placer de verme sonreír, así que la quiero y la quiero ahora –exigió.

-¿Y cómo qué se te ocurre?

-Si me preguntas se me ocurren varias cosas y todas muchas más placenteras que mi sonrisa –dijo mirándola con unos ojos que decían muchas cosas.

-Entonces deberás esperar pues ahora me voy a tomar una ducha, estoy agotadísima –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y mi recompensa? –preguntó desde la cama.

-Mientras más sonrías más grande será –dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

Draco la vio desaparecer y solo sonrió.

-Esta mujer cada día me vuelve mas loco –dijo tirándose de espaldas nuevamente contra la cama.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Holas de verdad siento mucho la demora es que con las fiestas patrias estuve un poquito dejada con el fic, pero aquí está el ca´pitulo y el otro ya está avanzado espero que les alla gustado y bueno al fin les puse la profecía que les pareció?**_

_**Bueno me lo cuentan y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo de verdad y bueno lo agradeciemientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy. Muchas gracias. **_


	19. Navidad

_**Hola como están? Bueno no he demorado tanto está vez y eso que también actualicé el otro fic a si que si encuentran que he demorado tengan piedad jeje. Y como siempre digo no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 19: Navidad.**

La compra de los regalos de navidad no fue algo fácil, pues temían que las lechuzas fueran rastreadas de alguna manera, así que no les quedó más opción que pedirles ayuda a la señora Wood para hacerles llegar todas las compras. Blaise y Tom con indicaciones de Draco fueron hacia los terrenos de la mansión en busca de un árbol para decorar la casa. La cena de noche buena estaba a cargo de las mujeres. Ginny y Hermione se manejaban muy bien pero Pansy era un caso a parte pues jamás en toda su vida había tocado ni siquiera una olla, pero esta vez quería ayudar, ya estaba cansada de ser la chica linda con dinero que no es capaz de hacer nada más que ir de compras. Fue difícil, más de una vez se quemó, pero poco a poco fue llevando el ritmo de Ginny y Hermione.

-Creí que me costaría más –decía Pansy ya manejando las cosas como si hubiera pasado su vida en una cocina.

-Es fácil, solo hay que acostumbrarse –sonreía Ginny a su lado notando que efectivamente Pansy había aprendido muy rápido.

Habían quedado de cenar a las nueve y ya eran las siete.

-Por Merlín ya son las siete, es hora de ir a arreglarse –dijo Pansy cuando vio la hora- Bien nos vemos aquí a las nueve, las quiero guapas y radiantes.

Las otras dos chicas solo sonrieron y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones.

Cuando Hermione entró ala suya se fue al armario en busca de su vestido, era negro y largo, con mangas también largas y sin escote. Más que un vestido parecía una túnica. Lo había mandado a comprar para cubrir todas las cicatrices que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia la cama y notó que sobre ella había una gran caja con una carta sobre ella. Se acercó y tomó la carta para saber de quién era aunque se hacía una ligera idea de quién podría ser.

"_Hermione:_

_Espero que lo uses, lo compré par esta noche, si no lo usas irá Ginny y te obligará, tu sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer la conoces mejor que yo._

_Con todo mi amor._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione sonrió al terminar de leer la carta, pero al volver su vista hacia la caja sobre su cama se entristeció. No sabía como sería el vestido, pero se imaginaba que fuera como fuera con el no podría cubrir todas las cicatrices. Estuvo largo tiempo mirando la caja con temor, no sabía si abrirla o no. Pero si no lo hacía Ginny la obligaría, así que lentamente se acercó a la caja se sentó en la cama y la abrió.

Tomó lentamente el vestido y lo alzó para verlo mejor. No lo podía negar, era hermoso, se notaba que Draco tenía gusto y estilo para elegir, pero el vestido no tenía nada parecido con el que ella había comprado, era de un color blanco invierno, no tenía mangas solo unos delgados pabilos, el largo no alcanzaba a llegar a la rodilla y el escote en su pecho y espalda lo hacían más elegante y encantador.

-¿Cómo pretende que use esto? –se preguntaba Hermione aún admirando la belleza del vestido.

Y en eso estaba cuando por la puerta aparecieron dos chicas arregladas y listas para la cena ya que Hermione por haberse tardado tanto en decidirse entre abrir o no la caja no había notado como se había pasado la hora volando.

-Draco te mando esto –le dijo Pansy mostrando otra caja.

-Y esto –la secundo Ginny mostrando una tercera caja pero más pequeña- ¿Pero aún no estás lista?

-Eeee no, Draco quiere que use esto ¿Lo pueden creer? –dijo mostrándoles el vestido.

-Por Merlín es hermoso ¿Y por qué aún no te lo has puesto? –preguntó Pansy.

-No puedo usar algo así, no con este cuerpo –Hermione se sentó en la cama dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

Pansy y Ginny se miraron y luego se acercaron a ella, sentándose una a cada lado de la castaña.

-Herms, eres hermosa u unas cuantas cicatrices no impedirán que luzcas radiante esta noche –le decía Ginny tomándole la mano cariñosamente.

-Además –continuó Pansy- a Draco no le interesa, él te ama tal como eres y te seguirá queriendo aún cuando tengas ochenta años y estés arrugada.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Pansy y su humor cambio, decidiendo al fin usar el vestido.

Una hora más tarde Hermione estaba lista, Pansy se había encargado del maquillaje y Ginny de su peinado. En las cajas que Draco había mandado venían zapatos y joyas que hacían juego con el vestido. Hermione se puso de pie y se miró al espejo, el cual le regaló el reflejo de una hermosa muchacha, sin muestra alguna de cicatrices, pues Pansy había hecho realmente un buen trabajo.

Aunque era invierno en la casa no hacía nada de frió por lo que no hubo necesidad de colocarse algo sobre el vestido.

Ya a las nueve en punto las tres chicas iban saliendo en dirección al salón donde las esperarían Blaise, Tom y Draco.

En el salón Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando a Hermione, pues no sabía si ella había aceptado o no usar el vestido que él le había comprado, sabía que ella era terca por eso había hablado con Ginny para que la convenciera en caso a que ella decidiera no usarlo.

Cuando escuchó que unos pasos de acercaban se quedó quieto mirando la puerta. Por ella apareció pansy quien no siquiera lo miró sino que se fue directo hacía Blaise, Luego Ginny quien lo miró y le quiñó un ojo dándole esa tranquilidad que estaba necesitando. Pero cuando la vio entrar se quedó petrificado, se veía realmente hermosa, con aquel vestido blanco parecía un ángel. Se acercó lentamente a ella, la besó, se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Estás bellísima –dándole otro pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Gracias y tú estas guapísimo –le contestó ella con una sonrisa- aunque debería estas enfadada contigo.

-¿A sí y por qué? –preguntó él haciéndose el sorprendido, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Por hacerme usar este vestido.

-Sí lo sé, no resalta por completo tu bella figura pero no quería que Blaise y Tom te estuvieran mirando toda la noche-dijo él tomándola de la cintura y llevándola hacia donde estaba el resto.

Conversaron durando un rato recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio pero sin tacar aquellas peleas que más de alguna vez tuvieron.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos la conversación en el comedor? Ustedes esperen ahí y yo iré por la cena –dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-Yo te ayudo –le dijo Tom también levantándose y siguiéndola hacia la cocina.

Los otros cuatro se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron a esperar.

-Blaise, yo también ayudé a preparar la cena, así que quiero que me digas que opinas –le decía Pansy contenta a su esposo.

-Esta bien, pero si me intoxico no podré decirte nada pues a esas alturas ya estaré muerto –bromeó Blaise provocando que Pansy se enojara- Solo era una broma cielo.

Hermione y Draco se reían de la pareja viendo como Blaise intentaba hacer algo para que a Pansy se le pasara el enfado.

-Iré a ver por qué Ginny tarda tanto –dijo Hermione intranquila pues habían demorado demasiado.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Ginny y Tom juntos unidos en un apasionado beso, sí que decidió irse sin hacer ruido para no interrumpirlos.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Draco una vez que ya estaba de nuevo en el comedor.

-Creo que la cena traerá un poco pues los chicos están un poco ocupados –comentó Hermione.

Pansy, Blaise y Draco entendieron de inmediato cuando Hermione se refirió a "ocupados", así que se armaron de paciencia y siguieron conversando.

A los poco minutos después entraba al comedor una sonrojada Ginny y un acalorado Tom, ambos sonriendo y con las bandejas con la cena.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –les preguntó Pansy sonriendo y mirando con un toque de complicidad a los demás.

-Pues… nosotros… -balbuceó Tom.

-Tuvimos que calentar la comida nuevamente pues se había enfriado demasiado –explicó Ginny sin tapujos.

-¿Y quedó bien "caliente"? –peguntó Draco directamente a Tom sabiendo que este estaba incómodo y no sabría como reaccionar.

-Sí –dijo este suspirando.

-Ya está bien, comamos si no queremos que la comida se vuelva a enfriar –salvó Ginny a Tom.

-Bueno siempre estarán ustedes para volver a calentarla ¿No?

Los aludidos no contestaron, solo se limitaron a servir la cena en medio de las risas de los demás.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas que cada uno libremente iba comentando. Parecía que la razón que los había unido y estar ahí la había olvidado pues Potter y la profecía jamás fueron nombradas mientras comían. Hermione se detuvo unos instantes a mirar a aquella personas que la rodeaban, Pansy y Blaise se veían felices, jamás pensó alguna vez que estaría compartiendo una cena de navidad con ellos, podía ver en sus rostros que se amaban, una pequeña luz los rodeaba, la luz del amor y ella sabía perfectamente que esa era pues era la misma luz que la rodeaba a ella cuando se miraba al espejo o cuando miraba a Draco. Luego estaban Ginny y Tom, ella siempre quiso a Harry, pero también supo que jamás sería feliz con él, para Harry Ginny siempre estuvo en segundo lugar y hasta en tercero, la quería pero a su manera y eso no era lo que Ginny buscaba. Las miradas de reojo y las caricias poco disimuladas que ellos se daban hicieron que Hermione sonriera y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo supo que su amiga era feliz.

-¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio? –le preguntó Draco al notar que su novia hace algunos momentos que había dejado de hablar.

-Estaba pensando –respondió ella mirando a Draco y tomando una de sus manos.

-¿En qué?

-En todo lo que hemos pasado, nunca pensé llegar a estar aquí y con estas personas, siempre pensé que Harry, Ron y Ginny serían mis únicos amigos y me di cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-¿Y te arrepientes?

-Nunca-dijo acariciándole una mejilla al rubio- si no hubiera pasado todo esto jamás me hubiera dado cuenta cuanto te amo.

-¿Y cuánto me amas? –se acercó a Hermione quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios.

-No podría decirte –frunció el ceño- es incalculable –y borró ella distancia entre ellos besándolo tiernamente.

La cena terminó y volvieron a la sala pero Draco tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la llevó a parte.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo –y la guió hacia el patio trasero de la casa. Cuando salieron draco se colocó frente a ella.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y nos los abras hasta que yo te diga-Hermione serró los ojos y asintió- Debes tomarme una mano, confía en mí –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Confío en ti –dijo ella segura.

Hermione caminó en línea recta, bajó escalones, siguió en línea recta, dobló a la derecha y de repente se detuvo.

-Ahora quiero que lentamente abras los ojos –susurró él a su espalda provocándole un pequeño escalofrío.

Hermione lo hizo y cuando abrió los ojos quedó asombrada con lo que el entorno le regalaba. Era un hermoso jardín, con todo tipo de flores que se pudiera imaginar y en medio de el una gran fuente y una estatua en el centro, era un pequeño niño con las manos hacia el cielo como queriendo jugar con el agua que caía.

-Es hermoso –dijo ella casi en un suspiro- gracias por compartir esto conmigo –se volteo y besó a Draco.

-Todo esto será tuyo cuando nos casemos –la abrazó tiernamente.

-¿Casarnos? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno no digo que ahora mismo, pues en un futuro quiero que seas mi esposa, aunque bueno si no quieres –dijo alejándose- lo entenderá perfectamente.

-No seas tonto –Hermione se acercó a él nuevamente- claro que quiero ser tu esposa en un futuro –sonrió tiernamente.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto te amo –le dijo comenzando a besarla. Un temblor de ella hizo que Draco notara que había comenzado a nevar y Hermione solo llevaba ese vestido. Se sacó rápidamente su chaqueta y cubrió con ella a Hermione.

-¡Que caballero! –exclamó ella, ya más reconfortada con la chaqueta.

-Volvamos, está nevando y no quiero que te enfermes –pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros abrazándola y guiándola nuevamente hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa Draco se adelantó para abrirla la puerta.

-¡La caballerosidad no te abandona –comentó ella.

-No creas, puedo llegar a ser un animal –le dijo él aún afirmando la puerta, pues Hermione se había quedado quieta ante el comentario de Draco.

-¿A sí? –preguntó, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar nuevamente cuando Draco la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

-Sí-le susurró al oído- y no tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer –comenzó a besarla.

Desde que habían comenzado su relación que no se besaban de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora. La pasión y el deseo tomaban cada vez más partido. Draco exploraba cada detalle de la boca de Hermione para poder guardarla en su memoria y Hermione no se quedaba atrás explorando por su lado. La mano de Draco bajaba suavemente por la pierna de ella para luego volver a subirlo pero esta vez bajo el vestido.

-Draco –gimió ella invadida por el deseo pero aún un poco de lucidez la hacía volver a la tierra- Draco detente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él separándose con dificultad y preocupación.

-Yo, no quiero que me toques –dijo ella con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –estaba asustado, quizás ella se estaba arrepintiendo de estar con él.

-No mereces eso, un cuerpo asqueroso lleno de cicatrices –no supo por qué Draco comenzó a sonreír.

-Por Merlín Hermione me diste un gran susto, mírame –le dijo tomando su mentón alzando su cabeza y mirándola fijamente- eso ya lo hablamos y sabes lo que pienso al respecto a eso, para mí eres hermosa y unas cicatrices no impiden que cada día seas más bella –una pequeña lágrima caía por el rostro de ella, la cual limpió con un pulgar- ahora no quiero escucharte nunca más decir esto de que tu cuerpo es asqueroso porque no lo es y ni te imaginas lo que ha provocado en el mío –le dijo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara y sonriera- así me gusta, cuando sonríes.

-Te amo –le dijo abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti –estuvieron unos momentos abrazados en silencio, solo sus corazones hablaban. Luego de unos momentos se separaron.

-Será mejor que volvamos adentro –le dijo Draco abriendo nuevamente la puerta para que ella entrara- la noche aún no ha terminado.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Y bien les gustó? Espero que sí porque a mí me encantó escribirlo, bueno ojalá que estén bien y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_


	20. Algo vuelve y alguien desaparece

_**Siento la tardanza pero es que he estado un poco ocupada con un asunto del trabajo aunque creo que el próximo vendrá más rápido pues ya lo tengo escrito. Sin más los dejo con le capítulo 20.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 20: Algo vuelve y alguien desaparece.**

Entraron nuevamente a la casa y se juntaron con los demás chicos que se encontraban en una acalorada discusión.

-Debe ser niño o de otra manera no se podría –decía Blaise mirando a Tom como pidiéndola un poco de apoyo.

-Por Merlín Blaise no puedes ser tan machista no creía que fueras así –Ginny le reclamaba junto a Tom.

-¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Hermione sentándose en un gran sillón seguida de Draco.

-Sobre si su hijo será hombre o mujer –le contó Pansy.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si yo no estoy esperando un hijo –decía Hermione con una mezcla de diversión y enfado por entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-No lo estás pero lo estarás –le dijo Ginny- y Blaise dice que será hombre porque de otro modo no podría llevar el peso que tendrá que enfrentar.

-Estás completamente locos ¿lo sabían? –les dijo Draco- si es hombre podrá porque será como yo si es mujer podrá porque será como Hermione así que problema solucionado –terminó poniéndose de pie- ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Ya estoy cansado –le dijo tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansada –tomo la mano de Draco, se pudo de pie y caminó unto a él hacia la habitación.

Subieron las escaleras, solo que esta vez draco abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Esta noche dormiremos en mi habitación –la tomo de la mano y la guió.

Hermione no había entrado en la habitación de Draco desde que habían llegado a la casa y nunca pensó que sería como la que estaba viendo en esos momentos, pues era grande pero acogedora, en el centro la cama, muchos estantes con libros, un escritorio y todos en tonos verdes. Siempre creyó que tendría más cosas de valor y grandes cosas ostentosas pero no fue así y eso le gustó aún más del chico.

-Veo que Slytherin nunca te ha abandonado –sonrió y volteo a verlo.

-No –le dijo tomándolo por la cintura y acercándola a él- nunca me abandonan las cosas o personas que son importantes en mi vida ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó al notar que el rostro de ella había cambiado y se notaba preocupada.

-Estuve pensando ¿Qué ocurrirá cunado tengamos un hijo? Temo que Harry le haga daño- una pequeña lágrima como tantas otras que Draco le había visto caía por su mejilla.

-No le pasará nada pues tendrá a dos padres que lo amarán y que jamás permitirán que le pase algo –la consoló Draco.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo –dijo dándole un pequeño beso lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera más tranquila.

Lo amaba y con todo su corazón y más aún por no exigirla nada y quererla en las condiciones en que se encontraba.

Como hace momentos atrás el beso estaba cambiando de tierno a apasionado y ella sabía que esta vez no podría controlarse, lo amaba y lo que más deseaba era estar con él.

-No traje mi pijama –le dijo a Draco en su oído mientras este se ocupaba de su cuello y con una mano le acariciaba la cintura y con la otra bajaba el tirante del vestido depositando suaves pero apasionados besos.

-No te preocupes-le dijo cambiando la dirección de los besos hacia el otro hombro- no lo necesitarás.

El vestido se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo, por unos segundos Hermione quiso detenerse al acordarse de las malditas cicatrices pero Draco lo notó, entonces la guió hacia la cama, la acostó suavemente y la comenzó a besar de tal manera que ya en pocos segundos Hermione se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

Hermione ya estaba entregada y no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, con un giro ágil de sus piernas colocó a Draco bajo ella sorprendiendo al rubio. Lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa y depositando besos a medida que la pálida piel iba haciendo su aparición. La camisa de Draco así como el vestido de Hermione minutos antes quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

Aunque la actitud de la castaña le había sorprendido pero agradado quería ser él quien llevara el control, quería hacerla disfrutar después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir por su culpa. Hizo el mismo movimiento que minutos antes había hecho Hermione y quedó él sobre ella.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándola y le parecía perfecta, la amaba demasiado, quería hacerla suya ahora ya, pero tendría paciencia si quería demostrarle todo aquel amor que guardaba con él.

Poco a poco la suavidad los fue abandonando y solo la pasión y el deseo estaban con ellos.

Sentía como Draco invadía sus senos entregándole olas se calor que se expandían por todo su cuerpo, los gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que ella pudiera controlarlos, pero por cada gemido que ella emitía uno por parte de Draco la hacía sentirse mejor y más entregada a él.

Cuando ya ningún sentido era útil solo el tacto se unieron convirtiéndose en solo uno.

Choques eléctricos la invadían, no era su primera vez pero pareciera que lo fuera. Nunca sintió lo que el rubio la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, pues era que esta vez era amor verdadero y no solo un amor de adolescentes.

Cada vez que ella gemía su nombre en su oído su vista se nublaba haciéndolo perder por completo el sentido, pero no los necesitaba, tenía en tacto y con eso bastaba.

Cuento el placer máximo que podían sentir los invadió Draco cayó sobre el pecho de Hermione cubriéndola por completo.

-Te amo –le dijo Draco agitado.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió ella abrazándolo.

Draco se acostó a su lado y ella sobre su pecho y como él le había dicho al entrar a la habitación, no necesito pijama.

0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente fue de alegrías y sorpresas. Al bajar al salón Draco y Hermione notaron que sus amigos ya estaban levantados y estaban esperándolos alrededor del árbol de navidad.

-Hasta que despertaron, ya íbamos por ustedes –decía Blaise inquieto como un niño de diez años que desea abrir los regalos.

-Lo sentimos, se nos pasó la hora-se disculpó Draco sonriendo junto a Hermione acercándose al árbol.

-Bien si me permiten quisiera comenzar yo con la entrega de regaos –dijo Tom poniéndose de pie- no sabía muy bien que regalarles pues quería agradecerles el haberme hecho parte de ustedes y aceptarme aunque no crea que los conozca mucho aún como para saber sus gustos por lo que he alcanzado a compartir me he dado una pequeña idea. Bueno –se agachó y recogió una pequeña caja- Este es para Blaise –se lo acercó y este lo recibió dándole las gracias. Lo abrió y en su interior había una gran colección con las mejores bromas de los hermanos Weasley el cual emocionó tanto a Blaise que le encantaban esas cosas como a Ginny al ver la colección de sus hermanos.

Tom siguió repartiendo sus regalos y el último fue para Ginny que ante el asombro de todos se arrodilló frente a ella y con una linda cadena con un pequeño corazón le pidió que fuera su novia y la colorida con lágrimas de felicidad, aceptó.

Cuando finalmente la entrega de regalos casi había terminado Hermione se acercó a Draco y depositó en sus manos un pequeño cuaderno forrado en piel de Dragón. Draco lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito en la primera página.

"_Para que tus sueños y pensamientos no queden solo en tu cabeza, para que continúes escribiendo aquellas cosas importantes que suceden que tu día a día, para que no creas que el expresar los sentimientos en de débiles sino de valientes que son capaces de aceptar que aman y son amados. Porque quiero que escribas todo aquello que te frustra y te encanta, para que luego cuando estemos ancianos lo leamos y disfrutemos de esas palabras. Porque sé que te gusta escribir y que tu otro diario lo perdiste y sé que este lo cuidarás y porque finalmente Te amo, Hermione Granger"_

Draco terminó de leer y volvió su vista hacia Hermione con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabías que tenía un diario? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Digamos que tengo a dos muy buenos informantes –sonrió la castaña mientras miraba a Blaise y Pansy que le devolvían la sonrisa desde el otro lado del salón.

-Debí imaginarlo, muchas gracias –dijo besándola- ahora es mi turno –sacó de su bolsillo una alargada cajita dándosela a Hermione, la castaña la tomó, la abrió y quedó fascinada con lo que había en su interior. De una fina y delicada cadena plateada colgaba un relicario con forma de rosa, Hermione lo tomó e intentó abrirla pero este no cedía.

-Tienes que darle un beso y se abre –le dijo Draco sonriente.

Y así lo hizo, le dio un beso al relicario y este inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver en su interior solo la foto de Draco a un lado ya que el otro estaba vacío.

-¿Por qué el otro lado está vacío? –le preguntó a Draco.

-Porque aquí irá la foto de nuestro hijo –le dijo tomando el relicario y colgándoselo en el cuello.

-Tu si que sabes las cosas que me hacen feliz –dijo abrazándolo una vez que Draco había terminado de abrochar el relicario.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Los días de navidad terminaron dando paso al año nuevo, bajo los efectos de la campaña los chicos se pasaron la noche bailando y riendo de los comentarios que Blaise hacía sobre los detalles más mínimos que le ocurrían.

Las fiestas pasaron y tuvieron que volver a la realidad, volver a trata de idear un plan para averiguar que era lo que Harry Potter se proponía. Pero ninguna de todas las ideas que salían a flote convencías por completo a draco lo cual cada vez lo frustraba más.

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Ron? –dijo un día Ginny cuando nadie daba ninguna idea.

-No creo que tu hermano nos pueda ayudar mucho –Draco ya estaba cansado- creo que lo mejor será ir a descansar por hoy y continuar mañana con todo esto.

Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo pues solo asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca.

Draco y Hermione entraron a la cama y a los pocos segundos ya estaban entregados al sueño, pues el estar semana tratando de buscar algo de información o la manera de pensar como Harry los había cansado demasiado.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione estaba sentada en una banca de madera en un jardín y veía como Draco se alejaba lentamente de ella, ella le hablaba pero él no se volteaba solo seguía caminando, de repente vio como unos hombres aparecían junto a Draco, lo tomaban de los brazos y volvían a desaparecer junto con él.

Despertó asustada y agitada, Draco prendió la luz y la miró asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

-Hermione miró hacia su lado y notó aquellos ojos grises de los cuales se había enamorado, solo había sido un sueño.

-Por Merlín estas aquí, por favor Draco prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí –le pidió abrazándolo y no lo soltaba- prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, pero ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Lo mismo que las veces anteriores? –no la soltaba, quería darle fuerzas para que se calmara.

-No, esta vez fue diferente, no te alejes de mí –le rogaba ya al borde de los lágrimas.

-No lo haré –acariciaba su espalda. Después de un tiempo y cuando Hermione ya estaba más calmada se separó del abrazo y la miró- ¿Ya estás mejor?-la chica asintió- Bien, ahora vuelve a dormir.

Hermione se acostó afirmando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y luego de unos minutos se durmió nuevamente.

Los días pasaban y cada vez la idea de Ginny de pedirle ayuda a Ron era la única manera de avanzar que a Hermione se le ocurría, era mejor eso a estar estancados hasta quizás cuando.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Un hombre de capucha negra se acercaba hacia dos tipos que se encontraban a solo unos metros de él, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les habló.

-¿Harry ya les dio las instrucciones? –le preguntó a los tipos.

-Sí –dijeron los dos al unísono colocándose firmes al reconocer al hombre cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que la capucha cayera sobre sus hombros dejando libre su roja cabellera.

-Bien, recuerden que no deben hacerle daño y una cosa más –les dijo sacando un pequeño papel de su túnica- cuando lo tomen dejen caer este papel, que no se les olvide-les entregó el papel y luego desapareció.

Aquella noche estaba despejada y las estrellas eran las dueñas del jardín es por esto que Draco invitó a Hermione a dar una vuelta por aquel jardín que la noche de navidad le había enseñado. Llegaron hasta el y se sentaron en un banco de madera.

-He estado pensado –le dijo Hermione acariciándole el cabella a Draco.

-¿Acerca de qué? –preguntó entregándose a las caricias de su novia.

-Sobre lo que dijo Ginny hace unos días, de pedirle ayuda a Ron –las caricias se habían detenido y esperaban a ver la reacción de Draco.

-No sé, no confío en Weasley –decía él un poco tenso.

-Yo creo que deberíamos confiar en él.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues ayudo a Ginny a escapar y luego le dijo el lugar donde yo me encontraba, si él me hubiera querido hacer daño no habría mandado a Ginny junto a mí ¿No?-no dejaba de mirar a Draco esperando alguna reacción de él.

-No sé por qué tanto empeño en creer en Weasley es amigo de Potter puede pensar lo mismo que él –dijo poniéndose de pie algo irritado.

-Ya también era amiga de harry –Hermione estaba lago dolida.

-No es lo mismo, no confundas las cosas.

-Yo no lo hago, eso lo estás haciendo tú, Harry y Ron no son la misma persona –le decía Hermione aún sentada en la banca.

-No claro que no, con Potter no estuviste en cambio con Weasley sí –Draco se alejaba lentamente.

-¿Por eso es todo esto? ¿Por Ron? ¿Crees que si vuelvo a ver a Ron me olvidaré de ti? –Hermione no podía creer o que estaba escuchando, Draco estaba dudando del amor que ella le entregaba y eso le estaba doliendo demasiado- Draco no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dudar de cuanto te amo-dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

Draco notó que había cometido un error de inmediato cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras, no estaba celoso pero tenía miedo de perderla. Se dio vuelta para pedirle perdón cuando notó que ella se acercaba.

Hermione notó el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Draco cuando este se volteo a mirarla y el peso que llevaba encima desapareció. Cuando solo estaban a pasaos de juntarse algo o mejor dicho alguien se los impidió.

Dos hombres completamente de negro se aparecieron junto a Draco, lo tomaron de los brazos sin darle tiempo para que alcanzara su varita.

Hermione miró aquellos ojos grises que juego fueron remplazados por la oscuridad de la noche. Los hombres habían desaparecido junto al hombre que amaba. Gritaba el nombre de Draco y miraba hacia todos lados como si de algún rincón fuera a aparecer, pero Draco Malfoy no aparecía. Estaba agotada y por más que gritara no serviría para nada, rendida y cansada cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba y comenzó a llorar.

No lo podía perder, ahora menos que nunca. Lentamente sus manos fueron cayendo hasta que chocaron sobre la hierba, pero algo bajo su mano derecha hizo que volviera un poco a la realidad. Fijó la vista en el suelo y notó un pequeño papel, lo levantó con curiosidad y vio en el unas palabras

-Bosque Poniastowska–leyó.

Pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la tención sino que reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía la letra de aquel papel.

Volvió rápidamente a la casa, fue a su habitación por su varita y la de Draco que estaba junto a la de ella, regresó al jardín y ahí desapareció.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Y bien les gustó? Espero que sí porque a mí me encantó escribirlo, bueno ojalá que estén bien y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy,Daniiblack, VerniBlack, Piper Radcliffe, Pekelittrell. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_


	21. El encuentro con Harry

_**Ven? No demoré tanto esta vez, bueno ojala les guste y lo disfruten como siempre lo rr son bienvenidos así que no sean tímidos, un besito y que estén bien para cualquier cosa mi mail es 21: El encuentro con Harry**_

Podía reconocer la letra de Ron de inmediato, tanto tiempo arreglando y corrigiendo sus trabajos que no dudaba ni un segundo en que había sido él quien le había dejado el papel.

No quiso decirle a nadie que partiría pues sabía que le impedirían que fuera sola tras Draco, sabía que idearían un plan y ella no quería perder tiempo ideando un famoso plan.

No conocía aquel bosque al que se refería Ron en la nota, pero creía saber más o menos su ubicación.

Cuando el jardín de la mansión ya no estaba frente a sus ojos sabía que ya no se podía arrepentir, tenía que ir a ayudar al hombre que había cambiado su vida, al hombre que amaba.

Apareció en medio de grandes árboles, tupidos y frondosos que en el minuto en que ella invadió su territorio comenzaron la danza provocando fuertes ráfagas de viento distrayendo a la castaña del motivo que la tenía en aquel lugar. Una vez despejada y guiada solo por su instinto comenzó su camino por entre los árboles.

Era una noche oscura demasiado para su gusto, ni siquiera la luna la acompañaba y si estaba los árboles no le dejaban poder verla. Caminaba lentamente y cada vez aquel bosque se hacía más tupido, los árboles le ordenaban a sus ramas disminuir su altura para hacerle casi imposible el caminar y también enredándose en su cabello.

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos caminando cuando el bosque le ofreció elegir entre dos senderos. Uno la llevaría donde supuestamente estaría Draco y la otra la retrasaría aún más para llegar a él y en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era perder tiempo, casi sin pensarlo tomó el camino de la izquierda.

Y fue en eso momento, cuando comenzaba a andar por el camino que había elegido que recordó el sueño, ese sueño en el que habían pasado cosas similares a lo que ahora ella estaba viviendo y si todo esto sucedería tal y como se lo presentaba en el sueño Draco estaría a manos de Ron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr a oda la velocidad que sus piernas podían darle. No había corrido ni cinco minutos cuando unas voces que venían desde la dirección a la que ella se dirigía la horrorizaron, Draco estaba con ellos y sin poder defenderse. Aceleró el paso hasta que llegó a un claro en el que estaba Harry con su varita lista para el ataque, pero no era a ella a quien apuntaba, Hermione desvió la mirada en dirección de la varita y ahí estaba Ron afirmando fuertemente entre sus brazos a Draco.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Draco sintió que unas manos tomaban sus brazos y los ojos de Hermione desaparecieron al instante. Trató de zafarse de los tipos que lo sujetaban pero ya era tarde, Harry se encontraba frente a él apuntándolo con su varita y él había olvidado la suya en la habitación.

Se reprocho por haber cometido tal torpeza y miró con sus ojos llenos de ira a Harry.

-No me asustas con esa mirada Malfoy y no sacas nada, estás en desventaja –reía Harry.

-Que valiente Potter, atacar a alguien que no tiene con que defenderse, gran héroe tenemos ¿Para eso quieres más poder? ¿Para escudarte en el y no enfrentar las cosas como hombre? –le dijo Draco con una calma que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

-¿Yo, cobarde? Por favor Malfoy, no soy yo el que se esconde bajo la falda de Hermione para protegerme.

-No, pero eres tan despreciable que llegas a niveles aún más inferiores como golpearlas, pues si ser héroe es llegar a estar como tú prefiero quedar en el anonimato.

-¿Así que Ginny está con ustedes? Maldita traidora, pero bueno ya no es de importancia y no perdamos más el tiempo ¿Qué te parece si acabamos contigo ahora y nos ahorramos un tiempo valioso que no estoy dispuesto a perder?

-Como tú quieras Potter –Draco estaba tranquilo, en su corazón sabía que Hermione lo ayudaría de alguna manera.

-Sostenlo Ron –ordenó Harry y solo en ese momento fue que Draco notó la presencia de Ron Weasley. Se acercaba a él, se notaba pálido y ojeroso, como si algo no estuviera bien con él.

-No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tus amigos Potter, después de todo lo que hicieron por ti –decía Draco tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo, mientras Ron lo tomaba por lo brazos y el cuello, presionándolo bien fuerte para que Draco no intentara escapar.

-Hermione me abandonó y ¿Por quién? Por alguien que no fue capaz de defenderse ni a él mismo, eres un débil Malfoy, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

Eso era algo que siempre lo hería, fue una llaga en su vida, s padre se lo reprochaba en cada instante y ahora lo hacía Potter. Por su maldita debilidad Hermione podía estar en peligro y él no podía hacer nada. Bajó la cabeza, destruido, no pudo protegerla, no cumplió la promesa de estar siempre a su lado, solo por los celos, celos que no tenían fundamente.

Unos ruidos a su alrededor hicieron que Harry se volteara y fue cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a ellos agitada y con algunas ramas en su cabello.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Harry al verla llegar- la protagonista de nuestra historia, sin ti no podríamos dar el gran final.

-Harry –le dijo acercándose- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿A mi? Absolutamente nada, eres tú la que está diferente, la que nos cambió por este asesino, la que nos traicionó.

-Eso no es cierto, no podía hacerlo, él es inocente.

-Y sigues con esa misma historia ¿Sabes Hermione? Siempre me hartaste con eso de creer saberlo todo, pero se acabó, porque después de lo que pasará aquí no habrá un futuro ni para ti ni para él –le dijo Harry tomándola bruscamente por el brazo y colocándola frente a Draco quien no hacía nada solo tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Ahora verás como mato a tu amorcito.

-No lo hagas por favor, no a él.

-¿A no, prefieres hacerlo tú?

Hermione lloraba, no podía hacerle esto a Draco, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Por favor, el no ha hecho nada, es inocente.

-¿Inocente? Hermione es un mortífago, él no cambiará jamás.

-A él no, a Draco no.

-¿Por qué no Hermione?

En ese momento todo el valor que necesitaba la invadió, se volteo y esta vez quedó frente a Harry.

-Porque no sacarías nada, pues a lo que más temes sucederá de todas maneras –le dijo llena de ira.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry asustado.

-Estoy embarazada Harry, Draco y yo tendremos un hijo.

Fue ahí al escuchar aquellas palabras que Draco volvió en sí, elevó la cabeza y proceso las palabras, sería padre, no podía creerlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que hacer algo. Pero en el momento en que se disponía a hacer algo y tratar de liberarse algo delgado y largo iba deslizándose por una de sus manos.

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

Desde el momento en que Harry comenzó con toda aquella historia de matar a Malfoy, Ron supo que lago no andaba bien, Harry fue de los que arreglaban los problemas de aquella manera, solo lo había hecho una vez y había sido frente a Voldemort. Pero ahora las cosas no eran así y Ron nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Cuando obligó a Hermione a ir de profesora al colegio para matar a Malfoy le hizo saber a Harry que él no lo apoyaba en esa decisión, pero él no lo había tomado en cuenta.

El día en que se enteró del ataque Hermione y que había golpeado a su hermana, lo odió, quiso enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, pero no podía, él era lo único que Harry tenía en esos momentos y no podía abandonarlo.

La Orden ya no estaba junto a él, lo habían dejado después de las constantes visitas de Harry para que lo ayudaran a destruir a Malfoy.

-Harry ya basta con todo esto –le había dicho Lupin en día- esto ya no tienen sentido, estás invadido por el odio que sientes hacia Malfoy, además no le haz querido mostrar a nadie la famosa profecía, no sabemos si todo esto es cierto o no.

-¿Estás desconfiando de mí? –le dijo harry herido.

-A estas alturas ya no sé que creer, haz mandado a Hermione a hacer algo prohibido.

-No me hables de ella, me traicionó.

-Ella es inteligente Harry, las razones que tiene deben ser más que valederas para haberse alejado de ti y te asombres si Ron hace lo mismo –Lupin dio la vuelta en dirección a la salida de la casa- ahora estás solo Harry –dicho esto salió.

Ron había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando aquella conversación y ahí comprendió que no podía dejarlo, no a su amigo, tenía que recercarse aún más a él y hacerlo darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Pero todo aquel razonamiento cambió cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Hermione, si todo lo dicho por ella era cierto no podía dejar que Harry siguiera adelante.

Deslizó suavemente su varita por la mano de Draco sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

-Hazlo bien Malfoy –le susurró al oído- pero por favor no mates a nadie ni hagas ninguna locura.

Draco solo asintió y tomó firme la varita de Ron, aún en los brazos de él para mantener las apariencias.

-Cuando te suelte debes tomar a Hermione y desaparecer de aquí de inmediato, solo usa la varita en un caso extremo –le indicó Ron.

-¿Y tú qué?

-¿Preocupándote por la comadreja Malfoy? –fue en ese momento que Ron soltó a Draco.

Hermione sabía que las cosas para Harry habían cambiado, ya no sacaba nada matando a Draco, las cosas de ahora en adelante serían diferentes. Lo miró unos instantes esperando la reacción del chico cuando notó que Harry desviaba la vista hacia Draco. Iba a darse vuelta para ver que estaba ocurriendo cuando sintió que le tomaban la mano.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry en dirección a Draco pero este fue mucho más rápido.

-¡Protego! –Draco había formado un escudo protegiéndose él junto a Hermione y Ron, luego en un solo movimiento tenía a los dos en cada una de sus manos y desaparecía de aquel bosque.

Aparecieron nuevamente en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy donde Draco sabía que las protecciones no estaban y esta vez con Ron.

Hermione en el momento en que notó donde estaban se volvió hacia Draco y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella mirándolo por cada parte del cuerpo del chico en busca de laguna señal de herida.

-Estoy bien Hermione, no te preocupes –le dijo abrazándola tiernamente para tranquilizarla.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Ron seguía ahí, cuando Hermione lo vio corrió hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo y gritarle.

-¿Qué acaso están locos? ¿Qué pretendían? –dándole manotazos al pelirrojo el cual no atinaba a defenderse pues la culpa lo invadía y sentía que Hermione necesitaba descargarse en alguien.

-Hermione detente, él nos ayudó a escapar de ahí –le decía Draco sujetando a la castaña para que se detuviera.

Hermione al sentir los brazos de Draco se detuvo y miró extraña al pelirrojo al ver que no se había defendido.

-¿Por qué me trajiste? –preguntó Ron al fin.

-Por dos simples razones –le dijo el rubio- la primera para que nos digas que planeaba Potter en caso de que lograra asesinarme y la segundo porque no te merecías estar con él.

-¿Qué sabes tú Malfoy? –le dijo el pelirrojo algo irritado.

-No mucho, pero si te hubieses querido ir junto a Potter ya lo hubieras hecho.

Y en eso Malfoy tenía razón, pues no quería regresar junto a Harry, él había cambiado y Ton no compartía aquel cambio. Quizás había llegado el momento en que Harry debía solucionar sus problemas el solo y no con la ayuda de los lacayos de Ron y Hermione.

Al darse cuenta de todo esto agachó la cabeza aceptando las palabras de Draco. Hermione notó la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo y se acercó a él, lo abrazó cariñosamente, dándole todo el calor que no le había entregado en el momento que se habían separado.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia la casa y también a descansar.

Cuando entraron en el salón los demás los estaban esperando, cuando los vieron corrieron hacia ellos, pero la más sorprendida con todo fue Ginny.

-¡Ron! –gritó la pelirroja y se acercó a su hermano con las lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí!

-En realidad, fue gracias a Malfoy –le dijo Ron- fue él quien me trajo.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué desaparecieron? –preguntó Tom.

Draco iba a comenzar a contar lo sucedido cuando notó que Hermione se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Hermione? –le preguntó él.

-A la cama, necesito descansar –le dijo ella, pero cuando solo llevaba unos pasos se detuvo de golpe- Draco –dijo en un suspiro tocándose el estómago.

-¿Hermione? –se acercó junto a ella en el momento justo en el que Hermione se desvanecía y caía en sus brazos.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Le sucedió algo –Ginny se acercó a ellos preocupado.

-No… sé –Draco estaba bloqueado.

-¡Draco! –dijo Ginny en un pequeño gritito y apuntando la parte baja del vestido de Hermione el cual se iba tiñendo de rojo.

-Tom debes ir de inmediato por tú madre –le dijo mirándolo desesperadamente- Hermione está embarazada.

Tom sin preguntar más salió rápidamente de la casa para ir por su madre.

Draco tomó suavemente a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, rogándole a quien fuera que lo escuchara que no le pasara nada a Hermione ni tampoco a su hijo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy,Daniiblack, VerniBlack, Piper Radcliffe, Pekelittrell. Whitent abgel, Dayis, Hermione-Malfoy35 Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_


	22. 1 de Febrero

_**En el día antes de todos los santos un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, y bueno he estado actualizando más seguido y no creo que siga así pues en un mes más doy la Prueba de Selección Universitario y necesito repasar aunque no dejaré el fic así que si me demoro ya saben el porque.**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 22: 1 de Febrero**

Draco entró en la habitación seguida de los demás. Ron aunque con cierta distancia también los seguía.

Recostó a Hermione en la cama y comenzó a realizar hechizos aún con la varita del pelirrojo. Pero ningún hechizo hacía que la hemorragia de Hermione se detuviera.

-¿Por qué demonios Tom tarda tanto? –Draco estaba completamente nervioso e irritado porque nada de lo que había intentado ayudaba en algo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Draco? –preguntó Pansy preocupada.

-No lo sé Pansy –Draco se rascaba la cabeza desesperado- ni siquiera hubo una pelea, solo desaparecimos, maldición Tom ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy –Tom entraba por la puerta junto a la señora Wood- lamento la tardanza, pero no encontraba a mi madre por ningún lado.

-Gracias a Merlín está aquí, por favor haga algo, Hermione sangra mucho y no se que hacer –Tom tomó a su madre y la condujo hacia la cama.

Hermione estaba muy pálida y su respiración a penas se notaba. La señora Wood se acercó a la castaña, la miró durante algunos segundos, luego se sentó a su lado y de la misma manera en que había hecho Draco segundos antes, comenzó a rezar una serie de hechizos. Después de un tiempo se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó a Draco.

-Debes llevarla a San mungo ahora mismo, logré detener la hemorragia pero está muy débil, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, Draco debes llevarla ahora –la señora Wood lo miraba muy serio.

-No podemos aparecernos por ahí, nos detendrían en cuanto nos vieran, no podemos arriesgarnos, tienes que haber alguna solución.

-Ya no los buscan –habló Ron desde la esquina de la habitación- desde que la Orden dejó de ayudar a Harry que no los buscan.

-Maldición Weasley ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Draco se acercó a la cama, tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

Nunca en toda su vida en que había recorrido aquellas escaleras, las había encontrado tan largas e interminables. Iba a pasos rápidos pues si corría podía hacer que Hermione empeorara.

Cuando llegó al saló se fue rápidamente a la salida de la casa, donde ya podía desaparecerse, al llegar hasta fuera de los límites abrazó fuertemente a la castaña y junto a ella desapareció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La jornada estaba tranquila, no había casos fuera de lo normal, solo los comunes, como los niños con alguna parte de su cuerpo más grande, una que otra niña con alas de murciélago o jóvenes intoxicados con demasiado filtro amoroso. La medimaga de turno se paseaba por cada una de las salas visitando a los pacientes. Cuando ya salía de la última habitación un ruido en la sala de llegada de los pacientes hizo que pusiera atención.

Un joven apareció con una muchacha en sus brazos. La expresión de miedo en el rostro del chico hizo que la medimaga se acercara de inmediato hacia los jóvenes.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó a Draco.

-No lo sé, está embarazada, sangraba, logramos detener la hemorragia, pero aún no despierta, por favor ayúdenos –gritaba Draco desesperado colocando a Hermione sobre una camilla que estaba junto a ellos. La medimaga sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ella desapareció junto a la camilla en la que se encontraba Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde se metió? –Gritó enojado- ¿Quiero verla?

De la nada una mejer completamente se acercó a él e intento calmarlo.

-Tranquilo joven, ella está siendo tratada por medimagos, no se preocupe, por favor siéntese y espere –le dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Está loca? ¿Quiere que me tranquilice? Cuando mi novia y mi hijo están luchando por sobrevivir –le dijo gritando por la ira y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada y solo tener que quedarse sentado.

-Lo siento joven, pero gritando de esa manera no la ayudará en nada-dijo la mujer indignada.

-Sí, bueno, yo lo siento –la miro un segundo y luego se alejó de ella.

Tanto tiempo deseándola, pensando en como tenerla que jamás se había planteado en que era lo que sería de él si algún día la perdía. Se acercó hacia el sillón que le indicó la mujer a esperar, solo esperar.

Cuando solo llevaba unos minutos esperando cerca de él se aparecieron Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Tom y Ron, al ver a Draco se acercaron a él de inmediato. Blaise se acercó junto a él y le pasó una chaqueta pues con el apuro no habían sacado nada para protegerse del frío.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada, estoy desesperado con esta espera –Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Ron se mantenía a una distancia corta de los demás, pues no los quería incomodar. Podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de Malfoy, nunca creyó verlo así y menos por Hermione. El día en que la relación con Hermione había terminado por Malfoy nunca creyó que la idea de protegerlo llegaría a estos límites. Lo conocía desde hace años y nunca confió en él, pero ese día en el bosque, cuando lo vio después de tanto tiempo, notó de inmediato algo diferente en el rostro del rubio. Y lo que más le había impactado fue cuando su expresión cambió al escuchar a Harry que no había sido capaz de defenderla.

Podía quererla ¿No? Las cosas de la diferencia de sangre habían acabado, incluso Malfoy había cambiado desde mucho antes.

¿Y si en realidad se amaban? Tendría que ser así, pues Hermione estaba embarazada, quizás su amiga había encontrado al hombre que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida y si ella así lo había dispuesto él la apoyaría pues ahora lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de Hermione. Se acercó a Malfoy que se encontraba de espaldas y le tocó un hombro.

-Ella es fuerte Malfoy, no le pasará nada –Draco se giró quedando frente a él y lo miró seriamente.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente Weasley –dijo irritado.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan preocupado?

Draco lo miró unos segundos, aún no se confiaba demasiado en él, pero les había ayudado y estaba siendo amable. Después de que él siempre pensara que era un bruto. Su expresión cambió un poco y pensó en darle una oportunidad.

-Por mí hijo Weasley, temo por él –dijo al fin.

-Tienes a dos padres fuertes, sabrá luchar y salir adelante, lo lleva en la sangre –le dijo Ron.

Jamás pensó que unas palabras salidas de la boca de Ron Weasley lo hicieran sentirse más tranquilo.

Cada cinco minutos Draco se acercaba a la recepcionista para averiguar sobre Hermione, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma.

-Señor, cuando sepamos algo le informaremos, por favor vaya a tomar asiento –le ordenó ya enfadada con el rubio.

Luego de una hora interminable la misma medimaga que los había recibido se acercó a Draco.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Draco.

-Esta bien, algo delicada, pero está bien –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y el niño? –volvió a preguntar.

-Por él no hay de que preocuparse, está más sano que cualquiera de nosotros.

Todo aquel peso que llevaba sobre los hombros despareció de inmediato, si algo les hubiera pasado no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla? –preguntó Ginny, junto a Draco.

-Lo siento pero solo puedes pasar una persona, la señorita Granger necesita descansar y muchas personas en la sala la puedes estresar –les dijo la medimaga ahora más seria.

-Entonces ve tú –le dijo Ginny a Draco dándole un empujoncito en el brazo- dale nuestro cariño.

Draco no lo pensó ni un segundo y se encaminó a la habitación de Hermione.

-Es la habitación 509.

-Gracias –comenzó a caminar pasando por todas las puertas, hasta que al fin se detuvo en la que buscaba.

-Estuvo de pie junto a la puerta unos segundos, tomando todas las fuerzas necesarias para luego entregárselas a Hermione, giró la manilla de la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entró.

Estaba tendida sobre la cama, su piel estaba muy pálida casi llegando a estar como la de él, estaba dormida y la pequeña lucecita que la iluminaba formaba una pequeña aureola a su alrededor.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, parecía un ángel, su ángel. Le tomó delicadamente la mano y la encerró dentro de las suyas dándole fuerzas para que se recuperara y saliera cuanto antes de aquel lugar como muchas otras veces.

Acercó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó volviendo a tomar su mano, no la dejaría, no hasta salir de ahí junto a ella.

Una mano tocándole el hombro hizo que se despertara sobresaltado.

-Ve a descansar Draco, yo la cuidaré hasta que regreses –le dijo Ginny sonriéndole con cierto cariño.

-No, me quedaré aquí hasta que le den el alta –Draco se acomodó en la silla de una manera tal que nadie lo podría sacar de ahí.

-Vamos Draco, aunque Hermione despierte ahora, estará aquí como mínimo una semana –volvió al ataque la pelirroja- ella no querría verte ojeroso y desaliñado, no sería el Malfoy que ella conoce ¿no?

Si había algo que a Draco Malfoy le importara más, claro está después de Hermione, eso era su imagen, así que lo meditó unos segundos y bueno estaba Ginny, quizás sería bueno ir a la casa, darse una ducha, comer algo y luego volver.

-Volveré enseguida –dijo poniéndose de pie- no tardaré mucho.

-Tómate tu tiempo –le dijo Ginny pero sabía que le rubio no le haría caso a su recomendación, así que vio como Draco salía de la habitación y se sentó en la silla en que segundos antes estaba Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando se apareció nuevamente en los límites de la mansión, corrió rápidamente a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación se dirigió hacia el baño. Iba solo darse una ducha, pero lo pensó un poco más, Hermione estaba bien junto a Ginny, así que optó por llenar la tina.

El agua fría provocaba que su cuerpo se relajara dándole cierta fuerza y tranquilidad que en aquellos momentos necesitaba.

Con todos los hechos que habían pasado no le habían dado el tiempo necesario para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. En menos de un año su vida había cambiado en un cien por ciento y no le había dado ni un respiro. Y ahora que podía descansar podía procesar las palabras de Hermione en el bosque.

Sería padre, nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquel hecho, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa posición de dio cuenta de que era lo mejor que le había pasado. Tendría un hijo y con la mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo. Ahora más que nunca debía proteger a Hermione, él ya no era el objetivo de Potter sino que su hijo y unido a él, Hermione. Por mucho que había querido eliminar este pensamiento de su cabeza, le había resultado casi imposible pensar en que Potter fuera capaz de llegar a tal extremo, si hasta parecía mortífago, pues él los conocía, sabía como trabajaban y él estaba actuando lo más parecido a como lo hacían ellos.

Ya pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo descansando salió de la tina y se fue a su habitación. Se vistió con su habitual ropa negra, tomó un bolso que guardaba en el armario y salió hacia la habitación de Hermione en busca de algunas cosas que ella pudiera necesitar en su estadía es San Mungo.

Cuando ya estaba al pie de la escalera, recordó algo que quería llevar junto con él, dejó el bolso en el suelo y volvió rápidamente a su habitación. Una vez ahí caminó hacia el escritorio y sacó e uno de los cajones el diario que Hermione le había regalado para navidad. Ya con todo listo salió de los límites de la casa y volvió al hospital.

Una vez en San Mungo se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto de la castaña, al entrar en el esperaba encontrarse con Ginny pero en su lugar estaba otro pelirrojo.

-Weasley –le habló Draco- ya puedes irte, yo la seguiré cuidando.

Cuando Ron escuchó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, se puso de pie y se volteó quedando frente al rubio.

-Malfoy, yo quisiera que habla… -no puedo seguir hablando pues Draco con un gesto de su mano se lo había impedido.

-Mira Weasley no creo que este sea el mejor momento, cuando Hermione salga de aquí tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ahora no.

Ron no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Ya nuevamente junto a Hermione dejó el bolso a un lado y se sentó junto a ella. A verla detenidamente notó que el rostro de la chica había cambiado, parecía estar más tranquila y relajada. Posó una mano detenidamente en su mejilla y notó que estaba tibia. Lentamente comenzó a bajarla mano por el cuello, luego deteniéndose un instante en su corazón hasta finalmente quedar en sui estómago. Lo acarició con tanto cariño y ternura que hasta llegó a sentirse extraño, extraño pero feliz.

Se alejó un poco de ella hasta llegar al bolso que había traído con él, sacó de le su diario, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al rincón de la habitación y ahí en una sala cualquiera del hospital San Mungo abrió con mucho cuidado el diario, encontrándose con una página en blanco después de tanto tiempo. Miró a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver a su diario y escribir en una esquina de la hoja: 1 de Febrero.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy,Daniiblack, VerniBlack, Piper Radcliffe, Pekelittrell. Whitent abgel, Dayis, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kaoru Riddle. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_


	23. La Maldición

_**Vaya siento de verdad la demora pero ya había dado las excusas así que no puedes reprocharme nada ja, incluso estoy actualizando antes de lo que esperaba. Hace días que tengo el capítulo listo en mi cuaderno solo que no he tenido tiempo de meterme en el computador para escribirlo, prometo no volver a hacerlo.**_

_**Bueno no se que más contarles así que sin más las dejo con el capítulo 23, con cariño para todas ustedes cualquier duda me mandan un rr para lo que sea.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 23: La Maldición.**

Draco despertó aquella mañana con un ligero dolor en su espalda por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de Hermione quien aún dormía. Tomó la mano de ella nuevamente entre las suyas pero esta vez las manos de la chica se removieron entre las de él.

-Están frías –dije ella en un susurro.

-Gracias a Merlín –Draco se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza, pero luego la soltó de inmediato- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? –estaba muy preocupado y ya se dirigía ala salida cuando ella lo frenó.

-Estoy bien Draco, no necesito a nadie, solo a ti –pero luego su rostro cambió y se tocó el vientre con preocupación.

-¿Él está bien? –le preguntó a Draco.

-Mejor que nadie –volvió a acercarse a la castaña dándole un tierno beso- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Pues no quería ilusionarme –dijo ya más relajada- quería estar segura.

-Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, mira que decirlo en aquella situación no fue lo más cómodo –le dijo él poniendo una fingida cara de ofendido.

-Sí lo sé, es que era la única solución que encontré para salvarnos –se excusó Hermione.

-Bueno, Weasley también aportó –dijo desviando la mirada de ella un poco enfadado consigo mismo- Esto no hubiera sucedido si yo hubiera sabido como protegerte, debí poner más atención y no hacerte esa estúpida escenita de celos –estaba enojado y bastante y solo ahora después de saber que Hermione estaba bien la culpa lo invadía.

-Draco Malfoy, mírame –le ordenó ella con una voz fuerte y con mucha autoridad. Draco se giró lentamente hacia ella y la miró- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, esto se venía venir, si no era ahora sería después, pero pasaría sin que nosotros lo pudiéramos evitar y aún no ha terminado y no necesito que estés así, necesito a alguien fuerte y valiente, alguien como el Draco Malfoy del cual me enamoré.

Hermione había dicho aquellas palabras con tanto sentimiento y valor que al terminar se hablar una pequeña lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-Yo –era verdad, Hermione tenía razón y no podía ser él quien se debilitara, no ahora.

Aquellos enfrentamientos en su cabeza no eran nada comparados con lo que ella sufría en esos momentos al verlo así. Se acercó a ella con rabia por ser el causante de gran parte de ese dolor y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Esta vez había alguien más compartiendo aquel abrazo.

Hubieran estado largos minutos así si no hubiera sido porque alguien había entrado en la habitación.

-Veo que ya estás mejor –dijo la medimaga acercándose a la pareja.

-Si, ya me siento bien- le contestó Hermione ahora sonriente- aunque la verdad no sé muy bien que fue lo que me ocurrió.

-No fue algo grave, es solo que al ser tú primer bebé te debilitaste un poco por alguna actividad fuerte que hayas tenido y bueno te dimos poción para dormir para que descansaras bastante, aún así queremos que pases algunos días en observación –les dijo la medimaga sonriéndoles- Ahora señor Malfoy si fuera tan amable de minutos.

-Claro –dijo Draco de inmediato notando que había lago que aquella mujer no quería que Hermione escuchara- te enviaré a Pansy y Blaise pues quieren verte –le dijo a la castaña dándole un beso en la frente.

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione viendo como Draco salía de la habitación.

Cuando Draco salio vio a todos sus amigos fuera de la habitación incluido Ron, al verlos les sonrió con cariño.

-Pueden pasar a verla –les dijo y como si los demás tuvieran un resorte se pusieron de pie de inmediato y entraron en el cuarto de Hermione. Draco los miró sonriendo y luego se dirigió hacia la medimaga.

-Bien, usted dirá –le dijo concentrando toda su atención en la mujer.

-Señor Malfoy, de lo que quería hablarle es de la situación en que se encuentra la señorita Granger –comenzó ella pero sin poder terminar pues Draco ya comenzaba a alterarse y la interrumpió.

-Un momento –la corto- si mal no recuerdo hace algunos instantes usted dijo que Hermione estaba bien y ahora me está cambiando las cosas ¿Qué clase de medimaga es usted? –preguntó ya completamente alterado.

-Discúlpeme, pero he intentado ser lo más discreta posible, las circunstancias en que usted trajo a la paciente son muy sospechosas y no he querido armar ningún escándalo porque a Hermione la conozco, ahora tampoco te exigiré-continuó ahora tuteándolo pues había perdido por completo su respeto- que me expliques que fue lo que pasó, solo quería informarte a ti a parte para no asustar a Hermione que aún está delicada.

Se detuvo unos instantes para ver si la reacción de Draco cambiaba y notó como es chico aflojaba los nervios.

-Creo que me alteré demasiado, continúa –dijo él sin ninguna intención de disculparse.

-Ahora es Hermione la que requiere de ciertos cuidados, pues por motivos que aún no podemos identificar el bebé a formado una especie de protección a su alrededor evitando que algo le suceda y es por esta razón por la cual Hermione se debilita, pues el bebé toma un poco de su fuerza –descansó un poco para tomar aire y para notar como el rostro de Draco iba cambiando de expresión con cada palabra que escuchaba salir se la boca de ella- Draco –dijo una vez que creyó oportuno continuar- es absolutamente necesario que una vez que salga de aquí guarde reposo absoluto y sea lo que sea que estén haciendo la excluyan por completo a ella de sus planes.

Draco la miró durante algunos segundos, procesando toda aquella información. No era necesario que le dijera que ahora Hermione merecía cuidado y menos que ella ya no partiría en nada de lo que ahora se vendría, pues él ya lo había decidido desde ya algunas horas. Pero algo le llamaba de sobremanera la atención y es que parecía que la medimaga supiera de alguna manera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que se vendría, lo cual lo inquietó un poco e hizo que se sintiera incómodo.

-No te preocupes, Hermione tendrá todos los cuidados necesarios –dijo después de algunos segundos- ahora ¿Cuándo le darán el lata para poder llevármela a casa?

-En una semana –le respondió la medimaga con cierta frialdad en su voz –ahora si me disculpas debo hacer otras cosas –y sin esperar la respuesta de Draco se dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

La semana se pasó entre idas y venidas desde San Mungo a la mansión, en las cuales se turnaban para quedarse con Hermione, claro que los turnos más largos eran los de Draco que solo se despegaba de su lado para ir a dormir una hora (en una cama decente como le decía Hermione), darse una ducha y luego volver junto a ella.

El día de la salida de la castaña de San Mungo fue el que les dio la clave para saber como continuarían con la búsqueda de los planes de Harry Potter.

Fue en la mañana, Draco había terminado de firmar todos los papeles necesarios para la salida de Hermione, ese día se presentaron todos a buscarla, incluido Ron el cual ya era parte importante del grupo y también había sido informado de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, aunque el turno de Ron de dar a conocer toda la información que él guardaba aún no llegaba ¿La razón? Draco, pues él no había querido comentar nada en el hospital ya que aunque nadie los buscaba aún no confiaba demasiado el la gente.

En el momento en que salían con Hermione en silla de ruedas, Draco fijó su mirada en un hombre que no les perdía la vista y que le resultaba curiosamente familiar. El tipo al notar que el rubio lo observaba, lo miró nerviosamente y con mucha rapidez se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Hey Carpenter! –le gritó Ron al hombre y fue en ese momento en que Draco recordó de donde lo conocía.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese tipo Weasley? –le preguntó deteniéndose bruscamente y mirando a Ron seriamente.

-Bueno… -le pelirrojo también parecía nervioso.

-¡Vamos Weasley! Contesta, es importante –lo presionó ya al borde la su paciencia.

-Él trabajaba con nosotros, en realidad aún lo hace con Harry –Ron contestó, pero sin mirar a ninguno a la cara, la vista fija en el suelo hacía notar lo apenado que se sentía en esa situación.

-Debemos irnos de inmediato a la casa –dijo Draco encaminándose nuevamente a la salida- es hora de que Weasley cuente su versión.

Cuando ya estuvieron nuevamente en la mansión Draco ayudó a acomodarse con mucho cuidado a Hermione en uno se los sillones del salón en medio de una pequeña discusión que los dos mantenían.

-Draco ya estoy bien, no es necesario tanto cuidado –le decía Hermione ya un poco cansada con la sobreprotección del chico.

-Las órdenes fueron muy claras, debes mantener reposo y no agitarte demasiado-le alegaba el rubio- ¿No será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación? –pero al ver el rostro de su novia desecho la idea de inmediato.

-No es necesario Draco, de verdad ya estoy bien –le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla al muchacho el cual ya no pudo negarse a nada más.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado y dejó que la castaña se recostara sobre su hombro, los demás con unas silenciosas sonrisas los acompañaron y ya una vez todos reunidos y en silencio observaron a Ron.

-Bien Weasley –comenzó Draco rompiendo el hielo- durante esta semana te has puesto al día con respecto a todo lo que hemos pasado –lo miró fijamente dio un respiro y continuó- por mucho que nos hayas ayudado a escapar de Potter aún no termino de confiar en ti y dudo mucho que eso te sorprenda –y efectivamente, Ron al escuchar aquellas palabras no dio signos de sorpresa- ahora antes de que comiences con tu relato me gustaría saber ¿Qué sabes de Carpenter?

Ron dudó unos instantes y luego sin meditarlo mucho soltó lo que sabía.

-En realidad no mucho –aún le costaba mantener la vista fija en alguien, es por eso que prefería mirar un cuadro o algún mueble que mirar a alguno de los presentes a los ojos- se suponía que él juntaba información sobre ciertas cosas que Harry le encomendaba, la verdad es que nunca me enteraba e que se trataban esas cosas –el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza apenado y con algo de rabia. En ese momento comenzaba a darse cuenta Harry no lo incluía en muchas de las cosas que él hacía y la verdad que su labor era casi nula y le molestaba darse cuenta que solo ahora por Malfoy podía notar lo poco que Harry se comunicaba con él- siento no ser de mucha ayuda –Ginny se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó dándole a entender que no se preocupara. Ron volvió su vista a Draco y le preguntó- ¿Y a tú de dónde conoces a Carpenter?

Draco era capaz de mantener a vista fija en su objetivo y en ese momento era Weasley, lo miró tratando de ver si Ron le ocultaba algo, pero al no notar nada extraño solo respondió con calma.

-Carpenter era mortífago y tal vez lo siga siendo –dijo esperando ver las diferentes reacciones y por supuesto las más notorias fueron las de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Hermione con calma.

-Sí ¿No averiguaban los expedientes de la gente con la que trabajaban? Deberían haberlo sabido.

-Bueno, es que en realidad –esta vez fue Ginny la que habló- fue Harry el que llegó con una gran cantidad de gente diciendo que nos ayudarían y pues en esos instantes no dudamos en la palabra de él.

-¿Quiénes más llegaron con él esa vez? –quiso saber Blaise.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se dedicaron a nombrar a aquellos personajes, eran como veinte personas, cuando al fin terminaron de nombrarlos la cara de los demás no eran muy alentadores.

-Todos ellos eran mortífagos –les informó Draco.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabíamos? –Preguntó Hermione un poco alterada- es decir nunca oímos hablar de ellos ni siquiera me resultan familiar.

-Por que esa era su labor, ahora cálmate –Draco le tomó una mano a Hermione rogando porque se calmara- pasar desapercibidos y que nadie se enterara de su existencia, no llegaban a ser infiltrados pues tampoco eran de tanta confianza, pero ayudaban a captar el ambiente en que se encontraba la gente en general.

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ellos? –preguntó Tom que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación solo escuchando.

-Pues creímos que todos estarían muertos, cuando la guerra aún no terminaba dimos sus nombres a los aurores y pensamos que ellos se habían encargado del problema, pero al parecer no fue así –le contestó Draco, lo más claramente posible para que no se armaran malentendidos.

-Entonces Potter sabía que estuvimos en San Mungo y mandó a Carpenter a averiguar como estaba el bebé de Hermione –acotó Blaise después de unos segundos.

-Creo que si, pero lo que aún no he logrado entender es ¿Qué hace Potter con esos hombres? Esto se me está volviendo algo sospechoso.

-¿A qué te refieres Draco? –Tom estaba muy interesado en saber a que se refería el rubio.

.Que aunque no lo quiero admitir Potter no es del tipo de personas que juega a la manera de los mortífagos, lo que me lleva a una conclusión no muy esperanzadora –Draco ahora miraba solo a Hermione.

-Te refieres a que… -no de capaz de terminar la frase.

-Sí-continuó él- o Potter está muy loco o hace bastante tiempo que está bajo la maldición Imperius.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Que les pareció? Les gustó si es sí me alegra si es No pss lo siento.**_

_**Bueno los que lo han notado he cambiado mi nick a Philana por una cuestión personal pero sigo siendo la misma persona así que no se preocupen espero que estén bien y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy,Daniiblack, VerniBlack, Piper Radcliffe, Pekelittrell. Whitent abgel, Dayis, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kaoru Riddle, Lauriska Malfoy. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_


	24. Comenzando nuevamente

_**Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, bueno e salido e todos los asuntos con respecto a la prueba para la universidad así que supongo que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir y actualizar. El capítulo de hoy no es muy drástico en la historia pero me da el paso al siguiente que si tendrá gran importancia en cuanto a lo que le ocurre a Harry y al bebe de Draco y Hermione. Bueno espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste porque igual me ha tomado tiempo y lo considero igual de importante que todos lo demás.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 24: "Comenzando nuevamente"**

-Es imposible –dijo Ron aún siendo abrasado por su hermana- Harry sabe como evadirlos, lo hizo en cuarto cuando aún no terminábamos el colegio, ahora podría controlarlo mucho mejor.

-No si el mago que lo está haciendo es más poderoso que Potter –parecía ser la única solución que Draco encontraba para todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Piensas en los mortífagos más unidos a Voldemort? –le preguntó Hermione apretando aún más fuerte su mano, pues de alguna manera extraña quería creer que Draco tenía razón para así poder olvidad todo el que Harry la había hecho pasar.

-Sí, pero si estoy en lo correcto esto se nos coloca cada vez más difícil, pues si los aurores no eliminaron a aquellos que están con Potter que solo eran los más inútiles de los seguidores de Voldemort es fácil creer que los más hábiles lograron también escapar –para Draco esto se hacía cada vez más difícil, ya que sabía como actuaba esa gente y lo que podrían desembocar y si lo lograba no quería que ese fuera el futuro lugar donde naciera su hijo.

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos ahora? –preguntó Blaise algo inquieto.

Era extraño verlo serio, siendo él quien siempre ponía la gota de alegría en el ambiente y si él estaba serio y preocupado era porque realmente las cosas estaban mal.

-Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos –respondió Tom- es hacer lo mismo que ellos estaban haciendo con nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Ron parecía haber vuelto de aquel momento de incomodidad y participar más de la conversación.

-Vigilarlos –respondió Draco como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

-Exacto y al mismo tiempo dejarnos ver, dando pistas erróneas de lo que nos propongamos a hacer ¿No se si me explico? –preguntó algo inquieto.

-Perfectamente – respondió Draco con una sonrisita en el rostro. Tom podía ser alguien muy silencioso, pero cuando hablaba siempre era para algo productivo para la situación en la que se encontraran.

-Entonces ¿creo que tenemos algo? –la sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise volvía a iluminar el ambiente.

-Sí, pero eso será todo por hoy, a sido una semana algo agitada y todos debemos descansar –agregó Pansy acompañada de un gran bostezo- y tú más que ninguno –terminó diciendo apuntando a Draco.

-Chicos antes que nada –dijo de repente Hermione- yo quería darles las gracias por haber estado junto a mí durante toda esta semana, no fue fácil para mí y me imagino que para ustedes tampoco, de verdad muchas gracias.

Todos la miraron con cariño, Hermione era alguien importante para ellos, ya que por ella estaban todos reunidos y luchando juntos. La mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí nunca habían vivido en familia y aunque entre ellos no habían lasos sanguíneos, no eran necesarios para sentir el calor de la unión familiar que tanto habían necesitado.

-Por Merlín Hermione no es necesario que nos des las gracias –le dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y acercándose cariñosamente para abrazarla- solo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si a alguno de nosotros le hubiera ocurrido algo.

La castaña se dejó querer por su nuevo amigo, le encantaba estar con Blaise, le hacía olvidar todos los problemas con solo decir alguna tontería.

-Ya Blaise, suficiente abrazo –le dijo Draco con un fingido enojo y apartándolo del lado de Hermione- no me gusta que estés cerca de ella, además tú estás casado y no es bueno que la dejes de lado.

-No la dejo sola, a ella le doy algo mucho mejor –Blaise le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Pansy quien solo se alzó de hombros.

-Demasiada información –Draco se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Hermione- vamos a descansar.

No solo la castaña le hizo caso y se levantó sino que también todos los demás, ahora la semana dentro de tanto ajetreo desde la mansión a San Mungo les estaba pasando la cuenta, las ojeras y el dolor de los músculos eran las consecuencias del sacrificio entregado por uno de ellos.

-Ejem –una ligera tos hizo que todos se voltearan para ver que sucedía. Al hacerlo notaron que Ron los miraba algo incómodo.

Sabía que debía quedarse en casa de Malfoy, pero aún no se acostumbraba a estar en el mismo bando que él y mucho menos viéndolo como la pareja de su mejor amiga.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito saber donde dormiré –los miró a todos evitando la mirada del rubio.

-Lo puedes hacer en el sillón –dijo este con una sonrisa.

-¡Draco! –le reprochó Hermione.

-Solo era una broma –le dijo- puedes hacerlo en la habitación de Hermione, ella ya no la ocupa –le dijo volviendo la mirada a Ron y luego continuó subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo te llevaré –le ofreció Hermione mirando a Draco de reojo.

-Gracias Hermione-respondió Ron muy tímido.

Se dejo guiar por Hermione escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que él ocuparía. Nunca había estado en la casa de Malfoy y debía aceptar que era elegante y lujosa. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones, cada uno entró en la suya. Draco se paró en frente de la habitación de él y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-No tardes –le pidió sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-No lo haré –le respondió ella viendo como su novio entraba en el cuarto.

Hermione guió a Ron solo unos pasos más y se detuvo frente a su antigua habitación.

-Bien, esta es –le indicó a su amigo.

-Gracias –dijo él solo en un susurro. Hermione notó que algo andaba mal con el pelirrojo y no dudó en preguntar.

-¿Estás bien? –posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole confianza.

-Yo solo… quería disculparme, Hermione yo nunca quise hacerte daño, es solo, que creo que no quería pensar que Harry estaba equivocado, no sé que le pasa –miró a la castaña pidiéndole perdón y apoyo- Herms debemos ayudarlo, no lo podemos dejar solo ahora que tenemos alguna idea de lo que le puede estar pasando –Ron le tomó las manos y no despegó de ella la mirada- por favor prométeme que lo ayudaremos.

-Te lo prometo Ron, si estamos en lo cierto u está bajo alguna maldición, lo ayudaremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos –le dijo regalándole una sonrisa- ahora ve a descansar, debes extrañar una cama cómoda donde dormir ¿No?

-Sí, tienes razón –le contestó abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Hermione quiero decirte una última cosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Yo quiero felicitarte por tu bebe y bueno por tu relación con Malfoy –dijo con cierta dificultad- parece ser que al fin sentó cabeza y que te quiere, solo dile que si te hace daño aunque sea solo un rasguño yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Gracias Ron y no te preocupes me encargaré de que reciba tu mensaje –se acercó y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla- buenas noches –le deseó, se volteó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con Malfoy.

Cuando entró en la habitación Draco ya se encontraba concentrado en el libro que tenía en las manos, la vio entrar y dejó de inmediato el libro a un lado y concentró toda su atención en ella.

Desde el día en que supo que ella estaba embarazada notó un brillo especial en su rostro, aquel ser que se creaba en su interior también tenía una parte de él hacía que ella comenzara a verse especial, pues ya no era Hermione su novia, no, ahora era Hermione y su hijo, su familia. Era muy diferente a la que él había nacido, ya que esta él la había escogido, podría ser feliz como nunca lo fue junto a sus padres y por nada del mundo cometería los mismos errores que ellos, porque ya no era el Malfoy que todos creían conocer, ahora era Draco Malfoy un hombre que gracias a Hermione Granger había cambiado.

Hermione entró lentamente en la cama y se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco, le encantaba estar así, escuchar su corazón, cuando comenzaba a latir más fuerte cada vez que ella lo acariciaba. Lo amaba con todo su ser, nunca imaginó que en medio de tantos problemas pudiera ser tan feliz por el solo hecho de estar junto al hombre que amaba.

-Ron te mandó un mensaje –le dijo ella de pronto.

-¿A sí? –Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja algo asombrado y divertido- ¿De qué se trata?

-Dijo que si alguna vez llegas a hacerme daño él te mataría con sus propias manos.

-Si yo dijera lo mismo, él ya estaría muerto –le dijo con cierto reproche.

-No lo trates así, él solo cometió errores, como todo Edmundo, además no quería aceptar que algo malo andaba con Harry -debía aceptar que aún sentía cierto rencor hacia Ron pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo y en cuanto a Harry, tal vez sería difícil poder perdonarlo después de tanto, pero aún lo quería y haría todo lo posible porque su corazón le diera una nueva oportunidad.

-Bueno, tú sabes como tratar a tus amiguitos pero no esperes que de la noche a la mañana le perdone todo el daño que nos ha causado, ni que seamos íntimos amigos, pero si les llega a suceder algo a ti a mi hijo, juro que no los mataré, haré que sufran hasta que rueguen porque los mate –le dijo Draco sin darse cuenta de las palabras que estaba usando, hasta que un codazo en las costillos lo hizo reaccionar.

-No hables así frente a nuestro hijo –le reprochó ella- no quiero que aprenda esas cosas.

-Es bueno que sepa de lo que soy capaz por su bien ¿No? Deberías estar feliz por lo que he dicho Draco colocó su característica cara de víctima que derretía el corazón de Hermione al instante.

-Estoy feliz, de verdad, es solo que no me gusta cuando hablas de ese modo-le tomó el rostro y lo volvió hacia ella- ¿Sabes que soy feliz? ¿Lo sabes, cierto? –le preguntó con seriedad.

Draco la miró unos instantes y con solo mirarla a los ojos supo que las respuestas a las preguntas que les había hecho eran sí. Podía ver la felicidad en sus bellos ojos, los cuales también le transmitían seguridad y tranquilidad. Nunca creyó en el poder de los ojos, pero solo bastaba con ver los de la mujer que amaba para darse cuenta de lo cierto de ese hecho.

-Claro que lo se, es solo que no podría soportar si algo malo les pasara –le dijo mirándola a los ojos y acariciando suavemente el vientre de la castaña.

-No tienes por qué temer, nada nos pasará mientras permanezcamos juntos-le dio un suave y luego le sonrió- ahora quiero que descanses de una vez por todas, no haz dormido nada bien y necesitas energías buenas noches.

Se acomodó suavemente entre los brazos de Draco y apagó la luz. Ya mañana sería otro día y muchas cosas se les venían por delante.

Despertó con el suave aroma a café con tostadas que comenzaba a pasar por debajo de la puerta, aún entre los brazos del rubio se desperezó tratando de lo despertarlo, lo que menos quería era que se levantara y lograra descansar, así que con mucho cuidado fue librándose de sus fuertes brazos y salió de la cama.

Se fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha o mejor una baño de espumas. La estadía en San Mungo no había sido de lo más reconfortante y la tina la llamaba a gritos.

Una vez ya más relajada, salió en silencio para no despertar a Draco, pero de nada sirvió pues el chico ya comenzaba a salir de la cama.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Debe ser muy tarde, no sé como pude dormir tanto –se quejó él mientras comenzaba a buscar la ropa que se pondría.

-No te desperté porque te veías muy tierno durmiendo y quería que descansaras, no es para nada tarde son solo las ocho, una hora prudente para seguir durmiendo y te quedaste dormido porque estabas demasiado cansado y tú cuerpo te exigía unas horas extra de sueño –le respondió ella entre divertida y enojada por la exageración que Draco le había puesto al asunto.

-Es solo que no acostumbro a dormir hasta tan tarde –se excusó- pero ya estoy repuesto, listo para lo que se venga.

-Lo que se viene es una rica ducha y seguida de un nutritivo desayuno, así entra a ese baño y te espero en la cocina.

-Vaya Granger, estás volviendo a ser la mandona que conocí en Hogwarts –se burló Draco.

-Y esto no es nada Malfoy, puedo ser peor, así que será mejor que te cuides –Hermione le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

La vio salir del cuarto y sonrió al ver el gesto de ella, cada día estaba más enamorado, si cuando tenía quince años y vivía bajo la dictadura de su padre le hubieran dicho que sería así de feliz con Hermione, lo más seguro es que esa persona estaría bajo tierra hace mucho tiempo.

La castaña entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa encontrándose con Ginny y Tom en ella.

-¿Cómo amanecieron? ¿Ya están más descansados? –les preguntó acercándose a la mesa preparándose una taza de leche.

-Sí, ya estamos mucho más relajados, listos para comenzar un nuevo día ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Y el bebe? –preguntó Ginny que se sentaba a su lado y junto a ella Tom.

-Los dos estamos de maravilla ¿Y los demás? –preguntó notando que aún faltaban los demás chicos.

-Aquí estamos –dijo de pronto Blaise entrando a la cocina con una atroz cara de sueño que se le notaba a lo lejos que no había querido levantarse. Detrás de él se asomó Ron con la misma cara y tras Ron, Pansy tan espléndida como siempre.

-Vaya Blaise por tu cara parece que no has descansado muy bien –bromeó Tom.

-Ni me lo digas –le respondió el chico lanzándole furtivas miradas a su esposa, las cuales todos comprendieron.

Se acercaron a la mesa y ya a los cinco minutos estaban todos tomando desayuno entre risas y bromas.

-No saben que para esto existe el comedor –dijo de pronto la voz de Draco entrando en la cocina- para desayunar, almorzar, cenar, bueno comer en general.

-Pero a todos nosotros nos gusta más la cocina –le dijo Hermione- ahora ven acá y siéntate a comer.

-Y Draco nuevamente como hace mucho tiempo sin poder resistirse caminó tranquilo y sumiso a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Pansy una vez que todos habían terminado- ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?

-Bien, si me permiten –comenzó Tom y al ver que todos asentían dándole la palabra continuó- Yo estuve pensando durante casi toda la noche sobre eso mismo ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? Y siguiendo con lo que habíamos acordado anoche, llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor para que crean que siguen con su vida tal y como era entes y al mismo tiempo vigilarlos, es que ustedes –dijo apuntando a Hermione, Draco, Pansy y Blaise- vuelvan como profesores a Hogwarts –se quedó en silencio unos instantes esperando ver sus reacciones.

-¿Y qué pasará con ustedes? –preguntó Draco para sorpresa de Tom quien pensó sería el primero en negarse.

-Bueno aún no he pensado en ese detalle, pero si seguimos con el plan, nuestro trabajo sería vigilarlos –le respondió Tom.

-Mientras nosotros nos quedamos sin hacer nada en el castillo, no cuentes conmigo para eso, no me perderé la entretención –esta vez fue Blaise quien habló.

-Es eso estás equivocado-le dijo Tom- pues Potter al verlos trabajando de vuelta en Hogwarts creerá que se han olvidado de él y así tendrán más libertad para averiguar más sobre lo que ha estado haciendo ya sea con los profesores o relevándonos a nosotros en las noches cuando crea que ustedes aún están en el castillo.

-Pero si nosotros cuatro volvemos querrá saber qué ocurrió con ustedes –le comentó Hermione.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ustedes tendrán más trabajo, pues nosotros no podremos exponernos mucho por las cercanías de donde anden ellos ¿Y bien que dicen, vuelven a Hogwarts? –les preguntó Tom esperanzado para que la respuesta de los chicos fuera positiva.

-Yo estoy dentro –dijo Blaise al fin.

-Yo igual –lo secundó Pansy.

Hermione miró a Draco dándole a entender que ella aceptaría lo que él decidiera y él lo comprendió perfectamente.

-Entonces –dijo Draco al fin- volvemos a Hogwarts –más que por el plan. Él lo hacía por Hermione, porque sabía que si quería protegerla a ella y a su hijo no había mejor lugar que El colegio Hogwarts.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Bien ahí está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ahora tengo una pregunta ¿La historia les gusta como va? ¿Quieren que la vaya finalizando o la sigo tal como está? Me interesa mucho saber su opinión para darme cuanta que no les esté aburriendo, por favor no olviden contestar las preguntas, desde ya muchas gracias.**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para: Jass, Ana202love, Mary, Marala1507, Darkred-sun, Joselyandrea, Dreyco, Annkora, Dusbhesigrid, Mitsuki Tao, Luzapotter, Ana Karen Malfoy, Lostbrethilien, Princes.noelia-green.girl, bebasalinas, Xgirls1, Unkatahe, Miapottergranger, Oromalfoy, KrissalisPotter, Yole, Va Sam 93, Princesaartemisa, Karyta34, Mps94, Eva, Angels46, Kanako, Lindsay Fulham, Ery Malfoy, Policp Malfoy,Daniiblack, VerniBlack, Piper Radcliffe, Pekelittrell. Whitest angel, Dayis, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kaoru Riddle, Lauriska Malfoy. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no podría seguir. **_

_**P.D.: Whitest angel, espero haberlo arreglado y que ahora quedara bien lo siento mucho.**_


	25. Una nueva aparición

_**Ya estoy aquí ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí pues yo si los extrañé. ¿La razón de mi ausencia? Tres motivos, el primero, estuve en una actividad de verano en mi parroquia y me ocupó toda un semana en la que llegaba agotada todos los días, la segunda, tenía que matricularme en la Universidad y bueno ya soy estudiante de la carrera medicina veterinaria, así que felicítenme, gracias y la tercera y más penosa razón, mi cuaderno en el que escribía este fic, a desaparecido y aún no lo puedo encontrar, si les ha sucedido sabrán como me siento, pero ese no será motivo para que no siga con el fic, pues como ya ven, estoy aquí. Ya no las distraigo más y las dejo con el capítulo número 25 disfrútenlo. **_

**Capítulo 25: ****De regreso a Hogwarts, Una nueva aparición**

Al día siguiente debían hacer las consultas sobre su vuelta al castillo, pues no era llegar y presentarse en su habitual puesto, ya que ellos se habían ausentado por meses y sin dar aviso. Aunque claro, no les fue muy difícil convencer a la profesora McGonagall para que les volviera a aceptar dentro del profesorado, al parecer sus reemplazos no estaban resultando de lo más efectivo y la directora estaba al borde del colapso.

Por otro lado la idea de separarse de Ginny y Tom no les era de lo más agradable, habían pasado lindos momentos juntos y era algo de lo que no se querían desprender. Draco les había dejado a su cargo la mansión y todo lo que a ella involucrara, es decir, tenían a su disposición todos los coches que Hermione había visto en alguna oportunidad.

El día antes de que volvieran al castillo lo dedicaron a planear los turnos de vigilancia que tendrían, ya sea pasando desapercibidos o dejándose ver. Tratarían de comunicarse lo menos posible por lechuza y lo harían solo en casos necesarios. Intentarían conseguir trabajos que de alguna manera los vincularan al castillo o de lo contrario en Hogmade.

La noche en que volvieran al castillo no fue para nada cómoda. Hermione por su estado se encontraba muy sensible y lloraba a cada instante.

-Te iré a ver lo más seguido que me sea posible –le dijo Ginny cuando se despedía por séptima vez de ella.

-¿Lo prometes? –le preguntó esperanzada y soltando nuevamente más lágrimas.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo puedes creer lo contrario? –le sonrió- Y ya es tiempo que se vayan, ya es casi la hora.

Hermione se separó nuevamente de ella y abrazó con mucho cariño a Tom y luego a Ron, pero con él fue menos efusiva y aunque al pelirrojo le dolió, lo comprendió perfectamente.

Cuando ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para que el traslador se activara Draco se acercó a Tom y lo llevó a parte.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al rubio con preocupación.

-Quiero que vigiles a Weasley muy de cerca, aún no me fío de él ¿lo harás?

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa te lo hago saber, no te preocupes –le dijo golpeándole ligeramente la espalda- ahora ve, ya casi es hora.

Y efectivamente en el momento en que Draco tocó el traslador, los cuatro sintieron un tirón en su estómago y notaron como sus pies aterrizaban en la espesa hierba.

-Bien -dijo Blaise- hemos vuelto ¿Nos extrañaste Hogwarts? –alzó los brazos hacia el castillo y lo miró ligeramente.

-Estás loco –le dijo Draco- ahora vamos, aún estamos fuera de los límites, debemos llegar antes que termine la cena –tomó la mano de Hermione y junto a su pareja amiga se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Eran muchas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, tantos buenos como malos que con el tiempo serían difíciles de olvidar.

No sabían como sería el trato del colegio hacia ellos cuando volvieran, tal vez McGonagall sería más fría, si era posible, con ellos, pues su ausencia le había traído más de algún problema.

Draco miró a su lado y vio a Hermione muy pegada a él, aún no entendía como ella había terminado enamorada de él. Por su puesto era irresistible –pensó sonriendo- pero los años en que la había hecho sufrir no serían olvidados tan a la ligera.

Cuando ya se encontraban a solo unos metros de la entrada del castillo Draco se detuvo y miró a los demás con atención.

-Volvemos al principio -les dijo- pero no debemos olvidar que ahora nuestro propósito es otro.

-No te preocupes, está todo controlado –Blaise le sonreía, mientras se acercaba a él- ti sabes que nadie se puede enfrentar a nosotros.

-Lo se Blaise, pero aún así no hay que fiarse, ahora –se dirigió a todos- entremos en el castillo y enfrentemos esto de una vez por todas.

Tomó más firmemente la mano de Hermione y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el castillo. Entraron por las grandes puertas de roble en las que muchas veces lo hicieron para comenzar un nuevo año. En el vestíbulo los esperaba Filch con su gata a los pies y con el mismo rostro de amargura de siempre.

-Hasta que al fin se dignan a aparecer ¿no? Creen que todo el mundo está a su disposición –dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-También es un gusto verte Filch –Blaise miró con una sonrisa a Draco quien también le respondió la sonrisa y siguieron al celador.

-Supongo que esta vez no irán a desaparecer –les dijo sin mirarlos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Filch –Draco ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Yo solo decía –dijo en el instante en que se escuchaba la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

-Por diversos motivos personales ellos debieron dejarnos, pero ya están aquí nuevamente, es por eso que quiero que le demos una calurosa bienvenida a las profesoras Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger y a las profesores Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy –en eso momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los cuatro entraron en medio de los aplausos de todos los estudiantes.

Draco se mantenía serio, mientras que los otros tres reían y saludaban a los alumnos que tenían más cerca. Después de algunos meses no pensaron que los recibirían de aquel modo. Al llegar a adelante fueron recibidos por una sonriente profesora McGonagall quien de inmediato les estrechó la mano dándoles la bienvenida.

-Sus puestos aún los esperan –les dijo a modo de saludo y les indicó los cuatro lugares libres que se encontraban en la mesa de los profesores.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Hermione a nombre de todos para luego dirigirse a la mesa junto a sus demás colegas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y de alguna manera la cual les costó admitir, extrañaban estar rodeados de aquel mágico lugar. La directora no les preguntó nada sobre lo que había sucedido y la razón por la que se habían ido, tal vez lo haría a la mañana siguiente y si no lo hacía era porque ya lo sabía. Así que la terminar la cena se fueron directamente a sus despachos.

-¿Dónde dormiremos? –le preguntó Draco a Hermione- ¿En tú habitación o en la mía?

-No lo sé profesor ¿Cómo cree usted que se vería si ven al profesor de pociones saliendo de la habitación de la profesora de trasformaciones? –le preguntó con cierta picardía.

-Dirían que la profesora a pasado una noche sensacional –le contestó con una gran sonrisa- así que decide si no quieres que lo haga yo.

-En la mía –dijo Hermione al fin- prefiero que te vean salir de la mía que yo de la tuya, vamos profesor Malfoy –lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su despacho.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana Hermione se encontraba lista y solo le faltaban algunas cosas para comenzar nuevamente con las clases. Draco aún dormía pero los pasos de ella de un lado a otro de la habitación lograron al fin despertarlo.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Son las seis de la mañana, aún es temprano –dijo en un largo bostezo y sentándose en la cama.

-Lo sé, es que me faltaba organizar algunas cosas y si me levantaba más tarde no alcanzaría a hacer todo –miró de reojo sus cosas y luego a Draco- pero al parecer me equivoqué porque tengo todo listo.

-Entonces acompáñame a darme una ducha –le pidió levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo ya lo hice.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste para que nos ducháramos juntos? –le preguntó algo molesto.

-Porque si lo hubiera hecho, ahí si que no me hubiera alcanzado el tiempo –le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo- ahora ve a bañarte para que vayamos a desayunar.

-Esta bien –de mala gana se encaminó hacia el baño- pero mañana no te librarás de mí.

-De acuerdo –le respondió riendo y viendo como entraba en el baño. Aunque llevara el pelo desordenado y una cara de sueño terrible, no podía dejar de ser encantador.

Una vez los dos listos, salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia el comedor. Draco tomó la mano de su novia justo en la entrada, pero Hermione se soltó suavemente.

-No creo que sea correcto que entremos así Draco, somos profesores –respondió de inmediato bajo la mirada dubitativa del rubio.

-Me da lo mismo si es correcto o no –dijo con indiferencia- eres mi novia y quiero que los demás lo sepan, además aún hay algunos alumnos de séptimo que no lo saben y te miran demasiado, quiero que les quede claro que me perteneces –le sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano- tu deberías hacer lo mismo, hay muchas jovencitas que no me sacan los ojos de encima, tienes que cuidarme, me puedo perder –y diciendo esto último entraron de una vez al comedor.

Hermione sabía que Draco exageraba, pero aún así no pudo evitar cerciorarse si es que había alguna chica que mirara demasiado a su novio.

Y así comenzó la nueva rutina en Hogwarts, los días pasaban y nada se sabía de Harry Potter, las noticias que Ginny, Tom y Ron les mandaban no les decía mucho, pues tras mucho vigilarlos nada extraño o sospechoso pasaba a su alrededor, y los profesores tampoco les daban demasiada información pues no era mucho lo que ellos sabían y lo que les decían no les servía demasiado.

El día de san Valentín llegó y Hermione comenzó a despertar lentamente, comenzó a mover su mano lentamente hacia el lado pero solo se encontró con un espacio vacío, Draco no estaba junto a ella, no se asustó mucho pues sabía como era él, habían veces en que se levantaba de madrugada cuando aún no amanecía y otras veces cuando el tiempo estaba justo para solo darse una ducha, un desayuno rápido y comenzar las clases.

Iba a levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado cansada, como si hubiera trabajado todo el día, o hecho ejercicio durante largo tiempo. Nunca se daba un tiempo para ella, fue por esa razón que decidió quedarse en la cama y regalonearse durante todo el día. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo sin hacer nada pero lo intentaría. A los pocos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando pasó a Pansy con una bandeja con desayuno para Hermione, entró en la habitación y dejó la bandeja en una mesita junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó Pansy sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Bien, es solo amanecí un poco cansada eso es todo, no hay de que preocuparse –le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora- siento haberte preocupado.

-Creo que el pequeño Malfoy ya está dando señas para que lo tomen en cuenta, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia Hermione.

- Ya lo sé, he aprendido a convivir con uno, a propósito, ¿Sabes donde está Draco?

-No lo sé, solo lo vi salir muy temprano esta mañana hacia Hogdmade, no quiso decirme que iba ha hacer, tal vez te tenga una sorpresa –Pansy le sonrió y luego se puso de pie- bueno ahí te dejo tu desayuno, sírvetelo no quiero que después te enfermes y Draco me culpe de eso, ahora debo irme Blaise me tiene una sorpresa y debo prepararme, no se que será y temo que cometa alguna locura –Hermione le deseo suerte y luego Pansy salió de la habitación.

Durante casi toda la mañana ocupó su tiempo en revisar informes y trabajos que había pedido durante la semana a los alumnos, no podía negar que se divertía mucho corrigiéndolos, algunos eran excelentes otros solo eran buenos pero también habían algunos que para lo único que servían era para hacer algún show de comedia.

Ya casi cerca de la hora del almuerzo terminó de corregir todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes. Un rugir de su estómago la hizo recordar que no había tocado el desayuno que Pansy le había dejado en la mesita, pero ya estaba frío y ya se sentía mejor así que tomó la decisión de salir hacia el gran comedor a almorzar. Cuando estaba a solo unos segundos de salir de la cama el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo detenerse. Alzó la vista hacia ella y vio a Draco entrar.

-¿Dónde habías estado toda la mañana? –le preguntó ella algo asustada, pues no sabía donde se encontraba su novio y más aún por la cara que traía este- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué estás aún en cama? ¿No te sientes bien? –esta vez fue el turno de Draco de preocuparse.

-No solo fue que amanecía algo cansada ¿Qué traes en las manos? –le preguntó al ver que Draco traía una gran cantidad de papeles entre sus manos.

-Son cartas –dijo él de mala gana- de tus admiradores secretos, por el día de san Valentín, debería castigarlos descontándoles mil puntos a cada uno por tal osadía –tiró las cartas sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a leerlas bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, quien cada vez se enfurecía más.

-Pues no solo hay cartas para mí, también hay para ti –le dijo ella entregándole un gran corazón rojo- ¿Y de quién es? –le preguntó con algo de curiosidad y celos.

-No lo sé –tomó la carta y luego la arrojó a un rincón de la habitación y luego hizo lo mismo con las demás que se encontraban esparcidas en la cama. Bajo la mira de indignación de Hermione- Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? –le preguntó cambiando rápidamente la expresión.

-Esta –dijo mostrándole algo que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Una madeja de hilo? –cada vez se estaba inquietando más pues no sabía que era lo que Draco se traía entre manos.

-Si –le sonrió- pero no es cualquier madeja de hilo, esta es una especial –tomó su mano y anudó la punta de la madeja en su dedo y lentamente comenzó a alejarla- pues depende de nosotros que este hilo no se rompa, pues te aseguro de todo corazón que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase –luego dejó de alejar la madeja y por el hilo fue cayendo lentamente un brillante anillo que se deposito en el dedo de Hermione- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –le preguntó muy serio y lleno de nerviosismo.

Hermione estaba petrificada, aún no podía asimilar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Draco, sabían que estarían juntos, pero nunca pensó que él quisiera dar este paso, no fue hasta el momento en que una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla que recordó que debía darle una respuesta a Draco. Alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos, se veía la preocupación en ellos y sin más le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa lo fue todo para él y su alma volvió al cuerpo después de haber pasado por aquel temor.

-Claro que sí –luego se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente, jamás querría separarse de él, luego sin que Draco le encontrara alguna explicación se apartó de él- Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál? –debía admitir que estaba entre sorprendido y curioso.

-Que el día de nuestra boda, sea antes de que comience a crecerme el vientre o después de que nazca el bebe, pues no pienso salir en las fotografías con una enorme barriga.

-Como quieras, para mí mientras antes mejor.

**&&&&&&&&&**

La boda se efectuó dos semanas después, fue algo sencillo y sin muchos invitados. Pansy, Blaise, Tom, Ron y Ginny, a Hermione le hubiera encantado que estuviera Harry pero dado los acontecimientos en los que él se encontraba no era una muy buena idea. La elección de la madrina de Hermione fue algo difícil, pues se había creado un lindo lazo de amistad con Pansy y Ginny había sido su mejor amiga desde hacía mucho, pero la respuesta le llegó desde esta última.

-No te preocupes –le dijo una tarde- escoge a Pansy y a mí me escoges como madrina de tu hijo cuando este nazca ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece un buen trato- luego se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con cariño.

Draco y Hermione pasaron todo aquel fin de semana en la playa, a Hermione le encantaba estar en esos lugares en invierno, ver como la lluvia se unía con el mar y a Draco le encantaba ver a Hermione disfrutar con cosas tan simples como esas, cada día la amaba más y se daba cuenta se lo difícil que sería tener que desprenderse de ella algún día.

Poco a poco os días fueron pasando y el vientre de Hermione iba creciendo cada vez más al mismo tiempo que la ira de Draco al no haber noticias del paradero de Harry Potter. Aunque muy en el fondo su ánimo iba mejorando pues las clases estaban por llegar a su fin, los alumnos se irían de vacaciones a sus casas y ellos tendrían más tiempo para averiguar su paradero.

Pero ya en las vacaciones los resultados de investigaciones y búsquedas eran las mismas, nada de Harry Potter. Habían vuelto a la mansión de Draco para tener más libertad en la búsqueda, pero de nada sirvió.

-Maldito de Potter donde se habrá escondido –gritó enojado Draco una tarde- pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Tal vez ya desistió de matarte-le contestó Ron- no te creas tan importante.

-No es por mí por quien me preocupo Weasel.

-Ya basta –dijo Hermione enojada, pero cuando se iba a poner de pie para irse a la habitación un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo detenerse- Draco –susurró.

El rubio la miró solo unos segundos y comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin darle tiempo a nada, ni siquiera para que sus amigos reaccionaran, tomó con mucha agilidad a Hermione en sus brazos a pesar de la protuberante barriga de esta y se la llevó a los límites de la mansión tal como la vez anterior.

Apareció en la misma sala de recepción, solo que esta vez fue un sanador quien los recibió.

-Usted -le gritó al hombre- necesito ayuda mi esposa tendrá al bebe –luego la colocó suavemente en la camilla que le indicó el sanador.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-le preguntó el hombre.

-Bueno… este… yo… -balbuceaba Draco.

-Ocho –gimió Hermione desde la camilla, quejándose aún de dolor.

-Por favor llévesela, hágale algo para deje de sentir dolor.

-No se preocupe señor, usted espere pacientemente y nosotros le avisaremos cuando su esposa esté mejor –y luego desapareció junto a ella.

Draco se acercó a una de las bancas y se sentó ya más relajado, esta vez era diferente pues sabía la razón por la cual Hermione se encontraba así y cuando se recuperara sería el hombre más feliz del planeta.

A los minutos después el sala de recepción aparecieron el resto de los chicos, Ginny venía con un gran bolso que Draco supuso serían las cosas que Hermione necesitaría mientras permanecía en el hospital.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado seguido de los demás.

-No lo se, un sanador se la llevó y solo tenemos que esperar -les dijo él con calma, los demás se acomodaron en algún lugar y solo les restaba esperar.

Los minutos pasaban y Draco cada vez estaba más desesperado, no sabía que hacer, sus instintos lo obligaban a lanzarse contra el recepcionista y golpearlo hasta que le dijeran como estaba Hermione y su hijo.

-Mi hijo –se dijo, no podía creer que en solo unos segundos se podía convertir en padre, eran muchas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, siempre deseo estar en aquella situación pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto. Su rostro de pronto se ensombreció y chocó su espalda contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

Blaise que estaba a solo unos pasos de él había visto el cambio que había ocurrido en su amigo y notó que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?

-Esto no está bien Blaise, no me puede estar pasando todo esto –decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas? si todo está perfectamente bien, ¿Hay algo que nosotros no sepamos, Hermione está mal?

-No es ella, soy yo y todo lo que me está pasando, no puede ser que todo esté a mi favor, Blaise –está vez lo miró fijamente- yo hice cosas horribles de las cuales me gustaría olvidar, herí a muchas personas incluyendo a Hermione y ahora estoy con ella y tendremos un hijo que es lo que yo más he querido en la vida y no he pagado por todos aquellos errores que cometí, temo que algún día sean las personas que amo que paguen por aquellas cosas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Draco, todo está perfectamente bien, en aquellos tiempos estabas bajo las influencias de tu padre, era un hombre poderoso y no tenías más remedio que seguir sus creencias, pero luego tomaste una decisión importante, que no cualquiera era capaz de tomarla en aquellos tiempos, solo los valientes Draco, fuiste capaz de dejar todas aquellas estupideces y cambiarte de bando, no crees que demostrar que habías cambiado y hacerle ver a las demás personas que ya no eras el mismo de antes, son pruebas suficientes, pasaste momentos horribles tratando de demostrarlo, Draco mírame- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros para quedar con la vista fija e su amigo- y lo más importante Draco es que las personas que te aman sobre todo Hermione están a tu lado y creen y confían en ti, ya no tienes que pagar nada, solo tienes que ser feliz.

Draco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se sintió mucho mejor sabía, en el fondo de su alma que su amigo tenía razón.

-No se que haría sin ti amigo.

-Pues nada Draco, te estarías muriendo de desesperación –le respondió con una sonrisa- mira ahí viene un hombre.

En el momento en que Draco alzó la vista, notó como el hombre que los había recibido lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Felicidades señor, usted es padre de un lindo niño –Draco aún estaba sentado en el suelo y no reaccionaba y si no fuera porque Blaise le dio un ligero empujoncito con el pie aún seguiría sentado en el suelo. Se paró rápidamente y se situó frente al hombre.

-Yo… ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-preguntó dudoso.

-Claro, ella está en perfectas condiciones, si gusta seguirme –y sin mirar a nadie siguió al sanador con el solo deseo de ver como se encontraba Hermione y su hijo.

Se detuvo durante unos segundos frente a la puerta que le indicó el hombre, luego estiró la mano y tomó el pomo de la puerta, la giró lentamente y abrió. La visión con la que en ese momento se encontró, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama y en sus brazos tenía al bebe envuelto en una gran cantidad de mantas. Hermione alzó la vista y recibió con una sonrisa a Draco quien con una extraña timidez se acercaba a ella.

-Ven acércate, no temas, solo estamos tu hijo y yo –le dijo con algo de burla, la cual notó de inmediato el rubio.

-Lo sé –dijo fingiendo molestia- es solo que no quería molestar mientras lo alimentabas.

-No seas tonto, ven siéntate a mi lado- y haciendo caso a lo que ella decía Draco terminó por recorrer la distancia que los separaba y se sentó junto a ella en la cama y al fin puedo ver a su hijo. A simple vista era igual a Hermione, se le veían unos pocos pelitos castaños y el color de la piel era idéntico al de ella, pero en el instante en que el bebe abrió los ojos Hermione sintió como el pecho de Draco se hinchaba de orgullo, pues aquellos ojos eran tan grises como los del rubio.

-Es hermoso –escuchó Hermione decir a Draco.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –y sin esperar respuesta Hermione le tendió con mucho cuidado al bebe en los brazos de Draco, quien sin tener tiempo de reaccionar solo atinó a tomarlo.

-¡Vaya! No pesa nada –comentó sonriendo- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? –le preguntó de repente- por favor que no sea el nombre de ningún antepasado extraño que luego pueda traumar a nuestro hijo.

-No lo se –dijo Hermione sonriendo ante tal comentario- pero yo había pensado en Connor ¿Qué te parece?

-Connor Malfoy, Connor Malfoy-susurraba Draco meditando que tal quedaba el nombre- Sí, me agrada –dijo al fin- Ya está –miró fijamente a su hijo quien en ese momento lo miraba directamente- tú nombre será Connor Malfoy.

Y así sonriendo se lo llevó nuevamente a Hermione.

Fueron solo dos días lo que Hermione permaneció en el hospital, pues el parto había sido normal y los dos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Bajo toda esa felicidad la evidente desaparición de Harry Potter los tenía a todos de alguna manera tensos y se notaba perfectamente en el ambiente.

Pronto llegó nuevamente septiembre y debían volver al colegio, solo que esta vez hubieron algunos cambios, pues la madrina de Connor, Ginny se iría a vivir con ellos para ayudarles a cuidar al bebe cuando ellos estuvieran dando clases y para ello había habilitado un cuarto para el bebe y ella.

Esta vez solo Tom y Ron quedarían fuera de Hogwarts buscando otros trabajos en Hogsmade que los mantuviera en contacto con todo.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, sin ningún contratiempo y sin ningún castigo que examinar que les quitara tiempo para estar con su hijo. Una tarde en que los alumnos tenían libre para ir al pueblo, Draco y Hermione salieron a los jardines del castillo para pasear a Connor y despejarse un poco de la rutina del colegio. Luego de caminar unos minutos se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol, cuando vieron acercarse a Tom y Ginny, al verlos Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Tienes noticias de Potter? –le preguntó a Tom.

-No lo siento solo venía a ver a Ginny y saber como estaban ustedes –contestó muy tímidamente Tom al ver la decepción en el rostro de Draco- lo siento.

-No te preocupes –le contestó el rubio- es solo que pensé que sabías algo –le dijo sentándose nuevamente junto a Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿les molesta si nos llevamos s Connor a dar una vuelta cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid? –dijo Ginny rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

-No, claro que no –les sonrió Draco- en una de esas se deciden y tienen uno propio –les dijo y luego sonrió al notar el evidente sonrojo de la pareja.

Ginny tomó tiernamente a Connor y lo acunó en sus brazos y se encaminó a los al rededores de la casa de Hagrid junto a Tom.

-Sería bueno que estos dos siguieran nuestro ejemplo –le comentó Draco a Hermione.

-Primero Tom debe ganarse la confianza de Ron y no creo que le sea muy fácil.

-Pues si de mí dependiera le daría más que mi confianza a Tom, pues de Weasley no me confío mucho después de todo lo que a sucedido y no me digas lo contrario pues sé que tu piensas lo mismo –le dijo luego de ver el gesto que Hermione hacía.

-Sí creo que tienes razón –después se acercó a Draco a se acomodó en sus brazos. Estuvieron largos minutos así, en silencio, solo escuchando el respiro del otro, hasta que Hermione notó algo extraño. Tom caía al suelo y desde el bosque prohibido salía un hombre completamente de negro y atacaba a Ginny.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Hermione, levantándose de inmediato alertando a Draco, quien solote basto ver la dirección en la que miraba su esposa para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y salir corriendo seguido de ella en dirección a sus amigos. Mientras corrían notaron con horror con el hombre tomaba a Connor de los brazos de Ginny y se internaba nuevamente en el bosque.

No alcanzaron a detenerse para ver en que condiciones se encontraba la pelirroja pues Tom ya estaba mejor y se quedó con ella.

-Vayan por Connor yo me quedaré junto a Ginny –los dos solo asintieron y se internaron en el bosque.

Parecía que en aquellos momentos nada podía detenerlos y el bosque estar a su favor, los árboles le daban el oxigeno suficiente para no cansarlos y de alguna manera sabían exactamente que dirección tomar ya que los árboles le indicaban el camino. Veían cada ciertos momentos como la capa de aquel que se había llevado a su hijo desaparecía tras algún árbol.

Cuando pasaron por detrás de un gran árbol se encontraron con el hombre frente a frente, pero no podían distinguir su rostro pues estaba cubierto por una negra máscara. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente, Draco le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se quedara quieta y ella la entendió de inmediato y luego él comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

-Entrégame a mi hijo –le dijo Draco al hombre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré Malfoy? –le preguntó el hombre con una voz familiar que ambos reconocieron al instante y que horrorizó a la castaña.

-Debí imaginarme que eras tú Potter, ¿Quién más? –Draco seguía acercándose- No te lo diré por tercera vez Potter, dame a mi hijo.

-No lo hará –dijo una voz que erizó todo el cuerpo de Draco, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, pero era imposible porque debía estar muerto.

-No puede ser –Draco se detuvo y se quedó quieto en el lugar, viendo como detrás de un árbol salí el dueño de esa voz.

-Pareces sorprendido de verme hijo –le comentó Lucius recalcando bien la última palabra- Dame el niño Potter –le ordenó a Harry quien obedeció al instante. Cuando Lucius tuvo al niño en sus brazos con un ágil movimiento de su varita Harry cayó al suelo quedando inconciente- Ya no me haces falta solo porque me fuiste útil te dejaré con vida –dijo mirando con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

-Esto es imposible, tu estabas muerto –Draco no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-Error, te dijeron que estaba muerto, pero tu nunca lo viste con tus propios ojos –Lucius no podía quitar la expresión de asco del rostro- nunca penseque mi nieto sería una mezcla con una sangre sucia.

-No le digas así me escuchaste –le gritó furioso.

-Vaya Draco, si que haz cambiado, antes no decía eso –le sonrió.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –le preguntó de repente a su padre.

-Porque tu me quitaste a mi hijo, lo mataste el día en que te cambiaste de bando, junto a todos estos sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre, podrías haber tenido un gran futuro junto a nosotros y por esta sangre sucia –por primera vez detuvo su mirada en Hermione pero la esquivó de inmediato- es por eso que decidí vengarme, me acerqué a Potter, debo admitir que pensé que me constaría más entrar en su mente pero no fue así, hice todo para que obligara a la sangre sucia a matarte y te darías cuenta que ella no te quería, sí –dijo al ver el rostro de su hijo- te quería muerto, aunque una parte tuya ya estaba muerta para mí quería que tu cuerpo también lo estuviera, pero ¿Qué ocurrió? La sangre sucia también te amaba, me sorprendí y bastante, así que decidí matarla a ella, pero un consejo Draco, nunca envíes a otros a hacer el trabajo que te corresponde a ti, solo le provocaron unos cuantos cortes.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo había sido provocado por su padre.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, la profecía, la famosa profecía, sí yo la creé, sabía cuales serían tus pasos que irías a la mansión, que encontrarías el segundo pedazo bajo el estante, ¿Para qué? Porque inconcientemente los uniría más y tendrían un hijo, sí, quería que tuvieran un hijo y así cumpliría con mi venganza, te lo quitaría tal como lo hiciste con el mío, pero no te preocupes yo no lo mataré, lo criaré de verdad y no cometeré los mismo errores que cometí contigo. No nos busques porque no nos encontrarás nos iremos muy lejos fuera de esta dimensión, pero volverá y el será quien acabe con ustedes, su propio hijo.

En ese momento comentó a recitar palabras que a oídos de Draco eran in entendibles. Pero Hermione sabía exactamente que palabras eras y que provocaban, no podía permitirlo, las lágrimas que hace varios minutos habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos no le permitían ver muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Draco! –le gritó al rubio- debes detenerlo se lo llevará.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras reaccionó de inmediato y corrió en dirección a su padre para quitarle a su hijo, pero cuando estaba por llegar a él una fuerza lo empujó varios metros en el aire, hasta llegar junto a Hermione. Se paró rápidamente ayudado de ella justo en el momento en que unas llamas de fuego absorbían a Lucius y a Connor.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su hijo había desaparecido.

_**Y bien ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, vaya me dio mucha penita el final pero creo que hacía falta un poco de emoción al asunto. Si les gustó o si no déjenme un rr diciéndomelo. Que estén bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Bueno lo agradecimientos para las personitas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior:**_

_**Karita34**_

_**Daniiblack**_

_**Hermione-Malfoy35**_

_**Pekelittrel**_

_**Whitest angel**_

_**ZulyB6**_

_**Krissalis Potter**_

_**Muchas gracias**_


	26. Es lo mejor

**Hola, lamento la tardanza pero esto de las vacaciones me ha tenido sin tiempo y me queda solo una semana así ya de vendrán capítulos más seguidos. Tengo listo el siguiente solo me falta pasarlo al pc, en total serán 29 capítulos y el epílogo o sea 30 cerrado, así que ya estamos llegando al final y ojala les guste.**

**Estoy algo sin tiempo porque mi hermana me está pidiendo el computador pero les prometo que para el próximo capítulo les tengo los agradecimientos, desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo. Para las personas que leen "Sangre puro" en estos día o la semana que viene actualizo porque el cap está listo.**

**Ya no los aburro más y los dejo cuidense y las y los quiero mucho. **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Capítulo 26: ****"Es lo mejor"**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, no sabía donde se encontraba y menos que era lo que había sucedido. Comenzó a levantarse con cierta dificultad pero sintió como alguien le tomaba el brazo y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien? –oyó que alguien le preguntaba, hasta que reconoció la voz de Tom y poco a poco fue atando cabos de lo que había pasado.

-¡Connor! ¿Dónde está?, debemos ir por él –dijo rápidamente.

-Draco y Hermione fueron por él, nosotros debemos ir por Pansy y Blaise y traer ayuda, no podemos ir solo así –le dijo Tom impidiendo que se adentrara sola en el bosque.

Y así lo hicieron, entraron al castillo y se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de los profesores amigos. Golpearon fuerte la puerta y sintieron que demoraban horas en abrirles. Cuando Blaise salió notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal y llamó a Pansy.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una vez que estuvo junto a él.

-Es Connor, alguien se lo ha llevado, debemos ir a ayudar a Draco y Hermione, se internaron en el bosque y no sabemos como están –dijo rápidamente Tom casi quedando sin aire.

-Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo- Blaise tomó rápidamente la mano de Pansy- Vamos.

La amistad que él había formado con Draco era una de las que pocas veces se ve. Son aquellas que están tan fuertemente unidas que nada podrá separarlas a menos que los involucrados así lo decidan, y eso era algo que Blaise jamás haría y tenía la seguridad que Draco tampoco. Corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían y era bastante pues él no se daba cuenta pero llevaba a Pansy casi arrastrándola de su brazo. Pero ella no se quejaba, sabía lo que la felicidad de Draco valía para su esposo y mucho más para ella, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos.

No sabían que dirección tomar, el bosque era muy grande y las posibilidades muchas. Varias de las veces en que decidieron tomar algún camino en que debían elegir entre más de dos opciones, lo hacían por corazonadas. La última vez en que debieron escoger un camino no les costó demasiado hacerlo pues un grito muy cerca de ellos los hizo decidirse. Tomaron rápidamente el sendero que les guiaba hacia el grito.

Cuando ya la desesperación era la única que se alojaba en sus cuerpos se encontraron con Hermione y Draco. Ambos se encontraban arrodillados en la tierra mirando con angustia hacia el frente donde al girar la vista hacia aquella dirección no había nada.

Se acercaron a ellos, pero estos parecían no notar su presencia. Blaise se armó de valor y fue el primero en hablarles.

-¿Draco? ¿Hermano, que ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Connor? –el rubio parecido despertar de su trance se volvió hacia su amigo y por primera vez hizo algo frente a gente completamente diferente a él, lloró, en los brazos de Blaise lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No fue mucho el tiempo que lloró junto a su amigo, pues luego se puso de pie y corrió hacia la salida del bosque.

-¿Draco que haces? –le gritó Pansy pero él no hizo nada, solo aceleró el paso y siguió corriendo.

-Yo iré por él, ustedes quédense con Hermione- Blaise solo alcanzó decirle estas palabras a su esposa y salió en busca de Draco, pues sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo no lograría alcanzar a su amigo y le perdería la pista.

Corrió durante largo tiempo hasta que lo encontró cerca de un acantilado donde siempre se reunían en los viejos tiempos. Estaba sentado en una gran roca, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía que hubiera estada petrificado si no fuera por el movimiento que hacía al respirar.

Se acercó lentamente, tratando se que Draco se percatara de su presencia y le diera el tiempo para lograr captar si aceptaba o no su presencia en le lugar. Al notar que el rubio no hacía nada continuó acercándose a él y se sentó a su lado. Se mantuvo en silencio durante algún tiempo respetando su espacio, pero luego de algunos minutos rompió el silencio.

-Draco ¿Qué ocurrió? –volvió a preguntar.

-Se lo llevó –le contestó pero sin mirarlo, su vista perecía perdida en algún lugar del acantilado- El malito se llevó a mi hijo.

-¿Quién se lo lleco Draco? ¿Quién se llevó a Connor?

Draco comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo de alguna manera que con aquel acto lo que había sucedido había sido solo un mal sueño.

-Lucius Blaise, él se lo llevó y no se a donde –esta vez lo miró fijo a los ojos.

-Pero Lucius estaba muerto- ya no entendía absolutamente nada, iba a volver a preguntar pero Draco lo detuvo.

- Te lo dije Blaise, te dije que algo andaba mal, no todo podía estar saliendo a la perfección, yo hice que la vida de Hermione fuera un desastre, por mi culpa nos quitaron a nuestro hijo –Blaise casi nunca había visto a su amigo en esa condición- la única solución para que ella sea feliz es que me aleje de ella, de otra manera será imposible, si sigo a su lado solo haré que sufra más.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loco? Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, lo decía la profecía –le espetó Blaise.

-¡Por Merlín Blaise! Todo eso era una farsa, una trampa, un plan del infeliz de mi padre, él lo hizo para que Hermione y yo estuviéramos juntos y tuviéramos un hijo, para que luego él nos lo arrebatara y poder así vengarse de mí por no seguir sus pasos ¿Te das cuenta de lo que fue capaz?

-No puede ser Draco –parecía que Blaise o no podía o no quería creer todo lo que su amigo le contaba.

-Es la verdad, ahora haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para traer a mi hijo de vuelta y cuando lo haga me alejaré de ellos, esa es la única solución para que ellos sean felices –ante la cara de asombrote Blaise, Draco endureció el rostro y reafirmó su decisión- Me alejaré de ellos.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Cuando Pansy vio desaparecer a su esposo detrás de un árbol se volvió de inmediato hacia Hermione, la castaña parecía estar en estado de shock, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar con nada, Ginny y Tom le hablaban pero Hermione lo único que hacía era mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Se lo llevó –susurraba- se lo llevó y nunca lo traerá de vuelta –las lágrimas por primera vez comenzaban a caer por sus ojos- ¿Qué haré ahora? No puedo continuar sin Connor.

-Hermione, por favor, explícanos que es lo que está pasando ¿Quién se llevó a Connor? –Ginny trataba de calmarla y poderle sacarle de alguna manera lo que había ocurrido.

-Lucius, él se lo llevó, a otra dimensión y nunca volverá –al escucharse pareció comprender realmente lo que había pasado, miró a Ginny, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¿Qué haré Ginny?

-Sabrás perfectamente que hacer, siempre lo haz sabido y Draco tampoco se rendirá, él conoce a su padre, no te preocupes Hermione será cosa de poco tiempo para que tu hijo este nuevamente entre tus brazos.

-¿Eso crees? –por algunos momentos Hermione había dejado de llorar.

-No creo, estoy segura –Ginny le sonrió- ahora volvamos al castillo.

-¿Qué haremos con él? –preguntó Tom apuntando a Harry que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo.

-Tráiganlo –contestó Ginny con seguridad, pues en esos momentos le importaba más su amiga que Harry- Vamos Hermione- volvió a repetirle a la castaña al ver que ella no se había movido aún.

Hermione le obedeció a su amiga y se puso de pie, Pansy siguió la escena en silencio respetando la intimidad de las amigas, mientras Tom llevaba a Harry levitando unos pasos más atrás de los demás. Cuando ya estaban por llegar al castillo la castaña se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia el bosque.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde está Draco?

-Blaise fue por él, ya vendrán, vamos a tu despacho, él vendrá luego, tú debes descansar- y nuevamente obedeciendo a su amiga solo asintió y entró al castillo.

Le costó cerca de media hora poder convencer a Hermione para que de tomara la poción para dormir, ya que ella insistía en esperar a Draco, pero al notar que su esposo demoraba demasiado aceptó tomar la poción y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Cuando Ginny se cercioró de que su amiga ya se encontraba bien salió de la habitación y se fue a reunir con los demás. Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió al ver a su hermano entre los demás.

-¡Ron! –exclamó y corrió a sus brazos.

-Tom me avisó y vine de inmediato ¿Cómo está Herms?

-Ahora duerme, me fue difícil conseguirlo, quería ver a Draco ¿Dónde está él? –pero no necesitó respuesta pues de inmediato la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró Blaise seguido de un Draco más pálido que lo habitual, con claros signos de que había estado llorando, pero nadie preguntó nada en lo absoluto, solo lo vieron sentarse en el sillón más apartado del salón y allí se quedó en silencio, nadie preguntó nada pues si debían hacer algo tendría que ser Draco quien dijera que hacer.

De repente Draco se puso de pie muy rápido y los miró a todos.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Ahí está –le indicó Tom hacia un rincón del despacho- aún está inconciente.

Draco se acercó a uno de los estantes con pociones que Hermione había habilitado para cuando él se queda ahí y sacó de el una pequeña botellita dirigiéndose luego hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que Harry despertara y con otro hizo que unas cuerdas salieron de ella y lo ataran impidiendo que se moviera.

-Bebe esto –le dijo acercando la botellita a la baca. Extrañamente para Draco, Harry se la tomó enseguida, tal vez sabía lo que era y que no tenía escapatoria. Esperó unos segundos y luego preguntó- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –conteniendo los deseos de golpearlo.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry de inmediato sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en el suelo.

-¿A dónde se llevó Lucius a mi hijo?

-No lo sé –volvió a responder.

-¿Eras conciente de las órdenes que Lucius te daba?

-No –esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos-no utilizaba un Imperius, era algo más peligroso y poderoso, era magia muy oscura, yo –esta vez desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Ginny- no sabía lo que hacía, lo siento mucho –y nuevamente bajó la cabeza.

Quería golpearlo, necesitaba descargarse con alguien y el único presente que le parecía el más culpable era Potter, pero de alguna manera sabía por lo que él había tenido que pasar, conocía a Lucius mejor que nadie y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-En los mementos de lucidez en los que no ocupaba mi cuerpo, lograba escuchar algunos de sus planes, cuando intentó dañar a Hermione y cuando me obligó a dañar a quines yo quería era cuando más dolor sentía –terminó haciendo una disimulada mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Draco.

-Debes imaginarte Potter que no te dejaré libre pues aún no confío en ti –le dijo Draco y Harry asintió- Blaise te lo puedes llevar de aquí, si lo veo más tiempo no podré contenerme y lo golpearé.

Blaise solo asintió en silencio y se dirigió hacia Harry quien se puso de pie de inmediato y siguió al moreno.

-Bien –dijo Draco después de algunos segundos- creo que lo mejor sería que todos nos fuésemos a la cama, ya nada podemos hacer por ahora, Hermione es la única que sabe algo sobre aquel maldito portal y supongo que ella ahora duerme –ante la afirmación de Ginny continuó- si no fuera mucha la molestia les pediría que estuvieran aquí a primera hora, quiero comenzar con la búsqueda cuanto antes.

-Por Merlín Draco eso no es ninguna molestia, si tu así lo quieres te ayudaremos cuanto antes, Draco somos tus amigos- Jamás había escuchado estas palabras a no ser que fueran de Pansy o Blaise, pero escucharlas de Tom fue algo que realmente lo sorprendió. Se colocó de pie y se acercó a él.

-Muchas gracias Tom, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo –y luego dirigiéndose a todos les dijo- Bien todos a la cama, nos vemos mañana- todos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Draco no durmió aquella noche, solo se dedicó a pensar que sería lo siguiente que haría.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

La mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy temprano y de inmediato recordó lo acontecido el día anterior, todo volvió a derrumbarse, ya nada sería igual. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, no recuerda que fue exactamente lo que hizo, solo que una vez vestida salió de a habitación. Parecía que el despacho estaba desierto, pero luego al dar la vuelta notó que en un rincón del salón se encontraba Draco, tenía unas grandes ojeras y la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Se acercó lentamente y le habló.

-Draco –pero él no respondía- Draco –le dijo aún más fuerte.

En ese momento él la vio, quiso levantarse y abrazarla, decirle que todo saldría bien, que encontrarían la manera de traer a Connor de vuelta, pero no podía, pues si lo hacía no tendría el valor de decirle lo que había decidido

-¿Cómo estás? –fue lo único que logró articular.

-Bien, creo ¿Por qué no dormiste?

-Tenía mucho en qué pensar, he tomado algunas decisiones.

-¿Cuáles? –le preguntó con cierto temor.

-En pocos minutos los chicos estarán aquí para comenzar con la búsqueda de Connor, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para conseguirlo y una vez que lo tengamos nuevamente a nuestro lado, yo me alejaré de ti para siempre –no podía mirarla directo a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Hermione no entendía que era lo que Draco intentaba decir.

-Desde el día en que llegué a tu vida solo ha sido de sufrimiento para ti, desde el colegio, cada vez que te sentías mal era por mi causa, el que Lucius se llevara a nuestro hijo fue por vengarse de mí y de paso te dañó a ti, la única manera de que seas feliz es si yo me alejo de tu lado llevándome todo lo que te hace sufrir –finalmente tomó el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo pienso? ¿Acaso vale una mierda lo que yo crea? Draco ya no sacas nada alejándote, te amo y te necesito a mi lado –Hermione había intentado acercarse a él mientras hablaba pero él la había evitado.

-Claro que me importa lo que pienses, pero más me importa el que seas feliz.

-¿Y qué pasará con Connor? ¿Lo dejarás sin padre?

-Si debo dejarlo para protegerlo, lo haré.

-No lo voy a aceptar.

-Ya tomé la decisión, ya nada me hará cambiar, te amo demasiado como para quedarme y permitir que algo te suceda.

-Gracias por tomar en consideración lo que yo pensaba –dijo ella irónicamente.

-Hermione por favor.

-No Draco, ya no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, ya me quedó más que claro que tu cono tomas para nada lo que yo piense .al ver que Draco iba a replicar continuó de inmediato- cuando lleguen los demás me avisas para comenzar, a menos que ya hayas decidido que no podré participar en la búsqueda de mi hijo –y sin esperar a ver si Draco le decía alo volvió a la habitación.

Draco volvió a quedar solo, sabía que no sería fácil conocía perfectamente a Hermione para saber que ella se negaría, pero –es lo mejor- se dijo para clamar el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, dejaría todo, hasta entregaría su vida por la felicidad de la única mujer que había amado y que lo había hecho feliz.

Cerca de media hora después lo chicos comenzaron a llegar, el primero en hacerlo fue Blaise seguido de Pansy. Al ver a su amigo el moreno entendió de inmediato que le había dicho la decisión que había tomado a Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo tomó? –le preguntó casi en un susurro para que Pansy no escuchara.

-¿Cómo crees? Aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, si ella me hiciera lo mismo yo jamás la dejaría ir de mi lado.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces tu?

-Es diferente.

-No lo es.

Draco ya no pudo seguir con la conversación pues Ginn, Tom y Ron entraban en el despacho y Hermione salía de la habitación.

-Bien –comenzó la castaña con una energía especial que extrañó a todos pero nadie preguntó nada- aquel portal por el que el maldito mortífago se llevó a mi hijo es poco conocido, porque una vez que se entra en el no se puede salir, se dice que la manera de salir se encuentra del otro lado pues todos los portales son diferentes y aún debemos averiguar por cual fue el que Lucius pasó –todos la miraron desde diferentes puntos de la sala, impresionados de que Hermione supiera de estas cosas- lo que necesito saber ahora y que quede claro que nadie está obligado , es quien está dispuesto a atravesar un portal sin saber si volveremos algún día.

Draco fue el primero en ponerse de pie y situarse a su lado mientras los demás aún pensaban en que hacer. Para Hermione fueron unos segundos eternos pues sabía que no podía ir solo junto a Draco, debían ser como mínimo tres.

Ron fue el segundo en ponerse de pie.

-Acá no tengo a nadie que me espere –dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Yo voy contigo –le dijo Blaise mirando a Draco- solo si Pansy se queda y alguien la cuida, está embarazada, no pienso dejarla sola.

Pansy y Blaise habían tomado aquella decisión hace algunos segundos.

-Yo me quedaré con Pansy –dijo Ginny.

-Y yo voy con ustedes –secundó Tom a Ginny.

-¿Estás seguro? –Draco le había tomado un cariño especial a Tom y ya lo consideraba como a un hermano, sabía que Blaise lo seguiría al fin del mundo, pero a Tom le faltaba aún por conocer.

-Seguro, además con Ginny sabemos que encontraremos la manera de volver.

Hermione y Draco le dedicaron una agradecida sonrisa a sus amigos, jamás podrían encontrar a personas como las que estaban frente a ellos.

-Potter también viene con nosotros, es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de todo el daño que nos causó –dijo Draco fríamente.

Hermione no preguntó nada, sabía que Harry se encontraba en el castillo, lo imaginaba pues dudaba que Draco lo hubiera dejado ir. BO quería verlo, estaba segura que Harry no había actuado por su propia voluntad, pero si lo veía no podría controlarse si lo tenía en frente.

-Entonces –habló Draco- todos a trabajar, encontraremos al maldito de Lucius y le haremos saber quienes somos.


	27. El portal

Capítulo 27: "El Portal"

**Siento la demora y siento más aún no poder dejar los agradecimientos, pero la AGRADABLE de mi hermana no me deja hacerlo presionandome para que le deje el pc ojala les guste va con cariño.**

**Capítulo 27:** "El Portal"

Libros los había en gran cantidad, ya sea en el colegio o en la mansión, muchos hablaban de portales de diferentes tipos, lo difícil que era crear uno, lo peligroso que eran y que ninguno tenía la garantía de que algún día se podría volver, pero nada exacto salía de cómo abrirlos, era algo parecido a los horcruxs, como si hablar de ellos fuera pero que una maldición imperdonable.

Las clases parecían no importarle a nadie y los cuatro profesores estaban pensando seriamente en renunciar a su trabajo. Sabían que si lo hacían la profesora McGonagall no les volvería a dar otra oportunidad para regresar pero ya nada les importaba más que encontrar a Connor.

Y así lo hicieron, a las dos semanas de que comenzaran con la búsqueda los cuatro se dirigieron donde la directora y renunciaron ante el desconcierto de esta, pero luego al explicarles los verdaderos motivos de su renuncia lo entendió perfectamente y no le quedó más alternativa que aceptar.

No les pidió irse del castillo, extrañamente los dejó a cada uno con su despacho diciéndoles que los necesitarían mientras realizaban la búsqueda.

La situación entre Hermione y Draco era horrible, todos se daban cuenta de la notable distancia que se había formado entre ellos dos, no se hablaban en todo el día a menos que fuera para temas relacionados con el portal. En cuanto a la noticia del embarazo de Pansy parecía haber pasado desapercibido por los actuales acontecimientos, aunque la pareja lo entendía perfectamente, no querían hablar de un próximo bebe habiendo uno desaparecido.

A Harry lo mantenían encerrado todo el día en la habitación de Blaise, pues él no lo ocupaba demasiado ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Pansy. Solo se acercaban a él para dejarle algo de comida. Nadie en todo el colegio parecía darse cuenta que Harry Potter se encontraba en el castillo.

-Tienen que haber alguna manera, si no fuera así Lucius no lo habría hecho, tiene que haberlo sacado de alguna parte –dijo Draco es un memento en que la desesperación le ganó.

-Yo debo ir por algo, vuelvo enseguida –Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y entró en su habitación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la puerta por la que Hermione había desaparecido. Era demasiado para ella y todos lo sabían. Había que tener demasiado valor para poder soportar todo esto sola, pues aunque fuera duro admitirlo, ahora no estaba Draco para apoyarla. Ginny se puso de pie y miró fijo a Pansy.

-¿Me acompañas? –la respuesta de la morena fue inmediata, rozó levemente la mano de Blaise. Le darían el tiempo suficiente para que hablaran con Draco y lo convencieran que se decisión era demasiado precipitada.

-Ella no podrá soportar por mucho tiempo esta situación, perdió a su hijo y ahora te perdió a ti, te necesita Draco –Blaise sabía que su amigo no tomaría en vano sus palabras, pero también sabía que cuando algo se le ponía en mente a su amigo nadie lograba sacarle la idea.

-Lo se, pero no me queda más opción, tal vez debí decírselo una vez que Connor volviera estar a nuestro lado y por favor Blaise no me hagas sentir culpable, más de lo que ya me siento –Draco moría por dentro, pero no cambiaría de opinión.

-Yo solo te digo que más daño le haces alejándote de ella –le dijo Ron y ante la mirada del rubio continuó- no creas que no se de lo que hablo, la conozco hace muchos años y sé lo que está sintiendo, entiendo tus motivos, pero no los comparto.

Ron cada vez estaba más confundido, ahora que sabía lo que le había pasado a Harry sentía que debía estar de su lado. Pero también estaba Hermione, la cual había sufrido más que ellos dos, primero perdió su relación con él, él cual la había dejado y Hermione después de eso había quedado muy mal, segundo, había perdido a su hijo y finalmente Draco se alejaba de ella. Estaba claro, ahora debía permanecer junto a Hermione y luego cuando todo acabara, hablar con Harry.

-¿Y tu Tom, piensas lo mismo que ellos dos? –una escasa esperanza se alojaba en el corazón de Draco al pensar que tal vez en él encontraría algo de apoyo.

-Lamento no seguirte en eso, pero creo que no es buena idea alejarte de las personas que amas.

Tenía razón, todos tenían la maldita razón, pero ninguno se ponía en su lugar, ninguno de los tres tenía un padre psicópata que se hiciera el muerto y buscara venganza en cada minuto de su patética existencia. La única manera de que él desistiera de esa idea era ver a su padre muerto y enterrado a mil pies bajo tierra y así se los hizo saber.

-El día en que vea el cadáver de mi padre y me cerciore de que realmente está muerto, dejaré toda mi idea a un lado y me quedaré junto a mi familia, así que por favor no insistan.

Los tres chicos solo asintieron en silencio y siguieron con la búsqueda cada uno en el libro que tenían a mano.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Cuando Pansy y Ginny entraron en la habitación de Hermione vieron a la castaña en su cama boca abajo y muy bajo se escuchaba su llanto. En un acto reflejo de las chicas se situaron una a cada lado de la muchacha y con suaves movimientos de caricias comenzaron a calmarla y darle apoyo. Ninguna hablaba, tratando de que fuera Hermione la que comenzara a desahogarse sin presionarla.

-Lo necesito –dijo de pronto- necesito que me abrace y me diga que todo esto se terminará, que todo solo es un mal sueño ¿Qué a caso no se da cuenta cuanto lo amo?

-Si se da cuenta, es por eso que lo hace, solo debes darle tiempo para que se de cuenta que está cometiendo un error, ya verás cuando tenga a Connor nuevamente entre sus brazos, desechará de inmediato esa idea y hará como que nunca pasó nada –trató de consolarla Pansy.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo Hermione aunque para nada estaba convencida, pues en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar sola- chicas, ahora quisiera estar unos momentos a solas y luego salgo.

-Muy bien nos iremos, pero debes estar tranquila, además de todos modos debo irme, pues le prometí a mi madre que la iría a ver pronto –Ginny le acarició el brazo por última vez y luego se colocó de pie siendo imitada por Pansy. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación Hermione alzó el rostro y las miró.

-Pansy –le llamó, la morena se dio vuelta y la miró con atención- Felicitaciones por el bebe que estás esperando, espero que sea un niño sano y los haga muy felices.

Tanto los ojos de Pansy como los de Hermione se volvieron cristalinos por las lágrimas. Pansy corrió hacia la castaña y la abrazó.

-Todo se va a solucionar –le dijo al oído- haremos todo lo posible para conseguirlo- Hermione solo asintió en silencio y luego vio como sus dos amigas salían del cuarto.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Draco cuando las vio salir.

-Mal, debemos hacer algo rápido o la pena la consumirá muy pronto –le aclaró Ginny.

Se odiaba por ser parte de aquel dolos, pero aún así seguía repitiéndolas palabras que lo hacían sentir aunque sea un poco mejor- es lo mejor.

-Debo ir a visitar a mi madre –comentó la pelirroja sacando a Draco y sus pensamientos- me ha estado regañando por tenerla poco informada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le preguntó su novio.

-Es mejor que no, si lo haces te hará un cuestionario del cual nunca saldremos y no tenemos tiempo que perder –le dio un beso de despedida a Tom y luego desapareció por la chimenea.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Llevaban casi tres horas y los ánimos ya estaban por el suelo, pues no encontraban nada que les diera aunque sea una sola esperanza.

-¿Dónde diablos está Ginny? –gritó de pronto Ron queriendo descargarse de alguna manera con ella al no tener nada en sus manos.

-Aquí estoy –dijo apareciendo por la puerta del despacho- y con buenas noticias –agregó luego dejando pasar a alguien detrás de ella.

-¡Luna! –exclamó Hermione, quien se había reintegrado en la búsqueda hace dos horas.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó. Pero al ver la expresión esta continuó- No te preocupes por nada, vine para ayudarte.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad, pero ella parecía no percatarse por aquel hecho y comenzó a saludarlos a todos como si fueran íntimos amigos, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Draco- A ti no te conozco –dijo deteniéndose frente a Tom.

-Él es Tom Word –lo presentó Ginny- mi novio.

-Encantada Tom –lo saludó con un abrazo- Luna Lovegood.

-Un placer –dijo este algo divertido con la muchacha.

-Bien, lo primero que debo hacer es reconocer que tipo de portal es –comenzó Luna tomando la mochila que traía y sacando una gran cantidad de ejemplares del Quisquilloso y colocándolas sobre la mesa. Al percatarse de esto, Draco se acercó a Ginny y la llevó hacia un lugar apartado de la sala.

-Ginny esto es serio, no podemos perder el tiempo buscando en revistas de gente como ella –aclaró señalando a Luna- se trata de Connor, no de cualquier cosa.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro Draco, pero es lo único que tenemos y cuando le comenté lo sucedido parecía muy convencida en poder identificar de qué portal se trataba con solo estar en el lugar.

-Espero que tengas razón –dijo con desconfianza.

-Bien –dijo nuevamente Luna- ahora tengo que ir al lugar donde fue formado el portal, pero solo con las personas que estuvieron presentes- se detuvo mirándolos para que le dijeran quienes habían estado presentes cuando Connor desapareció.

-Hermione y yo éramos los únicos presentes ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

-Pues de alguna manera las personas que presenciaron el momento en que un portal se forma, algo de la esencia de este se queda en las personas y ayuda a reconocer el tipo de de portal que fue hecho –dijo moviendo la manos como no dándole importancia por ser lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Estás segura de lo que haces –volvió a preguntar el rubio con desconfianza.

-Tan segura como que los _kearlpunks_ existen bajo mi cama –le respondió con una sonrisa impactando a Draco con aquella respuesta –Entonces Hermione y Draco vamos al bosque, los demás solo deben esperar aquí –y así se encaminó hacia el bosque sin percatarse si la pareja la seguía o no.

Caminaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonar de las hojas al pisarlas y la voz de Luna quien tarareaba un canción que solo ella conocía.

-Aquí es –indicó Draco de pronto quedándose quieto en el lugar en que había visto a su padre desparecer con su hijo

Hermione parecía un ente, no hablaba, solo miraba hacia alguna parte con la vista perdida y parecía no percatarse muy bien lo que estaban haciendo en el bosque. Pero lo que realmente estaba afectando a la castaña era el hecho de estar en el lugar en el que quizás de haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo haberlo evitado de alguna manera.

Cada uno absorbido por la ira y la impotencia de estar en el lugar que tanto daño les había causado no notaron que Luna había tendido una manta color púrpura en el suelo arrodillándose en el y luego sacando tres velas y unas piedras.

-Necesito que se acerquen y se arrodillen frente a una de las velas- Hermione obedeció de inmediato y se situó a un lado de Luna y Draco de mala gana lo hizo entre las dos chicas- ahora tomémonos de la mano- era ridículo, pensaba Draco, pero aún así continuó al ver que Hermione le tendía la mano aunque sin mirarlo.

Aún lo sentía, el cosquilleo seguido del calor que le provocaba cada vez que la tacaba, seguía intacto, pero como perfecto Slytherin logró controlar sus sensaciones y solo disimuló aquel sentimiento.

Notaron como de repente Luna cerró los ojos y las velas se encendieron, una especie de escalofrío comenzó a invadirlos desde la punta de los pies y sus cuerpos comenzaron a iluminarse. La energía que aquel portal había dejado en ella fue concentrándose en el centro del círculo formando una pequeña esfera. Luna abrió los ojos y miró con detención la esfera y luego ambos sintieron como el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a temblar. Hermione quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero había algo que le impedía abrir la boca para articular alguna palabra. Cuado ya muy preocupada iba a para hablarle a Luna esta dejó de temblar y habló.

-Es un portal _"Rashid"_ –y luego se desvaneció apoyándose en Hermione.

-Debemos llevarla de vuelta al castillo –le dijo a Draco quien reaccionó enseguida y la tomó en sus brazos.

El regreso al castillo fue aún más silencioso que la ida, ya que esta vez no había nadie que susurrara alguna canción.

Entraron al despacho bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, quienes al ver la condición de Luna se acercaron a ellos de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó preocupada Pansy.

-Luego de reconocer de qué portal se trataba se desvaneció –explicó Draco- solo está desmayada, _"Ennervate" _murmuró y la reacción fue inmediata, Luna abrió los ojos, se acomodó en el sillón y los miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ya sabemos que es un portal _Rashid_ –les comentó a los demás- sé como crearlo, pero no sé que cualidades tiene.

-Necesita ser creado en un lugar con mucha energía mágica –explicó Hermione desde la ventana, les daba la espalda y miraba la lejanía del castillo- no se conoce de alguien que haya regresado, por lo que se dice que no hay posibilidades de volver o su respuesta se encuentra del otro lado.

-Eso ya lo sabremos una vez que nos encontremos allá –Draco nos los miraba, parecía que sus pulgares se habían vuelto de lo más interesante. Luego de algunos segundos elevó la vista y miró a Luna- ¿En qué lugar se puede crear el portal, Lovegood?

-El bosque ya no está disponible, pues hace falta de un cierto tiempo para que se vuelva a cargar de energía, la otra alternativa que tenemos más cerca en el lago –comentó mirando por la ventana en dirección hacia el- pero para tener mejor provecho deberíamos entrar en el centro del lago y no hablo solo en superficie, sino también en profundidad.

-Con un hechizo burbuja eso se puede arreglar –volvió a interceder Hermione desde la ventana aún sin mirarlos.

-Bien –Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacía la salida- vamos enseguida no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Lo haremos ahora? –preguntó Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro que en cierto modo incomodó a Draco.

-Por supuesto, no quiero ni pensar en lo que estará haciendo Lucius con mi hijo, ni donde lo tiene, así que mientras antes mejor.

-Draco –le habló Blaise- yo se que estás ansioso por ir a buscar a Connor, pero no puedes ir tan precipitadamente, hay que hacer un plan, no sabemos donde nos lleva el portal, tenemos que prepararnos bien podemos estar días por allá y tenemos que pensar en que tal vez no consigamos quien nos acoja, por lo tanto debemos ver donde dormiremos y que comeremos, si vamos a hacer esto debemos hacerlo bien ¿No crees?

Draco miró un segundo a Hermione y comprendió en su mirada que también le encontraba la razón a Blaise.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo haremos mañana a primera hora, así que lo de tiempo que tenemos lo utilizaremos en buscar comida y una tienda, en general todo lo que crean que puedan necesitar y luego reducirlo. Ahora en marcha.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando comenzaron con la recolección de las cosas, no fue difícil conseguir comida, pues los elfos al verlos los llenaron de esta, hasta para un regimiento. La tienda también la consiguieron del castillo. Hermione abasteció con una gran castidad de libros mientras que Draco guardaba armas, tales como cuchillos, sables y navajas, las cuales manejaba a la perfección desde los nueve años.

Cuando terminaron solo quedaban tres horas para el amanecer, así que cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar. Ninguno durmió aquella noche, se encontraban inquietos y expectantes por lo que les esperaba a la mañana.

Draco caminaba con sigilo y en silencio hacia la habitación de Hermione, quería hablar con ella, decirle que todo saldría bien y que pronto Connor estaría junto a ella. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación y trató de girar el picaporte, este estaba cerrado, ella no lo quería ver y él lo sabía. Se retiró de la misma manera aunque algo decepcionado a su habitación hasta que legara el momento.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Sentía que él estaba afuera de su habitación y había cerrado la puerta porque sabía lo que él haría, pero no quería verlo, si lo hacía la llaga en su corazón se abriría aún más y eso era lo que menos quería. Los pasos se fueron distanciando al mismo tiempo en que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

...

A primera hora de la mañana todos estaban reunidos a la orilla del lago, nadie hablaba y el sentimiento que los rodeaba se iba intensificando cada vez más.

Aquella mañana era la primera que Hermione veía a Harry desde que él se encontraba en el castillo. Al verlo sintió deseos de golpearlo y gritarle que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por su culpa, pero luego lo meditó mejor y si pensaba atravesar el portal y enfrentar todo lo que se venía no lo haría con alguien con el que acababa de discutir, prefería solo ignorarlo y ver como salían las cosas, después de todo Ron le había explicado que Harry no había hecho nada por voluntad propia, aún así prefería ignorarlo.

-Hermione creo que es hora de que crees la burbuja –le comentó Luna.

-Muy bien, chicos acérquense –les dijo la castaña, pero en ese momento Pansy corrió hacia los brazos de Blaise.

-Prométeme que volverás –le dijo al oído.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo este- tengo que volver a ver nacer a mi hijo –Pansy lo besó y se separó de él para despedirse de los demás.

Cuando ya las despedidas estuvieron hechas Hermione, harry, Draco, Blaise, Tom, Ron y Luna se acercaron a la orilla del lago y la castaña con un movimiento de su varita comenzó a crear la burbuja. Cuando ya estuvo de un tamaño considerable de a uno fueron entrando en ella y luego comenzaron a internarse en las frías aguas, notando a lo lejos las solitarias siluetas de Ginny y Pansy.

A Hermione le parecía estar en un submarino transparente, todo se veía tan claramente que la sensación comenzaba a asustarla. Seguía moviendo la varita internándose aún más en las profundidades del lago hasta que Luna le habló.

-Creo que por aquí está bien, debemos apresurarnos, no nos queda mucho aire –comentó la rubia.

Cuando Hermione detuvo el movimiento de la burbuja Luna se situó en el centro de esta y los miró con atención.

-Una vez que comience a formarse el portal la burbuja se romperá, deberán aguantar la respiración hasta que yo les diga que comiencen a atravesar el portal ¿Están listos? –preguntó y todos asintieron- muy bien –cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar las palabras que abrían el portal:

"_**Abu Rashid jkabec láser,**_

_**Mirk uristak msvusk pskes**_

_**Mish abu sek rashid**_

Desde el momento en que Luna comenzó a recitar las palabras un punto de fuego comenzó a formarse en el centro del círculo que los chicos habían formado. Estaban preparados, una luz de esperanza se formó en el corazón de Hermione y Draco pues al ver como se formaba el portal notaron que era igual al que había hecho Lucius.

_**Eaesed kjared sujk abism**_

La burbuja comenzaba a debilitarse y ellos comenzaban a prepararse para que en cualquier momento esta se rompiera.

_**East tjakb sipk miskj**_

En ese momento la burbuja se rompió, Luna abrió los ojos y contempló que el portal estaba formado. Eran lenguas de fuego que no parecían ser afectadas por el agua. En ese momento comenzó a nadar hacia el, lo atravesó y desapareció, del mismo modo lo hicieron Blaise y Tom que estaban más cerca, luego los siguieron Harry con Ron y finalmente quedaban Draco y Hermione. El rubio nadó hacia ella y le tomó la mano, parecía que la falta de oxigeno no les afectaba, se miraron un segundo y juntos nadaron hacia el portal.

Una vez que lo atravesaron el portal desapareció frente a dos sirenas que fueron las únicas espectadoras de lo ocurrido en el lago, sin saber si algún día aquellos chicos regresarían.


	28. El rescate I

Capítulo 27: "El Portal"

**Bien ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente cap, ya solo quedan dos y terminamos con el fic, espero que les esté gustando porque de verdad me ha encantado escribirlo.**

**El capítulo va dedicado a las siguientes personas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior: karyta34, beautitly92, unkatahe y ERY MALFOY.**

**Muchas gracias y disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 27:** "El Rescate I"

Agua, era lo único que veía a su alrededor y ya comenzaba a ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno, solo nadaba hacia la superficie. Cuando ya pensaba que no podría aguantar más, salió al exterior de lo que parecía ser un lago y logró respirara con tranquilidad.

-¡Hermione por aquí! –escuchó que la voz de Luna le gritaba a su espalda. Se volteó y pudo notar a todos los demás.

-Nademos hacia la orilla, está por allá –comentó Ron y enseguida comenzó a nadar seguido de los demás.

Ya en la orilla comenzaron a sacar sus varitas para secarse, pero se encontraron con el primer problema.

-Las varitas no funcionan –dijo Draco seguido de una maldición- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Por lo pronto buscar un lugar donde acampar, al parecer el tiempo aquí está más adelantado y ya está oscureciendo – dijo Tom mirando hacia el cielo- creo que estamos en un lago, lo mejor será buscar un lugar más escondido en el que podamos refugiarnos, no sabemos que criaturas hay en este lugar y que pueden salir de noche y sin nuestras varitas estamos desprotegidos de todo.

Al escuchar esto Ron fue el primero en aceptar la idea de Tom, ya que la solo idea de encontrarse con alguna criatura desconocida no era de su total agrado.

El no comenzar de inmediato con la búsqueda de Connor no fue la mejor opción para Draco, pero aceptó por su seguridad, más la de Hermione que la suya propia. Encontraron un lugar seguro a unos metros de la orilla del lago, entre unos árboles. Parecía que en el lugar no había habido actividad de ninguna especie hace mucho tiempo y creyeron que sería el mejor lugar para armar su campamento. La noche la pasaron en turnos de vigilancia, dejando de lado a Harry -ya que aún no confiaban en él- a Luna y a Hermione quien no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pero bajo las protestas de la mayoría de que sería peligroso que ella hiciera turno de vigilancia aceptó, aunque de mala gana.

Al amanecer ya se encontraban todos en pie esperando a ver cual sería el siguiente camino que tomarían. Mientras los demás desarmaban el campamento Draco se acercó a Hermione y le tendió una de las dagas que siempre llevaba con él.

-No creo que me haga falta -le dijo ella sin mirarlo- y aunque me la quedara dudo que algún día la use.

-Por favor –le suplicó Draco- no estaré tranquilo si no la llevas contigo, solo por precaución.

Esta vez Hermione levanto la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Crees de verdad que es esto lo que necesito? –le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Se que no, pero por lo menos te ayudará –Draco sabía a lo que Hermione se refería, pero ahora después de todo lo que estaban pasando estaba más decidido que nunca.

-Esta bien –dijo finalmente Hermione aceptando la daga- aunque dudo que la use.

-Solo por precaución –volvió a decirle él, la miró por última vez y se reunió nuevamente con los demás- Bien –comenzó una vez que estaban todos reunidos- lo primero que debemos hacer es tratar de buscar si hay algo de vida en este lugar, para luego comenzar la búsqueda de Lucius –al ver que todos asentían continuó- Entonces en marcha.

Adelante iba Draco junto a Tom, lo seguían Hermione y Luna, detrás de ellas venía Harry con la vista fija en el suelo, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, nadie sabía lo que pensaba, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba a excepción de Ron quien iba al final junto a Blaise y que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Caminaron con sigilo y precaución, el lugar parecía muy normal, como si jamás hubieran cruzado un portal. Lo que llevaban de haber caminado solo parecía un bosque. Cuando ya llevaban cerca de media hora caminando sin encontrar nada escucharon unas voces que se acercaban por el camino en el que ellos se encontraban y rápido con un movimiento reflejo que todos tenían, se escondieron tras unos arbustos que se encontraban a la orilla del camino. Ya bien ocultos lograron ver a los personajes que se acercaban, eran dos hombres muy corpulentos que venían conversando y uno de ellos tenía entre sus manos unas correas de las cuales venían dos mujeres atadas en sus extremos.

-Las encontré cerca del lago, querían cruzarlo –comentó el que parecía más viejo y que llevaba una larga barba cana- se ven sanas, tal vez sirvan para procrear y sino, bueno siempre hacen falta esclavas.

-Hace dos semanas yo encontré una, casi no me dieron nada por ella y la otra que tenía en casa tuvo una hembra, tuve que matarlas a ambas –le comentó el más joven mientras pasaban frente a ellos y comenzaban a alejarse.

-Es lo mejor en esos casos –dijo el viejo. Luego no lograron escuchar más pues ya iban demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó alarmada Hermione mientras salían de los arbustos.

-Creo que aquí les tienen poco respeto a las mujeres –le comentó Ron para calmarla un poco, aunque pareció no resultar.

-¡Poco respeto! –dijo más alarmada- Eso es abuso.

-Yo creo que debemos seguir caminando –comentó Luna y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar una voz extraña la detuvo.

-¿Esas dos son de ustedes? –les preguntó un hombre bastante joven que se acercaba a caballo.

-Sí, son de ellos –dijo otro hombre más saliendo detrás de un árbol.

-Las encontramos en la orilla del lago –siguió Draco con el juego y haciendo una seña a Blaise y a Tom tomaron de los brazos s Luna y Hermione de los hombros como si quisieran impedir que se escaparan.

-Si las venden les pagaran mucho por ellas –les aconsejó el primer hombre- ¿Ustedes no son de aquí cierto? Lo se por su vestimenta, bien en el pueblo les podrán hacer el intercambio, ¡Suerte! –les deseo el hombre y luego se fue.

-No deberían andar así por estos lugares –les dijo el segundo hombre que había aparecido- y más aún si son magos, a las mujeres y a los magos no les va bien en este lugar.

-Necesitamos ayuda –le pidió Draco.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa, este no es muy buen lugar para conversar, síganme –y por una extraña razón lo siguieron de inmediato pues de alguna manera desconocida para ellos, confiaban en él.

Lo seguían muy de cerca y en silencio. El hombre parecía caminar con precaución, teniendo mucho cuidado en si eran seguidos. Cuando la paciencia de Draco ya comenzaba a colapsar –para variar- dieron la vuelta en una colina y tras ella se asomó una pequeña casa en la falda de esta.

-Entren –dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta de la casa- acá es donde más seguro estarán.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Hermione- ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-Estamos en Cercandia, no sé exactamente donde queda pues al igual que ustedes, supongo que entraron por un portal ¿Qué vienen a buscar? ¿Qué es tan importante para ustedes que atravesaron un portal sin saber si algún día podrían volver? –les preguntó el hombre indicándoles unas sillas para que se sentaran.

-Venimos por mi hijo –Draco fue el único que se mantuvo en pie y se encontraba junto a la ventana, atento a cualquier movimiento que se efectuara fuera de la casa- mi padre lo secuestró y lo trajo a este lugar.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –la voz de una mujer que no era ni de Hermione ni de Luna se escuchó en la sala de la casa provocando que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia el pie de la escalera.

-Lucius Malfoy –respondió Draco con rencor.

-Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que fue por venganza –preguntó el hombre y Draco asintió- si eres un Malfoy serán muy bien tratado en este lugar, aquí Lucius tiene el poder de casi todo.

-Los siento –se excusó Draco- creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y ellos son Blaise Zabini, Tom Word, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y ese de ahí –dijo apuntando a Harry casi con indiferencia- es Harry Potter.

-Yo soy Joseph Wacquez y ella es Viena mi esposa, yo soy o más bien era mago, la razón por la cual crucé el portal fue en busca de mi hermana, la encontré pero ya era demasiado tarde –dijo bajando lentamente la voz e inclinando la cabeza- conocí a Viena una vez que estuvieron a segundos de asesinarla, bueno la salvé y desde ese día que vivimos juntos –comentó sonriéndole a su esposa con cariño.

-Cuando llegamos aquí vimos a unos hombres que llevaban encadenadas a unas mujeres del cuello, ¿Qué se supone que hacían con ellas? –preguntó Ron.

-Las venderían, es lo que hacen con todas las mujeres que encuentran solas. En este pueblo las mujeres no valen nada, solo las utilizan para procrear o como esclavas, cuando una mujer da a luz a una mujer si el dueño no las necesita las mata y si no las alimenta y luego las vende.

-Pero eso es salvaje –comentó Hermione impactada- ¿A quien se le ocurrió semejante atrocidad?

-A Lucius Malfoy –esta vez fue Viena quien respondió.

-No me sorprende ¿Desde cuando Lucius manda en este lugar? –a Draco no le parecía para nada absurda la idea viniendo de su padre, pues desde pequeño había visto como abusaba de su madre y él sin poder hacer nada.

-Desde hace algunos años, creo que desde que lo dieron por muerto.

-Y tu ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? –preguntó Tom.

-Ya casi dos años, pues aún no encuentro la manera de salir de aquí.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Hermione- no podemos pasar años aquí, tiene que haber alguna forma, un portal, algo.

-Creo que me entendió mal señorita Granger –le dijo Joseph.

-¿A que se refiere? Draco pareció captar algo.

-A que si sabemos como abrir el portal, pero no encontramos la manera de atravesarlo.

-¿Por qué no? –Luna preguntó atenta esperando lo que el hombre le dijera.

-Pues porque para entrar se necesita rezar las palabras correctas, pero para salir el portal te pide un sacrificio, pero cualquier sacrificio, sino uno voluntario, es por eso que aún no hemos logrado volver, ya que nadie perdería su vida por nosotros y con Viena hemos tomado la decisión de que volveremos juntos de otro modo nos quedaremos –explicó Joseph.

Así que esa era la clave, un sacrificio, parecía algo simple si lo veían a la ligera, pero ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a entregar su vida por los demás? Pero ya había tomado la decisión, haría que Hermione estuviera junto a Connor y como él ya no estaría más cerca de ellos era lo mejor que podría hacer que entregar su vida por las personas que más amaba.

-Eso ya está solucionado –les dijo.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Blaise temiendo la respuesta que su amigo le daría.

-Yo lo haré, no puede nadie más que yo, por mi causa es que están aquí –explicó el rubio.

-No se trata de hacerte el héroe, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? –le gritó Hermione harta de las decisiones que Draco tomaba- no te basta con querer alejarte de nosotros para querer ahora, atarte, estás loco, no es algo que debas decidir tan a la ligera.

-Draco, Hermione tiene razón, esto se tiene que pensar mejor –volvió a decirle su amigo.

-No hay nada que pensar –le respondió él sin mirarlo- es la única solución y ustedes lo saben.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora – Tom habló tratando de desviar un poco el tema- es trazar un plan sobre cómo haremos para rescatar a Connor de Lucius, pues dudo que sea algo fácil.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tom –dijo Ron contento de que el rumbo de la conversación hubiera cambiado.

-Por favor –pensaba Draco- ¿Por qué colocan tanta resistencia? Todos saben que es la única solución, no hay otro. Tom estaba comenzando una relación con Ginny y su reciente amistad con los demás y bueno no se conocían lo suficiente como para que él se sacrificara, Ron solo tenía la buena voluntad de haberlos acompañado por su amistad con Hermione, Luna imposible, estaba ahí solo por lograr abrir el portal y la necesitaban para volver, Potter si fuera por él lo obligaría a que se sacrificara pero debía ser voluntario y eso lo salvaba, Blaise ¡Por Merlín! Jamás se le pasaría por la mente permitir que lo hiciera, además Pansy lo esperaba a su regreso y bueno Hermione, ella menos que nadie, no hacían falta las explicaciones –solo hay una solución, debo ser yo.


	29. El rescate II

Capítulo 29: El Rescate II

**Hola, lamento mucho la demora, pero es que estado con muchas pruebas en la U y me a tomado demasiado tiempo. Bueno el capítulo era más largo y pues tuve que cortarlo para que no tuvieran que esperar demasiado, así que en vez de terminar en el capitulo 30 el fic terminará en el 31, ojala no se enojen.**

**Bien creo que hace mucho que no agradezco por sus rr y hoy será lo mismo pues estoy muy corta de tiempo así que solo alcanzo a las que lo dejaron en el capítulo anterior: Karita34, oromalfoy, ERY MALFOY y beautyfly92. Muchas gracias.**

**Y disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 29****: El Rescate II**

El resto del día Joseph Wacquez se dedicó a comentarles como se vivía en aquel lugar, las costumbres u el cómo Lucius Malfoy había conseguido en poder en ese pueblo. No fue nada fácil para los chicos escuchar como trataban a las mujeres, su valor era inferior al de los animales, era imposible que aún existieran actitudes como esa, incluso si se trataba de una dimensión diferente.

-No siempre fue así –comentó Viena- todo comenzó el día en que Malfoy llegó a este lugar. Aquí no existía la magia y él abusó de eso, intimidaba y se mofaba de ese poder. Algunos hombres de aquí comenzaron a admirarlo y a seguir con esas salvajes ideas que él comentaba, maltratando a sus esposas e hijas, ya sea teniéndolas como esclavas o simplemente las vendían. Era un gran negocio para ellos, pues la mansión en la que Malfoy vive es enorme y necesita de varias mujeres para mantenerlo –les contó la mujer bajando la vista notoriamente afectada con lo que había tendido que vivir, pero luego de algunos segundos continuó- los hombres que amaban demasiado a sus esposas e hijas y que se revelaron ante macabras ideas fueron asesinados, los mataba con su varita.

-Por lo que Viena me comentó –continuó Joseph- fue con el hechizo _Avada._

-Y así a sido hasta ahora, no se como lo harán para adentrarse a la mansión, pues solo hombres entran en ella.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio procesando cada una de las palabras que aquella pareja les había contado. Eran demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado en tan pocas horas, ni siquiera el hombre más fuerte podría soportarlo.

A nadie se le ocurría alguna idea sobre que hacer, ya estaba anocheciendo y el sueño comenzaba a invadir sus cuerpos.

-Hay algo que hemos pasado en alto –comentó Hermione de repente.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron confundido.

-Algo en todo esto no encaja bien –repuso Tom con una expresión de confusión y al mirar como todos los demás lo miraban con inquietud continuó- si Lucius Malfoy mató a todas aquellas personas con el hechizo Avada, como fue que nosotros no logramos utilizar nuestras varitas cunado llegamos aquí.

-Malfoy hizo algo –respondió Joseph a la inquietud de Tom- supongo que lo hizo por temor, al día después de haber cometido aquellos asesinatos hizo algo para que solo en su castillo funcionen las varitas.

-Pues nosotros también tenemos magia y si tengo que hechizar a todo el que se atraviese en mi camino para llegar a Lucius y quitarle a mi bebé, lo voy a hacer –dijo decidida.

Actitudes como esa eran de las cuales se había enamorado, las que lo hechizaban en cada momento, por las que tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo para poder estar con ella, de las cuales algún día tendría que desprenderse.

-Podríamos utilizar magia una vez que estemos adentro –Draco habló pero dirigiéndose a nadie en particular –si la gente que está fuera de la mansión nos ve atacando a los guardias darán la voz de alarma y Lucius sabrá que algo ocurre.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos entonces? –Tom seguía muy de cerca la idea de Draco, pero aún no entendía hacia donde quería llegar.

-Vendiendo a Luna y a Hermione –dijo Ron colocándose de pie, emocionado por habérsele ocurrido algo- recuerden lo que dijeron los hombres del bosque cuando nos vieron, que si las vendíamos nos darían mucho por ellas, una vez que los guardias nos vean y le digamos a lo que vamos nos dejarán entrar de inmediato y bueno una vez adentro ya emplearemos la magia –terminó sonriendo al pensar que su idea era genial.

-No es mala idea –comentó Joseph.

-Pero solo debe ir Hermione –dijo Draco sin alterarse.

-¿Y por qué yo no? –preguntó Luna con algo de frustración, pues no se le hacía para nada en gracia perderse de esa aventura.

-Pus porque tú te debes quedar para poder formar el portal en caso de que tengamos que escapar rápido con Connor, debe estar listo para que lo atraviesen cuanto antes y salgan de aquí.

-En ese caso solo uno debe llevar a Hermione, se verá algo sospechoso ver a tres hombres con una sola esclava –acotó Viena- yo los acompañaría, pero no soy bruja, solo sería un estorbo y ellos me buscan por escaparme con Joseph.

-Bueno, si es así solo iré yo, entraremos a la mansión, recuperaremos a mi hijo y volveremos hacia el bosque donde ustedes nos estarán esperando listos para que vuelvan a nuestro mundo –decidió Draco incomodando a todos los demás al dar por entendido que él no volvería- Mañana en la mañana será el momento.

-Creo que si es así como lo haz decidido, deberían cambiar su vestuario, pues con solo mirarlos se nota que son magos, no se como aquellos hombres en el bosque no reconocieron que ustedes no eran de esta dimensión y así llamarán la atención –volvió a intervenir Viena- yo puedo facilitarte ropa a ti –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y Joseph a Draco.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Draco mirándola agradecido.

-Bien muchachos, creo que ahora lo mejor será descansar, mañana será un gran día y necesitan de todas las energías posibles –Joseph les indicó el lugar en el que dormirían y luego se fue a descansar junto a su mujer.

Bastará decir que esa noche fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Después de la decisión de Draco nadie había dicho nada más, ya sea porque estaban de acuerdo con el plan o porque ya no se les ocurría nada más por hacer.

Blaise sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría la opinión de su amigo, le hubiera gustado acompañarlo hasta la mansión pero sabía que si lo hacía podrían ser descubiertos antes de tiempo y arruinar el plan y él por nada del mundo quería que eso ocurriera. Tom solo guardaba silencio pues no se le ocurría nada mejor, si Draco pedía su ayuda él se la daría. Ron ya se encontraba bastante satisfecho con que hubieran tomado en cuenta su idea para poder entrar en la mansión, así que ya no tenía nada más que decir. Luna discutía con su interior por haberse dejado que tomaran dediciones por ella y no poder ir a la aventura y bueno, Harry, él solo se mantenía en silencio.

&

Podía sentir como la respiración de todos llevaba el mismo ritmo en el salón del matrimonio Wacquez y supo de inmediato que todos ya dormían. Se levantó en silencio tratando de no despertar a nadie y salió al patio de la casa. Era una noche refrescante y estrellada, corría una suave brisa que hizo que uno de sus bucles cayera por su frente. Se sentó en una de las bancas las cuales supuso que la pareja tomaba el fresco de la tarde e inspiró hondo. Inmersa en sus pensamientos estaba cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Harry! –exclamó algo asustada al no notar el momento en que el chico se situaba a su lado.

-Hermione yo quería disculparme –dijo en un susurró el cual la chica logró oír con dificultad. Harry al ver que ella le iba a hablar la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y continuó- he permitido que sucedan tantas cosas que no se que hacer para que algún día puedas perdonarme. Fui un débil, no se como pude aceptar que Lucius me controlara, sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero no encontraba la forma de escapar, Hermione –ahora lo miró directo a los ojos luego de haberla evitado segundos atrás- cuando llegamos a este lugar lo hice decidido a que aquí encontraría la manera de ayudarlos y poder tener tu perdón, pero no puedo, cada vez que intento buscar alguna solución a todo esto mi mente se cierra y no me permite pensar en nada, no sé que hacer Hermione –Harry ya se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas y Hermione podía ver la impotencia que su amigo sentía.

-Tal vez aún te encuentras con alguna clase de hechizo, pero harry escúchame bien –dijo ella tomándole las manos- debes comprender de una vez por todas que somos todos iguales y que cualquiera pudo estar en tu situación, quizás ahora o más tarde, todo el mundo tropieza y comete errores y tu no eres la excepción, tal vez creíste que podías con esto solo, que destruirías a Lucius Malfoy sin la ayuda de nadie, no confiaste en nosotros Harry, los que siempre estuvimos a tu lado, te perdono harry, pero ya nada podrá ser como antes –y sin esperar a que el chico dijera algo nuevamente se puso de pie y entró a la casa dejándolo solo.

&

Solo iban ellos dos, así lo habían decidido todos, era la única solución que encontraron para partir cuanto antes al castillo donde Lucius Malfoy estaría. Hermione había tenido que sufrir una ligera transformación para que al momento de estar frente al mago este no lograra reconocerla. Llevaba su cabello antes largo y enmarañado, ahora negro liso y algo corto, de un color negro muy profundo, parecido al de Harry, llevaba puesta una sucia túnica que Viena le había facilitado y bajo esta muy firme su varita.

Iban en silencio, ninguno parecía querer hablar, Hermione aún estaba demasiado enfadada como para querer hacerlo, quería convencerlo para que cambiara de opinión, necesitaba hacerlo. Miró disimuladamente a su lado y lo vio serio, altivo y orgulloso, como si supiera perfectamente lo que ella pensaba y que no haría nada para cambiar su opinión. Él llevaba una vieja túnica de Joseph la cual estaba malgastada y con algunas manchas, pero que aún así seguían sin afectar la imagen del Draco Malfoy del cual se había enamorado.

Joseph los había dejado en los lindes de las propiedades de Lucius, poco antes que comenzaran los terrenos vigilados. Después del dio las indicaciones, les deseo suerte y luego se fue. Tenía que ayudar a Luna en la creación del portal que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Él y su esposa irían con ellos.

-Debo amarrarte –dijo Draco de pronto, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos, esta lo miró a los ojos y notó que no estaba conforme con la situación.

Y así era, no poda soportar por más tiempo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que había arrastrado a Hermione y a sus amigos. Todo era por su causa, si hubiera pensado con la cabeza y no con el corazón, nada de esto estaría pasando. Muchas veces se lo había repetido y más las que se maldecía por haberlo permitido.

Draco también había cambiado el color de su cabello, ahora era castaño, casi del mismo color natural de Hermione, sus ojos antes grises, ahora eran tan negros como el dolor que sentía en su alma y uno que otro cambio en su rostro hacían que no fuera Draco Malfoy quien caminaba por aquel lugar.

Luna y los demás los estarían esperando en el bosque cerca del castillo, pues como en aquel lugar no era muy frecuente la magia el portal no necesitaba de ella para ser abierto, por lo tanto podría ser en cualquier lugar, pero era necesario que fuera cerca del castillo para que si en el caso de que algo saliera mal y debieran arrancar no les costara llegar al lugar donde ellos se encontraran.

Draco terminó de atarles las manos con suavidad, pues por nada del mundo quería volver a hacerle daño. El día en que se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho, supo que algún día tendría que pagar y precisamente eso estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Se acercaban lentamente hacia el lugar donde el destino les diría lo que sería de ellos. Sabían que al terminar con todo esto Draco se alejaría de su lado para siempre. Ya a escasos metro de donde la guardia de Lucius los detendría Draco tomó firme la mano de Hermione y la detuvo. La miró fijamente y luego le habló.

-Yo sé que estás furiosa conmigo, que si no fuera por mí no estarías en esta situación y menos Connor, pero esto es lo que me tocó vivir y lamento y me arrepentiré toda mi vida el haberlos arrastrado a esta situación, espérame, deja que termine –dijo al ver como Hermione pretendía interrumpirlo- el alejarme de ustedes es la única solución que encontré, sé que no es la mejor, pero es la única alternativa y solo me sentiré mejor si me dices que aceptas.

Estaba completamente seguro que ella no aceptaría, pero aún así necesitaba escucharlo, aún le quedaba la esperanza, solo una vez y ahí se quedaría tranquilo sin preocuparse de nada más.

Y ella lo sabía, sabía que draco se sacrificaba por ellos dos, que los amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por que fueran felices. Lo miró largamente sin saber que decirle.

-Lo entiendo y lo acepto –le dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Draco se acercó a ella y con un beso borró aquella lágrima.

-Vamos –le dijo con una sonrisa- nuestro hijo nos espera –Hermione solo asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Notaron enseguida que ya se encontraban en los terrenos de Lucius Malfoy pues el lugar emanaba magia por todos lados. Para Draco fue como volver a los quince años, cuando para cada año debía volver a su casa para pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. El lugar era igual al de su antigua casa, los mismos jardines y el mismo castillo y con cierta rabia por no poder contenerse sintió temor.

Cuando ya las puertas del castillo se hicieron más visibles draco tomó las manos atadas de Hermione y se encaminaron hacia ellas. Ya casi en la entrada un guardia se les acercó.

-¿Qué deseas? –le ladró a Draco ignorando por completo a Hermione que tenía la cabeza inclinada.

-La traigo para venderla –dijo el rubio con dificultad.

-Nuestro señor ya no necesita más esclavas, el castillo ya está lleno, ven cuando alguna haya muerto.

-Creo que esta le interesará –volvió a intentarlo Draco esta vez con más seguridad que nunca, no podía notarse con miedo, no podía permitirlo, por Connor.

El guardia, un hombre de gran estatura y corpulento, lo miró a él unos segundos y luego pasó su mirada a Hermione. Los ojos del hombre recorrieron a Hermione de arriba abajo mirando por completo la figura de la castaña y luego cuando ya la chica comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, el guardia sonrió y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar.

-Tienes razón, puede que esta le interese, camina derecho hasta que te encuentres con otro guardia.

Draco asintió y entró junto a Hermione al castillo. Caminaron en silencio hasta que ya no escucharon nada, en ese momento Draco desató a Hermione y luego se armaron con sus varitas y las dagas que traían, de acuerdo con el plan todo iba bien. Arreglaron los últimos detalles y continuaron adentrándose en el castillo.

&

Luna estaba intranquila, cuando vio partir a los chicos presentía que algo no andaba bien y lo hacía notar en su rostro. Tom siendo muy perspicaz y notando aquel detalle en Luna se acercó lentamente intentando que nadie se diera cuenta que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para preguntar sin levantar sospechas.

-No lo se –dijo ella con sinceridad- algo no me cuadra, temo por Hermione y por Draco, mi corazón no está tranquilo –miró unos segundos a los chicos que se encontraban sentados con la vista perdida cada uno absorbido en su propio mundo y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en Tom- creo que lo mejor es que comencemos a partir hacia el bosque, quiero estar lo más cerca posible del castillo y tener el portal listo para cualquier contratiempo que pueda surgir.

Tom sin decirle nada partió hacia donde estaban los demás en su búsqueda para que salieran cuando antes. Una vez que ya todo estuvo listo Tom se acercó nuevamente a Luna y le habló.

-Ya está todo listo y el señor Joseph tiene todo lo necesario para abrir el portal, así que es hora de partir –al notar como el rostro de Luna comenzaba a cambiar aunque sea solo un poco les habló a los demás- bien chicos, nos vamos, espero que de regreso a casa –luego dio un largo suspiro.

&

Cada vez que daban la vuelta a un pasillo se encontraban nuevamente con más pasillos y esto comenzaba a parecerle aterrador a Draco, no por el hecho de que no supiera qué camino tomar, sino pues todo lo contrario, le parecía extrañamente familiar y cuando al fin después de tanto andar, encontraron una puerta y luego entrar en ella, Draco reconoció el lugar y si no lo era, pues era una copia exacta y no le extrañaba ya que siempre supo que Lucius amaba aquel lugar, el castillo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Reconozco este lugar –le susurró a Hermione- es idéntico al castillo de mi tía Bellatrix, sigamos por esta puerta y encontraremos el salón principal y si tenemos suerte nos encontraremos con Lucius.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres encontrarte con él? –le preguntó Hermione algo inquieta.

¿Qué si estaba seguro? Más seguro que nunca, su padre pagaría por cada una de las cosas por las que lo había hecho pasar, a él y a su madre, por haberlo criado con aquellas estúpidas ideas de la sangre, por haber golpeado tantas veces a su madre dejándola muchas veces inconciente, por haberle mostrado desde muy pequeño lo que era el dolor y lo pero de todo era haber dejado sus rasgos en él.

-Más que nunca.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta se encontraron con un enorme salón hundido en la penumbra, aunque iluminado con unas escasas antorchas en cada esquina. Inspeccionaron el lugar tratando de encontrar alo de vida, pero no se veía absolutamente nada.

-Creo que lo mejor será separarnos –sugirió Hermione, notando que ya llevaban, mucho tiempo en ese lugar y aún no encontraban nada, al ver el rostro de duda de Draco se lo hizo saber- Draco llevamos cerca de una hora en este lugar y no hemos visto a nadie más que al guardia, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso y nos rendirá más si nos separamos, solo dime hacia donde ir.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo con aquella idea, pero era la verdad, debían encontrar a Connor cuanto antes y el separarse era lo mejor. Hermione tenía su varita y sabía perfectamente como usarla y al recordar ese detalle pareció convencerse.

-Muy bien –dijo al fin- pero si te persigue alguien solo corre y huye hacia el bosque, no te quedes aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, pero no me iré sin Connor –le contestó decidida- bien, ¿Hacia donde voy?

-Hacia la segunda planta, ahí están las habitaciones y lo más seguro es que esté ahí –le indicó con su varita las escaleras que debía tomar- yo seguiré buscando a Lucius, cuando encuentres a Connor solo vete, no me busques –se acercó rápidamente a Hermione sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la acercó suavemente a él y la besó, estando seguro que sería la última vez que lo haría. Y tan rápido como se acercó se separó de ella y se encaminó hacia la dirección contraria a la que tomaría la castaña.

Al verlo alejarse y desaparecer tras la puerta sintió como su corazón volvía a romperse lentamente y el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, pero ya nada podía hacer, los dados estaban lanzados y solo quedaba esperar que número saldría y que camino tomaría su vida.

Se volteó lentamente, tomó un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Bien Connor, no te preocupes, ya voy –su pie en el primer escalón- ya voy.

&

No volteó desde que se alejó de ella en el salón, pues sabía que si lo hacía ya no podría separarse jamás de ella.

El hecho de que aquella casa fuera idéntica a la casa de Bellatrix, no era nada tranquilizador, recordaba perfectamente los horrores que había pasado en aquel lugar, las eternas horas que pasó frente a su padre mientras este lo golpeaba, a su madre y a él. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza eliminando aquellos recuerdos.

Sabía donde estaría Lucius, sí, lo sabía perfectamente, era el lugar favorito de él, claro sería el lugar favorito para cualquier psicópata. Ya solo estaba a unos pasos y el valor sumado a la rabia que sentía lograron que sus pasos fueran más veloces. Tomó la manilla de la puerta fuertemente, logrando que sus nudillos quedaran blancos y la giró, la puerta se abrió, entró en la habitación y finalmente se encontró con quien más quería en aquel momento.

&

Ya se encontraba en la segunda planta y estaba en un largo pasillo repleto de grandes puertas de madera, el pasillo parecía no tener fin y eso hizo que Hermione comenzara a desesperarse, la imagen de Draco con Connor recién nacido en sus brazos hizo que los temores y la desesperación se esfumaran con la misma rapidez con las que habían llegado, así que con todo el valor que Draco pudo entregarle, dio el primer paso hacia la puerta que tenía más cerca. Con la mano firme tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró, encontrándose tan solo con una simple habitación, con una cama en el centro, un armario a un costado y un escritorio. Se quedó solo unos segundos más, viendo si algo se encontraba de manera extraña, pero no, lo único extraño ahí era ella.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta procurando no hacer nada para que nadie notara que había habido alguien en la habitación. Hermione se encontró con varias habitaciones parecidas a la primera en la que había entrado, pero la paciencia no la abandonaba y esperaba con no lo hiciera.

Ya cerca de la puerta número cincuenta, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, unos ruidos de voces hicieron que sus cinco sentidos se colocaran alerta y notando que las voces se acercaban en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, entró en la habitación rápidamente. Pero nunca imaginó que se encontraría en aquella situación, bueno sí, pero no de aquella manera. Estaba en una gran habitación, pintada de un color celeste y con varios animalitos pintados en él, una gran ropero a un lado de color blanco, varios juguetes en el suelo y en el centro una gran cuna.

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente Hermione comenzó a acercarse a la cuna. Imágenes de la primera vez que había tenido a Connor en sus brazos hasta cuando se lo habían arrebatado llegaron a su cabeza, derramando una solitaria lágrima. Pero muchas lágrimas siguieron a esta cuando la castaña notó una pequeña manita que se asomaba en la cuna, la manita de Connor. Como si el mundo se acabara en aquellos momentos tomó a Connor en sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, ignorando por completo que las voces que había oído entraban en la habitación y un grito de dolor en otro salón muy cerca de ese cuarto.


	30. El rescate III

Capítulo 30: El Rescate III

**Hola, como están? Ufff lamento mucho la demora pero es que estoy terminando el semestre y se me hacía algo difícil poder actualizar. Bien este es el último capítulo y ya solo me estaría quedando el epilogo el cual está en proceso y en que se podrán aclarar algunas dudas que surjan de este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron y que me hicieron inmensamente feliz, pero bueno ya el epílogo lloraré.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su mensajito en el capítulo anterior: beautyfly92, karyta34 y ERY MALFOY. Muchas gracias.**

**Capítulo 30: El Rescate III**

Ahí esteba sentado en un gran sillón de terciopelo, con la vista fija en las llamas que la chimenea le regalaba, sin siquiera notar una presencia extraña en el mismo cuarto que él o al menos eso era lo que Draco pensaba hasta el momento.

-Sabría que en algún momento llegarías a este lugar, que no te quedarías de brazos cruzados, en eso te pareces a mí –dijo Lucius sin cambiar ni un centímetro la posición en la que se encontraba, mientras que Draco comenzaba a caminar lenta y precavidamente hacia él, con la varita muy firme en su mano- aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, me sorprendes Draco –esta vez desvió la mirada y la fijó en su hijo.

-Jamás – le dijo Draco con la irá contenida en su mirada- jamás vuelvas decirme que me parezco a ti ¿me escuchaste? Jamás.

-Aunque en lo idiota te pareces a tu madre.

-No te atrevas a...

-No estás en condiciones para amenazarme –siguió el hombre sin dejar que Draco terminara lo que diría- tengo algo muy valioso y no te conviene hacerme enojar. Ahora lo que no entiendo, es el porqué cambiar tu aspecto, si de todas maneras te reconocí, no me digas que no lo sabías –sonrió burlándose de Draco- por Merlín, aquí soy el señor de todo, no se mueve una piedra sin que yo lo sepa, lo que realmente me intriga en estos momentos –comentó colocándose de pie- es que si pensabas que ibas a recuperara tu hijo ¿cómo lograrías volver a Londres?

-Eso a ti no te importa, ahora porque mejor no nos ahorramos toda esta charla sentimental y me entregas a Connor de una buena puta vez .le gritó Draco saliéndose de control.

-No te preocupes Scorpius ya viene en camino.

-¿Scorpius?

-Así es, así se llama mi hijo y te vas a sorprender aún más cuando sepas quien lo trae.

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ella aparecieron dos tipos y junto a ellos una asustada Hermione con Connor en sus brazos.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? –Draco se acercó a ella y empujó a los hombres hacia un lado- ¿Él está bien?

-Sí –dijo ella en un susurro- Draco ¿cómo saldremos de aquí? –preguntó asustada.

-No lo harán –los interrumpió Lucius- solo les estoy dando la posibilidad de que se despidan de él, antes de que acabe con ustedes.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se tesaron al instante, estaban acorralados, Draco tenía su varita, pero Hermione no podría utilizarla, pues tenía a Connor en sus brazos y por nada del mundo volvería a soltarlo. Draco miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo que los ayudara a salir de ahí, pero no había nada.

-Bien, ya me aburrí de esta situación, ahora devuélvanme a mi hijo –el rostro de Lucius comenzó a colocarse rígido y en su mano, firme su varita.

-Connor es nuestro hijo –le gritó Hermione, mientras Draco notaba como ambos hombres que habían traído a Hermione se habían tensado y asustado al ver la varita de Lucius.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

Ya no lo soportaba más, su intuición jamás se había equivocado y estaba segura de que ahora estaba en lo correcto al pensar que algo no andaba bien. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba comenzar a rezar las palabras y el portal comenzaría a abrirse, pero los chicos hace dos horas que se habían ido y nada se sabía de ellos.

Luna se paseaba de un lugar a otro en el bosque, tensa por no saber que hacer en esos momentos, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, ya no soportaba más la tensión. Y alguien entre los demás comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que ella.

-Algo no anda bien –dijo de pronto Ron colocándose de pie y mirándolos a todos- no me siento bien y se que algo les ha pasado.

-Gracias a Merlín –suspiró Luna- a mi me ocurre algo similar y lo siento desde que los chicos se fueron, debemos hacer algo.

-Yo no sé ustedes –volvió a hablar Ron- pero yo de inmediato me voy hacia el castillo, no sé como lograré pasar, pero algún modo encontraré.

-No es llegar y partir –Tom se tensó un poco y los miró preocupados- el castillo tiene mucha vigilancia.

-No me interesa, Hermione está ahí y si algo le llega a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría –Ron estaba más que decidido, Hermione más que su amiga era su hermana y la cuidaría hasta la muerte si fuera necesario- Bien ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Yo –dijo Luna de inmediato.

-Tu no puedes, debes quedarte por lo del portal –le recordó el pelirrojo- además es muy peligroso para una chica.

-Por Merlín Ronald ya no soy una chica –dijo enfurecida- ¿o acaso no se me nota?

Con ese comentario, el rostro del chico se hizo más rojo aún que su cabello y no pasó desapercibido para nadie que el gran Ron Weasley se había sonrojado.

-Esta bien –se rindió al fin- ¿Quién más?

-Yo por supuesto –Blaise se había puesto de pie y se situó junto a Ron- N voy a dejar a Draco solo en esta.

-Y yo –dijo Harry asombrando a todos los chicos, quienes lo miraron extrañado- no me miren así, se los debo después de todo lo que los he hecho sufrir.

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo me quede aquí –comentó Tom- no sería bueno que los señores Wacquez se quedaran sin protección.

-Claro, muy bien –suspiró Joseph relajándose, después de haber pensado que los abandonarían ahí.

-Bien, nos vemos aquí al anochecer, si no volvemos –Ron meditó unos segundos- no, no nos busquen, que llegaremos –confirmó Ron con seguridad- chicos, nos vamos.

Tom vio como Ron, Blaise, Harry y Luna se perdían en el bosque dirección al castillo, esperando que no fueran cuatro los que regresaran, sino siete.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

Nada se le ocurría y eso lo estaba martirizando, siempre que se encontraba en alguna situación así, algo se le ocurría para salvarse, pero esta vez su cabeza parecía no querer reaccionar.

-Nunca creí que duraras tanto tiempo junto a esta inmunda Draco –Lucius caminaba de un lado a otro del salón- pensé que talvez con las cicatrices que hice que aparecieran en ella te alejarías, pero veo que no funcionó –dijo sonriendo y colocando una expresión de asco.

-Pues con eso podrías haberte dado cuenta en que no me parezco nada a ti, nunca fuiste un buen padre, ¿Qué te hace pensar que con Connor lo serás?

-Estás surcando en borde de mi paciencia Draco y no creo que quieras que me enoje, pues los castigos que te daba nos serán nada a lo que impongo cunado me enojo –Lucius comenzó a tensarse y se situó frente a ellos- lo hacemos de buena forma –dijo alzando las manos hacia Hermione quien acercó al bebe más hacia su pecho- o lo hacemos de mala manera –repuso luego sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a ambos.

Hermione miraba a Draco esperanzada en que él tendría algún plan, pero al mirar los ojos del rubio, estos nada le decían.

-Hermione –escuchó de pronto la castaña dentro de su cabeza -¿Hermione me escuchas? Soy yo, Luna, sé que estás confundida pero solo debes pensar lo que quieras decirme.

-¿Luna? –preguntó Hermione en su cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo, estamos escondidos en el castillo, dinos donde están iremos por ustedes.

-Estamos en un salón, cerca de hall principal, Luna por favor date prisa, necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes –dijo Hermione confiada a su amiga.

-No te preocupes allá vamos.

La voz de Luna ya no se escuchó más en su cabeza, de todo corazón quería creer que todo había sido real y no producto de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban. Hermione miró a Draco que se mantenía aún serio, pero algo parecía haber cambiado, expresaba algo se seguridad ¿Habría escuchado también a Luna? ¿Cómo saberlo?

-Sí, él también puede escucharme –habló nuevamente la voz de Luna –pero entre ustedes no se pueden comunicar, solo yo puedo hacerlo, Hermione escúchame muy bien lo que te diré, pues tenemos un plan y hay que seguir todo al pie de la letra.

-De acuerdo –dijo la castaña desviando su mirada hacia Lucius que se dirigía lentamente hacia Draco con su varita en alto.

-Bien, en la puerta que se encuentra detrás de ti están Ron y Blaise y Harry y Yo nos encontramos detrás de Lucius –le indicaba Luna con aquella calma que la caracterizaba- cuando Draco tome tu mano firmemente debes agacharte enseguida, pues con Harry atacaremos a los guardias mientras Draco detiene a su padre, al momento en que los guardias estén desarmados ve hacia la puerta y vete con los muchachos, nosotros los seguiremos luego.

-Muy bien –Hermione estaba realmente asustada, si algo le llegara a pasar a alguno de sus amigos, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Ahora quédate quieta le diré a Draco que ya está todo listo.

Ya casi podía sentir el aliento de Lucius de tan cerca que el hombre se encontraba, cuando Hermione notó como el mortífago comenzaba a decir las palabras para lanzar la maldición Draco apretó fuerte su mano y Hermione se confió enseguida viendo como dos rayos anaranjados provenientes de una puerta frente a ella pasaban por sobre su cabeza y aterrizaban en los hombres que la habían traído. Alzó la vista y vio a Draco enfrascado en una lucha con su padre, sacó su varita dispuesta a ayudarlo cuando dos pares de brazos la tomaron y la sacaron del salón.

-¿Pero qué hacen? –les gritó a Ron y a Blaise al notar que eran ellos los que la habían tomado y sacado del salón- debemos ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo, Blaise debes ayudarlo.

-Lo haré, pero antes debo llevarlos a un lugar donde estén seguros, si algo les pasa Draco me mataría.

-Por favor Blaise vuelve, te lo ruego, ve a ayudarlo, -las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Hermione sin control.

-Ve –le dijo Ron- yo me encargo de llevarlos de vuelta, una vez que lo haga, volveré con ustedes, Hermione tiene razón, Draco te necesita.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el chico algo inseguro.

-Completamente, no te preocupes.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en el bosque, cuídense.

Hermione respiró aliviada al saber que su esposo ya no se encontraría solo.

-Vamos Hermione debemos llegar al bosque cuanto antes, te dejaré con Tom y los señores Wacquez para luego volver.

La salida del castillo fue más fácil, de lo que ella se había imaginado y eso era lo que la tenía más preocupada.

-¿Por qué no nos encontramos con ningún guardia en la salida del castillo? –le preguntó a Ron quien caminaba a su lado con pasos rápidos y seguros.

-Nos deshicimos de ellos, no los matamos –aclaró al ver el rostro de su amiga- solo los aturdimos y los encerramos en un calabozo, me parece extraño que Lucius no haya enseñado a nadie como hacer magia.

-No lo haría –aseguró Hermione- es un hombre cobarde que ama el poder teme perderlo, no podría controlar la situación si alguna vez estos hombres se revelan.

Ron solo alzó los hombros y se adentró en el bosque. Hermione ya dejaba el castillo atrás y con el a Draco, ahora solo tenía a su hijo y la paciencia para esperar. Su hijo. Solo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que ya finalmente tenía nuevamente a Connor en sus brazos. El bebe se removió intranquilo como si supiera que algo estaba ocurriendo. Abrió los ojos y miró fijo a su madre, fue ahí que decidió que no dejaría a Draco en aquel lugar, no se iría sin él. Connor se acercó y se acurrucó en el pecho de la castaña y se durmió.

-Por aquí Hermione –le dijo Ron tomándola por un brazo y doblando por un sendero- te dejaré aquí con los señores Wacquez y con Tom, yo volveré en ayuda de los demás, volveremos enseguida, lo prometo –el pelirrojo se acercó a Hermione, le besó la frente y se fue.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Viena acercándose a ella cuando los pasos de Ron ya no se escuchaban- ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebe?

-Nos encontramos bien, no nos ocurrió nada.

Cerca de media hora había pasado y en el bosque no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. La desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la estaban matando de a poco. Había estado apunto de decidirse y dejar a Connor con Tom para ir en busca de los demás cuando el señor Joseph se levantó de golpe.

-Ya vienen –dijo apuntando el cielo, donde unas chispas rojas reemplazaban las estrella de la noche- debemos comenzar a crear el portal, puede que vengan siguiéndolos.

Joseph tomó rápidamente su libro y comenzó a recitar las palabras que harían que el portal se abriera nuevamente, mientras que ruidos de pasos se escuchaban muy cerca. El bosque comenzaba a ser escenario de algo que nunca se había visto en aquel lugar, dejando ver detrás de un árbol a cinco jóvenes que se acercaban con claras muestras de haber sido participes de una batalla.

Al ver a Draco, Hermione corrió con Connor y fue al encuentro de su esposo. No podía contener las lágrimas, sabía que la felicidad de ese momento solo duraría algunos segundos y como si Joseph hubiera escuchado su pensamiento les habló a los demás.

-Bien –dijo tan pálido que parecía muerto- creo que... que... –no podía decirlo- es hora del sacrificio –terminó, esta vez solo mirando a Draco.

Todos desviaron su mirada hacia Draco, quien se encontraba junto a Hermione y la miraba fijamente. Merlín por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil.

-¿Sabes que esto lo hago por ustedes, no es cierto? –le preguntó a la castaña pasando una mano con suavidad sobre la pequeña cabeza de Connor, quien dormía en los brazos de su madre. Pero Hermione no respondía -¿Hermione? –Ella pareció entenderlo y asintió- ¿Le hablarás de mí? –preguntó en el momento que una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro.

Porque debía pasar todo esto.

-Dios, Draco, claro que sí –pero justo en el momento en que la castaña comenzaría a rogarle nuevamente que no lo hiciera, unos sonidos tras ellos hicieron que todos se colocaran alerta.

Draco se acercó, los abrazó y le depositó un suave beso a ambos. Retrocedió unos pasos aún con la vista fija en ella.

-¡Te amo! –le susurró en el momento en que se daba la vuelta y corría hacia el portal. Pero algo lo detuvo. No se podía mover. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Solo con el movimiento de sus globos oculares pudo captar como harry pasaba por su lado y entraba en el portal, solo unos segundos bastaron para que el hechizo se rompiera. Harry Potter había muerto, había sacrificado su vida por ellos.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

Veía como lentamente Draco se alejaba de ella y le decía un último te amo. Vio como este se volteaba y se dirigía hacia el portal. No podía soportarlo, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que todo pasara. Y algo sucedió, pero no exactamente lo que ella pensaba.

_-¡Petrificus totallus! _–escuchó que la voz de Draco decía. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y vio como Draco caía al suelo, luego miró a Harry y notó como este le sonreía.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para que me perdones –y sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, el chico se dio la vuelta, corriendo y desapareciendo tras el portal.

En solo diez segundos todo había cambiado, pero solo fueron dos segundo los que bastaron para que Tom y Blaise, al ver que el portal había cambiado de color y que las sombras de los hombres de Lucius comenzaran a asomarse para que tomaran a los señores Wacquez, a Luna, Ron, Hermione y finalmente a Draco quien aún no podía entender que era lo que había pasado.

-Vamos Draco muévete, no tenemos tiempo .le gritó Blaise. Draco volviendo en sí, tomó con posesión la mano de Hermione y juntos atravesaron el portal, dejando atrás a los hombres de Lucius y a un pasado el cual no querían recordar.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

Abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, los había mantenido cerrados, y cuando los abrió, ahí, junto a ellos Ginny y Pansy corrieron a su encuentro.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, no tardaron ni diez segundos ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Diez segundo? –Preguntó Blaise confundido- si estuvimos casi dos días.

-Imposible –intervino Ginny- si acabamos de verlos desaparecer ¿Dónde están Draco y Harry?

¿Draco? Pero si está a su lado. Bajó la vista hacia su mano con un terrible sentimiento y tal como lo temía junto a ella no había nadie. Draco había desaparecido.

-Ginny por favor, ten a Connor –le dijo a la pelirroja acercándole al niño.

-Claro pero, ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Hermione nada contestó, solo corrió hacia el castillo. Estaba cansada. Harta de tener que aceptar todo lo que Draco decidía por ambos. Si debían sacrificar algo o sufrir por algo que les pasara lo harían juntos, ya no podría alejarse de ella. Subió las escaleras hasta su despacho, estando segura que lo encontraría ahí, pero se equivocó, en su despacho no había nadie.

Se sentó con impotencia en un sillón sin poder soltar ya una lágrima más. Draco se las había llevado todas con él.

Ya después de algunos minutos, resignada, se levantó y dispuesta estaba a irse, cuando sobre su escritorio algo que no estaba en su lugar destacaba. Se acercó de prisa, era una carta, una carta de él. La abrió con cuidado.

"_Fuiste todo lo que en la vida deseé, fuiste todo lo que pedía, nada más, todo aquello que necesitaba en ti lo descubrí. Llegaste a tocar cada parte de mi alma, que yo creía estaba muerta. Fue feliz Hermione, fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero descubrí que mi vida estaba destinada a no poder permanecer junto a lo que amo. El fantasma de mi pasado me perseguí constantemente y aunque ahora ya no esté sigo temiendo que si permanezco a tu lado, tu vida y la de Connor correrán peligro, hoy fue Lucius, mañana podría ser otro. Por favor Hermione espero que entiendas que todo esto lo hago por ustedes. Nunca fui tan feliz como en los momentos que paso junto a ustedes. Si el destino quiere otra cosa para nosotros, solo el tiempo lo dirá._

_Te amo y los amaré toda la vida._

_Siempre tuyo e infinitamente agradecido de que me hayas dado la posibilidad de amarte._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione cayó de rodillas con la carta encerrada en el puño fuertemente apretado. Esa noche Hermione Granger lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Draco alcanzó a dejarle algunas lágrimas.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

Hola, se acuerdan de mí, soy yo, la niña que encontró el diario de Draco Malfoy en la biblioteca del colegio y que decidió continuarlo. Bien decidí hacer esta aparición y última con la triste noticia que esta historia no se podrá continuar. Desde el día en que esta parte de la historia fue contada por los protagonistas, ellos se pusieron algo reacios a continuar, el motivo no lo sé, pero ya no quieren hacerlo, supongo que para todos a sido complicado recordarlo. En cuanto a los recuerdo de draco, era Blaise Zabini quien me los proporcionaba, es el único que sabe donde se encuentra y fue una información que se me dio de forma confidencial, ni Hermione lo sabe, se me hizo jurar no revelar nada.

Siento dejar esta historia hasta aquí, pero a nadie le gusta hablar del tema, ni de Harry Potter ni de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez algún día se sepa si Hermione y Draco volvieron a estar juntos, si el bebe de Pansy y Blaise fue niña o niño, si Tom y Ginny se comprometieron oque fue lo que ocurrió con Luna y Ron. Solo el tiempo lo dirá y espero que el tiempo sea piadoso con cada uno de nosotros.

Hasta siempre.

**30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30—30**

**Les gustó, espero que si, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el último, hasta la vista. Besos y muchas abrazos.**


	31. Epílogo

Capítulo 31: Epílogo

**Bien, por fin llegamos al final y por lo menos yo ni me di cuanta cuando ya estaba colocando el Fin, pero bueno algún día tenía que acabarse ¿cierto? Me costó mucho terminarlo, ya sea por el cariño que le tomé a este fic tanto como a ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y por eso les agradeceré para toda la vida.**

**Para terminar este capítulo les recomiendo dos libros y una canción los cuales me ayudaron en más de una parte de este final el cual espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Libros:**

**-Espérame Isabel de José Zabala de la Fuente.**

**-Once minutos de Paulo Coehlo.**

**Canción**

**-Odio el silencio de Basilos.**

**Por último agradecer a todas las personas que aúnque sea alguna vez se pasaron por ese fic: **Ery Malfoy, Mary, Lindsay Fulham, Lostbrethilien, ana202love, Unhatahe, Jass, Oromalfoy, Marata1507, Mps94, Krissalis Potter, Darkred-sun, Clio Latiny, Dreyco, Miapottergranger, Joselynandrea, Xgirl1, Luzapotter, Annkora, Ana karen malfoy, Dubhesigrid, Boggart girls, Sam 93, vA, Yole, Bebasalinas, Eva, Karita34, Princesaartemisa, Angels46, Kanako, Dayis, Policp Malfoy, Lauriska Malfoy, Pekelittrel, DaniiBlack, Whitest angel, Zulyb6, Hermione-Malfoy35, Pilly, Beautifly92, Crysral.

Y también a todas las personas que se pasaron y no lo dejaron, también muchas gracias.

**Muchas gracias, sin ustedes el fic no hubiera seguido adelante.**

**Ahora a disfrutar, espero.**

**Capítulo 31: Epílogo**

Tú olor aún permanece en mí, por muchos años que pasaron tus huellas, aquellas que quedaron como cicatrices en mi cuerpo no desaparecían y al parecer tampoco pretendían hacerlo. No se que juego pretende el destino conmigo, pero sea lo que sea está siendo muy cruel.

Hace solo unas semanas lo encontré, en realidad el me encontró a mi. Aquella mañana salí de mi departamento y a los pies de la puerta se encontraba, el diario que durante siete años escribí y que hace doce dejé de hacerlo. Así es, han pasado doce años desde que dejé de verlos, hace doce años que tengo que imaginarme como se encuentran ustedes, cual fue la primera palabra de Connor, imaginar que intentaba dar sus primeros pasos tratando de acercarse a mi, luchar con mi interior para que hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y por otro que jamás lo encuentres porque solo me perteneces a mí y a nadie más, tener que contentarme solo con lo que Blaise me cuenta de ustedes, tener que soportar como de a poco mi interior se va muriendo por no poder estar a tu lado y después sobrevivir con el pensamiento que todo este sacrificio fue por ustedes.

_** Una semana después**_

En un mes comienzan las clases en Hogwarts, sé que lo que hice fue arriesgarme demasiado, pero tenía la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera verlos. No sé como es Connor, no quise alguna foto de él, solo me mataría lentamente, tenía la esperanza de que si te veía andarías con él. Es su segundo año, ya habrá aprendido a volar, de seguro es excelente como su padre ¿no?

Cuando ya rendido de no encontrarlos, entré en una tienda de libros, amas los libros y me enseñaste también a hacer lo mismo, más de lo que ya hacía.

Fue ahí que me encontré con él, no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui al no notarlo, solo pude hacerlo cuando ya se había ido. Recorría cada uno de los pasillos, buscando algún libro que me sacara de la rutina y así poder sumergirme en otro mundo, un mundo en que los tres fuéramos felices.

Al llegar a un pasillo sin importancia, un libro en particular llamó mi atención, me acerqué al instante y tomé el libro "Espérame Isabel" decía en la portada.

-No parece un hombre que le agraden ese tipo de libros –dijo una voz que hizo sacar mi concentración del libro. Desvié mi mirada y un niño de cerca de doce años, de cabello castaño y mirada muy profunda que me miraba desafiante, aún no entiendo como no lo noté antes, sus ojos eran grises.

-Y ese no parece ser un libro que sea leído por un niño de tu edad –le dije al ver que en sus manos llevaba un gran libro de pociones avanzado, lo reconocí enseguida, yo tenía uno igual.

-Leí ese libro, para salir de la curiosidad del porqué mi madre lloraba tanto después que terminaba de leerlo y de algún modo puedo entenderla –dijo sin tomar en cuanta mi comentario- le aconsejo de que lo lea, tal vez le sirva de algo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –le pregunté algo curioso.

-Son solo cosas que pienso, no me tome en cuanta señor, aunque el tipo del libro era un imbécil que no sabía comportarse como un verdadero hombre, estuvo a solo pasos de perderlo todo por no actuar como era debido –dijo el frunciendo el seño y mirándome fijo.

-¿No eres aún muy pequeño para pensar así? –ese niño había llamado más que mi atención y ya sabría el por qué.

-La edad no tiene importancia en algunas cosas, hay personas mayor, supuestamente maduros, que toman decisiones estúpidas, solo por un arrebato, sin pensar –se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego agregó –insisto en que lea el libro, puede que le ayude a tomar algunas decisiones.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunté ya completamente confundido.

-Ya es tarde y mi madre me espera, hasta pronto, tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día –se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Segundos después salí de mi ensimismamiento y lo seguí. Me costó encontrarlo, pero una vez que lo hice, no pude acercarme, no al ver con quien se encontraba, no al ver quien era su madre, no al darme cuenta que había hablado con Connor, no al darme cuenta que el sabía que yo era su padre. Los observé unos segundos más hasta que se fueron. Como si mis pies se mandaran solos, volvía a la librería y compré el libro.

**&**

Leí el libro, tal vez Connor tenía razón y el libro me ayude a tomar algunas decisiones, solo tal vez.

Es igual a ti, no sabía si seguirías tan hermosa como siempre, pero no, ahora lo estás más, siempre que pensaba en ti, me preguntaba eso, volviendo a destrozar mi corazón al pensar en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con ustedes. Desde el encuentro con Connor que me he pasado todo el día en volver a verte, quizás solo unos segundos. Aunque de algo estoy seguro, desde que volví a escribir en este cuaderno, lo hice pensando en que algún día te lo entregaría, no sé precisamente en por qué, pero lo haré, tal vez de alguna manera algo extraña, intento que me perdones por lo que he hecho.

La próxima semana tengo una cena en casa de Blaise, Ariana va a su primer año en Hogwarts y mi amigo quiere hacerle una fiesta de despedida, pobre está desesperado, si hasta estuvo pensando en no dejarla ir por la gran cantidad de salvajes que andarán merodeando a su lechuguita, palabras textuales de Blaise, si esos "salvajes" son la mitad de lo que era mi gran amigo, yo también temería por mi hija.

En el más apartado rincón de mi corazón, el cual sé que no debo escuchar por el bien de ambos, deseo que estés en esa cena, ni te imaginas cuanto. Sé que está mal, que ni siquiera debo pensarlo, pero lo que aún siento por ti, después de doce años sigue tan latente como antes, e incluso más. El destino no ha querido cambiar las cosas y no pretendo desafiarlo, tendrá sus razones y quiero confiar en que son las correctas.

**&**

Quizás fue lo mejor para ambos mantener esa distancia aquella noche, no sabes los deseos que tenía de abrazarte, besarte, tocarte, llevarte lejos de ahí y hacerte mía nuevamente, no te imaginas la lucha que tuve con mi interior y con Blaise.

Esa noche llegué temprano a la casa de mi amigo, los extrañaba y a la vez necesitaba sacarle algún tipo de información de cómo se encontraban ustedes.

-Llegas temprano -me saludó- o me extrañas o estás muerto de hambre, mírate si ya casi no te ves, ¿Te estás alimentando bien?

-Sí Blaise, no te preocupes, es solo cansancio.

-Eso es lo que tú elegiste, nunca me imaginé viéndote trabajando con muggles y más aún defendiéndolos, aunque estoy seguro de cuales fueron tus razones –dijiste con una sonrisa, a la cual respondí, pues estaba seguro de que tus imaginaciones estaban en lo correcto.

-¡Tío Draco! –dijo la pequeña Ariana corriendo a mis brazos cuando me vio entrar en la sala.

-¿Cómo está mi ahijada favorita? –le pregunté con una sonrisa y tomándola en mis brazos, aunque ya era grande me gustaba hacerlo, pensando en mi interior que así tendría a Connor.

-Soy tu única ahijada.

-Por eso eres mi favorita.

-Ven acá Ariana, que si Draco te sostiene por más tiempo se caerá, estás muy debilucho, ¿te alimentas?, ¿comes?, ¿duermes lo necesario?, ¿descansas? –comenzó Pansy a interrogarme.

-A ver, sí, sí, nunca he dormido más de cuatro horas y no tengo tiempo, creo que ahí están respondidas tus cuatro preguntas –le dije sonriendo mientras le recibía una taza de café que me ofrecía por el frío que comenzaba a hacer.

-A Hermione no le agradará verte así -¿la taza en mis manos? Ahora en el suelo y Blaise, Pansy e incluso Ariana sonreían.

-¿Hermione? –pregunté sin notar aún donde se encontraba mi taza y al ver el rostro de Blaise me di cuenta de lo que ocurría- tú lo planeaste todo ¿no es cierto?

-Digamos que solo el cincuenta por ciento –me explicó aún sonriendo- el otro cincuenta por ciento fue planeado por Connor.

-¿Connor? No estoy entendiendo nada –esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y yo no estaba preparado para verte, aunque lo hubiera deseado- esto no está bien, será mejor me vaya.

-¿Irte? Por Merlín Draco, si hay algo que tu no has sido nunca, eso es ser un cobarde –me dijo Blaise al ver que me había puesto de pie dispuesto a irme- además, no creo que quieras decepcionar a Connor ¿no?

-Eso es un golpe bajo Blaise –rendido volví a sentarme.

-Lo sé –dijo como si fuera lo más normal- soy un Slytherin de corazón, al igual que Connor.

Solo sonreí y me quedé en silencio. El día en que Blaise me contó que nuestro hijo pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, mi pecho se infló de orgullo y espero que el tuyo también.

A la hora después, el anuncio de tu llegada hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse por mi boca, debo admitir que jamás en mi vida me sentí tan nervioso y Pansy junto a Blaise disfrutaban verme así.

Merlín, estabas hermosa y no atiné a decirte nada. No sabía como reaccionarías estando presente frente a mí nuevamente, si escaparías, me golpearías, me gritarías, no sabía y eso me estaba desquiciando. Pero una sonrisa en tu rostro hizo que todo aquel temor que había sentido desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Ahora veo la razón por la cual Connor insistía tanto en que asistiéramos a esta cena –dijiste mirando de reojo a Connor, quien solo mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Te arrepientes? –te pregunté sin darme cuenta que lo hacía.

-Para nada –tú mirada fija en mi, volvía a derretirme después de doce años- al parecer ustedes se conocen –contestaste refiriéndote a Connor y a mi.

-Sí, pero al menos yo no sabía quien era hasta que lo vi junto a ti en el callejón Diagon ¿no se él? –lo miré de una manera en que no lo hacía desde tantos años.

-Sí lo sabía, por eso me acerqué a ti –dijo con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Nos viste en el callejón Diagon? –Me preguntaste contrariada y al ver que asentía continuaste- ¿Por qué no te acercaste a nosotros?

-Yo, no los quería molestar, se veían tan felices, creía que era lo mejor.

-Por lo visto no has cambiado en nada.

Volví a mirarte y ya no pude sacar mi vista de ti, todo el mundo desapareció y solo estábamos nosotros dos. Ojala hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para abrazarte, pero no lo tengo, ojala hubiera sido más inteligente para haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de dejarlos, pero no los soy, ojala pudiera dejar de amarte para dejar de sufrir como lo estoy haciendo, pero te amo demasiado para siquiera intentarlo.

-¡Mamá! –Se escuchó una voz en la lejanía- ¡Mamá! –Estaba más cerca- ¡Mamá! –Las siluetas de los demás comenzaban a verse más visibles- ¡Por Merlín mamá reacciona!

Era Connor quien te hablaba. Despertamos del trance al mismo tiempo, tú sonrosada al notar lo que había ocurrido y yo sonriente al notar que aún sentías algo por mí.

-Mamá dice tío Blaise que pasemos a la mesa, ¿En qué pensabas? Pues no reaccionabas, te hablé casi cinco veces.

-Lo siento cariño, no te preocupes cariño todo está bien, vamos al comedor –vi. como te adelantabas con Pansy, Connor y Ariana, mientras yo me quedaba atrás con Blaise.

-Vaya amigo ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunté sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Vamos Draco, me ofendes si creer que no me di cuenta que entre ustedes los sentimientos están más fuertes que nunca.

-Vamos a cenar Blaise, mañana tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que levantarme temprano –caminamos en silencio al comedor y nos sentamos a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, se conversó de salud, trabajo y cosas tan triviales sin interés para nadie, ya que todos en esa mesa sabíamos el motivo de esa cena.

Al terminar la cena Hermione, sabía que tenía que hablarte y la oportunidad justa fue cuando nos dijiste que irías al tocador. Todos me miraron cuando saliste de la sala, incluso Connor, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ve –me dijo Connor- es la única oportunidad que tendrás en mucho tiempo, tienes todo mi apoyo... papá.

Me dijo papá ¿lo sabías? nunca tuve el momento para agradecerte que le dijeras que yo era su padre y cuando lo escuché decirme papá supe más que nunca que debía hablar contigo.

Subí rápido las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y te esperé fuera del cuarto. Creo que fueron cinco minutos los que te esperé, hasta que la puerta se abrió y saliste por ella. Pero no esperé que fuera así. Tenías el rostro rojo y los ojos hinchados. Habías llorado.

-¿Estás bien? –te pregunté preocupado.

-Sí –dijiste seguido de un suspiro- es solo que nunca debí haber venido, verte me hizo mal, no soporto verme así sabiendo que quizás tu estás ya con otra mujer y yo aún sufriendo por ti.

-¿Crees que estoy con otra?

-Es lo más seguro ¿no? –Dijiste casi a la defensiva- doce años es mucho tiempo para estar solo.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Por favor Draco, no me digas eso, te fuiste de nuestro lado, ya nada podría pasarnos y aún así lo hiciste –comenzabas a llorar nuevamente.

-Te dejé una carta –ya no podía aguantar lo que me estabas diciendo y peor si lo hacías llorando.

-Una carta no es nada, sabes lo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que lo único que me quedaba de ti era esa maldita carta., ni te imaginas cuanto me odio al recordar que aún la tengo guardada –me mirabas confundida, no sabías si odiarme o seguir amándome- muchas veces intenté deshacerme de ella, pero no podía y ahora te apareces como si nada hubiera pasado –esperé, quería que te desahogaras por completo- como si nunca hubiera existido nada entre nosotros –bajaste la mirada y ya no dijiste nada más.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que realmente está pasando con mi vida? Te lo diré, ¿sabes en qué trabajo? –Al notar que guardabas silencio continué- soy abogado, sí de muggles, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque es la única manera en que siento que estoy más cerca de ti, ¿sabes lo que más odio? Es llegar a mi departamento, porque sé que estará solo y en silencio y es ahí cuando escuchó tu voz llamándome, cuando veo tu silueta frente a mí en la oscuridad, es por eso que odio estar solo, es por eso que odio el silencio, es por eso que a veces deseo mandar todo a la mierda y volver junto a ustedes, peo no lo hago, porque prefiero estar mil años solo que saber que sus vidas corren peligro cuando están junto a mí.

No noté que había alzado la voz y que estaba gritando alejado de ti. Te miré y no reaccionabas, no sabía que esperar en ese momento por eso antes de que dijeras algo que me hiciera sentir peor, te hablé por última vez.

-Así que no digas que actúo como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, por favor no lo hagas, no lo merezco.

Guarde las facciones de tu rostro por última vez en mi cabeza y me alejé de ti ya no volvería a molestarte nunca más. Bajé las escaleras derrotado. Volví a la sala y me acerqué a Connor.

-Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver en la librería, de todo corazón espero que sí –dije tomando sus manos y luego besando su frente.

-Gracias por la cena chicos, hasta pronto cielo, disfruta Hogwarts, lo pasarás bien –me despedí y salí de la casa.

**&**

Mamá bajó cinco minutos después de que papá se hubiera ido.

-¿Lo he arruinado, no es cierto? –preguntó sentándose junto a mí en el sillón.

Tío Blaise y tía Pansy asintieron a la vez.

-Yo... no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando dije todo eso, no sé porque lo dije, pero es que aun sigue con esa idea de que junto a nosotros está arruinando nuestra vida, es tan terco.

-Al igual que tu –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Actuaste así porque aún lo amas –le dijo tía Pansy.

-Y él aún actúa así porque quiere que tú le digas que quieres que vuelva, es un Slytherin recuerda y no volverá hasta que tu se lo pidas, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, él sabe que ya no corren peligro junto a él, eso que dice ahora es solo un escudo, temía que tu llegaras a esta cena con alguien más –agregó luego tío Blaise.

-Ya es muy tarde, no se donde podrá estar ahora –dijo mi madre abatida.

-Cada vez que Draco cena aquí se va caminando hacia su casa, no se que tiene, pero disfruta caminar –comentó tío Blaise.

-Y yo me quedaré a dormir aquí –dile sonriéndole- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí cierto?

-Por supuesto cielo, aquí siempre serás bienvenido –dijo tía Pansy mirándome con cariño y luego cambiando de expresión miró a mi madre ceñuda- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ve por Draco, por muy testarudo que sea no merece esperar tanto, ya vete.

Mi madre se levantó de prisa, me besó y se fue en busca de mi padre. Si Merlín estaba de mi lado, mañana comenzaría mi nuevo año en Hogwarts con mis dos padres.

_** Recuerdo que extraí del pensadero de mi madre de forma clandestina al no querer facilitármelo. (Pero finalmente relatado por ella)**_

Al salir de la casa corrí sin saber exactamente hacia donde me dirigía. La noche ya estaba completamente sobre mí y no facilitaba en nada que mi mente se aclarara para saber que camino tomar. Nunca tuvimos un lugar característico, como en esas típicas películas muggles en que los protagonistas sabían perfectamente hacia donde ir para encontrar a su amado. No, este no era el caso.

Me entregué a la suerte, si la vida quería que volviéramos a estar juntos decidiría de forma correcta.

Doblé por un camino que había a mi izquierda y solo corrí. Miraba a todo el mundo que se me aparecía, pero en ninguna persona veía el rostro de Draco, nadie tenía esa mirada profunda y arrogante que me hipnotizaba y que con el paso de los años nunca dejé de amar.

Cerca de dos horas fueron las que corrí en su busca y finalmente contra toda mi voluntad me rendí. Me acerqué a una banca y me sentí cansada, rendida y abatida. Lo había intentado, por Merlín que lo había intentado, no lloraría, ya no, quizás así deberían pasar las cosas, todo era parte del juego de aquella personita que manejaba nuestras vidas. Decidí quedarme unos minutos en aquel lugar, los cuales se convirtieron en horas, me sentía bien y tranquila, sabía que Connor estaría bien en casa de Pansy y Blaise, solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar unos minutos más.

Veía pasar algunas parejas abrazadas, tomados de la mano, besándose, prometiéndose amor eterno. Me levanté con tranquilidad y me acerqué a una fuente que se encontraba en medio del parque. Prometiendo en ese lugar que todo cambiaría a partir de ahora, que todo iba a ser diferente.

-Este nunca fue nuestro ligar favorito.

No era un niño, no era alguien que iba pasando por el lugar. Mis piernas temblaron cuando escuché su voz.

-No, nunca lo fue, ni nunca lo tuvimos –dije mientras me daba vuelta lentamente y lo veía frente a mí. Draco llevaba un ramo de rosas y los ojos llenos de luz.

-¿Desde cuando estás detrás de mí? –le pregunté aún sin acercarme a él, ni el acercándose a mí.

-Te vi desde el momento en que llegaste a este parque, yo ya estaba aquí, podría haberme acercado, pero me he vuelto cursi y romántico, incurablemente romántico, así que creí que lo mejor sería esperar un poco, comprarte las flores y tener la certeza de que esto era lo que tu querías, que me esperabas, que todas las determinaciones y la voluntad del mundo no bastaban para impedir que el amor cambie las reglas de un momento a otro. No cuesta nada ser como en las películas ¿no crees? –me dijo sonriendo y sonreí con él al recordar lo que había pensado momentos atrás sobre las películas.

Me acerqué a él sin ninguna curiosidad por saber que pasaría después y lo besé, ya sin importar nada más

**&**

Y esa es la historia de mis padres, contando en diferentes puntos de vista, por diferentes personas. Ahora ambos trabajan en Hogwarts, aunque a veces mi padre quisiera volver a trabajar como abogado. ¿Qué ocurrió con los demás? Bien les contaré para que no se queden con las dudas.

Pansy y Blaise siguen siendo tan unidos como siempre y mucho más aún, ahora que esperan a su segundo bebé. Ginny y Tom se casaron por supuesto, Ginny es aurora y Tom ministro de magia, así que imagínense la fama que tienen. Hace cinco años que tuvieron a su primer hijo, se llama Oliver. Y finalmente Ron y Luna, aun no se casan, pero si son pareja, se dedican a viajar por el mundo, buscando criaturas que solo Luna puede ver y al parecer Ron está comenzando a verlas.

Comenzó siendo un diario de Draco Malfoy y terminó siendo un diario familiar. Todo esto le ocurrió a mi padre dos años después de salir del colegio, mejor dicho al terminar de estudiar. La vida trae muchas sorpresas y da muchas vueltas, quizás eso de la aventura viene en la sangre, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sea yo quien comience a escribir un diario con las aventuras de mi vida cuando salga del colegio "_**Dos años después**_"

**&**

**Les gustó? Espero que si o sino mi objetivo no está cumplido, pues lo hice con lo que quería que pasara aunque estuve tentada en dejarlos separados, pero después lo pensé mejor así que ahí tienen.**

**Nos vemos en un próximo fic que se viene en camino, porque no se olvidarán de mi tan fácilmente. **

**Y tal vez agregaré un próximo capítulo para agradecerle a todos los que dejaron su rr, pues quiero agradecer de forma más personal. Bueno un beso y hasta la próxima.**

**P.D. los libros que coloqué al principio los recomiendo, son muy buenos de verdad. O cualquiera de Pulo Coelho es muy buen escritor.**

**Adios.**


End file.
